


A los trece

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Brain Surgery, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vuelve al punto de partida, elije lo que en verdad deseas.<br/>Sé quien eras antes de arruinarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hasta donde sé, no ha ocurrido.

**1.- Prólogo.**

 

Tom fue consciente de que estaba vivo en el mismo momento en que un dolor como una puñalada lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo hizo recordar que seguía atado en cuerpo y alma a la tierra.

Luchando contra la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, abrió los ojos a la más absoluta de las tinieblas. Donde quiera que estuviera, no reconocía nada a su alrededor.

A primera vista, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era volver a dormir, olvidar aquello y despertar al día siguiente en casa donde todo era como debía ser.

Por desgracia, su deseo no se cumplió cuando tras cerrar los ojos otra vez, se encontró con que ya no podía dormir. Atento a la realidad que lo rodeaba, fue capaz de adaptarse a las penumbras de aquella habitación y así apreciar detalles que resultaban aterradores bajo la luz del televisor que se encontraba encendido repitiendo infomerciales sin volumen, dándole así la certeza de que era tarde en la noche.

En primer lugar, la carencia de muebles. En aquel cuarto sólo estaban la cama sobre la que estaba acostado, la televisión y una mesa de noche sobre la que descansaban una jarra con agua, un vaso y algunos otros objetos que no supo identificar.

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Incorporándose a medias con ayuda de las barras laterales de la cama, fue que descubrió dos hechos irrefutables. El primero, que se encontraba en el hospital. La bata que llevaba puesta y que permitía la entrada del frío a su cuerpo, así como la aguja sujeta a su mano demostraban que estaba en lo correcto. Lo segundo, que no sabía por qué estaba ahí.

—¿Mamá? –Llamó, no muy seguro si quería que alguien acudiera. Por lo que sabía, bien podría estar solo—. ¿Bill? –Intentó con otro nombre. Su gemelo no podía estar muy lejos; tenía fe en ello.

Temblando a causa de la náusea que le producían las palpitaciones en un costado de la cabeza, cerró los ojos al vértigo de casi irse de lado. Con una mano temblorosa se tocó en la fuente de su dolor sólo para encontrar vendajes y la remota idea de que algo grave le había sucedido.

Apartándose las manos de encima, se movió lenta y cuidadosamente, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos hasta encontrarse sentado sobre la cama y con los pies rozando el suelo de baldosas heladas.

Su primera idea era ponerse pie y salir por aquella puerta exigiendo una respuesta de porqué estaba ahí. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Era tan grave? ¿Y dónde estaba su familia? Si le había pasado un accidente, ¿por qué no estaba ahí su madre o Bill, o Gordon? Quería respuestas.

Motivado por una súbita energía, consiguió ponerse en pie sólo para volver a caer. Se sentía débil y a punto de vomitar. Una vez despierto, el dolor había amainado hasta niveles soportables, pero la cabeza le parecía ajena al cuerpo, como flotando entre nubes y al mismo tiempo sujetaba con clavos ardientes al cuello.

Llevándose las manos enfrente de los ojos, Tom encontró rasguñaduras, algunos moretones y un par de lesiones menores que parecían estar sanando a la perfección. ¿De qué era señal eso? ¿Había estado en un accidente automovilístico? ¿Lo había golpeado un vehículo? ¿Alguna pelea, quizá?

Tratando de hacer memoria, remontándose lo más posible en lo que podía recordar, no dio con nada excepto con la idea de que días atrás Bill, Andreas y él habían ido a la piscina. Los hechos no tenían nitidez, pero estaba seguro de que habían ocurrido no hacía ni una semana.

Más asustado de lo que estaba al principio aunque no quisiera admitirlo, volvió a intentar ponerse en pie para volver a fallar. Los pies descalzos estaban entumecidos por la falta de uso y con terror intentó imaginar cuánto tiempo tendría inconsciente. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? No podía ser tanto si aún llevaba consigo las marcas del accidente, cualquiera que fuera.

La pastosidad en la boca no lo dejaba ni gritar por ayuda, así que tomó la jarra con agua que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche y sin molestarse en servirse con el vaso, bebió de ella en largos tragos. El líquido derramándose por la comisura de sus labios y empapándole la bata del hospital, pero Tom ignorando aquel hecho conforme la sed que hasta ese momento no había reconocido como tal disminuía y sus malestares parecían aliviarse de algún modo.

Por desgracia, débil como estaba, no calculó sus propias fuerzas. La jarra resbalándosele de entre los dedos y cayendo al suelo donde se convirtió en añicos. El ruido haciendo eco por la habitación y Tom rechinando los dientes porque aquel sonido le exacerbaba la jaqueca.

—Dios, ayúdame –musitó con angustia al ver pisadas apresuradas a través de la luz que se filtraba por su puerta y preguntándose cuál de ellas sería la primera en entrar.

Suplicaba por permanecer en las tinieblas. Sus pupilas aún débiles tras largos días de oscuridad no parecían capaces de resistir ni el mínimo rayo de luz, ni hablar de una bombilla de 100 watts que creía le iba a freír el cerebro a la mínima oportunidad. Encorvándose aterrorizado de quién podría venir a investigar la causa del desorden, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y los pasos ligeros de una mujer se dejaron escuchar en las baldosas.

—¿Mamá? –Preguntó inseguro.

—No, lo siento, cariño –le dijo la voz anodina de una mujer. Tom suponía que debía tener al menos cuarenta años, pero no podía adivinarlo sólo por su timbre—. Ella fue a pasar la noche en un hotel. Tenía tres días consecutivos aquí y lucía cansada.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior, aún protegido de la luz con los ojos cerrados y la palma de la mano sobre ellos. El ruido que escuchaba era el de una escoba recogiendo los cristales del suelo. –Lo siento –murmuró con vergüenza, no muy seguro si era por haber dejado caer la jarra o porque de pronto estaba llorando, presa del terror y no creía poder detenerse.

—No es nada –lo consoló la mujer. Tom apreció como un costado del colchón se hundía bajo el peso de otro cuerpo—. Tu hermano está aquí. No se ha apartado de tu lado desde que pasó el accidente.

—¿Bill? –Tom tragó saliva, aliviado de no estar totalmente solo. Las lágrimas le corrían por la barbilla y no veía como poder levantar la cara si alguien lo observaba—. ¿Puede apagar la luz, por favor? –Pidió.

—Claro que sí, permíteme.

Pasados unos segundos, Tom se apartó las manos del rostro. Usando el borde de las mantas para enjugarse todo rastro de su llanto, encontró a una mujer un poco entrada en carnes que le sonreía afable. Su uniforme de enfermera delataba al mismo tiempo a una mujer severa y acostumbrada de que sus órdenes se siguieran al pie de la letra, pero al mismo tiempo una persona que prodigaba amor sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

—¿Qué me pasó? –Tom se volvió a llevar la mano al punto de dolor que tenía en la cabeza, justo detrás de la oreja derecha y se estremeció al contacto.

—Caíste desde el escenario. Según el reporte oficial que sale en los diarios, el entarimado cedió ante la presión de la gente y se debilitó la estructura. Häns, el paramédico que se encargo de que llegaras aquí con vida, dijo que eran fácilmente unos cuatro metros de caída libre.

Tom la miró con la boca entreabierta, no creyendo que fuera posible sobrevivir a semejante impacto. ¿Y qué diablos hacía él en un escenario así? Lo más cerca que había estado jamás de algo parecido había sido ese mismo verano, cuando Gordon los había llevado a un festival de música en Köln y con pases de equipo técnico, montado la pista que se construía. La altura había sido impresionante, tanto como para recordarlo y revivir el vértigo que el miedo experimentado le daba.

—Fue increíble que sólo tuvieras heridas menores, cariño –le dijo la enfermera al revisar el suero y tomar nota de cambiarlo en dos horas—. Descontando el que estuvieras inconsciente, más bien parecía que dormías.

—¿Cuántos días tengo así? –Tom aún no creía del todo aquella historia. Era demasiado… surrealista todo. Piezas no encajaban.

—En un par de horas, cuatro.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—¡Oh Dios mío! –Tom apretó los dientes ante el repentino gritó que le hizo taladrar los oídos.

Parado en la puerta sosteniendo un café en la mano, se encontraba un hombre de unos veinte años, alto y muy delgado, que tenía aspecto de llevar varios días sin tomar una ducha o dormir decentemente.

—Tomi… —Musitó antes de dar tres zancadas y abrazar a Tom con todas sus fuerzas.

Éste chilló del dolor, los huesos de todo el cuerpo crujiendo ante el apretón y deseando apartarse con todas sus fuerzas. El desconocido, que se le aferraba como de vida o muerte, temblaba presa de sollozos y Tom no encontraba como apartárselo sin ser grosero.

—Me retiro –anunció la enfermera—. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, estaré en la recepción de entrada.

Sin darles un segundo más de su tiempo, salió cerrando la puerta y sumiendo el cuarto en una oscuridad casi total excepto por el televisor que permanecía encendido, y también en un silencio absoluto que no fueran los sollozos del desconocido.

—¡No! –Se lo apartó Tom de encima, lamentando al instante el brusco movimiento. El dolor de cabeza se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba—. No me toques.

—¿Tomi? Shhh, tranquilo. Mierda, debes de estar asustado o aturdido o no sé, perdona.

Tom se fijó con más detalle en el desconocido. De perfil y ayudado por la luz del televisor, tenía un aire leve a sí mismo, o más bien a Bill, por el cabello negro. En un par de años, quizá se vería así si es que se dejaba el cabello en rastas de la misma forma.

Rastas… Y sólo entonces Tom notó la ausencia de las suyas. Frenético en su búsqueda, tiró de los vendajes que le envolvían la cabeza para encontrar algo que jamás había sentido.

—Tom, tranquilízate. ¡Tom! –El desconocido lo sujetaba por los brazos y Tom poco podía hacer dado lo débil que se encontraba—. ¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo, Bill, no grites, no llores, Tomi…

Tom comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo, deseando apartarse del desconocido y correr hasta encontrar a Bill, a su madre o a Gordon. Quería ver un rostro conocido y comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

—Quiero a mi familia –chilló—, quiero a mi madre, a mi hermano. ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está Bill?

—Soy yo, Tomi –lo aferró el desconocido a sus brazos y Tom lo mordió en el cuello usando acopió de sus fuerzas. Éste se apartó de golpe y brincó fuera de la cama.

—¡No! ¡No enciendas la luz! –Gritó Tom, cubriéndose el rostro justo a tiempo para evitar el fogonazo blanco que lo deslumbró incluso a través de los ojos cerrados y las manos que lo cubrían.

—Tomi, mírame. ¡Mírame! ¡Maldita sea, mírame! –Tironeó de él el desconocido. Lo hizo hasta que a Tom no le quedó otra opción y lo que encontró lo hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas no sólo una, sino varias veces. Tantas que la enfermera de antes regresó y tras sacar al desconocido a fuerza de empujones y usando toda la fuerza, lo abrazó contra su pecho hasta que lo tranquilizó.

Haciéndolo dormir por medio de medicamentos, al menos por las siguientes horas, borró de su mente por medio del sueño sin sueños, aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo, al de Bill, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo era.

La idea de que fuera real, que aquel fuera Bill, lo aterrorizaba.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- De mentir o decir no

**2.- De mentir o decir no**

_Tom balancea los pies sobre el linóleo que recubre cada rincón del suelo en su casa, precisamente en la cocina. Descalzo, suelta un bostezo y estira el brazo hacía la caja de cereal sabor azucarado que descansa en el centro. Una vez se sirve, procede a agregar la leche y hundir la cuchara en su desayuno._

_Vuelve a bostezar; nada anormal un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, menos, si se toma en cuenta que es verano y las vacaciones están presentes._

_Tom tiene un mes completo en casa y dos más antes de su cumpleaños número trece._

_—Nuestro treceavo cumpleaños —murmura para sí, recordando las palabras de Bill, su gemelo, usa para referirse a aquella fecha tan especial._

_Tom no está tan seguro al respecto. Trece no suenan tan imponentes, no cuando aún tiene muchos años más por delante y todos se parecen entre sí._

_Decidiendo que si no se da prisa su cereal se volverá pastoso y en ese estado odiará su consistencia, el mayor de los gemelos comienza a comer._

_Prosigue así por cinco minutos, concentrado en encontrar las diez diferencias entre las dos imágenes que vienen impresas en la parte posterior de la caja de cereal. Cuando da con la octava, los pasos que se escuchan en el segundo piso lo hacen apartar la vista del cartón._

_Bill ya está en pie._

_Como invocado por el pensamiento, el menor de los gemelos pronto aparece en la cocina. Igual de descalzo, arrastra los pies hasta la mesa y toma asiento en una de sus sillas._

_—Andreas dijo que vendría a eso del mediodía —murmura con las manos sobre los ojos, al parecer aún con sueño y deseoso de que la visita no ocurriera. El tono con el que lo anuncia, así lo hace perecer._

_—Mmm —responde Tom con la boca llena, desviando la vista hacía el refrigerador, al otro lado de la habitación. Bill está sentado frente a él y viste sólo bóxers sobre la piel ligeramente sudada._

_Tom no es quién para juzgarlo. Aquel ha sido un verano especialmente cálido en Loitsche y su madre lo suficientemente tacaña como para advertirles que la cuenta de electricidad no debe subir en exceso sólo porque tienen un poco de calor, pero verlo así es…_

_El mayor de los gemelos siente un bochorno subirle desde el vientre hasta las mejillas._

_—¿Sabe bien? —Pregunta de pronto Bill, indicando el desayuno de Tom con un dedo. Éste asiente en un parco asentimiento—. Dame —abre la boca esperando ser alimentado como un pequeño bebé._

_Tom encoge los dedos de los pies contra el frío linóleo. La sensación de calor en su estómago dando vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa y amenazando con expandirse por todo su cuerpo como una explosión._

_Estirando la mano por encima de la mesa con una cucharada de cereal fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos, tiembla en cuanto ve a su gemelo deglutir el bocado._

_—Delicioso —exclama Bill—. Me voy a servir yo también un tazón._

_Poniéndose de pie, se dirige a la alacena y parándose de puntitas, intenta alcanzar un plato._

_Durante el proceso, Tom lo observa con la boca seca y el corazón en la garganta._

_Para cuando Bill se sienta a la mesa y comienza a comer, el cereal de Tom está pastoso e incomible._

 

Tom abrió los ojos de vuelta al mundo de los vivos pasado el mediodía. Con la cabeza pesada debido a las vendas, gimió de dolor al intentar girar el rostro al lado contrario en el que la ventana abierta dejaba entrar la luz del nuevo día.

—Mierda… —Musitó con la boca entumecida. En torno al cuello llevaba un collarín alto que le impedía moverse más de un centímetro o algo así, a cada lado.

Intentando llevarse la mano a la cara, el mayor de los gemelos se paralizó en el acto apenas escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado de una voz que no reconocía en lo absoluto.

—¿Tomi?

El aludido soltó un quejido. El simple hecho de manifestar su dolor, dándole punzadas por el cuerpo. Se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima y luego alguien le hubiera escupido; estaba del asco y se sentía como tal.

—No te muevas —dijo la voz con preocupación. Tom intentó enfocar la vista en la figura que al parecer se encontraba a su lado, pero el simple hecho de intentar moverse le arrancaba ramalazos de dolor—. Voy por una enfermera, quédate quieto, no me tardo.

Tom soltó un bufido, convencido de que su interlocutor era tonto de remate. ¿A dónde diablos se iba a ir si apenas podía respirar sin soltarse a llorar?

Conteniendo el llanto que pugnaba en derramarse sobre sus mejillas, Tom deseó como nunca el ver algún rostro conocido. Estar tendido en lo que él suponía era una cama de hospital, no era ni remotamente tranquilizador. Quería ver a Bill, a su mamá… No quería estar solo.

—… no, no dijo nada, pero sé que le duele… —Escuchó a la distancia—. ¡Por amor de Dios…!

Tom frunció el ceño, odiando el ruido, la iluminación, todo a su alrededor.

—Pareces no estar muy contento —habló una voz femenina, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abría, dando pie a la misma mujer que había visto antes—. ¿Te duele algo en especial? ¿Sientes alguna molestia que creas fuera de lo normal?

Tom se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. —Me duele todo, hasta el alma.

—Nada que me sorprenda, cariño, no desde el accidente que tuviste —le apartó la enfermera las mantas y le colocó un termómetro debajo del brazo—. Una caída como ésa no es cualquier cosa, no señor.

—Cierto —recordó de pronto el mayor de los gemelos. Ella ya le había mencionado algo al respecto antes.

—Tu hermano parece sumamente preocupado —le examinó los vendajes, inclinándose sobre él—. Desde anoche, no se ha apartado de tu lado ni para ir al sanitario.

—¿Bill? —Se agitó Tom para disgusto de la enfermera—. ¿Bill está aquí? ¿Dónde?

—… ¡Exijo que alguien examine a Tom en este instante! —Escucharon Tom y la enfermera desde fuera de la habitación, a modo de respuesta.

—Está nervioso, es comprensible —se irguió la enfermera—. Por cierto, yo soy Janine Welle, la enfermera a cargo de este piso.

—Yo… —Tom balbuceó.

—Sé quién eres. Cuando la ambulancia llegó contigo, también lo hicieron los medios y una enorme cantidad de personas. Fue necesario llamar a la policía para desalojar la entrada de emergencias —denegó Janine con aparente malhumor—. Levanta el brazo.

Tom hizo lo indicado, siseando por la tensión en los músculos.

—38.0 grados, mmm —leyó la enfermera el termómetro—. Un poco elevada, pero de momento nada para alarmarse. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Alguna pastilla para el dolor? ¿O te sientes capaz de comer algo?

El mayor de los gemelos quiso toser por la sequedad en su garganta. —Agua —murmuró.

—Yo me encargo —dijo una tercera persona, entrando a la habitación.

Desde su sitio en la cama, Tom se paralizó.

El desconocido era… Bill y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Más alto, con el cabello más largo y viejo. Terriblemente viejo. Pero era él, Bill, su gemelo apenas menor por diez minutos. La imagen que correspondía con el Bill que recordaba de lo que él creía días atrás y el presente difería por al menos cinco años.

Era terrorífico al mismo tiempo que fascinante.

—Tomi… —Frunció el ceño Bill apenas al verlo, para al instante dirigirse a la enfermera—. Está llorando, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

En tres zancadas ya estaba al lado de su gemelo y le tomaba la mano con delicadeza.

—B-Bill —dijo Tom con un ligero temblor. Si el desconocido era Bill, su Bill, entonces…

—Todo está bien, Tomi, todo —se inclinó Bill sobre el mayor de los gemelos y éste cerró los ojos para no ceder a la emoción que lo embargaba—. Nos asustaste mucho a todos, a David más de lo que habíamos hecho antes, pero ahora todo irá bien. Ya verás.

Tom se mordió los labios e intentó asentir repetidas veces a pesar del impedimento que era tener el cuello inmovilizado por el collarín.

—Estaremos de vuelta en casa antes de lo que imaginas y todo volverá a ser como antes —puso Bill la mano sobre la mejilla de su gemelo, limpiando las lágrimas que éste ya no podía contener y dejaba rodar libres por su rostro.

¿Tom que podía decir? Ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Qué era el antes si no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en tiempo presente? De entre todas las locas cosas y extrañas que le estaban pasando, ninguna parecía encajar con alguna realidad que pudiera entender.

En lugar de intentar encontrar una respuesta que sabría no sería una que comprendiera, cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar en los brazos del sueño.

 

—… Gustav dijo que en cuanto pueda va a venir a visitarte —habló Bill animadamente, cuando más tarde en ese mismo día, Tom volvió a despertar y pareció dispuesto a comer su primer alimento sólido en casi una semana después del accidente—. Le dije que no trajera flores o animales de felpa, pero dijo que era eso o un paquete de cervezas, que de antemano sé que la enfermera Welle no dejará pasar más allá de la recepción —rodó los ojos con picardía en ellos—, así que… Tomi, ¿me estás prestando atención?

Tom masticó con lentitud el bocado de puré de papas que tenía en la boca. Los rumores no eran falsos: La comida de hospital era sosa e insípida como mascar paja por horas.

—Mmm —balbuceó sin atreverse a levantar la vista de su plato. A insistencia suya, él mismo se había servido la comida por su propia mano, a pesar de la reticencia de Bill, que insistía en alimentarlo como si se tratara de un enfermo terminal o algo parecido.

—No pasa nada —le tendió su gemelo una servilleta de papel—, sé que te duele la cabeza. Si quieres que me calle —hizo ademán de coserse los labios—, lo haré. Sólo pídelo, ¿sí?

Tom denegó con lentitud, el vendaje de su cabeza balanceándose peligrosamente de lado a lado. —Estoy bien, sólo… Cansado.

—El doctor Reimann dijo que sería normal, al menos las primeras semanas —le tomó Bill de la mano y Tom se estremeció de pies a cabeza. La piel se le erizó, hecho que a su gemelo no se le pasó de largo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco —mintió Tom, deseando muy en contra de su instinto de supervivencia, el estar a solas.

—Voy por unas mantas —se puso en pie Bill, saliendo por la puerta, al parecer decidido a conseguir algo tibio con qué abrigar a Tom.

Éste, apenas se encontró a solas, apartó la mesilla donde se encontraba su comida y decidió que ya no podía digerir más. No con el estómago hecho nudos como estaba.

Al principio por miedo y luego por vergüenza, había atrasado el momento de revelarles a Bill y a sus médicos particulares, que algo no estaba para nada bien.

Empezando por… muchas cosas.

¿La banda? ¿Las fans? ¿Un accidente sobre el escenario? Todo aquello sobre lo que Bill le había hablado por al menos dos horas desde que estaba despierto, eran temas de los que comprendía sólo las palabras y no el significado. ¿Cuál gira internacional? ¿De qué hablaba Bill cuando mencionaba entrevistas exclusivas y portadas de revistas?

Lo último que Tom recordaba era… Arrugó la frente tratando de concentrarse a pesar del dolor de cabeza y los medicamentos alterando su sistema, sólo para encontrarse con un recuerdo difuso y vago de una tarde de verano que había pasado con Bill harían dos o tres semanas en el jardín y que sin embargo, le parecía tan lejana como si hubiera años de distancia.

Tom no era idiota. Él no tenía doce años del mismo modo en que Bill tampoco los tenía y tampoco los demostraba en el físico.

No, Bill no aparentaba tener menos de dieciocho en el más generoso de los casos, y ese simple hecho, aterrorizaba a Tom hasta el fondo de su alma.

—Encontré esto —regresó Bill a la habitación, sacando a Tom de su mutismo. En brazos llevaba una raída manta color azul celeste—. Al parecer están un poco cortos en recursos, pero le prometí a la enfermera Welle que en cuanto salgas de aquí, haremos una generosa donación, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom asintió una vez.

El menor de los gemelos procedió a extender la manta por encima de las piernas de Tom y luego desdoblarla hasta que ésta le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña, como si temiera que la calma después de la tormenta no fuera a durar y en cualquier momento el buen estado de Tom se fuera a desplomar como un castillo de naipes a merced de la tormenta.

Tom no podía juzgarlo, porque siendo él quien iba a arruinarle el buen humor con su mala noticia, se sentía fatal en todos los sentidos.

—Mucho. Uhm, ¿Bill? —Llamó su atención con un poco de reticencia, apenas creyendo del todo que aquel adulto que estaba a su lado, era la misma persona con la que había crecido toda su vida—. Hay algo que quiero decirte y es, mmm, un poco…

Bill, quien se estaba llevando a los labios un pequeño vaso desechable con café instantáneo ya helado, se detuvo en el acto y bajó el brazo con lentitud. —¿Dijo algo el doctor Reinmann mientras yo no estaba?

Tom dijo ‘no’ en el acto y parpadeó, una lágrima gruesa corriendo hasta su barbilla.

—Es… complicado —El mayor de los gemelos experimentó la sensación de ser estrangulado bajo su propio peso—. ¿Cuántos años tenemos?

Bill arqueó una ceja. —¿Es una broma?

Tom desvió la mirada y suspiró. —¿Dieciocho?

—Tomi —se inclinó Bill sobre su gemelo—, cumplimos veinte hace dos meses… ¿N-No lo rec-cuerdas? —Se atoró con las palabras, de repente aterrorizado de la respuesta que iba a recibir—. Claro que sí, tienes que recordarlo. La montaña rusa… La cena con mamá y Gordon… Los regalos, la… —Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que Tom permanecía en silencio—. No recuerdas —sentenció con horror, tristeza, miedo, todo en uno—, ¿no recuerdas, verdad?

Con una palabra, Tom lo hundió en su pozo de miseria: —No.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Grado de separación

**3.- Grado de separación**

—Bien —se acomodó el médico las gafas sobre la nariz antes de proseguir—, te haré un par de preguntas y…

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —Inquirió Tom con desgana. A solas, porque Bill no había sido capaz de permanecer en la habitación sin tener el aspecto de que se iba a romper en fragmentos en cualquier momento y su retiro había sido solicitado por el doctor, Tom iba a soportar su evaluación sin más compañía.

—Preguntas básicas —explicó el médico sin entrar en detalle—, nada que requiera mucho esfuerzo de tu parte. No es necesario que te estreses por ello —agitó la mano derecha con un gesto vago que pretendía ser ligero—. ¿Listo para empezar?

El mayor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos con gesto de fastidio. —Adelante…

—¿Nombre?

—Tom Kaulitz —respondió Tom, rodando los ojos al cielo; la sesión por venir iba a ser larga y tediosa.

—¿Cumpleaños?

—Primero de septiembre, año mil novecientos ochenta y nueve.

—¿Nombre de los miembros de tu familia y cuál es tu parentesco con ellos?

La siguiente media hora progresó con aparente calma. Una tras otra, sin importar lo estúpidas que podían resultar las preguntas, Tom respondió con voz segura y un deje de aburrimiento que no podía ocultar al bostezar a la menor oportunidad.

En una ocasión, la enfermera Welle había entrado a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden con su suero y medicamentos, pero aparte de ella, nadie los había interrumpido.

Una hora completa pasó y justo cuando Tom pensaba que la sesión estaba resultando tal como lo planeado, todo empezó a rodar cuesta abajo.

—¿Puedes decirme la fecha en curso?

El mayor de los gemelos posó la vista en su regazo. —¿Noviembre? —Intentó adivinar. Antes de hacerle saber a Bill que no recordaba haber vivido los últimos años de su vida, éste le había dicho que su cumpleaños número veinte había sido dos meses atrás.

—¿Puedes precisar? —Anotó el médico en la tablilla que descansaba sobre sus piernas—. ¿Estamos en la primera quincena del mes o en la segunda?

—Y-yo —se lamió Tom los labios con nerviosismo— la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Podría ser… —Cerró los ojos intentando con todas sus fuerzas recibir intervención divina, pero la cabeza le dolía aún lo suficiente como para que un simple esfuerzo de memoria le hiciera sentir mareos—. Lo siento, no le puedo decir.

—No hay problema —hizo una rápida anotación el doctor—. Ahora, quiero que me hables un poco de tu vida cotidiana… Cualquier cosa está bien —agregó al ver la expresión angustiada de su paciente—. Elige un recuerdo reciente al azar, el que te resulte más vívido y háblame de él, por favor.

—Bien —se miró Tom las manos entrelazadas sobre las mantas de la cama en la que estaba. Por encima del dorso de su muñeca izquierda, una línea blanquecina y ligeramente abultada resaltaba por encima de la demás piel; una simple cicatriz que debía tener años ahí y que él ni siquiera recordaba haberse hecho—. ¿No importa que recuerdo sea, verdad?

—Lo primero que se te venga a la mente es bueno —asintió el doctor.

—Ok —tomó aire Tom antes de comenzar a hablar—. La semana pasada… El miércoles o algo así, no estoy seguro —entrecerró los ojos el mayor de los gemelos, tratando de recordar con claridad—, Bill y yo… —Se detuvo en medio de la oración. Cerró la boca y apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea con ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Alzó el médico la vista de sus notas, atento al repentino silencio.

—Discutimos, creo —frunció el ceño Tom—. Suele pasar —se excusó como si aquello no fuera no sólo normal en gemelos, sino también en adolescentes que entran en esa etapa de la vida—. Mamá se hartó de que peleáramos en el piso de arriba, algo de que no la dejábamos trabajar en paz, así que nos dio dinero y nos mandó a la piscina que está… —Arrugó la nariz en un esfuerzo vano de visualizar mejor la localización del edificio que era el gimnasio principal y en verano ofrecía piscina pública a quien pagara una cuota de entrada—. En fin —descartó los detalles—, todo iba bien hasta que Monik se acercó…

De eso sí tenía buena memoria Tom.

Monik era una chica un año mayor a ellos, pero que iba en su curso por ser bastante corta de luces. A pesar de que no era un genio en ninguna de las clases, tenía un cuerpo que cortaba el hipo con unas caderas amplias y bien formadas, una cintura estrecha (que según los chicos de grados superiores, era una sitio del que ella no le importaba ser sujetada) y unos senos grandes, por lo menos copa C. Agregados un par de ojos azules y un cabello rubio que Monik llevaba siempre sujeto con dos coletas, la chica era la fantasía de todos los chicos del pueblo y también la de algunos adultos sin escrúpulos.

—¿Y luego? —En tiempo presente, el doctor sacó a Tom de sus cavilaciones con un poco de impaciencia; su sesión estaba programa y el tiempo que quedaba era breve.

—No es algo que quiera contar —encogió Tom la cabeza.

El resto de la historia no era algo de qué estar orgulloso.

A pesar de ser él y Bill los apestados de Loitsche, aquella tarde no había importado mucho cuando Monik cogió a Tom de la mano y sin decir palabra alguna, lo llevó a la parte trasera de los vestidores. Ahí le permitió no sólo besarla, sino dejarle claro porque tenía fama de chica fácil.

Con una mano dentro del traje de baño y palpando con curiosidad los senos de Monik fue como Bill encontró a su gemelo luego de veinte minutos de infructuosa búsqueda por los alrededores.

La mirada de decepción por parte de su gemelo y el silencio que duró tres días completos, estarían fielmente grabados con fuego en la mente de Tom hasta el fin de sus días.

—Es justo —le dio el médico al mayor de los gemelos la oportunidad de guardar sus memorias para él mismo—. Mi intención no es forzarte a decirme nada que no quieras. —Dejó unos segundos de tiempo antes de retomar al tema que lo tenía ahí—. Sin embargo, creo que ya lo sabes, sufres de una pérdida de la memoria bastante selectiva. Por lo que me has platicado en —consultó su reloj de reojo— casi dos horas, el diagnóstico difícilmente podría ser otro.

Tom asintió con lentitud.

—Por fortuna para ti, es casi inexistente el número de casos en donde esta condición sea permanente —se acomodó el médico de nueva cuenta las gafas sobre la nariz—. En la mayoría de los pacientes, la memoria regresa al cabo de un par de semanas, un mes y medio, casi dos, siendo el promedio.

—¿Quiere decir que un día voy a despertar y ¡bum!, de pronto voy a recordar todo como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Es eso, así como… magia o no sé? —Gruñó Tom, repentinamente molesto por el tono ligero con el que el doctor decía aquello.

—No precisamente —permaneció sin inmutarse el médico—. El proceso será paulatino y puede ser doloroso por no hablar de confuso; además, existe una posibilidad de que ciertos recuerdos permanezcan difusos o regresen sin un significado concreto. A veces la pérdida de memoria desencadena episodios de llanto, tristeza o histeria en pacientes sensibles. La memoria —clavó sus ojos en Tom y éste se estremeció por la realidad de sus palabras—, puede llegar a ser un arma de dos filos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto; en el marco, la enfermera Welle con una sonrisa característica en ella. —¿Doctor? Lo llaman en conmutador.

—Gracias, Janine —se puso en pie el médico, dispuesto a finalizar aquella cita.

Viéndolo recoger sus cosas en un pequeño maletín de cuero marrón, Tom atrapó la atención del médico antes de que éste saliera de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Es todo? ¿En un mes estaré bien y ya? —Bufó. Odiaba la idea de estar pagando un hospital tan caro sólo para recibir un diagnóstico tan vago.

—Yo no dije eso —replicó con calma el doctor, guardando sus papeles en un compartimiento lateral—. Luego del trauma que has sufrido, tus posibilidades disminuyen y el tiempo de recuperación se alarga. Eres afortunado en no tener daños físicos, pero tu mente se encuentra alterada. El camino que tienes por delante, no es uno fácil, pero puedes luchar hasta el final.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Quiso saber Tom, al borde del agotamiento. El dolor de cabeza, que en aún seguía sin remitir y que los medicamentos aplacaban a ratos, estaba por estallarle como una supernova en el centro de los dos ojos.

—Significa que no debes perder la fe de que en algún momento, tu memoria regrese y todo vuelva a la normalidad. Lo primero es aceptar que has sufrido un accidente y que tienes veinte años. Estamos a finales de otoño, no a principios de verano. No tienes trece años, pero tu mente actúa como si los tuvieras.

—Pero… —Tom abrió la boca para replicar. No es que creyera tener trece años; él se sentía de trece. Estaba seguro de tener trece años, de haberlos cumplido apenas un par de semanas atrás. La idea de que aquello no fuera real era… abrumadora. Entre una y otra edad había siete años de diferencia, siete cumpleaños que quizá no podría recordar; en su lugar, tendría el rostro desconsolado de Bill al decirle que no recordaba la montaña rusa, la cena, el resto…

—Ten —le extendió el médico una caja con pañuelos. Sin darse cuenta, Tom estaba llorando.

—Gracias —murmuró con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza—. No sólo por… —Arrugó el papel entre los dedos—. Sino por todo.

El médico sonrió por primera vez en dos horas. —Me alegro. —Tomó su maletín—. Me retiro. Mi trabajo contigo ha terminado, pero espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en circunstancias diferentes.

Tom asintió; un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia aplastándole el pecho.

Agitando la mano en señal de despedida, soltó un suspiró de cansancio apenas la puerta se cerró.

 

—Tiene que ser… ¡mentira, ugh! —Se cubrió Bill la boca con la mano. Llevando el cabello sucio y un aspecto de no haber dormido bien en una semana, el menor de los gemelos parecía agotado y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo el doctor Reimann al cabo de unos segundos—. Nuestro especialista lo ha confirmado, es un caso de pérdida de memoria. Suele suceder en casos como estos.

—Pensé que esto sólo pasaba en películas, no en la vida real —bajó Bill la cabeza, avergonzado de no poder controlar el temblor en su voz.

—No es común, cierto, pero pasa —aclaró el médico—. En la gran mayoría de los casos la recuperación es completa y satisfactoria, pero… —Moduló el tono de sus palabras antes de seguir hablando—. El aspecto más alarmante no es en sí la pérdida de la memoria, sino las emociones y sentimientos que regresan con cada recuerdo perdido. Es doloroso y puede acompañarse con cuadros de depresión que varía de leve a severa.

Bill se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Más que por sí mismo, sus preocupaciones giraban en torno a Tom. Su Tomi que yacía en el piso de arriba y había perdido casi la mitad de su vida en un estúpido accidente que se podía haber evitado de tener el cuidado necesario.

—La buena noticia es que en un par de días puede ser dado de alta del hospital, pero… —El doctor Reimann midió sus palabras antes de hablar—. Es importante que el paciente se encuentre bajo vigilancia permanente, al menos por unas semanas más.

—Me encargaré de él lo mejor que pueda, si es lo que le preocupa —intervino Bill, de pronto molesto porque el médico se atreviera a opinar que no cuidaría bien de su gemelo—. No lo dejaré ni un momento a solas y procuraré que esté en cama lo más que pueda.

El doctor Reimann carraspeó antes de hablar. —Contratar a una enfermera particular también es una opción. —Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y rebuscó entre los papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Una pequeña y sencilla tarjeta con un nombre—. Pedir ayuda nunca está de más y cuidar de un paciente que requiere atención las veinticuatro horas del día puede ser extenuante.

—Le agradezco el gesto —tomó Bill la tarjeta—, pero lo tendré que pensar primero antes. Mi privacidad y la de Tom, son primero.

El médico asintió, conociendo muy bien hasta que punto era prudente inmiscuirse en el asunto de los demás.

—También quisiera hablar de un tratamiento —dijo éste—. Los pacientes con pérdida de memoria a menudo se sienten frustrados tratando de recordar hechos del pasado. En su estado, Tom debería evitar el hacer esfuerzos de ese tipo. Su dolor de cabeza disminuye con los medicamentos, pero puede regresar y asentarse como migrañas en el futuro.

—Usted no conoce a Tom —murmuró Bill—; él querrá recordarlo todo, dolor de cabeza o no.

—Precisamente —el médico golpeteó el escritorio de madera que tenía frente a sí con dos dedos inquietos—, lo aconsejable para su caso sería el acompañarle, platicar con él y mostrarle fotografías, todo lo anterior sin presionarlo, dejándolo ir a su propio ritmo.

«Fotografías», pensó Bill con un sentimiento agridulce «justo lo que tenemos de sobra».

—Las imágenes siempre pueden ayudar —torció el doctor la boca al decirlo—, pero no recomendaría las de ninguna revista. Fotos familiares, más íntimas, son la mejor opción. Viejos álbumes de la infancia también funcionan. Hacerlo más como un pasatiempo que como una obligación le restará el estrés a la actividad y podría ser benéfico para el paciente.

—Sin lugar a dudas —le dio Bill la razón. Tom iba a ver las fotos que ellos mismos habían tomado, no las que las fans, los paparazzis o los fotógrafos profesionales les tomaban a cada hora del día.

—De momento es todo —finalizó el médico la consulta—. Tom se encuentra estable y su estado mejora con creces día a día. De aquí en tres días le daremos la orden de alta y podrá regresar a su hogar.

Hogar.

Bill paladeó la palabra con gusto en la punta de su lengua.

Su hogar era el primer paso para regresar a una vida normal; no podía esperar más.

 

Antes de regresar a la habitación de Tom, Bill pasó por la máquina expendedora, y tras decidirse por dos latas de Coca-Cola regular (una para darle de contrabando a su gemelo, ya que no le dejaban comer o beber nada que no fuera preparado por la cocina del hospital) en lugar de un vaso de café Express sin azúcar, emprendió el regreso a lo largo del desierto pasillo. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el tiempo de visitas no comenzaría hasta dentro de un par de horas más.

El menor de los gemelos no podía más que agradecer tener el dinero suficiente para no sólo prodigarle a Tom los mejores cuidados posibles, sino también la compañía por el día completo si así lo deseaba. De no ser por eso, su sitio sería en la sala de espera como a cualquier otro familiar y no en su silla dentro la habitación privada de Tom.

Abstraído en el silencio que reinaba por todo el lugar, se paró en seco frente a la puerta del cuarto de su gemelo, entreabierta, por la cual salían dos voces manteniendo una conversación.

—… siento como si fuera un total desconocido —escuchó la voz inconfundible de Tom—. Es Bill y al mismo tiempo es… Alguien que tiene un gran parecido con él, lo conoce y finge ser mi gemelo. Es confuso.

El menor de los gemelos dio un paso hacia atrás, apenado de estar escuchando detrás de las puertas una conversación que no debía como si fuera un rufián cualquiera. Y sin embargo permaneció clavado al suelo, incapaz de contener su deseo de escuchar más.

—Oh, cariño —Bill aguzó el oído a la respuesta de la enfermera Welle, quien seguro estaría cumpliendo con su ronda matutina—, es normal en tu estado sentirte así. Pero si algo te puedo asegurar, es que sólo un Bill podría haber pasado días completos a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano mientras estabas inconsciente, apenas sin dormir o comer y ése es tu gemelo.

—¿Bill…? —El menor de los gemelos apreció el leve cambio en la voz de Tom; éste estaba a punto de llorar. Seguramente mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Él hizo eso?

—En todo momento él cuidó de ti… No puedes dudar de alguien que te quiere tanto, ¿o no? -Apreció el ruido de unos pasos-. Ven acá, un abrazo maternal lo cura siempre todo.

Bill dio media vuelta. Con un nudo en la garganta amenazando con estrangularlo, prefirió no oír nada más, al menos por su salud mental.

Él no era idiota; sabía que Tom no se sentía cómodo en su presencia, pero considerarlo un total extraño… Eso dolía y mucho; más de lo que podía admitir con palabras.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Días diarios

**4.- Días diarios**

—Luces… Uhm, mejor que cuando, ya sabes —se pasó Georg la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso—, lo del accidente y eso.

—Con más color en la cara —suplió Gustav, la mandíbula tensa en una expresión suya que denotaba tristeza.

—¿Gracias? —Intentó Tom parecer cortés con sus compañeros de banda.

Vaya que como pasaban los siete años… El mayor de los gemelos contempló con atención a sus amigos sin ningún tapujo que lo limitara. Georg lucía de algún modo parecido; al menos en los rasgos básicos y quizá en la manera de hablar, pero su voz se había enronquecido, su cabello había crecido y sus facciones se habían tornado las de un adulto. Lo mismo para Gustav. El baterista ahora parecía más corpulento y seguro de sí mismo; con el cabello teñido de negro, inclusive parecía más crecido y maduro.

Tom se preguntó por un segundo, si de no haber perdido la memoria, pensaría lo mismo de ellos a través del lento paso del tiempo.

—Te trajimos galletas de avena —colocó Gustav un pequeño paquete envuelto a modo de regalo sobre la pequeña mesa que descansaba en un rincón de la habitación—. Son caseras, así que espero te gusten.

—Bill dijo que nada de comida chatarra, pero… —Georg miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta acristalada que permitía a las enfermeras vigilar a Tom, antes de sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño empaque de gomas agridulces—. Gusti y yo pensamos que un poco no te mataría. Sólo intenta no abusar.

El mayor de los gemelos recibió el regalo con avidez. Le gustaba saber que a pesar de todos esos años, su dulce favorito seguía siendo el mismo. Aquel pequeño gesto le hizo doler el corazón.

—No se imaginan lo mal que sabe la comida del hospital —abrió la bolsa y extrajo un dulce que al instante desapareció en su boca—. Bill se niega a traerme una hamburguesa de Burguer King.

—Bueno —tomó asiento Gustav en una de las sillas que estaban dentro de la habitación para las visitas, seguido luego por Georg—, es que ahora que ustedes son vegetarianos, comer carne de hamburguesa sería…

—¡¿Qué?! —Escupió Tom el dulce que tenía en la boca, conmocionado por aquella noticia—. ¿Cómo que vegetarianos? ¿Por qué?

—Algo de que querían tener una vida más sana —dijo Gustav.

—Y no matar más inocentes animales —secundó Georg, recogiendo la goma del suelo y tirándola en el bote de la basura para después limpiarse los dedos con el pantalón—. ¿Es en serio eso de que no recuerdas nada, verdad?

—Recordaría algo así de atroz —gruñó Tom con malestar; de pronto, su antojo de una hamburguesa doble con queso y salsa picante, escalando hasta la estratosfera—. ¿Realmente acepté?

—Creo que fuiste el de la idea —dictaminó Gustav—. Bill aceptó con gusto.

—Tsk. —Tom suspiró.

¿Vegetarianos? ¿Él y Bill? Aquello sonaba a patraña. Una muy grande si se tomaba en cuenta el gusto por las chuletas, el pollo frito y las hamburguesas que los gemelos tenían. Por desgracia, la seriedad en los rostros de Gustav y Georg revelaba que aquello era la verdad, por muy desagradable que ésta fuera.

—Uhm, supongo que…

—No te estreses por tonterías, Tom —le quitó Georg importancia al asunto—. Si quieres carne, come carne. Nosotros no seremos quienes te juzguen sólo porque no lo recuerdes.

El mayor de los gemelos se lo pensó unos segundos antes de darles la razón. —Cierto…

El resto de la visita transcurrió con aparente calma. Entre sorpresas y noticias nuevas que en realidad no lo eran, Tom pasó gran parte de la tarde en compañía de sus viejos amigos, quienes a pesar de la apariencia, seguían siendo el mismo par de bobos que se creían las mentiras del mayor de los gemelos.

Casi al caer el sol, los dos se despidieron, alentados por la enfermera Welle, quien les recordó que la hora de visitas era sagrada para todos, excepto aquellos que tuvieran un hermano gemelo, y al decirlo le guiñó el ojo a Tom en un gesto maternal.

—Volveremos —se inclinó Georg sobre la cama de Tom para abrazarlo con cuidado, aún atento a unas cuantas magulladuras que el mayor de los gemelos tenía en el cuerpo—, y traeremos de contrabando unas rebanadas de pizza con peperoni, ¿qué tal suena eso?

—Eres el mejor, Listing —correspondió Tom el abrazo, un poco tenso en el cuello y la espalda, ya fuera por la caída o la semana postrado en cama.

—Par de nenazas —rodó Gustav los ojos, burlándose de los dos, pero al mismo tiempo complacido de que el accidente no hubiera cambiado nada entre ellos.

—No sientes celos, Gus, únete al amor —movió Tom los dedos en dirección al baterista y éste no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el abrazo triple que se formó entre ellos.

—Estaremos aquí antes de que salgas el domingo, ¿ok? —Confirmó Georg cuando ya iban rumbo a la puerta.

Tom sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. —Los estaré esperando.

 

Bill llegó apenas una hora más tarde después de la partida de Georg y Gustav.

Aprovechando que ellos dos habían insistido en ver a Tom, el menor de los gemelos había usado la compañía extra para salir del hospital y regresar a su departamento por varias mudas de ropa, el cargador de su teléfono móvil y un par de cosas que Tom necesitaría para su dada de alta el domingo.

Estando ya a jueves, mejor llevar todo de una vez y estar preparado.

Entrando a la habitación de Tom, Bill se detuvo apenas entró y contempló su alrededor con una repentina sensación de tristeza. ¿Tom volvería y encontraría aquello como suyo o como un medio desconocido?

—Dios, esto es tan difícil —murmuró para sí, usando el dorso de su mano para enjugarse los ojos. No estaba llorando, pero con lo mucho que lo había hecho en la última semana, el gesto le era ya inconsciente.

Avanzando en dirección hacia el mueble donde Tom guardaba sus tan preciadas camisetas, abrió uno de los cajones y el aroma de la loción para después de afeitado que su gemelo utilizaba, le dio de golpe en la nariz.

—Ugh, Tom… —Murmuró con la voz pequeña. El insistente recuerdo de horas después del accidente cuando todo aún era demasiado reciente y las posibilidades de que Tom se recuperara eran escasas y vagas.

“Podría tener ciertos problemas del habla”, “Su espina dorsal parece tener un poco de daño”, “La inflamación del cerebro no cede todavía”; todas aquellas horrorosas frases que Bill soportó a solas mientras Simone y Gordon llegaban al hospital, dándole vuelta como fantasmas.

Decidiendo que el pasado debía permanecer como tal, Bill tomó la siguiente media hora para elegir con cuidado la ropa de Tom, escogiendo cuidadosamente los colores y combinaciones que su gemelo tanto adoraba y optando al final por tres cambios diferentes, para que así Tom tuviera de donde elegir.

—Bien, todo listo y empacado —habló en voz alta, para luego ponerse de pie.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miró alrededor con ojos críticos. De todas las pertenencias que el ojo humano podía abarcar, eran pocas las que Tom conservaba de sus primeros trece años de vida.

—Va a ser complicado, ¿uhm?

Bill se cercioró de apagar la luz al salir.

 

_Tom escribe:_

_“Hoy salí con Bill y Andreas a…” se detiene en medio de la frase y piensa por millonésima vez, si llevar un diario no es sólo cursi, sino además peligroso. Cualquier podría leerlo. Su mamá, Gordon, Bill… Por encima de todos, Bill es de quien más teme._

_No es como si Tom escondiera mucho de su gemelo. Incluso sus pequeñas escapadas con chicas no son algo que le oculte, tampoco el escondite secreto que se encuentra al otro lado del pueblo y donde a veces va a fumar, pero… Tom suspira; simplemente hay cosas muy dentro de uno mismo que se guardan como tales._

_“… el cine. En la oscuridad quise tomar la mano de Bill, pero no lo hice. Era una tonta película de acción. El maíz estaba un poco rancio y la soda sin gas. Bill llevaba puesta su playera roja con negro y el piercing negro que le regalé para Navidad. Eso me hizo feliz…”_

_—Tom… —La puerta se abre de golpe y Bill entra vestido en pijamas. Luego de haber pasado todo el día fuera de casa, a Tom no le extraña que a pesar de ser temprano (antes de las diez de la noche en vacaciones de verano) Bill ya parezca listo para dormir—, ¿qué haces?_

_El mayor de los gemelos cierra de golpe el cuaderno en el que escribe. —Nada… Uhm, ¿necesitas algo? Estoy un poco… —Iba a decir ‘ocupado’, pero en su lugar decide que nada es más importante que Bill—. Olvídalo, no estoy haciendo nada._

_Bill arrastra el pie descalzo sobre la raída alfombrilla que Tom se niega a cambiar alegando que la prefiere por encima de cualquier otra. —Estoy aburrido. Quería ver si podíamos hacer algo._

_El corazón de Tom se aceleró como venía haciendo en los últimos meses cada vez que Bill le proponía algo, ya fuera salir o simplemente pasar el rato juntos._

_—Seguro —sintió las orejas arder—, ¿qué ideas tienes?_

_—¿Traigo la guitarra que Gordon tiene en el estudio? —Bill alza las cejas en movimientos rápidos—. ¿Qué tal? Tengo ideas para nuevas canciones, ¿te animas?_

_Tom siente mariposas en el estómago y la felicidad de aquellos que experimentan el primer amor._

_—Suena perfecto —dice con una sonrisa en labios._

_Bill le corresponde con otra igual._

 

Tom despertó sintiendo nostalgia. Densa como la bruma de las mañanas de otoño; húmeda y con un ligero regusto amarga que permaneció incluso después de que abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su cama en el hospital. También con ganas de ir al sanitario.

—No te muevas tanto, te vas a sacar el suero —murmuró Bill a su lado, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y hojeando con desinterés una revista de moda—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Qué horas son? —Croa Tom con la voz gruesa por el sueño—. Gustav y Georg… Vinieron hace rato…

—Insistieron mucho en verte —le tiende su gemelo una pequeña taza con agua fresca—. Ten, bebe un poco.

Tom lo hizo hasta sentirse satisfecho.

—Es casi medianoche. Pensé que dormirías hasta la mañana —recoge Bill la taza y la vuelve a colocar en su sitio—. La enfermera Welle dijo que Gustav tenía el trasero más delicioso del mundo, ¿puedes creerlo? —Se rió lo más bajito posible. Incluso aunque aquella sala era para el uso exclusivo de Tom, ya era tarde en el hospital y no quería perturbar la calma de alguien más en la planta.

—Lo creo —se alzaron las comisuras de los labios de Tom—. Quiero ir al baño, ¿me ayudas?

—Claro, apoya el brazo en mí —se puso de pie Bill para ayudar a su gemelo—. Despacio, no quiero que suene ningún aparato.

Tardando un poco más de lo que su vejiga consideraba justo y arrastrando consigo el suero que tenía conectado en la muñeca, Tom se encontró de frente a la taza del baño y con la bata alzada para echar aguas.

—No mires —alzó un dedo admonitorio a Bill, que le dio la espalda al instante.

—Tenemos exactamente lo mismo en ese sitio, Tom, te lo recuerdo por si lo has olvidado —se cruzó de brazos el menor de los gemelos.

El ruido del agua cayendo se dejó oír en el pequeño baño. —Quién sabe, tal vez podrías sorprenderte —bromeó Tom, teniendo especial cuidado en orinar dentro de la taza.

—Claaaro —respondió Bill con el mismo tono de burla—, olvidé que tu cosa mide medio metro más que la tuya.

—¿’Cosa’, Bill? ¿En serio? —Rompió Tom en una carcajada—. P-E-N-E —deletreó con placer malsano y burla inocente—. Ya no tienes cinco años —volvió a reírse con un poco más de gentileza—. Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

—Podré tener cincuenta años y jamás podré decirle de otra manera —desdeñó Bill el asunto—. ¿Listo? —Inquirió al oír la cadena ser jalada y el ruido del retrete—. No olvides lavarte las manos.

—Sí, mamá —se giró Tom al lavamanos. Tomó el jabón y con cuidado procedió a hacer espuma—. Uhm, Bill…

—¿Qué? —El menor de los gemelos miró a Tom con interés.

—¿Es cierto que eres vegetariano? Georg y Gustav me lo dijeron hoy —abrió Tom la llave del agua.

—Somos vegetarianos —lo corrigió Bill—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tom suspiró, para luego cerrar de vuelta la llave y seguir con secarse las manos usando una toalla. —Porque creo que yo no lo soy… O no lo fui… O tal vez lo era, pero ya no —finalizó débilmente, preguntándose si Bill se enojaría por ello.

Muy para su sorpresa, su gemelo suspiró. —Lo imaginé.

Tom colocó la toalla húmeda en su sitio. —¿De qué hablas?

Bill agitó la cabeza de lado a lado. —Sospeché desde un inicio que no era lo tuyo. Tenía mis sospechas de que comías carne a mis espaldas, pero cada vez que te preguntaba decías que no y ponías cara de inocente a pesar del aliento a alas de pollo. Supongo que ahora ni nunca podrás ser vegetariano.

—Uh, ¿lo siento? —Se excusó Tom, no sintiéndolo en verdad.

—No importa, supongo —se encogió Bill de brazos—. Si no lo eres, no lo eres y ya. ¿Listo para volver a la cama?

—Yep —concedió Tom, avanzando con pisadas lentas rumbo a la cama, estremeciéndose de puro gusto cuando Bill lo abrazó con delicadeza por la cintura y lo guió de vuelta bajo las mantas.

 

—La cicatrización avanza según lo planeado —murmuró el doctor Reimann con los ojos pegados a una pequeña herida que Tom tenía en el cráneo.

Una vez los vendajes le fueron apartados de la cabeza, Tom se sintió muchísimo mejor y ligero; inclusive, el dolor de cabeza se había reducido drásticamente.

—¿Entonces es seguro que mañana me den de alta? —Preguntó Tom con emoción, como si el doctor fuera Santa Claus y su regalo fuera ser libre del hospital.

—No veo por qué no. Todo marcha a la perfección. Debo decir que nunca antes había tenido un paciente tan sano y fuerte como tú —dio por terminada la revisión el médico—. Bill —se dirigió al menor de los gemelos—, aún hay un poco de papeleo que es necesario rellenar antes de dar la orden de alta, ¿podrías…?

Bill se puso en pie. —Por supuesto. Pórtate bien, Tomi. No tardo —salió de la habitación.

—Ahora, voy a hacerte un pequeño examen visual, Tom. Quiero que sigas la luz de mi linterna —indicó el doctor al mayor de los gemelos. Éste siguió las instrucciones y los resultados fueron satisfactorios—. Muy bien, ahora, toca la punta de tu nariz con el dedo índice.

Tom lo hizo y desvió su objetivo por un escaso error de apreciación, al tocar el tabique y no la punta. —¿Es malo?

—No mucho —intentó hacer lo mismo el médico y fallando por un distancia mayor—, ¿ves? En tu caso no es grave, en el mío es la vejez.

Tom se tapó la boca al soltar una carcajada por el comentario. —Perdón —murmuró tomando un color rojo por las orejas y las mejillas.

—No hay problema, quiero oír más de esas risas incluso aunque yo no esté, ¿comprendido?

Tom frunció el ceño, no entendiendo bien de qué hablaba el doctor.

—Una vez fuera del hospital, tu situación no será tan fácil —dijo el médico cobrando seriedad—. La frustración puede llegar a ser tu peor enemiga si lo permites.

—Eso no va a pasar —balbuceó Tom—, porque… Voy a recuperar la memoria.

El doctor Reimann le apretó el hombro. —Ésa es la actitud.

—Todo está listo —volvió a entrar Bill en la habitación, apenas unos segundos después—. Mañana estaremos en casa de vuelta, Tomi. ¿Emocionado?

Tom consideró las palabras del doctor y luego las de Bill.

Luego asintió con una sonrisa amplia.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Bofetada de rabia

**5.- Bofetada de rabia**

—Tomi, espera aquí, no me tardo —dijo Bill a su gemelo con rapidez, al dejar todo lo que cargaba en brazos a un lado de él y entrar a la oficina del doctor Reimann.

El mayor de los gemelos suspiró. Largo y tendido hasta que ya no pudo más.

Domingo, por fin domingo en la mañana, día en el que iba a ser dado de alta y de una vez por todas podría marcharse a casa.

En brazos llevaba algunos de los regalos recibidos en los últimos días. Muñecos de felpa, varios arreglos florales, unas revistas e incluso libros. Y no sólo eso; Bill ya había empacado las tarjetas, cartas y algunos otros pequeños obsequios que habían llegado de diversas partes de Alemania de parte de familiares, amigos y fans que se habían tomado la molestia.

Tom no sabía si sentirse agradecido o molesto, porque entre tantos objetos, apenas si iban a caber en el automóvil durante el viaje de regreso, pero tampoco se veía con el corazón para desechar todo a la basura.

A fin de cuentas, el trayecto a casa no sería largo. Un par de horas y volvería a su vieja cama, a su vieja habitación, a su viejo yo… Tom se mordió el labio inferior, no pudiendo evitar la preocupación que de pronto se cernía sobre él como una nube oscura presagiando tormenta.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si su supuesto viejo yo en realidad no lo era? A pesar de que el espejo no mentía, Tom se sentía como de trece años. Ni siquiera tenía con qué comparar, pero su mente lo decía, sus recuerdos también, y de momento, era de lo único que se podía fiar.

Apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, se inclinó al frente, agradecido de ya no llevar consigo el estorboso turbante de vendas sobre la cabeza. En su lugar, Bill le había colocado un simple gorro negro, que aparentemente era uno de sus favoritos, pero que no recordaba en lo absoluto.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, al menos comprobó que si bien el resultado no era del todo de su agrado, se veía… decente. Es más, bien podría acostumbrarse. Y tendría que hacerlo, eso sin remedio, pues su anterior cabello en rastras ya no era más que un recuerdo del que no tenía constancia y su nuevo estilo -uno que no estaba seguro si gustaba o no- estaba para quedarse al no haber marcha atrás.

Con todo, Tom no pudo más que extrañar el peso de sus antiguas rastas y preguntarse qué había detonado su decisión de deshacerse de ellas, siendo que él siempre pensó en mantenerlas y cuidarlas con la misma devoción de siempre. En palabras de Bill, la simple intención de probar un estilo diferente y ya.

“No dijiste gran cosa, sólo un día apareciste sin ellas y fue todo” había dicho Bill días atrás cuando Tom le preguntó. De sus viejas rastas ya no quedaba nada. Con la misma facilidad, Bill le había platicado de la fogata que habían hecho en el jardín trasero y como cada una de ellas había ardido en el fuego, todas excepto una, que Tom aún atesoraba en un cajón escondido dentro de su habitación.

Decidido a no deprimirse por ello, Tom parpadeó repetidas veces para borrar todo indicio de humedad en sus ojos. Con la mirada baja, se preguntó por undécima vez si el mundo volvería a girar del lado correcto y su vida enderezaría su cauce.

—Tom, pequeño muchachito, ¿te vas sin despedirte? —La voz y la alegría con la que las palabras resonaban en el aséptico pasillo, sacaron a Tom de sus tristes cavilaciones y alzó los ojos con igual felicidad a la enfermera Welle, quien entraba a su turno una hora antes sólo para poder despedirse de uno de sus ‘pacientes favoritos en todo el mundo’, como solía llamar al mayor de los gemelos—. Ven acá, cariño, quiero un beso y un abrazo de despedida.

Con torpeza, Tom se puso de pie y se dejó envolver entre los brazos regordetes de la enfermera Welle. Ésta era más baja que él por al menos veinte centímetros, y sin embargo, se sintió protegido cuando ésta lo rodeó por la espalda.

Apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza, la abrazó por los hombros con el mismo cariño y se dejó mecer por sus tiernas palabras de apoyo.

—¿Volverás, no es así? Tienes que visitarme alguna vez, Tom —le dio un último apretón la enfermera antes de soltarlo—. Porque quiero oír de tu propia boca que todo regresó a la normalidad.

—Eso si vuelve —murmuró Tom con pesar.

—Volverá, tenme fe, cariño —le pasó la mujer la mano por las mejillas—. Ahora, tengo que trabajar y esta será nuestra despedida, pero no olvides a esta vieja enfermera que tanto te quiere.

—Ni tú a mí —volvió Tom a abrazar a la enfermera Welle una última vez antes de despedirse de ella una última vez. Viéndola avanzar por el largo pasillo que conectaba la sala de espera con el interior del hospital, se preguntó si en verdad volvería a verla.

Muy dentro de sí, esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—¿Tomi, listo? —El mayor de los gemelos giró el rostro a un costado para encontrar a Bill, libre al fin, llevando consigo un cargamento más de medicamentos y un pequeño fólder papelería correspondiente.

—¿Qué dijo el médico? —Quiso saber Tom, al tiempo que tomaba un par de regalos en brazos y juntos avanzaban hacia la salida.

Por seguridad, su automóvil estaba estacionado cerca y las pocas fans que habían acampado cerca del hotel, estaban agazapadas a cierta distancia y ellos lejos de sus ojos espías.

—Nada nuevo. Qué podrías tener migraña, así que me dio más medicamentos y uhm… Una lista de posibles psicólogos por si tú querías, ya sabes, hablar —se encogió de hombros, sacando al mismo tiempo las llaves del vehículo que llevaba en el pantalón—. Le dije que no creía fuera necesario, pero insistió, así que… A fin de cuentas, el que decide eres tú.

Tom no dijo nada.

Psicólogos, bah. Creía en ellos tanto como en unicornios de color arco iris bajando por una senda de caramelo. Antes muerto que en un consultorio de esos locos.

—Paso —murmuró con desgana.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, con todo lo que llevaban consigo en la parte trasera y cajuela, además de los cinturones abrochados y haber mirado a ambos lados de la calle, emprendieron el regreso a casa.

Casi como por arte de magia, Tom comenzó a cabecear de sueño.

Por órdenes de los médicos, el mayor de los gemelos pasaría una pequeña temporada sin conducir, por aquello de estar bajo los efectos de las drogas y en un estado debilitado. Además, de que aunque técnicamente ya tenía licencia, su edad mental no era la apropiada para manejar.

Así que Bill lo hacía. Con la radio a volumen bajo y a una velocidad prudente, pronto estaban en carretera y enfilando directo a casa.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Preguntó Bill a su gemelo cuando lo vio bostezar por tercera vez en los últimos cinco kilómetros.

Tom se acomodó mejor en el asiento y asintió. —Siento los ojos pesados.

—Duerme —miró Bill de reojo el pequeño reloj digital que venía dentro del automóvil—. Aún nos quedan un par de horas de viaje.

—Mmm —balbuceó Tom, sacándose los zapatos y reclinando el asiento un poco hacía atrás.

Tomando una de las mantas que llevaban consigo del asiento trasero y tras beber un último sorbo del agua que llevaba consigo acompañado de una pequeña píldora roja para prevenir cualquier malestar, Tom cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

 

_El verano en el que cumplen catorce, es en el que Bill conoce a su primera novia._

_Su nombre es Eva; pequeña y con un cabello corto y dorado que le cae en suaves ondas por el rostro pecoso, justo entre los ojos verdes. Tiene un cuerpo nada excepcional, pero unas manos delicadas que Bill sujeta siempre que puede._

_Tom no puede odiarla más._

_Cuando da la casualidad de contestar el teléfono o la puerta y es ella, el mayor de los gemelos no oculta su gesto de fastidio. Al contrario, lo demuestra cuanto puede, ya sea con una mueca de desprecio o un tono de desdén, todo para dejarle claro lo mucho que la aborrece._

_No es sino hasta tres semanas después de empezar a salir, que Bill lo confronta y obtiene un “Es una tonta, no me gusta nada para ti” claro y a voz de grito que retumba por toda la casa y hace estremecer a Simone y a Gordon en la planta baja, quienes habían observado todo como simples espectadores._

_Luego de eso, Bill dura días sin hablarle a Tom y éste pasa el mismo tiempo encerrado en su habitación, sin apenas salir y de mal humor._

_Pero cuando al fin todo cae bajo su propio peso (Bill termina su romance de verano con Eva) y los gemelos entierran el hacha de la guerra entre ellos, algo ha cambiado._

_Tom se disculpa con Bill y viceversa, dan por zanjado el asunto, pero muy dentro de sí, el mayor de los gemelos admite que quizá, muy posiblemente, o más bien, en su totalidad, está enamorado de Bill._

_Mierda…_

 

—No te quites el cinturón —ordenó Bill a su gemelo cuando éste comenzó a despertarse y se quiso desabrochar la protección—. Ya estamos por llegar —anunció al ver que Tom parecía no entender—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Tom sintió la boca espesa y la lengua torpe. —Me duele el cuello.

—Aguanta un poco más —dijo Bill con la vista fija en la carretera—. Una vez en casa, podrás dormir en tu cama.

El mayor de los gemelos no contestó nada. En su lugar, apoyó el rostro hinchado de tanto dormir contra el frío cristal de la ventana. El reloj marcaba las tres horas que ya tenían fuera del hospital, pero a Tom le parecían un parpadeo.

—¿Bill?

—Qué.

—¿Recuerdas… —Tom se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, preguntándose si no estaba cometiendo una tontería al traer a colación un tema bastante peliagudo— a Eva?

Imperceptiblemente, los dedos de Bill apretaron el volante. —Un poco, sí. Wow… No desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué? —Inquirió un tono más bajo que el resto de la oración.

Bill recordó a Eva al instante. No lo hacía desde al menos unos cuantos años, pero su rostro pecoso apareció al instante en su cabeza. Era imposible olvidarla, siendo que había sido su primer amor, o al menos algo que se le parecía. Lo más lejos que habían llegado era haberse agarrado las manos y compartir un par de besos íntimos en sitios un poco escondidos, pero Bill atesoraba aquellos recuerdos por lo que eran.

—Uhm —en lugar de responder, Tom hesitó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Sigues molesto?

—¿Por haberlo arruinado entre ella y yo? Nah, Tomi, eso ya pasó —se encogió Bill de hombros—. Por Dios, ¿cómo puedes recordar algo que sucedió hace tanto? —Arrugó la nariz—. No he sabido de ella en siglos.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Tom, sonriendo muy en contra de su voluntad.

El viaje permaneció unos minutos más en silencio, cuando de pronto Bill disminuyó la velocidad y entró en una carretera aledaña. —Ya casi —murmuró.

—¿Ya casi qué? —Tom miró por la ventanilla, encontrando alrededor bastante desconocido.

—Ya casi estamos en casa, Tom. ¿Es que no reconoces algo?

El mayor de los gemelos bajó un poco el cristal de la ventana y miró el paisaje casi desolado con un poco de decepción. —No. —Intentó divisar en la distancia algo familiar, cualquier cosa, pero todo parecía tan ajeno. Loitsche parecía haber revertido el proceso de crecimiento y en su lugar haberse encogido al punto de parecer un pueblo fantasma.

—Me rindo, no reconozco nada —se volvió a acomodar en el asiento con los brazos cruzados al frente—. Loitsche parece otro.

Bill soltó una carcajada. —¿Loitsche, Tom? Tienes que estar bromeando…

El mayor de los gemelos arqueó una ceja al tiempo que se giraba para encarar a Bill.

—Ya no vivimos con mamá y Gordon desde hace… Uh, ¡años! No desde el primer disco al menos.

En su asiento, Tom empezó a temblar.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz pequeña.

—¿En serio preguntas por qué? —Rió Bill con tranquilidad—. Tenemos veinte años, Tom; lo lógico sería que viviéramos en nuestro propio departamento. En este caso, nuestra propia casa. La compramos hace apenas unos meses y… ¿¡Tom!? —Bill frenó de golpe al ver por el rabillo del ojo como su gemelo luchaba con manos torpes por apartarse el cinturón de seguridad y al mismo tiempo abrir la portezuela.

—¡No, suéltame! —Golpeó Tom a Bill en el hombro al intentar apartarlo—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡No me toques! ¡Quítate! —Gritó con estruendo.

—No puedes salir del auto, idiota —se aferró Bill a la chaqueta que Tom llevaba puesta, pero éste se la quitó apenas sin esfuerzo y abrió la portezuela con una patada—. ¡Tom Kaulitz, ven acá! ¡TOM! —Bill vio con impotencia y rabia como su gemelo empezaba a caminar a lo largo del terraplén de la carretera, sin rumbo, arrastrando los pies—. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Tom… —Masculló para sí, saliendo a su vez del vehículo apenas puso las luces intermitentes y azotando la portezuela en el proceso.

Ignorando su enojo, al menos por veinte metros, Tom le llevaba la delantera.

Con los brazos abrazando su centro y la barbilla pegada al pecho, caminaba deprisa sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto y tan de golpe? Como si perder siete años de su vida no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que aceptar el hecho de que las cosas no eran como antes en lo absoluto y ya no era ningún niño, muy a pesar de que se sintiera como tal.

—Tom, espera… —Escuchó a Bill a sus espaldas. Apretando el paso, Tom ignoró las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y presagiaban su primer golpe de realidad—. Vamos Tom, no sea un niño. Regresa al auto de una buena vez…

—¡Soy un adolescente! ¡Tengo trece años, Bill! ¡Te lo repito por si lo olvidas! —Se giró Tom en redondo, furioso de repente, empujando a su gemelo en un ataque de rabia—. Y como tal, estoy asustado y furioso y… —Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Esto no es justo! —Rompió en llanto.

Dejándose caer en su sitio, apoyó la mejilla sobre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Frente a él, Bill resopló con el corazón latiéndolo como un martillo contra el pecho.

El doctor Reimann ya les había advertido a ambos de las negativas probabilidades a las que Tom se veía sometido de tener un ataque de histeria debido a la pérdida de memoria. “Los cambios” había dicho con su peculiar voz serena, “pueden parecer insignificantes, pero para Tom, podrían no serlo tanto. Lo que él más necesita durante su convalecencia son objetos, personas y situaciones que ya conozco y no representen un cambio drástico en su vida.”

Bill avanzó los últimos metros que lo separaban de su gemelo y con cuidado le puso una mano sobre la cabeza. —Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero desde hace tiempo que vivimos tú y yo solos. Bueno, y nuestras mascotas, Tomi; no es nada nuevo o algo de lo que deberías estar asustado.

—Pues lo estoy —sorbió Tom la nariz; el tono de su voz enronquecido—. Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras.

—No me burlo, Tomi —se arrodilló Bill a su lado y lo abrazo pese a la resistencia que su gemelo oponía—, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso. Intentar salir así del auto y todo eso —se explicó—. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras —agregó.

—Ugh —gimió Tom, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo muy para su desagrado, como las lágrimas no le dejaban de correr por las mejillas y el cuello—. Quiero ir a casa…

—Y lo haremos.

—… con mamá y Gordon —finalizó lamentablemente Tom—. Por favor… —Agregó al ver que Bill no respondía nada—. No pediré nada más, pero por favor…

—Tomi —sujetó Bill el rostro de su gemelo en sus manos, haciéndolo que levantara la vista a pesar de estar avergonzado por estar llorando como un bebé—, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? —Aunque sabía lo infantil que sonaba, Tom no podía evitarlo.

—Hace tiempo que no hay nada nuestro ahí. Todos nuestros objetos personales están en nuestra nueva casa. Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que dormimos ahí… La última Navidad la pasamos tú y yo solos porque mamá y Gordon fueron de vacaciones a España.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior. —No tengo a donde regresar… —Musitó.

—Hey, Tomi… —Bill besó la mejilla de su gemelo y al instante las mejillas de éste comenzaron a arder—. Claro que sí, tú tienes un sitio al que volver. Vas a venir a nuestro hogar, conmigo —puntualizó con fiereza—. Cuando caíste de la plataforma del escenario tuve tanto miedo de que no fuera así nunca más, pero mira dónde estamos ya. Un par de kilómetros no serán nada.

Tom tragó saliva. —¿Vivimos solos?

—Sólo nosotros dos, Scotty y los demás —se contuvo Bill de nombrar a los demás perros; no importaba, Tom no los iba a recordar—. Espera a conocerlos, ellos seguro te han extrañado.

—¿Y Kas? —Preguntó Tom por la vieja gata que les pertenecía. Un regalo por parte de una amiga de su madre, quien su mascota había tenido crías y buscaba un hogar para éstas.

—Ya era vieja —buscó Bill la mano de su gemelo y la apretó—. Hace más de tres años. Guardamos sus cenizas en una urna encima del refrigerador.

—Donde a ella le gustaba dormir —sonrió Tom muy a su pesar, con los ojos anegados en humedad.

—Exacto —exhaló Bill con cansancio. Espero unos minutos antes de continuar, dándole a Tom tiempo para recobrar la compostura—. ¿Estás listo para regresar?

El mayor de los gemelos se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, avergonzado por su exabrupto. —Sí, perdón por… Todo —finalizó con timidez—. Me voy a comportar mejor de ahora en adelante.

—Así me gusta, pero —se puso en pie Bill y ayudó a su gemelo—, no me trates con tanto respeto. ¿Recuerdas? Gemelos. Tenemos la misma edad.

—Cierto… —Musitó Tom por lo bajo, obviando el hecho de que para él, Bill no sólo era mayor ante sus ojos, sino también una figura de autoridad en ésa su nueva vida; la tentación era tanta—. Anciano —le sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo en dirección al automóvil.

Durante todo el trayecto, con Bill resoplando detrás de sus talones y gritando que era trampa salir sin contar hasta tres, Tom no pudo sacudirse la cálida sensación, olvidada tiempo atrás, de lo mucho que sus sentimientos dominaban la parte de su corazón que pertenecía a Bill.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Entorno árido.

**6.- Entorno árido.**

Casa. Por ende, un hogar.

Para Tom, el concepto no encajaba con la realidad en lo más mínimo.

La construcción era de apariencia normal. Dos plantas, un pequeño ático, un jardín amplio y una cerca lo bastante alta como para impedir, en palabras de Bill, que un par de chicas desquiciadas decidieran dar un vistazo a su propiedad.

—Uhm, aquí estamos —declaró el menor de los gemelos al apagar el motor del automóvil después de haber estacionado el vehículo en la entrada—. ¿Todo bien hasta aquí? No es mucho. Compramos la propiedad hace menos de un año y aún le faltan reparaciones, no hemos terminado de redecorar y…

—Es… —Lo interrumpió Tom, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir.

En apariencia, lucía como la casa de cualquiera. No era ni grande ni pequeña; vieja o nueva; nada delataba en su apariencia que les pertenecía a ellos o a alguien más. Simplemente, no le decía nada.

—¿Y bien? —Se exaltó Bill al cabo de unos segundos tensos y silenciosos—. Me puse terco cuando la compramos a pesar de que querías una propiedad más cerca de la ciudad, pero… —Suspiró—. En su momento, dijiste que te gustaba. ¿Mentiste?

—No lo sé —desvió Tom la mirada de su gemelo, enfocándola de nuevo en la casa—. Quizá. No lo creo. —Era difícil recordar si mentía o no de un sitio que le parecía por completo desconocido.

—Tendrás que verla por dentro entonces —salió Bill del automóvil, trotando por el frente hasta posicionarse al lado de la portezuela de Tom y abrirla—. ¿Crees poder caminar solo hasta la puerta o quieres que yo…?

—Estoy bien —masculló Tom con un deje de fastidio. Estaba amnésico, no discapacitado; si Bill de pronto intentaba llevarlo en brazos o a cuestas, hermano gemelo o no, le iba a dar un puñetazo justo en la cara. Con cuidado de no golpearse al salir del vehículo, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Mira quién viene ahí —dijo Bill con alegría, y al instante Tom sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Avanzando a cuatro patas y con la lengua de fuera, Scotty corría a su encuentro seguido de un par de mascotas más, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—Wow, Scotty, luces genial —se dejó Tom lamer por el perro, dando golpecitos de cariño contra su cabeza—. ¿Quién es un buen chico? —El perro comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, moviendo la cola de lado a lado como si no hubiera visto a sus amos en mucho tiempo.

Ajenos al nuevo estado de su dueño, los demás perros se le unieron en coro alrededor y a Tom no le quedó otra opción más que acariciar sus lomos y detrás de las orejas de cada uno mientras Bill le decía los nombres uno por uno.

—Son demasiados perros —exclamó Tom con asombro.

—Nah —lo desdeñó Bill, abriendo la cajuela y empezando a sacar maletas del portaequipaje—, aún queremos más mascotas.

—¿En serio? ¿Nosotros queremos o tú quieres? —Arqueó Tom una ceja, entretenido en pasarle la mano por encima del lomo a Scotty—. ¿Quieres ayuda?

—Los enfermos no cargan nada —lo desdeñó Bill—. Pero si insistes, toma —le tendió un enorme oso de felpa que una fan les había mandado acompañada de una carta bastante tierna y plagada de buenos deseos.

Tom rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero de cualquier modo tomó el animal y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacía la entrada de la casa, rodeado por la manada de perros.

Una vez abierta la puerta principal, Bill entró con facilidad, seguido de un reluctante Tom, que asombrado por lo que veía, miraba a su alrededor con ojos grandes.

Por dentro, la casa se asemejaba mucho al ideal que tenía. Ventanas grandes, decoración lujosa y decadente, distribución por áreas… Bien podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a vivir ahí.

—Ehm, ¿Tomi? —Lo sacó Bill de sus pensamientos—. Los zapatos.

Tom miró los pies de su gemelo y al instante vio que se había sacado las botas que llevaba puestas. La entrada y el resto de la casa discrepaban con un nivel diferente, al parecer para recordarles a los invitados que la regla de ir descalzo era obligatoria sin excepción para nadie.

—Ok —se sacó el mayor de los gemelos los tenis que usaba y dio lo que él consideraba, el primer paso dentro de su nuevo hogar—. Es bonito aquí.

—Tiene que serlo después de lo que costó amueblarlo. ¿Ves ese sillón? Ikea y costó casi lo mismo que mi guardarropa completo para el tour. —Tom asintió por compromiso, importándole poco el sillón o la mencionada ropa—. ¿Recuerdas al menos algo?

Tom miró alrededor una vez más y dijo ‘No’ con facilidad. Lo cierto es que no mentía. La idea de entrar en una casa que no conocía y que repentinamente todo viniera a él como por arte de magia de una manera abrumadora era una fantasía bastante común usada en libros y películas, pero jamás en la vida real. —Uhm, esa lámpara de la esquina —señaló con el brazo—, un poquito.

Los labios de Bill se convirtieron en una fina línea que reflejaba su desilusión. —Esa lámpara estaba en casa y mamá decidió regalárnosla por alguna razón que sigo sin comprender.

—Oh —se pasó el mayor de los gemelos la mano por la nuca en un ademán nervioso—. Lo siento.

—Hey, no pasa nada —cerró Bill la distancia entre ambos y atrapó a Tom en un abrazo—. Si no recuerdas nada aún, está bien. Todo vendrá sin esforzarse, ¿ok?

Tom se tensó unos segundos, pero a medida que las manos de Bill se deslizaban por su espalda y esparcían una calidez especial, comenzó a relajarse. Respondiendo, con inseguridad abrazó a su gemelo por la cintura y depositó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Vamos a superar esto juntos.

El mayor de los gemelos prefirió no responder nada. La sensación de sentirse querido y protegido era una que lo hacía experimentar una opresión en el pecho de una manera que resultaba ser aterradora y gratificante al mismo tiempo. No podía explicarlo ni él mismo. Escondiendo el rostro en la curva del cuerpo de su gemelo, aspiró el familiar aroma que siempre asociaba con Bill; no podía definirlo de ninguna manera. No era floral, ni cítrico; no podía asignar el olor a nada que no fuera su gemelo y la idea le fascinaba. ¿Bill pensaría lo mismo de él? Lo dudaba. Para Tom, nada olía mejor que su gemelo.

Apretando el agarre que tenía en Bill por la cintura, Tom unió más sus cuerpos y su gemelo respondió al instante. Dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho, Tom recorrió el cuello de Bill con la nariz hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y una vez ahí depositó un pequeño, casi imperceptible beso en el punto exacto donde su pulso palpitaba.

—T-Tomi… —Exhaló Bill en un temblor involuntario.

El rostro del mayor de los gemelos tomó un ligero tono rojizo. —Perdón —se apartó con estupor.

Bill decidió pasar por alto aquel pequeño incidente. —¿Quieres conocer el resto de la casa? —Preguntó con fingida emoción, aún en shock por la caricia.

Tom aceptó con gusto. —Me gustaría mucho.

—Adelante pues —guió el menor de los gemelos el camino. Con Tom atento al acomodo y la decoración interior, el gesto imperceptible de tocarse justo donde el beso había sido depositado, pasó desapercibido.

 

—… y éste es el estudio —abrió Bill una de las últimas puertas en el segundo piso—. Apenas lo usamos, a menos que estemos en casa por más de una semana. Se supone que aquí íbamos a escribir canciones, darles melodía pero —arrugó la nariz—, ya sabes cómo somos. Hemos compuesto más canciones en el baño o en la cocina que aquí donde se supone que debería pasar ‘la magia’ —encomilló las últimas dos palabras usando los dedos en una ademán irónico.

Tom entró a la habitación y admiró el impecable gusto con el que estaba decorada. De techos altos y con un gran ventanal que iluminaba la estancia con luz natural, realmente daba el aire de sala de estudio como se pretendía. De un lado se encontraba una colección de libros bastante basta que habían ido acumulando a lo largo de los años y del otro algunas de las guitarras e instrumentos que les pertenecían.

—Wow, no lo creo —exclamó Tom con emoción, viendo que en uno de los rincones descansaba la misma guitarra acústica que Gordon le había regalado tantos años atrás cuando por primera vez intentó aprender a tocar el instrumento—. Es increíble que aún la tenga —se acercó para pasarle la mano por el brillante costado.

—Ya no es más tu favorita, pero la tocas con regularidad —se acercó Bill por detrás.

—Con estas guitarras aquí, no lo dudo —contempló Tom con arrobo el resto de los instrumentos.

—Espera que veas las que hay en el estudio de grabación —golpeó Bill los hombros con Tom y éste sonrió ampliamente como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.

—No puedo esperar —exclamó Tom con ilusión.

Pasaron un rato más en el estudio, pero finalmente Tom cedió y se dejó guiar a las dos últimas habitaciones por ver.

—¿Falta algo? —Inquirió, un poco cansado ya de ver tantos cuartos. La casa parecía grande desde afuera, pero por dentro era inmensa.

—Mi cuarto, el tuyo —dijo Bill con sencillez—. Dejé lo mejor para el final —agregó guiñando un ojo a su gemelo y éste casi se tropezó con el alfombrado del descansillo.

Subiendo las escaleras, uno podía girar hacia la derecha donde todos los cuartos eran un baño, el estudio, una pequeña cocina, una terraza al aire libre y una bodega o a la izquierda, donde encontraron primero dos cuartos de invitados y al final del corredor, tres puertas idénticas; una en el centro y dos a los costados.

—Creo que me encapriché con esta casa por el baño —tironeó Bill de su gemelo a la puerta del centro.

Apenas girar la perilla, Tom abrió grandes los ojos de asombro al ver el maravilloso baño que se destacaba por su simplicidad y lujo en uno. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por innumerables espejos; el retrete y el lavamanos ocupaban un rincón, lo mismo que un urinal y un bidé; y lo más asombroso (además del hecho de que todo el maquillaje y productos para la piel y el cabello de Bill tenía su sitio y acomodo en un amplio estante) era la tina estilo antiguo de color mármol separada de la regadera.

—Espera que veas el jacuzzi exterior —dijo Bill al guiar a su gemelo dentro del baño.

—¿Qué son esas dos puertas? ¿Armarios para las toallas? —Preguntó Tom aún con asombro de lo magnífico que lucía el baño. No podía esperar para probar la tina repleta de agua caliente burbujas aroma lavanda.

—Pero qué dices, Tom —rechazó Bill la posibilidad—, son nuestras habitaciones. Ésa es la tuya —señaló la puerta al lado izquierdo —y ésta la mía —se dirigió a girar la perilla—. Voilá —exclamó con dramatismo, dando un paso dentro de su propia alcoba y mostrándole a Tom con orgullo su propio espacio—. ¿Qué te parece?

Tom aspiró aire con gusto. Cada rincón del cuarto de Bill llevaba consigo el aroma de su gemelo y ese simple hecho convertía la habitación en un sitio donde podría pasar semanas, sino es que meses, hacinado sin comida de ser necesario.

Siguiendo el estilo en la construcción, el cuarto se encontraba distribuido bajo la premisa de altos muros y amplias ventanas. La cama ocupaba un sitio central y los doseles que cubrían el colchón resultaron ser de un decadente rojo borgoña.

—Parece la cama de una princesa, ¿no? —Saltó Bill sobre su cama con orgullo—. Fue una pesadilla encontrar cortinas gruesas a juego, pero valió la pena al final.

Tom se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, bastante incómodo de dar un pie dentro del cuarto sin previa invitación.

—Y por último —recuperó Bill la cordura—, el cuarto que supongo, te mueres por ver.

—Uhm, no estés tan seguro —balbuceó Tom, siguiendo de vuelta a su gemelo a través del baño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza una vez se encontraron frente a la segunda puerta.

—¿Preparado? —Posó Bill la mano sobre la perilla.

—Supongo —respondió Tom inseguro.

—Tranquilo, Tom —sujetó Bill la mano de su gemelo y éste sintió un tirón en el estómago. Repentinamente, los nervios no eran por ver su actual habitación, sino para la mano que Bill le sujetaba con firmeza y él sentía sudorosa—. A la cuenta de tres: Uno, dos… Tres.

La puerta se abrió, y para asombro de Tom, nada pasó.

—Debí suponerlo —soltó Tom el aire en sus pulmones dándose cuenta que había contenido la respiración.

—¿Qué? —Quiso saber Bill.

Tom no respondió nada. En su lugar, arrastró a su gemelo consigo dentro de la habitación y una vez en el centro de éste, contempló sin mucho asombro, como todo parecía muy acorde a él mismo, a sus gustos y manías. La única diferencia apreciable estribaba que el sitio estaba limpio. Muy limpio como para que fuera obra suya.

—Fareeha viene tres días a la semana a limpiar la casa —explicó Bill la pregunta sin formular de su gemelo—. Es la señora de la limpieza —explicó al cabo de unos segundos—. Es árabe. Mañana la podrás conocer de vuelta…

—Quisiera estar a solas —barbotó Tom de la nada; la mano que Bill aún le sujetaba, cayendo contra su costado como peso muerto—. Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir un poco —se excusó, aludiendo los ojos de su gemelo.

—¿Vas a estar bien solo? —Bill permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, siguiendo los movimientos de Tom a lo largo de la pieza, viendo como se desnudaba y apartaba las mantas para meterse debajo de ellas.

—Seguro —se acomodó Tom dándole la espalda a su gemelo—. Buenas noches, Bill.

El menor de los gemelos salió de la habitación. —Buenas noches, Tom —susurró antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 

A pesar de haber tomado un par de píldoras y permanecido era ama por horas ya, Tom no podía dormir.

Todo era tan extraño.

Tendido de costado, miró alrededor sólo para consolidar la idea en su mente de que estaba en la habitación de alguien más, acostada en su cama y de algún modo viviendo su vida. O intentándolo en todo caso. Tom sabía que en ese aspecto estaba fallando miserablemente.

¿Y de ahí en adelante qué? ¿Viviría para llenar unas expectativas de las que no sabía nada o simplemente despertaría un día recordándolo todo o nada? El futuro se veía lo suficiente incierto como para darle la sensación de tener una placa de concreto sobre el cuerpo.

Rodando por la cama hasta estar bocabajo, Tom apreció con un poco de satisfacción entre toda su miseria, que ya era tan alto como para que la punta de los dedos de los pies se le salieran por el borde del colchón. Ahora era un adulto, todo un hombre… Sin importar si por dentro se sentía como un torpe crío que apenas entraba a la adolescencia y era todo hormonas y tonterías.

¿Cómo habrían sido esos años? Pensó que no podía ser justo tener que pasar por esa misma etapa de la vida por segunda ocasión. Tremendamente injusto, eso era. Volver a la incomodidad de sentirse fuera de lugar, sin opinión, sin derechos. Nadie lo trataba como a un niño, pero Tom no podía olvidarlo.

Por un segundo, olvidando todo lo malo, se preguntó qué había pasado con sus sentimientos por Bill y si había logrado suprimirlos, en el mejor de los casos, controlarlos de una vez por todas. Que al ver a su gemelo todavía le produjera la angustiante emoción del amor imposible que era inconfesable por su incapacidad de ser correspondido, no significaba nada. Quizá era el simple hecho de haber perdido la memoria el que lo tuviera sintiéndose como siempre, pero también estaba la posibilidad de haber crecido y superado todo en la medida de lo posible.

Tom no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que fuera posible. No al menos con Bill tan… Tan… Suspiró. Bill era Bill; para él, eso lo definía todo. La acuciante emoción que se le aposentaba en el corazón cada vez que lo veía, lo tocaba, o incluso pensaba en él, y que se extendía por su cuerpo en todas direcciones como agua caliente, no tenía una definición que le hiciera justicia, pero para el mayor de los gemelos era amor.

Él amaba a Bill. Pasado, presente y tal vez futuro.

Cerrando los puños contra las sábanas, Tom se impulsó fuera de la cama y parpadeó un par de veces en la oscura habitación antes de decidirse a dar un paso fuera de la cama.

Con seguridad de movimientos y un repentino valor salido de la nada, cruzó el umbral de su puerta y el baño que conectaba su cuarto con el de Bill para alzar los nudillos contra la siguiente puerta, antes de decidir que no importaba; entre él y su gemelo jamás había habido muro ni distancia que uno no pudiera traspasar por el otro, permiso no incluido. Ni el tiempo podría cambiar eso.

Así que sin más preámbulo, entró a la habitación de Bill y sin pensárselo mucho, se deslizó debajo de las mantas sin mucha ceremonia.

—¿Tomi? —Habló Bill con tono adormilado, cuando una mano helada le asió por el costado.

—Perdón por lo de hace rato —se repegó Tom a su gemelo, pasándole un brazo y una pierna por encima hasta tenerlo seguro en una apretada maraña de miembros—. No quiero estar solo en un lugar que no conozco… —Admitió al fin, apoyando el mentón contra la clavícula desnuda de su gemelo.

—Aquí estoy —murmuró Bill cerrando de vuelta los ojos y extendiendo una mano por la espalda de Tom—, no es un lugar desconocido. Es nuestra casa. Nuestra —repitió para cerciorarse de que su gemelo entendía—. Tú estás aquí y yo… estoy… contigo… —Cayó dormido con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

—Mmm —aspiró Tom a profundidad del cuello de Bill, abrazándolo más de cerca y afianzando su agarre.

Tapados con las mantas por encima de la cabeza, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tom cayera en el mismo sueño, compartiendo sin saberlo, una pesadez inexplicable en el pecho.

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- (Jag smyger ut)

**7.- (Jag smyger ut)**

—Tom, hey Tomi… —El aludido arrugó la nariz, no deseando salir del agradable estado en el que se encontraba. Con las mantas por encima de la cabeza y los pies casi siempre fríos, por una vez calientes y entrelazos con las piernas de su gemelo, lo que más quería era continuar con sus agradables sueños—. Despierta, Tom Kaulitz.

—Estoy… Mf-pierto —barbotó Tom con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Bill. El aroma ahí era reconfortante y los brazos alrededor suyo reafirmaban la emoción. A su vez, sujetaba a su gemelo por la cintura y metía las manos por debajo de la vieja camiseta que éste usaba para dormir.

—Seguro —ironizó Bill, actuando diferente a sus palabras y reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos al grado en que era difícil decidir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro—. Hay que levantarnos de la cama, ya es tarde —murmuró al cabo de un rato, con la mejilla apoyada en la sien de Tom.

—¿Quién dice? Aún no sale el sol —respondió Tom con un ligero tono de malhumor. Estaba tan en paz y tan a gusto, que lo que menos quería era salir al mundo real de vuelta. Prefería la falsa realidad en la cual sólo tenía que yacer ahí, tibio, abrazando a Bill hasta que la eternidad los encontrara fosilizados.

—Son las cortinas y el despertador. Es casi mediodía.

Tom sintió el cálido aliento de su gemelo contra la piel y al instante una presión se colocó en su bajo vientre. —Hmmm —respondió al cabo de unos segundos, apartándose casi imperceptiblemente de su gemelo para que éste no notara la repentina erección matutina que se le formaba en los pantalones del pijama.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó Bill ignorando el cambio en su gemelo y acariciando una sección de su cabello—. ¿Alguna molestia?

—Ninguna. —Tom decidió omitir el dolor de cabeza leve que tenía—. Tu cama es mejor que la del hospital.

—Me sentiría ofendido si no lo fuera —sonrió Bill al decirlo.

Usó una de sus manos para deslizarla sobre los hombros de su gemelo y éste exhaló aire de gusto.

La mañana discurría tan tranquila, que ninguno de los dos se veía con ánimos o fuerza como para salir al cruento exterior. Siempre era mejor cerrarle la puerta a los problemas y fingir que afuera no existía un mundo sobre el cual los hechos y la vida misma giraban.

—¿Bill? —Rompió Tom el silencio—. Quiero preguntarte algo…

—Adelante —concedió permiso el menor de los gemelos.

—Es algo raro —murmuró Tom con un poco de bochorno—. Así como… personal. No quiero que pienses diferente de mí después de que lo diga.

El ceño de Bill se frunció. —Jamás pensaría mal de ti, si es lo que te preocupa. Tal vez que eres un poco raro sí, pero… ¡Ouch! —Se quejó del repentino pellizco en la cintura, justo donde las manos de Tom lo tocaban por debajo de la camiseta—. Vale, no pensaré diferente de ti, ¿contento? ¿Es lo que querías oír?

«No exactamente», pensó Tom, pero igual asintió.

—Pregunta pues —lo instó Bill a hacerlo—. ¿Tomi?

—Estoy pensando cómo hacerlo —balbuceó el mayor de lo gemelos, bastante inseguro de proceder—. ¿Alguna vez yo…? —Dejó su frase sin finalizar.

Tom apretó los labios con firmeza. Lo que quería preguntar, no resultaba fácil. En primera, porque lo que quería saber, podría no ser de su agrado. En segunda…

—¿Me quieres? —Preguntó de improviso con la voz pequeña, casi como si temiera que la respuesta fuera negativa y eso lo fuera a destrozar.

Bill parpadeó en la penumbra de la habitación. —¿De qué hablas, Tom? ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! Dios —lo abrazó con más fuerza—, no lo dudes jamás. Yo te quiero mucho. Más que a nadie.

Eso, Tom ya lo sabía. Pero su pregunta no derivaba en esas vertientes. —Yo también te quiero —musitó el mayor de los gemelos, entrelazando los dedos por detrás de la espalda de Bill—. Sin ti, no sabría qué hacer.

A Bill se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oír aquello.

—Me moriría de tristeza sin ti, incluso si nunca te hubiera conocido —prosiguió Tom, hundiendo con cada palabra una piedra en el corazón de Bill—. Sería un miserable gruñón y jamás sonreiría.

—Tomi… —Se incorporó Bill de golpe, asustado por las palabras de su gemelo. Aquello que escuchaba no era de su agrado. Apoyado sobre su codo, miró a Tom, tendido entre las almohadas y las mantas con aspecto desvalido, casi como un pequeño niño que teme estar a solas en la oscuridad—. Tomi… —Repitió.

—Bill —respondió éste, a falta de una mejor palabra que definiera su mundo, porque para él, el universo entero era Bill y nada más.

El menor de los gemelos se incorporó aún mejor, pasando una de las piernas por encima del cuerpo de su gemelo y apoyando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Inclinado sobre Tom a escasa distancia, cedió a su propio peso hasta colocarse por completo encima de él.

Presionando las frentes juntas, Bill exhaló todo al aire de sus pulmones al darse cuenta que las crisis de las cuales el doctor Reimann les había hablado durante su estancia en el hospital, apenas estaban por comenzar. Y como espejo que eran el uno del otro, Tom inhaló todo el aire posible hundiéndose en la quietud que era tener a Bill encima de él, presionando piel contra piel.

Rostro con rostro, Tom giró un poco el cuello al mismo tiempo que Bill y sus mejillas se deslizaron con suavidad desde el borde hasta que la comisura de sus labios se encontró.

La respiración de Tom se irregularizó y el corazón le latió al doble de velocidad en cuestión de un mili segundo.

—Te amo, Tomi; no lo dudes jamás —murmuró Bill cerrando los ojos, sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas al mayor de los gemelos.

—Yo… —Tom se atragantó con las palabras, repentinamente deprimido, no por el amor que Bill le profesaba, sino por su propia incapacidad de ser recíproco. No quería decir ‘te amo’ cuando al mismo tiempo pensaba ‘te deseo tanto que duele’. No era justo.

Sin embargo, sus acciones no obedecían a sus pensamientos. Dominado por un ímpetu salvaje, alzó el rostro justo lo necesario para dar un único beso a Bill en los labios. Apenas un roce que lo definiera como tal y giró de vuelta la cabeza al lado contrario, enfocando la vista en un punto lejano, para así no tener que responder más preguntas de las que podía.

Bill se congeló en su sitio, de pronto con el estómago pesado.

—Tienes razón —masculló Tom sin atreverse a verlo—, es hora de levantarnos.

—Claro —se apartó Bill de su gemelo, cayendo con suavidad al otro lado de la cama.

—Uhm —Tom carraspeó para luego sentarse en el borde del colchón—, voy al baño —dijo para nadie, saliendo de la habitación al cruzar la puerta que separaba el cuarto del baño y cerrarla detrás de sí.

Tendido de espaldas, Bill se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

 

—Y bien, ¿qué se te antoja desayunar? —Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Tom alzó la mirada para encontrar a Bill poniéndose un delantal encima del pijama y al parecer dispuesto a cocinar él mismo—. Puede ser cualquier cosa que quieras mientras esté dentro de la dieta que el doctor Reimann nos dio.

Bill estaba actuando como si lo sucedido apenas media hora antes en su dormitorio no hubiera ocurrido nunca y Tom estaba dispuesto a hacer lo propio por mucho que la idea le apretara el pecho.

—¿Seguro que cualquier cosa? —Confirmó Tom antes de decidirse—. Quiero… —Se golpeó el mentón con un dedo, pensando qué se le antojaba; al final, se decidió por un clásico—. Pan con mermelada y un huevo cocido.

Bill arqueó una ceja. —¿Seguro?

Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Porque… —Rodó Bill los ojos— hace años que no comes huevo cocido. De hecho, lo odias.

—No lo odio —rió Tom como si la idea fuera una absurda broma—. Me gusta mucho.

—Aclaración —se cruzó Bill de brazos—: Te gustaba. Tiempo pasado; ya no más.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un bufido. —¡No es cierto! —Refutó un poco acalorado en la discusión—. ¿Cómo podría odiar el huevo cocido si me muero de ganas por comer uno?

—Eso explícamelo tú, señor ‘si alguien se atreve a comer huevo cocido en mi presencia, se lo voy a hacer comer a la inversa, empezando de abajo para arriba’ —bufó Bill—. No estoy inventando mentiras —agregó Bill al ver la cara de desconcierto de su gemelo—. Hace años que no comes huevo y cocido es como menos lo soportas. Nadie del equipo puede comerlo o prepararlo en tu presencia. Dices que te da mucho asco el aroma.

—No es cierto… —Rechazó Tom la idea como si fuera una tontería—. Comí huevo cocido la semana antepasada… —Finalizó la frase con lentitud, los ojos perdidos.

—Hey, Tom —se acercó Bill a su gemelo y lo sujetó por los hombros—. ¡Tom! —Lo sacudió con fuerza, un poco histérico al ver que no reaccionaba.

Al final, Tom parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar la vista en Bill, que lo miraba preocupado.

—Idiota, me asustaste —le recriminó éste con un temblor en su voz.

El mayor de los gemelos se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.— Tienes razón, lo siento. Ya no me gusta el huevo. Comí demasiado hace años y ahora no lo soporto.

El rostro de Bill perdió color. —¿Lo recordaste o…? —Dejó inconclusa la frase.

—No, es más bien como si… —Tom frunció el ceño con inquietud. Su nuevo conocimiento, por pequeño que fuera, era el primer paso a recuperar todos aquellos años perdidos. Resultaba triste e irrisorio que su primer recuerdo verdadero fuera el banal hecho de que odiaba el huevo en todas sus presentaciones, especialmente cocido, en lugar de algo significativo.

—¿Cómo si…? —Quiso saber Bill.

—Como si ya lo supiera, no como si lo recordara —finalizó Tom con voz apagada—. Creo que voy a desayunar otra cosa.

Bill experimentó la sensación de haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. De pronto, su gemelo le parecía un niño pequeño e inseguro que no parecía sentirse cómodo en su propia piel.

—Seguro, sólo pide —intentó mostrarse alegre.

—Pan tostado con mantequilla. Leche. No tengo mucha hambre —fueron las últimas palabras de Tom antes de ponerse de pie—. Olvídalo, no tengo tanta hambre —murmuró sin dar explicaciones a las preguntas que Bill empezó a formular, huyendo escaleras arriba de la compañía y deseando estar a solas como nunca.

 

Bill dejó a Tom estar a solas un par de horas.

Luego de una llamada de emergencia al doctor Reimann, éste la había explicado al menor de los gemelos que lo ocurrido era algo normal dentro de los parámetros. Tom se encontraba confundido, triste, quizá hasta un poco histérico y no era nada extraordinario que viviendo sus trece años de vuelta, le dieran también ataques de adolescencia rebelde.

Bill recordaba con claridad esos años como los peores y al mismo tiempo los mejores de su vida. Los inicios de la banda, el primer tour y los récords de venta de discos competían a la par con una etapa violenta donde él y Tom habían huido de mil y un sitios diferentes para protegerse de las burlas y los golpes.

En un principio, el menor de los gemelos decidió ver un poco de televisión. Perder el tiempo viendo una película o algo parecido, pero luego de recorrer tres veces todos los canales con los cuales contaba su sistema de cable sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, se dio por vencido e intentó leer.

Tomó un volumen del estudio y se plantó en uno de los sillones reclinables que había en la habitación, sólo para alzar la vista ilusionado cada media página, esperando ver a Tom cada vez que el ruido del viento soplaba en la lejanía.

No se recordaba a sí mismo tan dependiente de su gemelo. Claro que eran cercanos, su vínculo se extendía más allá de lo que cualquier persona normal pudiera comprender, pero su apego radicaba no sólo en haber compartido un vientre materno por nueve meses, sino por la conexión que les permitía verse y saber qué pensaba y sentía el otro al instante.

—O al menos solía ser así —se lamentó Bill en voz baja. Las últimas dos semanas no habían sido fáciles y en ningún momento se había imaginado cuán mal podría salir ese concierto al aire libre, así como tampoco las repercusiones que traería a sus vidas.

Se sentía como un egoísta de lo peor, porque por encima de él, era Tom quien más sufría. Bill ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo sería el despertar a solas, confundido y asustado, consciente de haber sufrido un accidente, pero sin recordar nada que lo asegurara. Herido… Él sólo había tenido que esperar y a pesar de haber sido una prueba muy dura, no era nada en comparación a la convalecencia que Tom tenía por delante.

—Mierda —tiró el libro a sus pies y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas mano—. Calma, Bill —se habló a sí mismo—, ten calma y todo saldrá bien…

Por desgracia para él, ni siquiera el oírlo de su propia boca le traía consuelo.

 

Tom pasó por algo parecido.

Una vez desapareció de la cocina, subió las escaleras a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta, deseando estar solo, pero al mismo tiempo sin colocar ningún pasador o seguro que le impidiera a Bill la entrada; quería y a la vez no, estar en completa soledad. Así como la idea tenía una parte aterradora, también reconfortaba y le daba seguridad.

Pasó el primer par de horas intentando hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero la habitación se imponía, exigía respeto y Tom sólo fue capaz de sentarse en la cama, cuidando que el cobertor no se arrugara mucho.

Era su habitación, ¿entonces por qué ese afán suyo de sentirse como un intruso? En un aspecto muy importante lo era; aquella habitación le pertenecía y al mismo tiempo no era suya.

El cuarto mismo era un salto del tiempo, lo mismo que una realidad alterna donde él no existía más que en el cuerpo de lo que era y la mente de lo que jamás volvería a ser.

La única opción sería mover la cama, buscar dentro de los cajones y leer cada papel que se encontrara a su paso. Descubrir quién era y en que se transformaría… Se había transformado ya. Mala suerte para él, que no se sintiera con ánimos de escarbar en la vida de alguien más -ese alguien más siendo él mismo- para descubrir más de su propia vida.

Se consoló pensando que al menos tendría más tiempo para ello; que no todo tenía que ser en su primer día de vuelta en casa.

Un poco aprensivo aún, se tendió de vuelta en aquella cama ajena que le pertenecía y se quedó dormido gran parte de la tarde.

 

Cuando despertó, Tom sintió tres cosas en sucesión instantánea.

La primera siendo la acuciante sensación de la sed, seguida de las ganas de ir al baño. Tom odiaba la contradicción de estar seco en la garganta y al borde de orinarse en los pantalones.

La segunda siendo el tibio peso contra la espalda. La mano celosa que lo sujetaba por la cintura y parecía provenir de la nada; la pierna que lo cubría por el muslo; el tibio aliento que chocaba contra su nuca; todo el conjunto que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

La tercera, que por supuesto era Bill… Bill, su gemelo, abrazándolo por la espalda y respondiendo a su grito silencioso de ‘no me dejes, no quiero estar a solas, te necesito’ que uno lee siempre en el otro a pesar de todo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Tom acongojado. El peso del día, uno muy corto y sencillo, parece sofocarlo. No quiero ni pensar cómo serán los que vienen… Como será su vida si nada vuelve a la normalidad.

—Está bien —contestó Bill, apoyando la mejilla contra el omóplato de su gemelo—. Sólo tienes trece y yo soy un adulto. Voy a cuidar bien de ti, Tomi, hasta que estés bien…

Protegido y rodeado de amor por su gemelo, de pronto Tom deseó no crecer.

Si eso significaba permanecer así con Bill, bien podría renunciar a todo sin pensarlo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- Palabras secretas o B.K.

**8.- Palabras secretas o B.K.**

 

_—¡Escuela, chicos! —Retumba el grito de Simone por el segundo piso, el territorio que los gemelos declaran como suyos una vez sus padres tomaron como suya la habitación de la planta baja—. Si se dan prisa, alcanzarán a desayunar._

_Tom se sienta de golpe en la cama y bosteza como león. Se rasca la cabeza y desea volver a la cama para no salir de ahí por lo menos hasta que las vacaciones de verano regresen a sus vidas._

_Es el primer día de clases del nuevo año escolar y ya ruega por faltar a la escuela. Nadie lo puede culpar -Simone incluida pese a que lo niegue- porque de meses atrás Bill y él han sido molestados y maltratados hasta el cansancio. A modo de prueba, rasguños, bofetadas, labios partidos y en más de una ocasión, uno o dos ojos morados por cada gemelo._

_—Quiero quedarme aquí —murmura Tom con malestar, hundiendo la cara sobre la almohada y conteniendo un nuevo bostezo que pugna por salir de su boca._

_Tendido así, deja pasar por lo menos diez minutos. Justo cuando cree que el sueño va a llegar de vuelta, la puerta de su habitación se abre y los pies ligeros de Bill hacen acto de presencia._

_Éste avanza directo a la cama y de un movimiento, alza las mantas y se mete debajo de ellas sin más premura._

_—Tomi —pega la nariz contra el cabello de su gemelo—. Arriba, perezoso. Es el primer día de clases y me niego a ir sin ti —amenaza con un deseo secreto de que su madre olvide su presencia en la planta alta y puedan quedarse toda la mañana así._

_—No vayamos a ningún lado —dice Tom con voz ronca por el sueño. Extiende un brazo y sujeta a su gemelo por la cintura hasta atraerlo más cerca—. Tapémonos por encima de la cabeza y mamá nos dejará en paz._

_Bill suelta una risita. —Idiota, ella notaría un enorme bulto._

_Tom aprieta las piernas por inercia. Enorme bulto es el que tiene en los pantalones de su pijama, justo como viene sucediendo de un año atrás y seguirá así hasta que sea un anciano._

_—Uhmmm… —Exhala con pesadez—. No me importa. Hoy no quiero ir a ningún lado… Quiero —paladea la palabra— quedarme contigo así todo el día. —Gira la cabeza y un único ojo contempla como Bill parece tomar un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas._

_—Idiota —repite el menor de los gemelos. Últimamente, los comentarios de Tom lo incomodan, lo hacen sentir achispado como cuando bebió un trago de champagne la Navidad anterior luego de mucho insistirle a Gordon por una probadita, pero la sensación se asemeja más a emoción que a los mareos que le dio el alcohol—. Yo también quiero eso, pero…_

_—¡Tom, Bill, les juro que si no bajan ya, se irán caminando a la escuela! —Interrumpe la voz de Simone las palabras del menor de los gemelos._

_—Supongo que es hora de despertar —rueda Tom en la cama hasta quedar cara a cara con Bill—. Buenos días —murmura con una sonrisa boba en el rostro—, con ese nuevo look te van a patear el trasero en la escuela._

_El leve bochorno de Bill da pie a un tono escarlata por todo su rostro y cuello. —Tiene que valer la pena —declara con un poco de orgullo en la voz—, ¿o no?_

_—Yep —concede Tom, apartando al fin las mantas de encima de los dos y poniéndose en pie para su primer día de clases._

 

—El labio partido más grande que pudieras imaginar —refunfuñó Bill, sentado en el suelo del cuarto de Tom y revisando una de las cajas que habían sacado del armario—. Se me inflamó tanto, que mamá al principio creyó que me había picado una abeja. ¡Y el ojo morado, joder! —Se exaltó—. El maquillaje lo cubrió por las dos semanas que lo tuve, pero dolía como el demonio.

—Suena doloroso —no pudo reprimir Tom el tono de espanto al oír de aquel primer día de clases que había recordado la noche anterior en un sueño y que Bill le estaba contando.

Era espantoso. Una cosa era recordar el maltrato previo a sus trece años y otra escuchar en labios de Bill la pesadilla por la que habían pasado y que hasta sus veinte años los seguía acosando.

—Lloré tanto esa noche —prosiguió Bill con su relato, bastante más sombrío que en un inicio—. Mamá estaba furiosa con Markus Kellner.

—Y luego llamó a su madre y… —Dijo Tom sin pensarlo mucho. Recordaba eso vagamente. En cuanto Simone se había enterado de quién era el agresor que había atacado al menor de sus hijos, había llamado a su madre, sólo para recibir una sarta de insultos respecto a por qué el marica de su hijo merecía los golpes propinados.

Bill miró a Tom con la boca abierta, asombrado de que su gemelo tuviera memoria de eso. —¿Lo recuerdas?

Tom denegó la cabeza con lentitud. —Lo siento —agregó al cabo de unos segundos—. Tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero no… Yo no…

—Shhh, Tomi —le pasó Bill el brazo a su gemelo por la espalda—. No pasa nada si no recuerdas. Yo tampoco quisiera acordarme de algo tan horrible. Sin que te tengas que esforzar mucho, todo volverá a tu cabeza. Ten sólo un poco de paciencia.

Tom se mordisqueó el piercing en el labio pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios negativos al respecto. El proceso de recuperar la memoria era lento, muy lento. Y aunque apenas era su tercer día en casa, la carencia de avances lo frustraba hasta límites indecibles. La paciencia simplemente no era una de sus virtudes.

—Mejor sigamos buscando las fotografías —declaró Bill, viendo que su gemelo parecía marchitarse como flor en un vaso de agua. Terco de utilizar cualquier medio a su alcance para lograr que Tom recuperara la memoria, Bill buscaba los viejos álbumes donde las escasas fotografías impresas que tenían de sus últimos años se encontraban. Se negaba rotundamente a mostrarle cualquier imagen que fuera de estudio o sesión fotográfica; por consiguiente, las de revistas o que pudieran conseguir por Internet estaban vedadas. Él quería que Tom tuviera recuerdos reales (sus cumpleaños, algunas celebraciones, momentos especiales) y no el “Posa de tu lado izquierdo”, “Abraza a esa fan por la cintura y todos sonrían” o “Alza la barbilla para resaltar tus facciones” que los fotógrafos solían indicar en su dirección.

Su idea había tenido en un principio la resistencia del propio Tom, quien se sentía fuera de lugar en su propia habitación, y que en sus propias palabras, había expresado el inevitable sentimiento de sentirse un intruso en su propia vida.

Hacerlo sobrepasar sus propias barreras le había tomado a Bill al menos una hora de convencimiento y mucha persuasión de su parte, pero al fin ya estaban en eso.

Moviendo con cuidado cada cosa de su sitio y tratando de memorizar el sitio exacto en el que se encontraba antes de su registro, Bill y Tom trabajaban a ritmo de tortuga sobre cajones, gavetas, cajas, cuadernos, escondites e infinidad de sitios que el Tom Kaulitz de veinte años usaba para almacenar su vida.

—Siento como si no debiéramos hacer esto —refunfuñó Tom una vez más, hojeando sin mucho interés los volúmenes de un pequeño estante situado a un lado de la cama.

—Es tu propia habitación, Tomi, así que supéralo —respondió Bill con un poco de fastidio, cansado ya de explicarle a su gemelo que revisar sus propios objetos personales no se consideraba un atentado contra la intimidad del individuo, como él se empeñaba en repetir a modo de excusa para no tener que tocar ninguna de sus pertenencias.

—Ya —lo dio por perdido Tom, enfocándose más en los volúmenes que tenía de frente; de entre todo lo que estaban haciendo, era lo menos invasivo que se le ocurría hacer.

Los libros no eran muchos y los temas no variaban demasiado fuera de algunos best-sellers manoseados, unas cuantas guías de piano y revistas de temas que iban desde música a revistas para adultos.

Un poco intrigado y más por morbo que otra cosa, Tom miró de reojo a Bill aún concentrado con el contenido de unas cajas y sacó la primera revista del montón. En la portada se encontraba Jessica Alba posando en un diminuto bikini y sobre la arena de una playa desconocida.

Dirigiéndose directo al artículo de ella, hojeó un par de páginas antes de que Bill lo sorprendiera al asomarse por encima de su hombro y hablar.

—Ya me parecía sospechoso tanto silencio de tu parte —gruñó—. Entiendo que te gusta taaanto Jessica Alba —alargó las vocales con malhumor evidente—, pero no te da derecho de olvidar que estamos en una misión importante.

—No me gusta tanto —pasó Tom las páginas con desinterés—. Sólo pensaba en lo falsos que parecen sus senos. 100% silicón.

—Pfff, Tom, ¿en serio? —Se burló Bill antes de soltar una carcajada que lo hizo doblarse de la risa. Al cabo de unos segundos y después de limpiarse la comisura de los ojos, prosiguió—. Tienes que estar de broma. Tú nunca te callas al respecto. Que si Jessica Alba es la mujer más perfecta del mundo, que si quieres hacerlo con ella estilo perrito o…

Tom frunció el ceño contrariado, avergonzado de que ellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. —Yo no dije eso —negó con rotundidad—. Aunque no tenga memoria, sé lo que diría y lo que no. Jessica Alba es… atractiva, pero yo no… —Volvió a mirar la portada de la revista y se preguntó por qué habría de mentir al respecto. Jessica Alba le parecía en el mejor de los casos digna de contemplación, quizá como era en el caso, de poseer una revista con ella en la portada, porque había que admitirlo: En bikini y cubierta de arena en sitios estratégicos era el sueño de cualquier adolescente, pero definitivamente no los suyos.

Él quería a Bill y Jessica Alba se alejaba mucho de ese ideal.

—Vamos Tomi, admítelo. Es tu favorita —lo codeó Bill por el costado—, no tiene caso negar que te has masturbado usando esa misma revista.

—¡Iugh, asco! —Dejó el mayor de los gemelos caer la revista—. Ya te dije que no, caray —se dio media vuelta, harto de pronto por lo absurdo de aquello—. Me niego a admitir algo que no es cierto.

—Ese golpe en la cabeza te mató la única neurona que tenías —bromeó Bill, pero Tom lo ignoró yendo al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Tomi?

—Tú sigue mirando en esas cajas y yo buscaré algo en estos cajones —fue la respuesta cortante del mayor de los gemelos.

Bill se quedó paralizado en su sitio, no muy seguro de qué había pasado o cómo era que él se había convertido en el culpable de el enojo de Tom, pero recordando viejos tiempos y lo fácil que Tom cambiaba de humor, decidió dejarlo estar en paz si eso era necesario para que media hora después todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Ok —aceptó al fin, arrodillándose frente a la caja sobre la que trabajaba apenas minutos antes y seguir con su labor autoasignada.

Dándole un último vistazo de odio concentrado a la revista arrugada que lo había ocasionado todo y yacía abierta de par en par sobre el suelo, tomó aire y reanudó su tarea.

 

—Bill —el aludido alzó la mirada para encontrar a su gemelo sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un maletín negro—, ¿qué es esto?

—Es tu portátil —se sacudió el menor de los gemelos el polvo del pantalón—. Estaba extraviada. Y uhm, por lo de tu cabeza, no te podíamos preguntar dónde estaba.

Tom abrió el compartimiento principal y dio un vistazo. —Mierda… —Exclamó con asombro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No está dentro? —Inquirió Bill, mirando por sí mismo—. Hey, pero si ahí está.

—¿No es muy…? —Tom se mordió la lengua. La laptop se veía demasiado pequeña, delgada… Plateada. El mayor de los gemelos no estaba muy seguro si expresar sus pensamientos era lo correcto.

Ya desde el primer día después del accidente se había dado cuenta que el mundo, al menos en su esencia, no había cambiado mucho. Existían coches más veloces y todos habían crecido unos cuantos años, pero nada espectacular o que le diera la idea de que la tecnología avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Al menos no había robots en las calles o la gente vestía muy diferente a como recordaba.

Ahora ese pequeño portátil venía y le trastocaba el mundo.

—¿Estás seguro que es mío? —Quiso cerciorarse. Años atrás, tener una computadora en casa era caro y un lujo; Simone había adquirido un modelo viejo para los gemelos cuando fue necesario para sus tareas escolares, y Tom recordaba la lentitud con la que las páginas web se mostraban.

—Claro que sí, ¿ves? —Sacó Bill el portátil del maletín y le mostró la cubierta, donde escrito con letras apenas apreciables en relieve, se apreciaba ‘a.T.O.M.I.-K.’ escrito en estilo graffiti—. Uhm, por si no lo recuerdas, yo lo hice para ti. Pensé que sería gracioso y te gustó… A menos que hubieras mentido.

Al mayor de los gemelos se le oprimió el pecho de pensar que Bill creía que no le había gustado. Recorriendo el relieve con la yema de los dedos, pasó la bola de emoción atorada en la garganta y asintió. —Me gusta mucho. No mentí al respecto, en serio.

—Me alegro mucho —barbotó Bill con las orejas rojas.

—¿Crees que pueda usarla? —Levantó Tom la pantalla. A pesar de ser ultradelgada, la laptop parecía de lujo con su teclado cromado y el monitor impoluto.

—No veo por qué no —se encogió Bill de brazos—. Es tuya, tú pagaste por ella.

—¿En serio? —Abrió Tom grandes los ojos—. ¿Con qué dinero? Esto debió costar una fortuna.

—Con el que has ganado con la banda, por supuesto —chocó Bill hombros con su gemelo—. Y nah, no fue tanto. Fue casi un regalo de los patrocinadores, si aceptabas participar en uno de sus comerciales. Por lo único que pagaste fue por el software y el maletín negro donde la guardas. Tiene menos de dos meses, así que sigue siendo tecnología de punta.

—Increíble… —Tom se colocó el portátil sobre las piernas y pareció meditar por una escasa fracción de segundo por dónde se encendía. Al no tener CPU como el viejo modelo al que estaba acostumbrado, consideró la idea de voltearlo y revisar por detrás.

—Aquí —presionó Bill un botón lateral por un corto tiempo y la máquina comenzó a hacer ruidos.

—Wow —se asombró Tom cuando el monitor se encendió y el sistema dio inicio—. Jamás pensé que tendría uno de estos antes de cumplir treinta.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Tomi —explicó Bill—. Entre que cada vez son más baratos y con mejores capacidades, lo raro es no tener uno. Aunque admito que tu modelo cuesta un poco más de lo común, pero lo vale. Al menos por lo que presumes… —Agregó con felicidad, encantado de que por primera vez en días, su gemelo parecía totalmente absorto en algo que le interesaba y no en su miseria particular.

—Mmm, ¿Bill? —Tom alzó los ojos del monitor y los enfocó en su gemelo—. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

El menor de los gemelos frunció el ceño al tiempo que se asomaba a la pantalla.— Francamente, no sé. Yo tengo mi propio portátil, así que jamás pregunté. Prueba en sugerencia —indicó el icono.

Con un poco de dificultad, Tom guió el cursor al punto exacto y presionó, sólo para obtener una frase que no le decía nada y a la vez lo confundía: “Algo que me gusta y Bill no debe saber.”

El menor de los gemelos arqueó una ceja. —No sé si sentirme halagado o molesto de que me tomaras en cuenta para escoger una contraseña.

Tom suspiró con desgana. —¿Y si nunca recuerdo?

—Pues… Tendremos que ir con un técnico y formatear. Los archivos se pueden perder…

—¡No! —Se exaltó Tom, bajando la tapa de golpe—. Voy a recordar la contraseña, ya verás. No puede ser tan difícil si a fin de cuentas yo la puse.

Bill rodó los ojos. —Suerte con eso. Yo olvidé la de mi teléfono móvil y ya ves lo que pasó. —Ante el gesto de ignorancia de su gemelo, Bill agregó—: Ya sabes, tuve que reiniciar el sistema y todos los datos se perdieron. Fue una pesadilla, pero de todos modos algo que se tenía qué hacer. Hasta la fecha no recuerdo la palabra secreta que coloqué.

Tom sopesó aquellas palabras unos momentos antes de volver a hablar. —No me pasará lo mismo, voy a recordar o moriré en el intento.

—Empezaré llamando a la funeraria —se burló Bill—. ¿Piensas ayudarme a seguir buscando o…? —Indicó la laptop, que de vuelta estaba abierta y sobre los muslos de Tom—. Olvídalo —lo dejó pasar al ver que su gemelo tecleaba un poco y luego soltaba un bufido entre dientes—. Suerte con eso.

—No la necesito —masculló Tom entre dientes, haciendo otro intento y fallando—. Mierda…

—Terco —se volvió a concentrar Bill en la labor que trabajaba antes.

Horas después, luego de que su espalda no diera más para estar inclinada sobre viejos recuerdos que Tom guardaba en cajas sin clasificar, Bill dio por terminado su trabajo del día.

Arrastrando consigo a un reticente Tom que se empeñaba en seguir probando combinaciones imposibles como contraseña, ambos cenaron un estofado improvisado y vieron una película antes de regresar de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Por decisión unánime y silenciosa, decidiendo que iban a dormir juntos como las dos noches anteriores.

 

—Algo que me gusta y Bill no debe de saber —releyó Tom en susurros por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche aquella frase.

Con Bill a un lado y dormido, Tom se sentía un poco culpable de estarse desvelando por una tontería tan idiota como averiguar cuál era la contraseña de su portátil. Bill estaba en lo cierto, lo más fácil sería dársela a un técnico cualquiera que se la devolvería como nueva, pero… ¿Y si contenía documentos importantes? ¿Qué tal si su contenido debía mantenerse en privado? Tom estaba seguro de una simple cosa: Si se había tomado la molestia de proteger con contraseña era por algo.

—Jessica Alba —tecleó de vuelta como en los últimos cinco intentos. Probó con letra capital en las dos letras iniciales, sin ella, todo en mayúsculas o minúsculas y nada.

Maldiciendo mentalmente su falta de memoria como nunca, consideró la posibilidad de dormirse de una vez por todas. El reloj digital que brillaba en un rincón de la habitación marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada y mañana tenían que continuar con su labor de investigación en la pila de cajas que quedaban por revisar.

«Un último intentó» pensó Tom con desesperación. «Algo que me gusta y Bill no debe de saber». Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, pero lo único con lo que fue capaz de salir fue ‘me duele la cabeza’ y eso por eliminación, no era la contraseña. Luego de haber intentado con colores, frutas, maldiciones, y otros tantos campos semánticos, Tom estaba al borde de un ataque de migraña.

Bajando la tapa por última vez aquella noche, fue como si la inspiración lo golpeara con el peso de una tonelada de concreto y fue gracias a su estómago rugiendo de hambre y a la idea de comer una grasosa hamburguesa de Burguer King que dio con la respuesta.

Burguer King, tecleó con cuidado, sólo para descubrir que estaba equivocado. Pero no podía ser. Encajaba a la perfección con su antiguo perfil de vegetariano. La carne de hamburguesa era algo que él adoraba y Bill no le permitía. Probó usando una combinación de mayúsculas y minúsculas pero una vez terminó y ningún resultado fue el acertado, consideró la opción de tirar el portátil lo más lejos posible y darlo por perdido.

A un lado suyo, Bill habló algo incomprensible entre sueños.

La revelación de las iniciales lo dejó estupefacto. BK. Que no era Burguer King sino…

Como guiado por un impulso, Tom escribió ‘Bill Kaulitz’ y el sonido del sistema iniciándose le dio vértigo.

Por impulso, se cubrió la boca con la mano y abrió grandes los ojos.

La contraseña era Bill Kaulitz; la sugerencia no había mentido porque Bill no debía enterarse.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… Aún amaba a Bill incluso si no lo recordaba.

—Joder…

—Tomi, ya duérmete —balbuceó Bill a su lado.

—Un segundo —respondió Tom como autómata.

—Ríndete al menos por hoy, no vas a recordar nada y te va a doler la cabe-… —El menor de los gemelos se detuvo a media frase, incorporándose sobre un hombre y viendo el ya conocido wallpaper que Tom tenía de fondo de pantalla, una imagen de Heidi Klum en ropa interior por algún desfile de lencería—. Lo lograste… ¿Pero cómo? —Miró a Tom con asombro—. ¿Cuál era la contraseña?

Tom apretó la mandíbula, convencido de que decir la verdad no le iba a traer nada bueno. —Burguer King —dijo al fin—. Tenía razón al poner la sugerencia, sería algo que no debes de saber.

—No pensé jamás que extrañaras tanto comer carne, lo siento —murmuró Bill a modo de disculpa—. Pero ahora que ya sabes, es hora de dormir.

Tom se aguantó la irreprimible sensación de soltarse llorando; odiaba mentirle a Bill, pero más odiaba cuando éste le creía, por muy egoísta que fuera de su parte. —Tienes razón —admitió.

Apagando el portátil y dejándolo en el suelo a un lado de la cama, se aferró a Bill con desesperación, entrelazando sus manos en un gesto silencioso de desconsuelo.

—Hey Tomi —murmuró Bill al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio, su aliento tibio haciéndole cosquillas al mayor de los gemelos en la mejilla—, sólo cierra los ojos y te dormirás. Buenas noches —dijo antes de besarlo en los labios como si aquello fuera de lo más normal y después caer dormido.

—Buenas noches —murmuró éste, de pronto agotado por el día.

Cerró los ojos tal y como Bill se lo había indicado y antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba dormido.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- Introspecciones

**9.- Introspecciones**

Muy en contra de su voluntad, a la mañana siguiente, apenas despuntó el sol, Tom abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la novedad de que ya no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Ni el brazo posesivo de Bill en torno a su cintura o los pies siempre helados que se enredaban con los suyos pudieron lograr que volviera al apacible estado onírico en el que se encontraba antes.

Probó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y relajando la mente, pero no funcionó; tomó inspiraciones largas y pausadas hasta que su corazón bajó de ritmo y tampoco sirvió de nada.

—Es ridículo –farfulló para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño y pegando más su cuerpo contra el de Bill, pero como si de una fuerza del destino se tratara, su gemelo rodó al lado contrario de la cama y le dio la espalda. Pronto Tom se dio cuenta del frío que tenía y el dolor de espalda que las ocho horas reglamentarias de sueño logran—. Genial… —Masculló cuando en sucesión de mala suerte, su vejiga decidió que era momento de anunciar que estaba repleta y sólo quedaban dos opciones: O se levantaba e iba al sanitario o le iba a hacer pasar un momento digno de vergüenza.

A pesar de todo, Tom salió de la cama y enfiló con pasos torpes rumbo al sanitario.

Cinco minutos después salió con los dientes lavados, la cara mojada y la vejiga libre de todo peso.

¿Y qué hacer? Mirando a la cama donde su gemelo parecía más un habitante del país de los muertos que del reino de los durmientes, Tom descartó la opción de despertarlo y que sufriera su mismo suplicio. Un vistazo al reloj de pared negro con el que Bill decoraba su habitación, le dijo que sus buenas intenciones de sacarlo de sus buenos sueños, no serían recibidas con agrado. Las siete de la mañana no eran ni serían jamás, una hora que ninguno de los dos considerara sana para estar en pie.

Consideró la posibilidad de bajar a la cocina y comer algo, pero su estómago no daba muestras de querer nada y de cualquier modo, Bill alegaría ofensa si se atrevía a comer sin él.

Barajando entre la opción de simplemente volver a la cama y quedarse ahí hasta que pasaran las horas o… Tom miró con interés el portátil brillando en la artificial oscuridad que un par de gruesas cortinas proveían a la habitación, incitándolo a dar un vistazo que se transformarían en horas y más horas si su contenido valía la pena tanto como si contraseña le había prometido la noche anterior.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordisqueó el labio inferior, no muy seguro si debía o no hacerlo.

Antes de caer dormido, Bill le había pedido que lo esperara y así los dos podrían revisar la información que guardaba antes del accidente.

Por una parte, si Bill lo atrapaba, podía considerarse hombre muerto, pero por otro lado… «Es mi portátil a fin de cuentas» razonó Tom con un sentido de autopreservación, «y es privada… Por algo tenía contraseña».

Parado sobre el suave alfombrado que cubría el suelo de la habitación de su gemelo, Tom primero se resistió a la idea de ceder a la tentación y no hacer nada; arrastrarse de vuelta bajo las mantas y elegir su sitio entre los brazos de Bill.

Bill… ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? Incluso aunque le gruñera como lobo si lo despertaba para pedirle un poco de cariño, Tom lo disfrutaría. Era algo en el calor, en el aroma, en las sensaciones y aunque el inconveniente era despertarse con una erección fulminante que le tomaba menos de cinco minutos en el baño para saciarse, lo prefería por encima de muchas cosas.

—Mmm, quizá no tanto –murmuró para sí mismo, cediendo finalmente a la tentación y arrodillándose a un lado de la cama para extraer de ésta su portátil. Un último vistazo de culpa a su gemelo, y salió de la habitación con pasos lentos y haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su propio cuarto.

Consideró por una fracción de segundo el colocar el seguro en la puerta, pero se dijo que eso lo haría parecer culpable. Y lo fuera o no, tampoco quería colocar una barrera entre él y Bill.

Así que al fin, sentado en la cama y con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, soltó un suspiro y abrió la portátil. Dio inicio al sistema y en los escasos minutos que tardó en estar lista, pensó más de una vez en apagarla de vuelta y arrastrarse de vuelta a la cama de su gemelo para pedir perdón de rodillas si era necesario, por cometer una falta que no era tal.

¿Alguien lo podía juzgar por querer saber más de ese Tom Kaulitz que era él mismo y a la vez otro totalmente diferente que no conocía en lo absoluto? Ajeno en su propio cuerpo a su persona, Tom al fin cedió a la tentación y comprobó con un ligero sabor agridulce que en efecto, la contraseña era ‘Bill Kaulitz’ tal y como recordaba de horas atrás.

Sólo quedaba por decidir el lugar de inicio en su búsqueda. Tom temía con cada pequeña partícula de su ser encontrarse con algo inapropiado, obsceno o incriminatorio en contra suya, incluso si era él mismo quién lo había colocado ahí.

—Lo de menos sería encontrar pornografía –se dijo a sí mismo con un poco de humor, aliviado de que al menos en el Escritorio no hubiera gran cosa. Un par de archivos y algunas carpetas—. Arthur und die Minimoys –leyó en voz alta sin saber exactamente de que hablaba—. ¿Qué carajos es un Minimoy? –Se preguntó, la palabra haciendo eco en su cabeza pero sin aclarar nada.

Intrigado, dio doble clic y al instante el reproductor de videos se abrió.

—Que no sea porno –rogó Tom al cielo—, o al menos no muy pervertido –agregó en voz bajita, angustiado de descubrir que ‘Minimoy’ fuera una palabra que designara algo extremadamente sucio.

Muy para su sorpresa, no era nada ni remotamente parecido a la pornografía. En su lugar, los créditos de una película comenzaron a rodar y al cabo de unos minutos entendió por qué guardaba aquella película en su portátil. Cuando el actor principal salió en escena y comenzó a hablar con la voz de Bill, Tom no pudo reprimir una sonrisa boba que le iluminó el ánimo.

Era extraño oír la voz de su gemelo en la pantalla cuando veía abrir y cerrar la boca a un mocoso de diez años, y lo fue más cuando adelantó la barra de tiempo y vio que al parecer era una de esas cintas con animación por computadora.

Sonriendo una vez más antes de cerrar el video, Tom se consoló pensando que seguramente ya lo había visto alguna vez y no era necesario hacer una repetición por mucho que quisiera.

Probando suerte con una de las carpetas, musitó ‘¡Bingo!’ cuando aparecieron varias carpetas secundarias marcadas como imágenes, todas y cada una de ellas con su etiqueta habitual. Optando por la que llevaba el título de ‘Vacaciones’, abrió grandes los ojos de la sorpresa al encontrarse con una foto de él y Bill en la playa…

—Diciembre de 2008 –leyó en propiedades. Haciendo la fotografía más grande, no pudo apartar los ojos de la imagen por al menos un minuto hasta que le ardieron.

Revisando con rapidez y eficiencia el resto de las fotografías, se encontró con el detalle de que todas aquellas eran de sus vacaciones en diferentes años y al parecer, tomadas desde lejos, porque en ninguna de ellas aparecían él o Bill posando para la cámara.

Probando suerte con otra carpeta y luego otras más por al menos una hora, Tom llegó a la conclusión de que no sólo era un maniático del orden también en su acomodo exterior, sino también con lo que guardaba en su portátil. Sin excepción, todos y cada uno de los archivos que encontraba tenía nombre y fecha, estaban acomodados en su categoría correspondiente y además, protegidos del simple espectador.

Además de películas y fotografías, Tom también había podido ingresar a su cuenta de correo electrónico con la novedad de que no tenía nada interesante en la bandeja de entrada. Apenas unos correos de Georg, otros de Gustav y una pila considerable de bromas por internet que Andreas le había enviado en el transcurso de los últimos meses. Casi no había respondido ninguno, pero leyó sus propias respuestas y se encontró con que a pesar de todo, la persona en la que se había transformado le caía bien.

Conocerse a sí mismo por medio de sus mensajes electrónicos no era lo más tradicional, pero era lo que había y Tom no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse quisquilloso.

Por otro lado, el historial de navegación tampoco lo escandalizó. Uno de sus mayores miedos de materializó cuando encontró un par de páginas web en Favoritos y resultaron ser porno, pero aparte de eso, el disgusto no pasó a mayores.

Al parecer era asiduo lector a un par de blogs y tenía una cuenta propia donde escribía de… ¡¿Poesía?! Tom casi se pegó en la cara con la mano, avergonzado de sus propias creaciones literarias. Y lo peor no era encontrarse con sus propias palabras en lírica, sino el leer fragmentos y experimentar la acuciante sensación de estar recibiendo puñaladas en el pecho, porque todas y cada una de las poesías que había escrito, hablaban indirectamente de algo que él conocía muy bien: Bill…

—Dios, soy patético –balbuceó con ojos llorosos, leyendo página tras página de poemas tristes y empantanados en miseria. No podía creer que era él, porque incluso cuando aquello le estaba presionando el pecho al límite del dolor, no podía dejar de leer y sentirse identificado con cada letra—. Obvio, esto es mío –masculló como excusa, limpiándose el rostro húmedo con el dorso de la mano y preguntándose por primera vez si quería seguir leyendo más.

Cerró de golpe el explorador del internet y se contuvo de darle una patada a su laptop, pensando que no valía la pena desperdiciar una máquina tan buena en un arranque infantil.

¿En verdad era él aquella criatura deprimida que desnudaba su alma ante desconocidos? Por los comentarios recibidos que había leído, tenía lectores asiduos y por sus propias respuestas, hablaba con ellos en bases regulares. Siendo que Tom consideraba todo eso como una pérdida total de tiempo por no ser una interacción de frente, se preguntó qué había pasado exactamente en todos esos años que no recordaba, a qué grado habían llegado él y Bill de reclusión y soledad, en que sus conocidos fueran por internet y no supieran realmente con quién hablaban.

—Ugh –soltó Tom un quejido. No quería saber más de sí mismo.

Podía estar en la flor de su vida teniendo veinte años, haber viajado por el mundo, tener el dinero y las posibilidades de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y ser una estrella musical internacional, pero al final del día sólo era el mismo miserable adolescente que se había enamorado de su gemelo y jamás había dicho una palabra al respecto…

—En qué me convertí –musitó—, ¿en qué te convertiste, Tom Kaulitz, idiota? –Se recriminó, consciente de que no serviría de nada. No habría jamás una voz en su cabeza que le respondiera a sus preguntas sin respuesta, así como tampoco solucionaría nada.

Simplemente estaba jodido.

 

Cuando Bill despertó al fin horas después que su gemelo, lo primero que hizo fue estirar uno de sus pies helados y buscar el calor corporal que sólo deseaba de Tom. Pero al cabo de unos segundos de fútil búsqueda donde lo único que encontró fue la otra mitad de una cama helada, alzó los párpados sólo para encontrarse en completa soledad.

¿Dónde estaba Tom? Resoplando por verse de pronto a solas, Bill lanzó las mantas fuera de la cama y de un salto se puso de pie.

Sin molestarse en usar algún tipo de calzado o cubrirse un poco más, miró primero en el baño y luego en el cuarto de Tom antes de percatarse que en la planta baja se escuchaban ruidos un tanto violentos.

—Tomi –murmuró por inercia, dirigiéndose a la escalera y bajando los peldaños de dos en dos hasta dar un brinco final al piso de madera que se encontraba en el rellano—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo? –Asomó la cabeza despeinada por el marco de la puerta y vio a Tom concentrado frente a la estufa.

—Puedes –respondió el mayor de los gemelos sin siquiera mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Mmm, ¿qué haces? –Bill entró a la cocina y olisqueó el aire con cautela; no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Tom había intentado un nuevo platillo fuera de los tres miserables que sabía y terminaba creando un monstruo que olía y se veía mal.

—Desayuno, porque bien… Desperté temprano y te esperé todo lo que pude, pero es tarde y tengo hambre así que… —Tom se encogió de hombros y fijó la vista en un recipiente alto que tenía frente al fuego.

—No hay problema, puedes comer cuando quieras. –Cuestionándose si no sería un entrometido, Bill tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y tamborileó los dedos sobre la dura superficie—. ¿Qué vas a comer?

—Huevo cocido –fue la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos. Bill arqueó una ceja por lo extraño que aquello sonaba, pero no dijo nada. Haciendo una fina línea con sus labios, se puso en pie y buscó en la alacena hasta dar con un plato hondo, una cuchara y después buscar en el refrigerador por un poco de leche. El paso final fue tomar la caja de cereal y con todos los elementos en mano balanceándose precariamente, volvió a tomar asiento—. Yo voy a comer esto –anunció con un poco de incomodidad, no muy seguro de por qué.

Para entonces, Tom ya estaba vertiendo el agua caliente en el fregadero y sujetando dos huevos cocidos en una mano cubierta por un trapo.

Tomando su propio plato, pronto Bill y Tom estuvieron sentados frente a la mesa y mirando con poco interés sus desayunos.

—¿Estás seguro de poder comer eso? –Habló Bill al cabo de unos tensos minutos—. La última vez que comiste eso, erhm… Vomitaste sobre mis zapatos nuevos. No fue nada agradable.

—Al menos –deslizó Tom su pie por debajo de la mesa hasta encontrarse con el de Bill—, ahora no usas nada. No va a ser gran pérdida.

Bill rodó los ojos. –Eso es completamente asqueroso.

—Bah –golpeó Tom el huevo por arriba y Bill se mordió la lengua de señalar cómo siempre lo hacía por el mismo lado—, prometo que si siento ganas de vomitar, lo haré hacia otro lado.

—Gracias –fingió Bill agradecimiento, dando el primer bocado de cereal.

—Ah… ¿Bill? –El aludido detuvo su mandíbula de seguir masticando—. Va a sonar raro, pero… ¿A dónde solemos ir de vacaciones?

—Miraste las fotografías sin mí, ¿no es así? –Acusó Bill a su gemelo apenas pasó la comida—. No me esperaste –le recriminó con un ligero tono aniñado.

—Uh –musitó Tom como toda respuesta. Aparentemente concentrado en la labor de quitarle la cáscara a su huevo, prosiguió—. Estaba aburrido. Sólo quería saber, ya sabes, quién era yo… —Finalizó miserablemente.

—No, quién eres tú, porque aún lo eres, en tiempo presente y no pasado. Eres Tom Kaulitz, mi gemelo, mi Tomi. El mismo de siempre a pesar del peinado, la ropa y los años –dijo Bill con seriedad—. Sigues siendo el mismo hermano mayor que me consoló cuando lloraba; el bastardo que me dijo en el kindergarten que meterme plastilina en la nariz sería genial; el que me animó a pintarme el cabello de negro; eres aquél con el que compartí ocho meses y medio el vientre de mamá –apretó las manos en puño al decirlo—, así que hables de ti en ese modo. No tienes derecho a insultarte sólo porque no recuerdas nada.

—Bill…

—¡No! –El menor de los gemelos rechinó los dientes—. Ni lo pienses. Tal vez tú no recuerdes nada y no es tu culpa, incluso si jamás recuperas tu memoria, pero entonces yo recordaré por los dos y te diré mil y un veces lo felices que hemos sido estos siete años. Porque no te puedes imaginar, Tomi, lo que es haber crecido al fin lejos de toda esa mierda que vivimos –se cubrió la cara con las manos al finalizar.

—Yo no recuerdo nada de eso… Yo… —Tom tragó saliva—. Creo que no he sido tan feliz como tú crees en todos estos años.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera recuerdas lo mucho que odias el huevo –se rió sin alegría el menor de los gemelos—. Es de locos, esto es de locos –puntualizó.

—Pues lo sé, simplemente lo sé. No he sido feliz –admitió al fin—. Me he sentido miserable por años ¡y es tu culpa, no necesito recordar nada para saberlo!

El tiempo se detuvo entre los dos.

Bill lo miró incrédulo y dolido, asombrado por el golpe bajo que le sacó el aire de los pulmones con la misma intensidad que lo hubiera hecho un impacto directo en el estómago.

—Sé que no piensas eso realmente –dijo con aparente calma, por dentro hecho un manojo de emociones cortadas y filosas—. No puedes pensar eso –susurró la última parte.

Por la mejilla de Tom corrió una única lágrima. –Estoy completamente seguro. No he sido feliz en muchos años y es tu culpa, también mía, pero…

—Me niego a seguir escuchando esto si te comportas así como un lunático sin sentimientos –empujó Bill la silla en la que estaba sentado hacía atrás y se puso de pie—. No me apetece oírte y si lo que querías era lastimarme, bingo, lo has hecho, imbécil.

—Bill… —Tom no tuvo fuerza de ánimo para ponerse en pie cuando lo vio partir.

Sentado a solas en la cocina, se comió el huevo con un asco supremo, conteniéndose para no vomitar, tampoco llorar.

 

—¿Bill?

El aludido apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando con todo su poder, no ceder ante la pequeña voz que se oía perdida. Tendido de costado en su propia cama y con un brazo por encima de su rostro, consideró la posibilidad de fingirse dormido, pero la rechazó cuando la iluminación desapareció y el ruido de unos pasos acercándose a su cama lo alertaron.

—Vete, Tom. No quiero verte o hablar contigo.

Sin responder, Tom lo abrazó por detrás y escondió la cara en su espalda. —Ya no me ves… No tenemos que hablar, pero… No quiero dormir solo.

Bill suspiró.

Él tampoco quería dormir solo. Tenían menos de una semana durmiendo juntos, pero la idea de hacerlo separados lo espantaba; parecía tan poco natural…

—Sigo molesto contigo. Mucho —agregó con tono dolido—. Y no pienso perdonarte tan fácil.

—Ok, está bien —pasó Tom un brazo en torno a su cintura y se abrazó más de cerca—. Lo siento, si sirve de algo.

Bill presionó los labios juntos. —Te va a costar más que eso.

Tom bostezó con fuerza, relajando el cuerpo y presionando la mejilla contra uno de los omóplatos de su gemelo.

Permanecieron en silencio largos minutos, hasta que al final Tom habló de vuelta.

—Estuve pensando mucho hoy y hay algo que quiero, no… Tengo que decirte. No ahora, pero… Es importante. —El mayor de los gemelos sintió el corazón acelerársele en el pecho—. ¿Me escucharás cuando llegue el momento?

—¿Vas a volver a lastimarme así? Porque no creo pod-…

—Creo que es algo que no te puedes ni imaginar —se mordió Tom el labio inferior—. ¿Lo harás? ¿Me escucharás cuando llegue el momento?

—Tomi… —Dándose vuelta, Bill abrazó a Tom de frente y ocupó su nuevo papel como el hermano mayor. Seguían siendo gemelos, sólo que ahora había entre ellos una tangible barrera de edad que los separaba por siete años mentales, no físicos—. Claro que sí. No lo dudes jamás.

Tom hesitó una milésima de segundo, pero al final usó acopio de confianza y levantó el rostro lo justo necesario como para que labios rozaran los de Bill como venían haciendo de días atrás.

—Gracias —musitó, cerrando la mente y cayendo dormido de golpe.

—No es justo que te salgas con la tuya tan fácilmente —murmuró Bill con ligero reproche. Resoplando por encima de la cabeza de Tom, se preguntó si realmente llegaría a escuchar aquella futura de confesión por parte de Tom o todo quedaría en silencio. —Idiota —masculló antes de también caer dormido.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- Paso de dos

**10.- Paso de dos**

 

El despertar al nuevo día fue como una repetición de su salida del coma.

Tom abrió los ojos a la nada, tendido de espaldas y solo. Las mantas anudadas a sus piernas y una pesadez por todo el cuerpo que le hizo considerar la idea de quedarse en la misma postura hasta que le salieran llagas por falta de movimiento o al menos hasta que le dieran ganas de hacer algo que no fuera simplemente pensar, respirar y existir.

Bill no estaba a su lado como la noche anterior y a juzgar por la luz que se colaba por debajo de las cortinas, aún era demasiado temprano para que cualquiera de los dos estuviera de pie y listo para el nuevo día.

—Mierda –se tapó el mayor de los gemelos el rostro con el brazo. Los recuerdos del día anterior frescos e igual de afilados que la realidad.

Sin lugar a dudas (Tom conocía a la sangre de su sangre a la perfección) Bill había dormido poco y mal para después huir de la cama que compartían a la menor oportunidad.

Tom no lo podía juzgar por ello.

La situación entre ambos se encontraba tensa y distante; más que eso, también en la cuerda floja luego de su repentina revelación. “Tengo algo que decirte” sonaba a telenovela cursi y barata, pero a Tom le había salido del alma en su momento y ahora, a la luz de un nuevo día, le parecía idiota de su parte el haber dicho algo como eso cuando en realidad lo que menos quería era hablar de sus sentimientos, ugh.

Ahora Bill esperaría saber la verdad y…

Tom se concentró en el techo, deseando encontrar algo que lo distrajera, pero fallando miserablemente luego de tres intentos en que su cabeza regreso a lo mismo: Bill.

¿Dónde estaría? El silencio parecía colgar sobre su cuello como la navaja de una guillotina, listo para accionarse y dar pie al desenlace fatal. Siendo que su gemelo era tan callado como un elefante en una cristalería, el que no hiciera ni el menor ruido por toda la casa era prueba de lo mal que estaba todo.

Luego de ponderar sus opciones (quedarse en la cama y sentirse mal o buscar a su gemelo y sentirse peor si el resultado acababa mal) Tom al final optó por ser valiente y comportarse como el hombre que era. O al menos el que era físicamente.

Luego de una breve visita al sanitario y de lavarse la cara y los dientes, el mayor de los gemelos enfiló con pasos inseguros rumbo a las escaleras, convencido de que su gemelo se encontraba en la planta baja.

—Eso es porque tu hijo es un idiota, mamá –lo escuchó de pronto, con una mano sujetando la balaustra y un pie en el primer escalón en el piso inferior, aparentemente en la línea, con su madre y hablando pestes de su pelea como era común en él cuando la tensión llegaba a niveles alarmantes.

‘Tu hijo’ dicho en un tono de desprecio que competía con el odio, era como se referían el uno del otro cuando estaban enojadas entre sí. Como si las rencillas entre ellos disolvieran el vínculo fraternal que los unía y sólo el compartir una misma madre fuera la delgada línea que los marcara como iguales.

Tom miró hacia abajo justo en el ángulo perfecto como para ver a Bill se espaldas, sentado en uno de los sillones de la entrada y con la cabeza baja. Había algo en su postura que le recordaba a un viejo hombre acabado, sin esperanzas o sueños y eso le hizo sentir a Tom un ramalazo de culpa frío en el pecho.

—No fue una gran discusión, sólo… —Tom apreció el suspiro que salió de los labios de su gemelo y la vieja emoción de la culpa le presionó la garganta—. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas entre él y yo. –Una pausa—. Algo así, pero sin sangre.

Tom arqueó una ceja, un poco confundido por la tranquilidad con la que Bill hablaba de ello.

—Agradezco el gesto, mamá, pero no será necesario… —Tom observó cómo Bill tamborileaba los dedos sobre su muslo derecho.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordió el labio inferior, de pronto un poco violento por estar oyendo una conversación privada. Pero la opción de regresar por donde había venido y fingir desconocimiento le parecía de lo más ridícula, así que tomó asiento en el peldaño más alto de la escalera y aguzó el oído.

—Tengo que hablar primero con él… Sí, sí, te hablo más tarde… Yo también te quiero, mamá; adiós —finalizó de pronto la llamada y se puso en pie. Tom hizo amagos de hacer lo propio, pero muy tarde, Bill se había dado media vuelta y lo estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es de mala educación escuchar las pláticas de los demás —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Tom pegó el mentón al pecho y musitó: —Lo siento.

Por el borde de su visión, vio como Bill rompía su rígida postura y apoyaba una mano sobre su cadera antes de soltar un suspiro que llevaba consigo un deje de tristeza.

—Pareces un crío anormalmente crecido cuando te pones así —señaló sin malicia. El cuadro de Tom sentado en las escaleras y mirando a través de los travesaños con aspecto perdido le hizo pensar si así lucirían ambos cuando su madre y Gordon llegaban tarde en la noche luego de salir y los encontraban esperándolos. La perspectiva de que así fuera le ablandó un poco el corazón—. Hablé con mamá y ella quiere que pasemos este fin de semana en casa, ¿qué te parece?

El mayor de los gemelos levantó la cabeza de golpe, de pronto interesado en que su conversación fuera por tópicos menos peligrosos.

—Saldríamos mañana temprano y regresaríamos el domingo, quizá el lunes o el martes, todo depende de, ya sabes, cómo esté todo —prosiguió Bill, avanzando rumbo a la cocina y Tom le siguió bajando la escalera y manteniendo una distancia prudencial—. Le dije que quizás no quisieras, por lo que necesitas descansar y eso, pero… Tú decides —finalizó dejando la decisión al aire.

Tom se pasó la mano por la cabeza y no fue mucho lo que tuvo que tomar en consideración.

Extrañaba a su madre. Mucho. Tanto como para burlarse de sí mismo por ser un niño de mami, pero no lo podía evitar. La última vez que habían estado en la misma habitación, él había estado inconsciente y conectado a un aparato que monitoreaba sus signos vitales mientras ella lloraba por posibles secuelas de su accidente. Luego ella se había tenido que marchar luego de largos días sin ningún cambio positivo o negativo a causa de su trabajo. Y una vez que Tom había estado mejor de salud, tampoco se había dado la situación para que se encontraran, pero ahora…

—Quiero ir —dijo Tom con seguridad—. Y tal vez ahí podamos buscar unas fotografías… Ver álbumes —agregó lo último para ver si Bill le prestaba más atención.

—Sería una buena idea —respondió el menor de los gemelos, pero la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula era más que obvia—. Empacaremos hoy —se dio media vuelta para enfrascarse en lavar una taza y una cuchara en el fregadero— y saldremos mañana sin prisas, pero temprano. Intenta no… —Se congeló a mitad de la frase cuando Tom lo abrazó por detrás y el temblor en su cuerpo dejó expresar cuánto le dolía que estuvieran así.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, lo siento tanto. Tienes derecho a estar enojado, pero mírame —suplicó Tom rodeando a Bill por encima del estómago con los dos brazos—. Sé que dije cosas horribles ayer, pero no me ignores —gimoteó avergonzado de su propia puerilidad.

El menor de los gemelos suspiró por lo que sería la décima vez en lo que iba de la corta mañana, pero era el único gesto que se veía capaz de hacer sin sentirse peor. Mirando hacia abajo donde las manos de Tom se entrelazaban entre sí sobre su vientre, pensó en apartarse, tener una rabieta y decirle a voz de grito lo mucho que lo había lastimado y lo idiota que se estaba comportando, pero eso no sería justo.

Era él quien tenía que actuar maduro por los dos y no iba a dejar que un Tom adolescente, terco como el demonio y ofensivo como sólo los críos pueden serlo en una edad tan difícil, lo sacara de sus casillas. Si para ello tenía que poner la otra mejilla, por el bien de ambos, lo haría.

—No estoy enojado —admitió Bill al cabo de unos segundos, demasiado cómodo en su abrazo como para romperlo—, sino… Dolido —musitó lo último—. ¿En verdad me odias tanto?

—Yo no te odio en lo absoluto —lloriqueó Tom con la frente apoyada entre los omóplatos de su gemelo—. Nunca dije algo como eso.

—Pero dijiste que te hago miserable… S-Si es verdad —le tembló la voz—, entonces yo también me odiaría.

—No —intensificó Tom la fuerza de su abrazo, pegando más sus cuerpos y alineando sus caderas—, yo te quiero mucho como para odiarte. Jamás podr-…

—¿Entonces lo que dijiste anoche? —Bill interrumpió a su gemelo, no dispuesto a tomar en cuenta las demás palabras, y cerró los ojos, deseando también cerrar la mente y los oídos para no escuchar así una respuesta que lo pudiera lastimar más. Una cosa era tratar de ser fuerte y otra era serlo en verdad; no estaba muy seguro de sus capacidades en su nuevo papel de hermano mayor.

—Es cierto —admitió Tom la verdad—, pero no es nada de lo que imaginas.

—Quiero la verdad —se soltó Bill del abrazo y giró para enfrentar a su gemelo, clavando sus pupilas en las de él como dagas en el centro—. ¿Y bien?

Tom intentó retroceder, pero anticipando su reacción, Bill le clavó los dedos en los antebrazos y lo mantuvo en su sitio.

—Tú… —El mayor de los gemelos sintió una repentina sensación de mareo, como si pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero su valor pudo más que el miedo—. Tú no quieres saberlo.

—Tom…

—En serio —se le humedecieron a Tom los ojos—, es algo tan horrible… Me moriría si tuviera que decirlo ahora mismo. Por favor —suplicó al final.

La expresión de Bill cambió y perdió su dureza hasta transformarse en una de preocupación. —Voy a entenderlo, Tomi, y si no puedo… Lo intentaré más, pero dímelo.

—Pero… —La respiración de Tom salió entrecortada—. No puedo.

—Tomi, espera…

—No, no puedo —se apartó Tom de golpe y giró la cabeza evitando así a toda costa ver a su gemelo—. Es demasiado, tengo que… No sé, tengo que salir de aquí —habló sin pensar y como si sus propias palabras lo inspiraran, caminó rumbo a la puerta principal dando largas zancadas.

—¡Tom Kaulitz! —Gritó Bill al mismo tiempo que Tom dio portazo y salió al exterior, los cristales en toda la casa vibrando por la fuerza—. Mierda.

 

Bill esperó dos horas el regreso de su gemelo antes de salir él mismo al jardín y tratar de arreglar todo lo que iba mal entre ellos de una vez. Un paso primero, se repitió con firmeza, caminando rumbo a la figura solitaria que se sentaba sola al final del jardín en compañía de Scotty.

Mientras tanto, Tom había pasado ese tiempo acariciando las cabezas de todos sus perros y caminando alrededor del jardín por primera vez desde su llegada. Aunque apenas tenía un par de días en casa, aún le faltaban muchos sitios por recorrer y el patio trasero era uno de ellos.

El espacio no era pequeño, pero tampoco grande. Le daba espacio a cuatro perros y a varios vehículos, así como un área donde setos de flores decoraban el lugar, un juego de sillas con mesa y unos cuantos árboles que se repartían en el terreno. Al mayor de los gemelos le gustaba; era parecido al que tenían en casa con su madre, plus las mascotas y satisfacía su necesidad de estar a solas para poder pensar.

Y Tom pensó mucho en todo y nada. Empezando con Bill y terminando también con él.

—Le voy a decir, muchacho —le aseguró Tom al perro tendido a sus pies mientras le acariciaba el costado; Scotty levantó un poco las orejas, pero fuera de eso, no dio muestras de comprenderlo—. Sólo tengo que… —Tom se detuvo a media frase cuando su gemelo salió de la casa y avanzó con rumbo hacía donde él se encontraba.

Con cada paso que daba reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, Tom tenía la impresión de que una nueva pelea se aproximaba, pero una vez Bill estuvo a su lado, entendió que por el momento, su gemelo iba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y la normalidad podría regresar.

—Pensé que podrías estar un poco helado —le tomó una mano entre las suyas y Tom sintió una sensación cálida en el estómago que se extendía por todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué tal si salimos? Tú y yo, ¿cómo suena eso?

Tom no se lo pensó mucho antes de asentir.

 

Una vez empacadas las maletas para su fin de semana de regreso en casa y luego de haberse cambiado para salir, Tom y Bill subieron a un pequeño automóvil y emprendieron el regreso a la ciudad.

El camino fue corto y la charla ligera. Ni Bill sacó a colación el tema de su conversación pendiente y Tom trató de relajarse lo más posible, asegurándose casa tanto que su gemelo iba a darle el tiempo que fuera necesario antes de presionarlo.

Pronto se encontraron en la ciudad y el bullicio del tránsito de la tarde los envolvió.

—¿Comemos algo? —Preguntó Bill, marcando direccional y entrando en lo que parecía ser el distrito de restaurantes y bares.

Tom miró un poco antes de decidirse. —No tengo mucha hambre, pero… —Apuntó con su dedo una pequeña tienda de autoservicio—. Podría comer helado de frambuesa.

—Frambuesa será —se estacionó Bill un poco lejos de la entrada del servicio y abrió la puerta—. Espera aquí.

A través de los cristales de la tienda, Tom vio como su gemelo compraba el helado y un par de productos más, todos ellos comida chatarra y en su mayoría dulces, antes de pagar con tarjeta y salir de vuelta a la calle.

Bill corrió la distancia que lo separaba de la tienda a su automóvil y una vez dentro, arrancó el vehículo.

—Creo que alguien me reconoció ahí dentro —masculló divertido, saliendo en reversa y acelerando.

Tom lo dudaba; Bill iba sin maquillaje, por una vez vestido de lo más normal y llevaba gafas oscuras y un gorro sobre la cabeza. Claro que Tom no estaba tan consciente del nivel de banda que ellos o la banda tenían en Alemania; una cosa era saberlo y otra era estar seguro de ello.

—¿Vamos a ir al mirador? —Preguntó Tom sin mucho pensarlo, revisando las bolsas que Bill había dejado sobre su regazo y sacando un caramelo agridulce.

Bill exclamó un repentino ‘¡Oh!’. —¡¿Qué?! —Su voz salió chirriante.

Tom saboreó el dulce. —Dije que…

—Te oí bien —lo interrumpió su gemelo, mirando por encima de su hombro—, es sólo que... —Sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

El mayor de los gemelos casi se atragantó con el caramelo. —¡Lo recuerdo! —Exclamó con alegría.

El mirador al que se referían era un sitio un poco apartado a las orillas de la ciudad al cual les gustaba ir de tanto en tanto. Era un sitio un lugar apartado de la pasada de vehículos, cubierto por naturaleza y seguro al mismo tiempo. Los gemelos adoraban comprar comida para llevar y disfrutarla en el mirador. Fuera de día o de noche, la vista resultaba espectacular hacia un campo de manzanas o hacia el cielo estrellado.

—La última vez que estuvimos ahí…

—Fue un mes antes de tu accidente —completó Bill la frase de su gemelo—. Vinimos y…

—Hablamos del futuro —recordó Tom con asombrosa claridad cada palabra que habían hablado esa noche. Entre el humo de los cigarrillos que habían fumado y la pizza que habían comido aquella tarde, la impresión de esa memoria resaltaba—. Y de lo mucho que te gustaría trabajar como productor para una banda de adolescentes algún día cuando la Tokio Hotel no esté más. Como David.

—Como David, exacto —se ensanchó la sonrisa del menor de los gemelos—. ¿Recuerdas algo más? —Disminuyó la velocidad, cambiando a la carretera aledaña y bajando por el terraplén hacía una parcela apartada.

Tom arrugó la nariz. —Creo que sí, no estoy seguro.

—No te esfuerces —dijo Bill de pronto—, ya casi llegamos.

Después no dijo nada más, pero un ligero apretón en la rodilla le hizo saber a Tom que todo entre ellos dos iba a mejorar. Estaba seguro de ello.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- El primer paso del largo camino a casa

**11.- El primer paso del largo camino a casa**

—Es… —Tom se estremeció ante la vista, las palabras en su boca sin poder salir y darle forma a lo que con los ojos abarcaba. Si de su vida dependiera definir todo el esplendor del sitio en el que estaban, se jodía; así que luego de barajar palabras en su cabeza, cerró la boca.

—Es nuestro lugar —serpenteó la mano de Bill por entre los asientos y tomó la de su gemelo—. Y es hermoso, por eso seguimos regresando.

Tom tragó saliva, asintiendo porque de cualquier otra manera hubiera mentido.

El descampado solitario en el que se encontraba era un sitio amplio y desierto a excepción de árboles y más árboles. A una distancia prudencial del peñasco más alto, la naturaleza los rodeaba a sus espaldas y al frente observaban campos de manzanas aún cubiertas de hojas y fruto. Más lejos aún, la ciudad que se desdibujaba por la distancia.

—Lo sé —confirmó Tom, tensando el agarre de su mano con la de Bill y dándole un apretón que esperaba, transmitiera toda la emoción que lo invadía en ese momento.

Bill apagó el motor y ambos se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad. Pronto el aroma de la comida que habían traído para compartir en su picnic especial, inundó la cabina.

—¿Y luego? —Con una papa frita colgando de los labios, Tom intentó mantener el tono relajado en su voz cuando al cabo de unos minutos, ninguno de los dos había dicho gran cosa.

El mayor de los gemelos no temía a los silencios incómodos porque entre él y Bill no existían, pero algo en el ambiente le hizo saber que así no era como sus escapadas a ese lugar sucedían. Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que se empecinaban en aparecer en su memoria, hablaban de lo contrario; risas, bromas, conversaciones serías, pero jamás mutismo por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Con la cabeza gacha sobre su regazo, donde al parecer se concentraba en poner salsa cátsup a una rebanada de pizza como si se tratara de un problema de física cuántica que mandaría un cohete a la luna y requería de toda su atención, Bill pareció meditar seriamente su respuesta antes de hablar.

—Luego nosotros dos… —Bill esparció con un dedo la cátsup por encima de su comida y hesitó antes de proseguir—. Nos relajamos, ¿sabes?

—Hablamos de tonterías.

—Eso —confirmó Bill—, pero no sé; se siente un poco… diferente.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior. —Es porque…

—¡No! —Se apresuró Bill a desmentir aquella opción—. No tiene nada que ver. En lo absoluto.

—Entiendo —le quitó Tom hierro al asunto por compromiso, porque en realidad no entendía nada.

En cualquier otro momento, aquel intercambio de palabras habría tenido significado nulo para cualquiera que los rodeara, mas no para ellos. Gemelos a fin de cuentas, un par extremadamente apegado, la conexión que ambos compartían se extendía al grado de, con medias frases, miradas e incluso sonidos inconexos, podían comunicarse sin problemas. Ahora… Después del accidente, Tom se sentía como el hablante de otra lengua.

Entendía lo que Bill hablaba, pero no comprendía nada.

—El clima es muy agradable —barbotó Tom de la nada, casi golpeándose la cara contra el tablero del automóvil por lo idiota de su comentario. ¿El clima? Claro, un tema tan interesante—. Quiero decir, ve lo bien que luce todo. No dudo que haya pájaros cantando en algún árbol o algo así porque… —Se paralizó cuando Bill giró por completo su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus penetrantes ojos pareció atravesarlo—. ¿Uhm?

—Cállate, Tom. Dices tonterías —frunció Bill el ceño, inclinándose un poco sobre su gemelo hasta el punto en que sus rostros se enfocaron el uno en el otro.

A Tom no le pasó desapercibido que su gemelo tenía un poco de cátsup en la comisura de los labios. —Tienes… —Alzó un dedo tímido, señalando la mancha.

—¿Dónde? —La lengua del menor de los gemelos lamió del lado equivocado.

—N-No, espera —tartamudeó Tom, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y con su propia lengua, limpiando el pequeño residuo de comida. Estaba ácida y su estómago pidió más comida.

—Gracias —dijo Bill como si nada, pero el repentino color rojo en su mejilla y cuello lo delató—. Primero vamos a comer y después…

—Después… —Repitió Tom como autómata, hurgando en las bolsas de comida que llevaban consigo y extrayendo una rebanada de pizza para sí mismo. Para acallar cualquier otro sonido, mordió un trozo grande y comenzó a masticar.

 

Después…

—No, Gordon estaba convencido y entonces… —Bill hipó con alegría, interrumpiéndose en medio de la historia que le contaba a su gemelo. Con una cerveza sin alcohol en la mano y picando cacahuates con la otra de una bolsa que yacía en medio de ambos, el menor de los gemelos prosiguió—. Puso en marcha en calentador. ¡Hubieras visto sus cejas! ¡O mejor aún, lo que quedó de ellas!

Tom soltó una carcajada, igual de achispado y compartiendo lo que ya sería su cuarta hora en aquel paraje remoto que ambos llamaban suyo.

La tarde ya había caído y la noche había oscurecido todo. A lo lejos, la luz de la ciudad confería al exterior y en la distancia, un brillo verdoso por encima de la capa de polución que iluminaba alrededor de manera nítida. A pesar de no contar con ningún otro tipo de iluminación porque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y las estrellas y la luna permanecían ocultas, Tom podía ver el perfil de su gemelo con absoluta claridad.

—Es raro que no recuerdes —prosiguió Bill con su relato—, porque hasta la fecha, le repites hasta el cansancio a Gordon ese accidente.

—Qué puedo decir —rió el mayor de los gemelos—, es gracioso.

—Y mucho —se dejó recargar Bill en el respaldo y subió los pies al tablero.

Luego de un par de horas, ambos habían recorrido sus asientos lo más posible hacía atrás, y descalzos, los habían inclinado para tener una vista privilegiada.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo de pronto Bill, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su gemelo e ignorando lo incómodo de la palanca de cambios entre ellos—. Ya sabes, porque si el accidente hubiera sido peor, yo…

—Bill… —Tom le advirtió en su tono de voz; compartiendo un momento como ése, lo que menos quería era recordar la situación en la que se encontraban—. No pasó nada al final.

—Por eso dije ‘si hubiera’ —pasó el menor de los gemelos el brazo por encima del pecho de Tom y éste sintió el corazón latirle al doble de velocidad—. Después de que pudimos verte en la sala de terapia intensiva, lo único en que podía pensar era “Dios, no él, no ahora, no antes que yo”… Sé que es de lo más egoísta, pero no soy tan fuerte sin ti. —La yema de sus dedos rozó el cuello de su gemelo y la piel de esa zona se erizó—. Pensé mucho en eso cuando por fin pudimos estar en la misma sala que tú y juré que como diera lugar, tú volverías aquí, a nuestro lugar.

—Volví —balbuceó Tom con un sentimiento atorada en la garganta—. Volví y estoy bien, sano incluso.

—Pero no recuerdas nada —murmuró Bill con un pequeño deje de pesar—. Supongo que debí ser más ambicioso cuando hice mi deseo.

Tom no supo qué contestar a eso. En su lugar, dejó que el momento se extendiera largo entre ellos.

Tibios por el calor humano que compartían al estar tan cerca y abrazados de un modo tan íntimo, casi en el mismo asiento y con las piernas entrelazadas, no fue exactamente una gran sorpresa cuando Bill rompió la quietud del momento y reduciendo la distancia que separaba sus bocas, lo besó.

El mayor de los gemelos exhaló entrecortadamente, buscando una señal que indicara el poder seguir. Bill sólo volvió a inclinarse y ese segundo beso no tuvo nada de la castidad con la que el primero su contaba.

Duró apenas unos segundos, pero cuando se nueva cuenta se separaron, fue evidente que lo que acababa de empezar entre ambos, no iba a terminar así.

—¿Quieres…? —Murmuró Bill con la frente apoyada en la mejilla de su gemelo. A Tom apenas le salió un ‘sí’ breve, pero sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su gemelo y éste abandonó su asiento para a gatas, arrastrarse al regazo de Tom.

Con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, Bill se sentó con delicadeza sobre sus piernas y pareció un poco más que incómodo cuando Tom se limitó a observarlo.

—No me mires así —masculló con un mohín, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo con una mano sobre su hombro y besándolo repetidas veces por todo el rostro y el cuello, evadiendo a propósito los labios.

Pero Tom se negó a ello, y tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, lo besó de lleno en la boca. El gemido apenas perceptible que escapó de los labios de ambos, llenó el interior del automóvil.

—Yo… —Balbuceó Tom antes de que Bill reluciera aún más el espacio entre sus cuerpos y presionara su pecho contra el suyo.

—Shhh —siseó con lentitud, pasando el pulgar por el labio inferior de su gemelo y al parecer indeciso de cómo proceder—. Di sí o no con la cabeza —indicó—, ¿quieres seguir?

Tom tembló, pero cerrando los ojos, asintió.

Lo que vino después, no requirió de muchas más palabras, pero Tom recordó más razones por las cuales le gustaba tanto aquel sitio…

 

El regreso a casa fue raro, pero no tenso. Con esos dos adjetivos, fue como Tom pudo describir el volver a casa sin compartir una sola palabra, pero intercambiando cada pocos kilómetros una sonrisa cómplice que decía con nada, lo que acababan de pasar juntos.

Todo había sido tan… Al mayor de los gemelos se le aceleró el corazón de sólo recordarlo. Con la frente apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla y viendo pasar los faroles y algún otro conductor en la carretera, sufrió un repentino golpe de calor, que él estaba seguro, le había teñido las mejillas y el cuello de rojo.

Él y Bill habían… Mejor ni decirlo; definir algo, le restaba valor y Tom quería preservar aquel momento íntimo con su gemelo lo mejor posible, lejos del paso del tiempo y de sus propios sentimientos; atesorarlo, porque no estaba seguro si era algo que se repetiría en el futuro o sólo esa vez.

—Falta poco para llegar —habló Bill por primera vez en lo que iba de su regreso a casa y sacó a Tom de sus pensamientos con ello—. Lo que acaba de pasar… ¿Entiendes por qué pasó, verdad?

Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior con saña. ¿Entender? Ciertamente no. Nada. En lo absoluto. Lo que había sucedido había sido todo menos comprensible. Lo suyo con Bill no había sido precisamente algo que sucedía todos los días, mucho menos entre ellos. Hasta un par de horas antes, incluso había pensado que jamás sucedería y ahora…

—No soy virgen —barbotó Tom de pronto, hundiéndose más en su asiento y un tanto mortificado por haber dicho aquello tan de golpe. Decirlo a voz normal lo abrumó de pronto, como si para prueba suficiente, lo ocurrido no hacía más de una hora no fuera suficiente.

Si a Bill le molestó aquel comentario, no lo demostró. Conduciendo a la misma velocidad que antes, se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros. —No. Desde hace años que ya no.

—¿Tanto? —El mayor de los gemelos sintió un ligero mareo—. Espera, no quiero saber…

—Tomi, no te asustes, ¿sí? No entres en pánico. Lo que pasó… —Por primera vez en aquel día, Bill pareció inseguro de sus palabras y proceder; aferrando el volante, disminuyó la presión de su pie contra el acelerador—. No quise asustarte. Sé que fue muy pronto para que tú y yo… Pero…

—No estoy asustado —denegó Tom con la cabeza, pero sus manos le temblaban sobre el regazo—. Es sólo que… —Dejó su frase incompleta.

De vuelta, el silencio se instauró entre ambos.

Mientras los kilómetros transcurrían y su regreso a su hogar se aproximaba, Tom cobró conciencia de lo rápido que se había roto el hechizo entre ambos.

Al día siguiente irían de visita a casa, de regreso con su madre y con Gordon, de visita por unos días al mismo sitio donde habían crecido. Faltaba hacer maletas e irse a la cama temprano para así viajar con luz de día.

—Hemos llegado —murmuró Bill, cuando la construcción en la que vivían, apareció ante sus ojos.

Tom masculló algo en respuesta, pero obnubilado por el reciente encuentro entre él y su gemelo, apenas si movió los labios para hacerlo.

 

—¿Puedo…? —Tom pidió con un gesto, de pie en la entrada del cuarto de Bill, permiso para dormir en su cama, mientras que éste, al parecer esperándolo, leía una revista. El mayor de los gemelos pensó que debía verse ridículo suplicando por un sitio para dormir teniendo su propia habitación, pero lo acontecido horas antes, le resquemaba por dentro. Lo menos que deseaba era pasar las siguientes ocho horas despierto y dando vueltas sobre su colchón. Solo. Principalmente lo último.

Bill asintió levemente, apartando las mantas y esperando como su gemelo cerraba la puerta tras de sí para descalzarse a un lado del colchón y luego gatear sobre éste hasta quedar tendido a su lado.

—No sabía si venir, porque… Ya sabes —balbuceó Tom, abrazando a su gemelo por el costado y aspirando con adoración el aroma que emanaba de éste. Aquel, su perfume corporal, sólo podía traerle recuerdos agradables; todo lo malo se ocultaba tras una cortina de esencia cuando estaba a su lado.

—Yo sé —confirmó Bill, apagando la lámpara de noche con un sonoro clic.

—Mañana estaremos en casa y no sé cómo actuar… —Se lamentó el mayor de los gemelos, pensando por un terrorífico segundo si acaso existían marcas visibles que los delatarían frente a su madre o padrastro de lo que había pasado entre ambos.

—Como tú quieras, ¿recuerdas que no tienes memoria? Incluso si te comportas como un tonto, puedes echarle la culpa a tu accidente. —Bill besó la frente de su gemelo y éste se le abrazó más de cerca—. ¿Tomi?

—Mmm…

—Relájate. Sé lo que piensas.

—No lo sabes —rebatió el mayor de los gemelos con rebeldía.

—Shhh, claro que lo sé —recorrió Bill con sus manos la espalda de su gemelo, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Ya pasé por esto una vez contigo y sé que sientes, sé lo que vas a hacer y desde ahora… Te perdono.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tom abrió los ojos de golpe y quiso incorporarse, pero Bill lo tenía bien sujeto con brazos y piernas—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Duerme… —Y como si aquello zanjara lo enigmático de su comentario, Bill lo soltó y se dio media vuelta en la cama sin mediar palabra alguna más.

Con la cabeza dando tumbos, Tom pasó el resto de la noche tendido de espaldas y pensando cómo hacer encajar lo sucedido, con lo que Bill había dicho.

Justo antes del amanecer, con miedo de lo que el nuevo día podría traerles, Tom al fin cayó dormido.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- Retorno presente.

**12.- Retorno presente.**

_—Tomi… —Por primera vez en aquella tarde, Bill parece avergonzado de lo que hace. Y no es para menos; desnudo y penetrándose al caer sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo (el pobre siendo una víctima pasiva, casi obligada y de algún modo impaciente), tiembla y exhala aire entrecortadamente—. N-No me mi-mires así —balbucea entre espasmos de dolor; hace tanto de la última vez. Él mismo se lo dijo a Tom antes de… El mayor de los gemelos cierra los ojos, se deja envolver por la sensación de calidez que Bill le provee._

_Con manos sudorosas, recorre sus muslos desnudos y los dedos se pierden llegando a la cadera, deslizándose por los casi imperceptibles glúteos y llegando al punto donde sus cuerpos se unen._

_Lo único en lo que Tom puede pensar es que ya no es virgen, que quizá no lo es desde hace mucho y la idea lo entristece._

_Incluso para él que presume de no darle importancia a algo como eso, que sólo las chicas lo tomarían en cuenta, por dentro del pecho, el corazón le duele._

 

—Hey, hey, tranquilo… —Murmuró Bill con la voz gruesa por el sueño al sentir como su gemelo se revolvía entre sueños.

Tom abrió los ojos a la realidad y la oscuridad de la habitación le dejó bien claro lo temprano que era y las horas que aún faltaban antes de salir de viaje; todo había sido sólo parte de una pesadilla.

—¿Tomi? —Idéntico a su sueño, el tono en el que Bill lo llama tiene un cierto aire de preocupación; como si éste temiera que en cualquier momento el mayor de los gemelos va a huir o a llorar—. ¿Qué pasó?

—N-Nada —mintió Tom con mayor facilidad de la que creía tener. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y tomó aire en repetidas respiraciones, recuperando la calma y el ritmo cardiaco normal que hasta entonces, no había notado que estaba acelerado—. Una pesadilla —se aclaró.

La larga pausa entre su respuesta y el abrazo con el que Bill lo cubrió, habló por ambos.

—Uhm, una tontería —murmuró Tom al final, cerrando su mente a cualquier recuerdo de las últimas doce horas. En su sueño, el encuentro que había tenido con Bill apenas la tarde anterior, tan claro, tan real, tan… Indescriptible era la palabra.

—Cuéntame —pareció ignorar Bill el malestar de su gemelo. Cubiertos por encima de la cabeza por las mantas, los dos yacían desnudos de lado a lado, las piernas entrelazadas y el menor con un brazo por encima del pecho del mayor, su dedo índice jugando con un pezón que rápidamente se endurecía—. ¿Mmm?

—Era… —Con cada segundo despierto, Tom recapitulaba más y mejor la noche anterior. Su llegada a casa y las últimas palabras de Bill antes de caer dormido. Después el despertar a las tres de la mañana, si es que el reloj de la mesa de noche decía la verdad, y encontrarse con los pantalones del pijama por debajo de las rodillas y con su gemelo trabajando su erección con los labios. Una cabeza de cabello negro moviéndose sobre su regazo, con sus dedos traicioneros acariciando la mejilla húmeda que…

—Tengo que orinar —se apartó Tom de golpe, abrumado por la confusión del último día, buscando con prisa sus bóxers.

—Tomi… —Por tercera vez, aquel llamado. Tom pausó sus movimientos cuando ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y a punto de subirse los pantalones del pijama por las caderas. La mano de Bill se apoyó contra su espalda desnuda y el tibio contacto humano que representaba, le hizo querer llorar—. Salimos en dos horas, trata de descansar.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y se tuvo que forzar a pronunciar una respuesta sin sonar como un crío asustado. —Claro —dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie y huyendo rumbo al baño.

 

Siguiendo todo pronóstico posible, la tensión dentro del automóvil subió como la espuma de la leche al hervir.

Tom se entristeció por ello y para tratar de compensar su actitud extraña de la mañana, se portó extremadamente amable con su gemelo. Bill, quien fingió no darse cuenta o dejarlo pasar, también hizo lo propio, así que tras empacar las maletas y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí una vez pudieron asegurar que uno de los miembros de su staff pasaría dos veces al día para alimentar a los perros, salieron por fin a la carretera.

La primera hora del viaje transcurrió sin mayores sorpresas que un conejo saltando de un campo aledaño al camino, pero Bill lo esquivó y ahí terminó su gran aventura.

Tom al principio no supo bien de qué tema hablar. Iniciar una conversación con, “Verás, lo que pasó ayer…” no era ni remotamente lo más aconsejable, por no hablar de los pocos ánimos que recibía al respecto.

Con las piernas muy juntas y la espalda recta al grado de parecer tabla, también dudaba que su postura fuera la de alguien que estuviera relajado y a sus anchas. Pero más no podía hacer. Cada tantos minutos se tenía que recordar respirar profundo, no alterarse, evitar mirar a su gemelo de reojo y dicho sea de paso, mantener la calma y la poca cordura que le quedaban.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Tom —interrumpió Bill sus pensamientos, cuando al cabo de 100 kilómetros de total silencio a excepción de sus respiraciones y un fracasado intento de encender la radio, ya sin señal y estática, la tensión en el automóvil parecía a punto de estallar cual volcán.

El mayor de los gemelos quiso jugar tonto. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Esto. Nosotros —elaboró Bill con una mano, los ojos fijos en la carretera frente a ellos—. Eres mi gemelo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera siete años cambian quienes somos. Actúas igual que la primera vez…

Ante la mención de aquello, el mayor de los gemelos alzó la cabeza con rapidez, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un pinchazo de dolor justo en el sitio donde se había herido. Con tanto caos en su mente, apenas si había reparado en sus heridas físicas, pero éstas eran lo suficientemente graves como para recordárselo por sí mismas, analgésicos o no.

—Si eso fue tan horrible, sólo dilo. —Tom miró el perfil de su gemelo y lo único que vio fue al adulto en el que se había convertido; la firma mandíbula apretada y las manos sujetando el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero al mismo tiempo, vio a su par de trece años, que igual que él, vivía la regresión a una etapa de su vida donde todo era tan confuso.

—No fue horrible —musitó con un hilo de voz, exhalando aire al decirlo—. Fue increíble, pero…

—¿Pero?

A Tom no le pasó desapercibido el tono de aprensión con el que Bill preguntaba. —Pero nada. Sólo pienso que… —El mayor de los gemelos parpadeó para eliminar la ligera película de humedad que le nublaba la vista. Lo que menos quería era aparentar ser un crío sensible a pesar de que por dentro lo era. Si lloraba, no se lo iba a poder perdonar jamás.

—Que no debió pasar, ¿correcto? ¿Es eso? —Bill realizó cambio de cuarta a quinta y el automóvil se impulsó al frente con una velocidad de vértigo—. Dilo, Tom.

El labio inferior del mayor de los gemelos comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

—Esto es igual que la maldita primera vez —estalló Bill en un ataque de furia que nunca antes había visto Tom—. No te atreves a decirme nada y esperas a que yo adivine todo.

—Bill…

—Eres un cobarde, Tom Kaulitz. Y un idiota, dicho sea de paso. —El vehículo empezó a perder impulso y Tom sintió la desaceleración paulatina conforme el paisaje a su alrededor dejó de ser una mancha borrosa.

—No sé de qué me hablas —sintió como si una mano lo estuviera estrangulando con cada palabra que salía de sus labios—. Lo de anoche…

—No es sólo lo de anoche, Tom… —Por primera vez en todo el trayecto, Bill lo miró. Apenas una fracción de segundo antes de que su vista se volviera a posar en la carretera, pero eso bastó para que Tom perdiera cualquier intención de saber qué estaba pasando—. Es lo de toda una vida, nuestra vida juntos.

El mayor de los gemelos no respondió; no se movió; no volvió a hablar.

Y porque los presagios negativos siempre se cumplen, como tal, el viaje de regreso a casa de sus padres, fue tan tenso que llegado a cierto punto, cada uno de los gemelos deseó estar del todo separado del otro.

 

La llegada a casa fue tal y como Tom la había imaginado.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del automóvil, el mayor de los gemelos sintió la opresión que le venía aplastando el pecho por 300 kilómetros, desvanecerse como si nada. Apartarse de Bill y su vorágine de sentimientos negativos, aparentemente era lo que necesitaba.

A excepción de una parada para recargar gasolina donde habían intercambiado un breve diálogo en torno a comprar o no bebidas para el resto del camino, el resto del trayecto había transcurrido en total silencio, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de sus respiraciones y algún ocasional carraspeo, nada más.

Y ahora, una vez en el viejo hogar, a Tom le embargó una oleada de calidez desde que subió por los pies como el agua del mar con cada movimiento y lo sumergió en la tranquilidad.

Su madre no tardó en hacer acto de aparición, cubriéndolo con besos y abrazos, pasando una mano por su cabello, con especial cuidado donde su herida reciente aún permanecía sujeta por puntadas, al tiempo que murmuraba frases de amor y devoción materna.

—Cariño —lo abrazó con fuerza en torno a la cintura, más pequeña de lo que Tom la recordaba, también más envejecida y con un peinado más corto. Incluso olía diferente, pero el mayor de los gemelos cerró su mente a esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que aún permanecía igual. Su risa, los besos que le daba, siempre empezando por el lado izquierdo y luego el derecho; también en sus observaciones maternales.

—Luces tan delgado —exclamó Simone apenas soltó a su hijo mayor y éste se tuvo que contener de soltar una carcajada ahí mismo.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban…

—Mamá —sonrió Tom muy a su pesar—, no tengo desnutrición si es lo que piensas.

—Pienso que no comes lo suficiente, sólo eso —volvió a besarlo Simone, esta vez en la frente luego de hacer que se inclinara un poco para alcanzarlo—. ¿Y tu hermano?

Tom omitió su pelea en el camino, así como el hecho de que no estaban en los mejores términos; evidente lo último, dado que no se hablaban. —Uhm…

—Espero haya algo de comer —refunfuñó desde atrás la voz de Bill como si nada hubiera pasado y a juzgar por lo buen actor que su gemelo podía llegar a ser, Tom suspiró de alivio cuando su madre no notó lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y recibió a su hijo menor con el mismo cariño.

—Carne y más carne para ustedes dos —los guió Simone, abrazándolos por la cintura y guiándolos dentro de la casa.

—Ya sabes que no como eso, mamá —gruñó Bill—, pero Tom seguramente va a querer…

—¿En serio? —Simone alzó las cejas con asombro, interesada en las razones por las cuales su hijo mayor regresaba a la buena dieta, como ella solía decirle al comer carne como cualquier otro ser humano con un poco de sentido común—. ¿A qué obedece semejante cambio? ¿Es que acaso tengo que agradecer al hospital donde estuviste por este milagro?

Tom balbuceó algo que horas después no recordaría, pero que de momento le sirvió para salir de paso. Aún aturdido por la facilidad con la que Bill fingía normalidad entre ellos dos frente a su madre, apenas si miraba por donde caminaba.

No tardó en encontrarse sentado en la cocina de su madre con un plato de comida caliente humeando frente a sus ojos y a su progenitora prodigándole todo tipo de cariños.

Bill se había excusado de comer, alegando que no tenía hambre y que empezaría a bajar el equipaje y colocarlo en sus habitaciones. Desdeñó la ayuda de Tom sin darle mucha importancia y sin más, salió de vuelta de la casa.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes dos? —Preguntó Simone apenas su hijo menor cruzó la puerta de entrada y sus palabras quedaron fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

Tom se atragantó con el bocado que tenía en la boca.

—¿Han peleado? —Lo escrutó con la mirada, mientras Tom pensaba qué decir, haciendo tiempo al masticar lo más lento posible—. ¿Ese moretón de la mejilla es de la caída o Bill…?

—¡Mamá! —Replicó Tom acalorado, al mismo tiempo ofendido porque ella pudiera sugerir semejante barbaridad y al mismo tiempo temeroso de ser tan transparente como para dejar al aire con tanta claridad que él y Bill habían peleado en el camino. Si su madre podía adivinar eso con un simple vistazo, no quería ni imaginar lo que ella descubriría si permanecían ahí el fin de semana.

—¿Qué? No me puedes juzgar por pensar lo peor —dijo ella, abriendo las llaves del fregadero y lavando un par de platos sucios—. Cuando Bill llamó y dijo que habías tenido un accidente, pensé mil escenarios horribles. Apenas pude dormir en días. Y cuando despertaste y dijo que habías perdido la memoria, que tenías trece años… Perdona que lo diga, Tom, pero sólo pude pensar en una cosa: Cuando ustedes dos tenían esa edad y peleaban en todo momento.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué?

Simone fijó la vista en el vaso que estaba lavando. —Vamos, cariño, ¿me dirás que no han peleado aún? Fue una etapa muy difícil para los dos. Discutían tanto, que Gordon tenía que separarlos. Incluso pasaron dos semanas de ese verano sin hablarse en lo absoluto, apenas se soportaban.

—Ah —dijo Tom estúpidamente, de pronto sin ganas de proseguir con aquella conversación—. Bill no me dijo nada de eso.

—Dudo que le interese sacar malos recuerdos a flote —dictaminó Simone con seriedad—. Tu hermano lo pasó bastante mal aquel año. Es normal que prefiera mantener al margen los malos espíritus.

—Supongo… —Masculló el mayor de los gemelos, contemplando su plato de comida, de pronto, sin hambre.

De aquella época, Tom aún no recordaba mucho. Apenas tenía cinco días fuera del hospital y su nueva vida parecía estar completamente volteada. No sólo tenía dificultades con el Bill actual, sino que también las había tenido la primera vez que ambos habían tenido trece. No sabía si reír o llorar ante aquella funesta perspectiva. Si acaso estaba destinado a volver a cometer los errores del pasado, esperaba al menos recuperar la memoria para entonces.

La puerta principal se abrió de pronto y el ruido de dos voces sacó a Tom de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Gordon está aquí —se secó Simone las manos en una pequeña toalla y salió a recibir a su marido.

—Genial —golpeó Tom el plató con el tenedor, poniéndose de pie y esbozando lo más cercano a una sonrisa que podía.

 

—Lo siento, cariño. Hace años que ustedes no viven aquí y yo siempre quise un estudio propio en casa… —Se excusó Simone cuando más tarde aquel día, les explicó a los gemelos la situación de su alojamiento. No sólo no quedaban ya sus habitaciones en casa, sino que además su madre se había desecho de las camas y ahora el cuarto de Tom era un estudio donde trabajaba los fines de semana y en vacaciones. Por lo menos el de Bill aún conservaba su antiguo colchón, pero con las paredes de un rosa pálido y una decoración excesivamente floral, ahora era un cuarto para visitas—. Pueden dormir juntos o si ya son muy mayores —se burló—, uno puede usar el sofá de la sala de estar.

—Ugh —arrugó Bill la nariz, arrastrando consigo escaleras arriba sus maletas—. Creo que preferiría dormir con el perro antes que en ese colchón.

—Yo lo tomo —murmuró Tom, apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para que todos lo escucharan.

Gordon, que era quien llevaba las maletas de Tom al no permitírsele al mayor de los gemelos hacer ningún esfuerzo, denegó con la cabeza ante aquella mala idea.

—Creo que lo más aconsejable, sería que tú tomaras la cama y Bill el sofá, sin ánimo de ocasionar pelea entre ustedes, pero Tom acaba de salir del hospital y… —Se disculpó con sus hijastros y su mujer, pero lo cierto era que la realidad le impedía a Tom llevar la peor parte como solía suceder cuando Bill se empecinaba en tomar la peor de dos opciones para la otra persona.

—Cierto, Tom, deberías tú dormir en la cama y yo en el sofá —confirmó el menor de los gemelos con voz monocorde.

Tom movió la cabeza de lado a lado. —No, voy a dormir en el sofá. Me siento bien, en serio. No tienen que tratarme como a un enfermo. Además —alzó la vista—, no quiero soportar a Bill mañana si amanece de mal humor por tener dolor de espalda.

Gordon y Simone intercambiaron una mirada de advertencia, seguros de que algo pasaba entre los gemelos, pero lo suficientemente sabios como para saber cuándo era adecuado meter la nariz y cuándo era mejor poner los pies en polvorosa y huir.

—Si ustedes así lo deciden, adelante.

—Genial —mascullaron los gemelos al unísono, para luego tomar caminos separados; Bill subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños hasta llegar al segundo piso y Tom bajando con cuidado los escalones, uno por uno y agarrado de la barandilla.

Por el resto del día, cada uno ocupó su sitio para dormir y cuando la noche cayó, se acostaron a dormir sin molestarse en ir en búsqueda del otro para desearle buenas noches.

Ya acostado y con el cuerpo pesado por el largo día, aún convaleciente, Tom miró largo rato las luces del exterior iluminar la habitación en la que estaba. Tendido de costado y con un cansancio que sólo era físico, contó por largas horas los minutos y los segundos, preguntándose si realmente habría sido así antes.

Él y Bill lo suficientemente orgullosos como para permitir que su terquedad se interpusiera entre ambos.

Tenían casi una semana durmiendo juntos y el repentino cambio le parecía insoportable. Moría por arrastrarse escaleras arriba y pedir perdón por algo que no sabía bien cómo era su falta; en el proceso, comerse su orgullo e implorar por un sitio mejor para dormir.

Pero a pesar de todo, justo cuando la medianoche hizo repiquetear el viejo reloj de pie que estaba en la habitación aledaña, Tom al fin cayó dormido, con una mano por fuera de las mantas y buscando el cuerpo cálido al que se había acostumbrado a buscar entre sueños.

Sin que él lo supiera, Bill hizo lo mismo, un piso arriba de él.

 

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- La pieza perdida de un rompecabezas inexistente.

**13.- La pieza perdida de un rompecabezas inexistente.**

—Do you wanna fuck? Yes I wanna do, I wanna pull my dick in you, I wanna make you scream my name, it is a game, we both know... —En coma, o al menos en un estado que se le parecía demasiado, Tom extendió malhumorado la tibia mano hacía el frío exterior, fuera de las mantas, para buscar su hasta entonces apenas usado teléfono móvil y tanteó en el bulto del piso, compuesto en su mayoría por la ropa del día anterior, unos calcetines y…

—Mierda —se incorporó de golpe, cuando sin querer, derramó el vaso con agua que de noche había colocado medio lleno a un lado de la cama después de haberse tomado sus medicamentos, demasiado perezoso como para ir a la cocina y dejarlo en el fregadero como debía ser. Ahora estaba pagando el precio, manifestándose éste en un charco lo suficientemente grave como para arruinar su ropa y correr en línea resta a su maleta con el equipaje aún dentro—. Me cago en… —Ya con el teléfono en mano, vislumbró a duras penas el nombre: ‘Andi’, acompañado de una pequeña imagen que mostraba a su amigo ya no con el pelo rubio platinado que siempre había asociado a él, sino castaño y un poco mayor. No irreconocible, sólo muy distinto.

Pero en serio, ¿Andreas? Bill había decidido desde su salida del hospital días antes, que no era necesario aturdirlo con toneladas de nueva información para procesar, así que apenas habían hablado de un antes rubio amigo. Y como éste tampoco había llamado…

Tom consideró la opción de no contestar el teléfono. En parte por lo incómodo que podía resultar hablar con alguien que estaba a años distancia, al menos en la memoria; también porque si la hora era la correcta, apenas eran ¡las jodidas siete de la madrugada!

—... Do some nasty things with you, I will make you moan and it's more like porn and you know I don't stop... —Siguió sonando el teléfono, haciendo que a Tom se le pusieran rojas las orejas por la vergüenza. ¿En verdad él le había puesto ese tono a su móvil?

Casi por inercia, si acaso por hacerlo callar, presionó el minúsculo botón verde que conectaría la llamada y contuvo el aliento como si hubiera hecho una travesura y temiera resultar castigado.

—¿Tom? —Escuchó una pequeña vocecita—. ¿TOM? ¿Eres tú? ¿Me escuchas? —El tono de la persona al otro lado de la línea sonaba y al mismo tiempo no como lo recordaba. Quizá más profundo…

—¿Andi? —Tanteó el mayor de los gemelos, pegándose el aparato a la cara y esperando una respuesta.

—Uhmmm… Hola —dijo Andreas a través de la pequeña bocina—. Sé que es muy temprano para llamar, pero este… Yo… Pensé que sería una buena idea saludar. Ver cómo estabas, ya sabes… Oh, sí, eso —trastabilló con cada sílaba, borrándole a Tom la expresión adormilada y cambiándosela por una de completa diversión.

Ese era Andreas, sin lugar a discusiones. Sólo él podía enredarse con su propia lengua cuando estaba nervioso y sin importar que la otra persona fuera un desconocido o el mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Andi, sigo siendo yo… —Murmuró Tom con los ojos empañados y olvidando el desastre con el agua, que afuera aún era una hora indigna para estar despierto, el frío, todo.

Jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su nuevo cabello, fue como lo encontró Simone dos horas más tarde, con una sonrisa en labios que no le veía desde largo tiempo atrás y todavía hablando por teléfono, largas cadenas de risa danzando una tras de otra.

 

—¿Sí, cariño? —Instó Simone al mayor de sus hijos, rato después, cuando éste finalizó su conversación telefónica y tomó asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

—Andi dice que la universidad va bien, que quizá ser veterinario no es lo suyo, pero que le interesaría hacer una especialización en gatos —apuró un trago de leche caliente para pasar un rápido bocado de pan tostado con mermelada de durazno—. ¡Gatos! Hasta donde yo sabía, no le gustaban.

—Eso mismo le dijiste la última vez que lo viste —añadió Simone, al inclinarse sobre su plato y depositar unas tiras de tocino frito.

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió el mayor de los gemelos, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia—. No recuerdo. En fin, dijo que pasaría por aquí en la tarde. Prometió traer dulces —bufó—, como si yo fuera un niño. Le dije que mejor trajera cigarrillos, pero entonces recordé que ya puedo comprarlos por mí mismo.

—Entonces espero —se giró su madre del fogón para apuntarle con la espátula— que recuerdes la regla de oro: Dentro de esta casa no se fuma.

Tom reprimió el impulso de girar los ojos al cielo. —Ajá, mamá.

—Nada de ‘ajá, mamá’ conmigo. Sabes bien lo que pienso de esas porquerías.

—‘Qué el diablo clava los ataúdes de sus víctimas con cigarrillos’, lo sé —repitió Tom de memoria aquel refrán familiar que Simone les venía repitiendo desde pequeños y que sin embargo, jamás los había amedrentado lo suficiente como para alejarlos del vicio del tabaco. Y no que fumaran mucho; hasta lo que adivinaba, Tom estaba seguro que lo suyo era ocasional y en el caso de Bill, incluso más esporádico. Lo que por desgracia, no terminaba de aniquilar el deseo de de vez en cuando, fumar uno.

—Es un gusto saber que recuerdes eso —se sentó Simone luego de apagar la hornilla de la estufa y bebió un sorbo de su café.

—Repites eso desde que nací, mamá, y yo sólo no recuerdo de los trece para acá —cortó Tom un trozo de tocino y se lo metió a la boca.

—Contigo y con Bill uno nunca sabe lo que escuchan en realidad. ‘Limpia tu habitación’ era como decirles ‘huyan por la ventana’ cuando eran adolescentes…

—Ouch, mamá, eso duele —recriminó Bill a su progenitora, apareciendo en la cocina, vestido con pijamas y conteniendo un bostezo.

—Si tan sólo hubiera tenido hijas —exclamó Simone; una de sus viejas letanías que divertía a los gemelos, pero en lugar del habitual intercambio de sonrisas secretas, estos evitaron cualquier tipo de contacto visual como venían haciendo desde antes.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —se incorporó Tom de golpe, sorprendiendo a su madre y hasta a el propio Bill, quien parecía a punto de tomar asiento al lado de su gemelo—. Siento que huelo al viaje y uhm, Andi va a venir, así que…

—¿Andreas va a venir? —Se sorprendió Bill, ignorando que no se hablaban y en el proceso atragantándose con su primer mordisco a un pan.

—Bill, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena —le dio Simone un golpecito en la espalda.

—Yep —asintió Tom, recogiendo su plato de la mesa y dejándolo en el fregadero—. Yo, uhm, me voy a bañar —masculló al escurrirse por la puerta y subir corriendo las escaleras.

—Tu hermano actúa raro, ¿no lo crees, cariño? —Preguntó Simone a su otro hijo, un pequeño deje de preocupación en su voz—. Parece un poco… nervioso.

—¿En serio? —Fingió Bill indiferencia, de pronto inapetente al contenido de su propio plato. Picoteando con el tenedor, agregó—: No creo que sea nada. Ya estaba así desde antes del accidente —mintió con un regusto amargo en la punta de la lengua.

—Incluso así —bebió Simone un poco más de su café—, no me agrada verlo así.

“A mí tampoco”, pensó Bill, pero en lugar de expresar su opinión, masticó un poco de tocino con lentitud.

 

Después de un baño que duró más de una hora, Tom pasó el resto de la mañana eludiendo no sólo a su gemelo, sino a la compañía en general. Primero arguyendo que estaba cansado y deseaba volver a la cama, así su madre desistió de su charla madre e hijo para arreglar lo que estaba mal; luego fingiendo una jaqueca y logrando así que Gordon apagara el televisor y se rindiera de pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos.

No es que no los quisiera a ellos o a su compañía, pero Tom se sentía tenso como la cuerda de una de sus guitarras y a punto de romperse; lo que menos quería era dejar heridos detrás de él.

Resoplando e inquieto, salió al jardín trasero de la casa y admiró algunos de los cambios.

Para nada era el verano de sus trece años; el exterior mostraba una estampa casi invernal, el paisaje reseco y quebradizo, los pocos árboles que se amontonaban al fondo, sin hojas ya. Incluso el escaso mobiliario era diferente; las sillas, cada una de diferente procedencia, que decoraban las reuniones familiares de su infancia, ahora eran sustituidas por una mesa tipo desayunador, que a juzgar por su apariencia, no tenía ni dos años de pertenencia.

Tom no sabía qué sentir; parado bajo el débil sol de finales de otoño, reconsideró la idea de volver dentro de la casa y dormir un poco más, pero resistió a la tentación apoyando las manos contra su cadera y escuchando los huesos crujir. El sofá-cama era lo único que al parecer seguía igual; tan incómodo como siempre, en un par de horas de sueño, le había hecho doler el cuerpo como si recién hubiera salido del hospital.

—Pensé que estarías aquí —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tom entrecerró los ojos. —Mmm —murmuró.

—Tomi… Vamos, no seas así. —El sonido de las botas del menor de los gemelos contra la hojarasca del jardín, anunció cada uno de sus pasos—. Mamá dice que actúas raro.

—Yo digo que el que actúa raro eres tú, Bill —gruñó Tom por encima de su hombro, logrando que su gemelo se detuviera en seco—. Quiero estar a solas.

—Tomi…

—Como sea —masculló el mayor de los gemelos, y en un arranque impulsado por su propia rabia y estupidez, cruzó el terreno y salió por una pequeña puerta que daba al exterior.

 

Tom caminó por un par de minutos a campo traviesa y a través de un pequeño bosque al cual alrededor había crecido Loitsche con el paso de los años. Según se madre, una de las razones por las que le había encantado la idea de vivir ahí, luego de haber crecido criada por una madre que creía en cuentos de hadas con una inocencia equivalente a la niña de seis años que era su hija.

Al mayor de los gemelos le importaba en ese mismo instante un comino.

Apartando ramas bajas de su camino y esquivando el lodo que las últimas lluvias habían dejado, siguió un camino que de pronto lo pareció conocido y se internó entre los árboles, convencido de que iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando, incluso si no sabía con exactitud qué era.

Luego de resoplar cuesta arriba de una ladera, fue que se topó con el reconocimiento que esperaba.

Frente a él, Samuel.

Siendo éste, un roble gigantesco al cual sus ramas bajas y su solidez, le habían concedido el honor de ser su refugio temporal cuando volver a casa era imposible por alguna u otra razón.

Tom extendió la mano para tocar la rugosa corteza y fue como volver al pasado… Se recordó a sí mismo abrazado desolado al tronco en ese mismo sitio, llorando como un crío de cinco años al que le han dicho que Santa Claus no existe y con el corazón destrozado luego de saber que Bill había besado por primera vez a su novia Eva.

Recorriendo con los dedos el rugoso exterior de Samuel, Tom encontró lo que buscaba… Escondido cerca de la base del tronco y escarbado con una vieja navaja oxidada que el mayor de los gemelos había encontrado, apenas si era visible bajo capas de savia la pequeña inscripción de ‘T+B’ que esa misma tarde años atrás había escrito casi con rabia a modo de hechizo, con una extraña certeza de que si lo hacía, Bill jamás se iría de su lado por alguien más.

La marca de las letras era torpe, la caligrafía deforme, pero el significado tan claro como lo había sido desde siete años atrás. No, como lo era desde toda la vida que llevaban juntos, Tom estaba seguro de ello.

—Samuel, lo siento… —Se disculpó con el viejo roble, por no volver, por haberlo herido.

Colocándose de rodillas frente a la vieja inscripción, Tom lloró.

 

Los primeros en ver llegar a Tom, fueron Andreas y Bill, sentados en las sillas del jardín y compartiendo un par de cervezas como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo.

Riendo y hablando por horas como lo hacían siempre que había oportunidad, sumidos en una genuina alegría, a ambos se les fue el alma a los pies cuando la puerta por donde Tom había desaparecido se abrió y éste apareció con aspecto de haber cruzado el infierno a pie.

—¡Tom! —Chilló Bill, avanzando a trompicones hasta donde se encontraba su gemelo.

—No es nada —se intentó apartar Tom de su gemelo, pero no se vio con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Por dentro, se sentía destrozado; como si él sólo fuera una estatuilla de cristal y carne, rota en su exterior y en inmenso dolor por las cortadas—. Sólo fui a… Por ahí… Me perdí —balbuceó con voz pequeña, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Bill, aspirando profundo contra su cuello y sin saberlo, llorando.

Andreas no desperdició ni un segundo. Viendo que Bill iba a cuidar de Tom, entró corriendo a la casa y en cuestión de segundos, Simone y Gordon salieron al jardín; la primera alterada, el segundo firme ante lo que se tenía que hacer en una situación como esa.

A Tom todo aquello le pareció un torbellino de voces y colores.

—¿Por qué está mojado?

—Parece que tiene algo en la mano…

—Hay que subirlo a la habitación de huéspedes…

—Cariño, necesito una toalla...

Al final, con las mantas hasta la barbilla y los pies descalzos, Tom cayó dormido.

 

_Tom se muerde el labio inferior con saña. Desde su sitio, escondido detrás de una de las ventanas de la entrada y con las luces apagadas, apenas si puede creer lo patético que es. Pero tiene así ya más de una hora y ahora que Bill por fin ha llegado, no está en sus planes abandonar._

_Escucha el consabido ‘Buenas noches’ por parte de ambas partes y con cuidado, mueve un poco la cortina._

_Justo a tiempo para ver como su gemelo toma las manos de Eva entre las suyas y se inclina sobre su pecoso rostro para depositar en sus labios un beso simple._

_Es todo, no hay más, pero para Tom, aquel gesto es el equivalente físico a un puñetazo justo en el ombligo. Le saca el aire y le hace desear yacer en posición fetal hasta que el dolor pase._

_Con rapidez, se escabulle a la sala y enciende el televisor justo a tiempo para fingir que ahí pasó toda la noche del sábado en lugar de acampando junto a la ventana._

_Apenas son las diez y cuarto, así que cuando Bill entra a la casa y el sonido de las llaves tintinea en sus manos, su rumbo es directo al mismo sofá en el que su gemelo está recostado._

_Sin más ceremonia, Bill toma asiento del lado opuesto y apoya su cabeza sobre las piernas de su gemelo. Bosteza._

_—¿Qué tal estuvo todo? —Pregunta Tom con indiferencia, por dentro como si un nido de cobras estuvieran en época de apareamiento y luchando entre sí. Con una mano, acaricia la cabeza de Bill._

_—Normal, supongo… —Se rasca Bill la nariz—. ¿Y qué tal tú?_

_Tom se encoge de brazos. —Igual. Aburrido._

_—Seh, igual yo —admite Bill, y aquellas tres palabras hacen que Tom olvide por completo su malhumor y el haber tenido que pasar una hora completa esperando su regreso con ansiedad._

_Lo vale._

 

—Hey, hey, no te levantes –fue lo primero que le dijo Bill a Tom cuando éste despertó apenas unos minutos después de medianoche—. Tienes un poco de fiebre, pasará, pero necesitas reposo.

—Te amo –murmuró Tom con voz débil, enronquecida por tantas horas de silencio. La cabeza le estaba dando tumbos y no estaba seguro si todo era fácil de decirlo porque tenía fiebre o porque aún seguía dormido—. No como hermanos, no, te amo…

—Lo sé, Tomi, lo sé –respondió Bill en susurros, los ojos húmedos—. Pero tienes que descansar. En la mañana te sentirás mejor y podrás olvidar esto.

—No quiero olvidar de nuevo –gruñó Tom, luchando contra la pesadez en sus párpados—. Te amo, te amo, te amo… Desde siempre. Y quiero que lo sepas, incluso si a veces olvido decírtelo.

—Tomi…

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? Estoy helado, tengo frío. Samuel… —Brotó la última palabra de sus labios antes de volverse a dormir.

—Tomi… —Repitió Bill, abandonando su sitio al lado de la cama y apartando las mantas para meterse debajo de ellas.

Tom estaba más caliente de lo habitual y su respiración era irregular, pero parecía estar bien. Abrazándolo por detrás, el menor de los gemelos apoyó la frente entre sus hombros y aspiró la esencia que identificaba como de Tom y nadie más.

—Yo también te amo –murmuró con los labios apenas moviéndose. Estirando el brazo para apagar la pequeña lámpara que inundaba con su luz la habitación, rozó con los dedos el trozo de corteza que Tom llevaba consigo después de regresar, el mismo donde con letras torpes tres letras resaltaban.

Bill las había leído y varias posibilidades se habían agolpado en su cabeza, pero por una vez en la vida, haría las cosas como debían ser: Le preguntaría primero a Tom.

 

/*/*/*/*


	14. 14.- Interludio: Corte transversal.

**14.- Interludio: Corte transversal.**

 

Tom despertó de golpe apenas unas horas después. Tendido de espaldas, en un principio no razonó bien el por qué se encontraba desorientado, con la garganta seca y bañado en sudor; intentó recordar si había tenido una pesadilla, pero un ramalazo de placer recorrió cada uno de sus nervios y lo hizo olvidar sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Ahhh –gimió, más atento a su entorno, abriendo los ojos lo más posible y sólo distinguiendo en la penumbra sombras inconexas.

Unas manos que hasta entonces no había tomado en cuenta, presionaron sus muslos abiertos y el bulto de mantas que se amontonaba sobre su regazo, se movió hasta que de ellas saliera su gemelo, con la boca húmeda brillando a la escasa luz y el cabello en total desorden.

—Shhh –lo amonestó como si nada—. No hagas ruido.

Sólo entonces Tom se percató de que los pantalones de su pijama estaban en algún lado cerca de sus tobillos, acompañados de su ropa interior y los calcetines. Bill estaba recostado en medio de sus piernas y como si fuera normal entre ellos dos, al parecer había decidido que la mejor manera de despertarlo era con sexo oral.

No que estuviera muy desencaminado, pero…

—Espera –lo detuvo Tom con una mano, cuando vio que su gemelo parecía dispuesto a proseguir—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué?

—Duh –dijo Bill y el mayor de los gemelos lo imaginó a la perfección rodando los ojos con fastidio, como si su pregunta fuera de lo más obvia—. Dormido parecías estar disfrutando.

Tom quiso reírse por lo absurdo de aquella situación. —¿Por qué? –Repitió de nuevo su pregunta.

¿Por qué Bill hacía eso? Horas antes los dos había caído dormidos en un abrazo íntimo pero carente de energía sexual; Tom necesitaba consuelo, compañía. No sexo, incluso si la erección que descansaba sobre su vientre bajo se erguía orgullosa demostrando lo contrario.

—Tomi… —El menor de los gemelos apoyó la cabeza sobre el muslo de Tom y éste se estremeció de placer por el contacto—. Voy a terminar esto y después vamos a hablar. Sólo déjame hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Hace tanto de la última vez y…

El mayor de los gemelos consideró la posibilidad de negarse, decir no y darse media vuelta para volver a dormir. Aquello estaba mal, incluso si era con lo que había fantaseado desde tiempo atrás. En lugar de decir no, dijo sí y con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, cedió su consentimiento en una palabra insegura e inhalada.

Bill no perdió tiempo.                       

Tomando el pene de su gemelo con una mano, abrió la boca y engulló el glande sin mucha demora. Usó la lengua para recorrerlo y el pulso se le aceleró cuando un poco de líquido seminal escapó directo a su paladar. El sabor era tal como lo recordaba y cerró los ojos, dejándose bañar en la cálida sensación del pasado.

La otra mano la usó primero para masajearle los testículos a su gemelo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Tom al fin pareció vencer su propia resistencia y logró relajarse, Bill se llevó dos dedos a la boca y de un rápido lametón, los llenó de saliva.

Sin mediar una palabra de permiso entre ambos, usó esos mismos dedos para acariciar levemente un camino por debajo de los testículos de Tom y deslizarse con suma delicadeza por la sensible área. Su gemelo se tensó en el acto y con la misma rapidez se estremeció de placer, aún sumido en el éxtasis de tener la boca de Bill entre sus piernas.

El menor de los gemelos dejó los preliminares y al tiempo que su boca engullía el pene de Tom hasta la base, sus dedos húmedos recorrían el perineo hasta encontrar la pequeña abertura que sabía encontraría ahí.

Tom apenas si opuso resistencia cuando con la punta del dedo índice Bill lo acarició en su lugar más íntimo. En lugar de ello, abrió las piernas casi inconscientemente a pesar de la resistencia de los pantalones de su pijama enredados en los tobillos y alzó la cadera.

Tomando aquellas señales como una pauta para continuar, Bill presionó su dedo más allá del estrecho músculo y un sabor intensó invadió su boca.

Tom se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mordiéndose el dorso cuando el orgasmo le llegó de improviso y avergonzado de haber durado tan poco.

—Basta —murmuró con voz pequeña, jadeando por aire y asustado de sus propias reacciones.

—Tranquilo, Tomi. No es nada —retiró Bill su dedo con cuidado, lamiéndose los labios en un gesto casi felino. En la escasa luz que entraba a través de las cortinas, Tom lo vio como un depredador que se cernía sobre su presa y parecía dispuesto a atacar.

—Tú… —Tom se detuvo cuando su gemelo abandonó su anterior postura y ayudándolo con los pantalones, lo volvió a vestir de vuelta. Su erección evidente en el bulto que portaba entre las piernas y se presionaba contra su muslo a la menor oportunidad—. ¿Quieres que yo…? –Vaciló, inseguro si sería capaz de hacerlo. Más que eso, temeroso de ello.

Bill pareció entenderlo a la perfección, recostándose a su lado y tapándolos a ambos con las mantas por encima de la cabeza, creando un refugio para los dos como hacían cuando aún compartían habitación y cama.

—Te amo –murmuró el menor de los gemelos cuando al cabo de varios minutos de silencio, ninguno de los dos se vio capacitado de dar el primer paso—. Desde siempre y sé que tú también, ahora lo sé, pero antes…

—¿Antes?

—Mentiste –dijo Bill en un susurro, reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos y tocándolo en el rostro y el cuello con manos temblorosas—. ¿Por qué mentiste? Dijiste que no me amabas, que no era cierto… Que lo que pasó entre los dos no tenía significado.

Aquellas palabras le daban vueltas a la cabeza a Tom y la migraña que desde el accidente padecía, apareció de golpe, como una aguja clavada en la coronilla y atravesando todo su cerebro.

—Tranquilo –le acarició Bill el rostro, atento a cualquier signo de dolor—. Ya pasó.

—¿Hace cuánto? –Trastabilló Tom con cada sílaba, el dolor aumentando de golpe y adquiriendo la forma de un punto ardiente justo en el centro de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló—. Bill, por favor…

—Casi un año –susurró Bill.

¿Menos de un año? Eso significaba que en esas mismas fechas, el año pasado estaban juntos. Él y Bill. Juntos en todos los significados que la palabra podía significar. La idea era abrumadora, maravillosa, triste porque ya no lo era más.

—¿Desde cuándo? –Exigió Tom saber, abriendo los ojos a pesar del dolor y viendo en los de Bill un dolor más pasivo pero igual de triste.

—Nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños número catorce.

—Oh Diosss… —Tom no quiso escuchar más. Apoyó la frente contra la almohada e intentó mantenerse en calma para no vomitar, para no sentir que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Voy a ir por tus medicamentos y agua –se movió Bill fuera de la cama que compartían y antes de que Tom tuviera oportunidad de asirlo por el brazo, ya no estaba. En su lugar, obtuvo un puño de sábanas arrugadas que estrujó con fuerza.

Tendido en la tibia cama y sufriendo por el dolor de cabeza más fuerte desde su accidente, Tom no pudo dejar de pensar qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos dos al final.

Ahora por lo menos, tenía dos fechas importantes, incluso si no recordaba nada más que eso.

 

Tom durmió un par de horas más antes de sentirse mejor y ya sin el acuciante dolor por dentro de la cabeza. En sustitución a su migraña, pinchazos de luz que resonaban dentro de su cráneo aparecían cada tantos minutos y le hacían esbozar muecas, pero al menos ya se podía levantar de la cama.

Aún con la ropa del día anterior, Tom bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se encontró con la casa sumida en un silencio agradable, pero que indicaba que eran sólo él y su soledad. Intrigado por ello, el mayor de los gemelos leyó una pequeña nota dirigida a su persona, colgada del tablero de corcho que su madre tenía en la entrada y contenía apenas un par de líneas:

“Fuimos de visita con la tía Enid (más tarde te contamos todo). Hay comida en el horno y Bill prometió helado de cena. Cuídate. Besos.”

Sin mucho interés, Tom se guardó la hoja dentro del pantalón y con pies de plomo, enfiló rumbo a la cocina, llevándose una mano al estómago y comprobando que tenía un hambre voraz.

Inclinándose sobre el horno, en efecto, había comida dentro. Un pequeño vistazo le confirmó sus sospechas: Lasagna vegetariana. Tom no estaba seguro si el sabor era tan bueno como con la lasagna normal, pero decidido a no ceder a sus melindres alimenticios, optó por servirse una porción.

Justo cuando iba a abrir las puertas de la alacena en búsqueda de un plato sobre el cual servirse, miró la mesa de la cocina y encontró que todo estaba listo y preparado, desde el plato ancho, hasta el tenedor, cuchillo y un paquete de servilletas. Como decoración central, incluso un jarrón con una única rosa roja que reconoció como parte del jardín trasero de su madre.

¿Qué decía la nota? ¿Que Bill había salido por helado? Tom no estaba seguro, pero pensar requería de más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer. En su estado, aún cansado y con una pesadez instalada en cada uno de sus miembros, se limitó a sentarse frente a la mesa y esperar.

Esperar, esperar y esperar…

 

—Mierda –gruñó Bill por lo bajo, cuando en la entrada de su casa se topó con dos adolescentes sonrientes en espera de un autógrafo. Como si la propiedad privada no significara nada para ellas, se acercaron con descaro a la ventanilla de su automóvil y a Bill no le quedó de otra que bajar el vidrio.

En otras circunstancias, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Por seguridad suya y para no crear futuras situaciones que no se pudieran manejar y terminaran por salirse de control, Jost les había aconsejado jamás ceder cuando estuvieran dentro de su propiedad. Y sin embargo… El menor de los gemelos se forzó a sonreír cuando el par de chicas lo saludaron y con una pizca de timidez, le extendieron un par de tarjetas.

—Para Tom –se explicó la más alta de ellas—. De parte de nuestro club de fans, le deseamos lo mejor. Yo soy Nadine y ella es Bertha –se señaló a sí misma y luego a su compañera, que dijo ‘hola’ en un chillido de emoción—. Y erm, eso es todo. Gracias –tomó a su amiga del brazo y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Sin molestarse en mirar las tarjetas, Bill entró en su garaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aliviado de que no hubiera llegado a mayores su idiotez de abrir la ventanilla. En gran parte, agradecido por el gesto de apoyo y porque ninguna de las chicas hubiera cruzado la línea del espacio personal, exigiendo un abrazo o un beso como solía ser.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que a pesar de todo, existían personas agradables en el mundo exterior. No todas las fans tenían que ser stalkers violentas, y no siempre el encuentro con ellas tenía que ser plagado de gritos y descaro; a veces, sólo a veces, había personas normales que querían desearles lo mejor y agradecerles por la música que hacían.

Con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios, Bill tomó las tarjetas y las metió dentro de las bolsas de la compra, repartiendo el peso entre ambas manos y entrando a la casa.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando él cuando al dar un pie dentro de la cocina, se encontró con su gemelo dormitando sobre la mesa, con aspecto cansado y la boca entreabierta emitiendo un ligero ronquido.

—Tomi –lo llamó despacio, atento a cualquier signo de dolor.

—¿Mmm? –El mayor de los gemelos se giró con lentitud, los ojos cansados y los párpados pesados sobre éstos—. Tardaste –le reprochó al final.

—Lo sé. –Bill se inclinó sobre él y le besó la cabeza como si lo ocurrido horas antes jamás hubiera cruzado la línea de lo fraternal—. Uhm, ¿quieres comer?

Tom tardó unos segundos en responder, por último asintiendo.

—Bien –se colocó Bill los guantes términos antes de acercarse al horno—, manos a la obra.

 

La comida transcurrió entre charlas corteses y largos periodos de silencio. De vez en cuando Tom preguntaba algo y Bill respondía, o viceversa, pero ninguna conversación entre ambos fue trascendental.

El mayor de los gemelos tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero el efecto de los medicamentos parecía estar perdiendo su efectividad y para el final de su comida, apenas si podía mantener la cabeza erguida sin sentir que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor en una especie de juego macabro de feria.

—Estás pálido –dejó Bill caer su tenedor sobre el plato, atento a las reacciones de su gemelo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

Dispuesto a replicar que no era un inválido de ningún tipo, Tom estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y en lugar de sujetar el vaso con agua para beber un sorbo, derramó todo su contenido por la superficie. –Perdón –musitó con debilidad, los párpados cerrándosele contra su voluntad.

Aún en contra de sus débiles protestas, Bill lo llevó a cuestas hasta su habitación y con cuidado lo depositó de vuelta sobre el colchón. Indeciso de si su presencia era o no requerida, cedió al fin cuando Tom pronunció su nombre entre balbuceos.

—¿Quieres que llame a mamá o al doctor, Tomi? –Sugirió al cubrirlos a ambos bajo las mantas y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Tom no parecía tener fiebre ni tampoco otro síntoma, pero Bill estaba nervioso.

—No –balbuceó el mayor de los gemelos—. Es migraña, sólo… eso…

—¿Otra pastilla entonces?

Tom no respondió nada, en su lugar, relajó el cuerpo y quedó laxo. –Dormir –dijo por último, con un pequeño quejido que no tranquilizó en lo absoluto a su gemelo.

Aquel había sido un día perdido en su totalidad. Basado por completo en dormir y sufrir por la migraña, pero envuelto en los brazos de Bill y cuidado por él como el objeto más precioso del universo, Tom no podía más que sentirse querido como pocas veces en la vida.

Rodeado por dos brazos fuertes que no recordaba fueran así y sustituían al Bill pequeño y delgado como él mismo que recordaba, estaba protegido de cualquier daño.

Cerrando los ojos a la realidad, a lo que no comprendía, se dejó mecer por Bill cantándole una canción de la que no tenía memoria en lo absoluto, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, le parecía adecuada, hecha por los dos y para los dos únicamente.

Bill lo sujetó contra su cuerpo y habló y habló hasta quedar ronco. De sus vidas, de su tiempo juntos, de lo mucho que aún lo amaba; Tom no volvió a abrir la boca, pero con su mano sujeta a la de Bill, le hizo saber lo mucho que él también lo amaba.

Y cuando ninguno de los dos pudo permanecer más tiempo despiertos, se dejaron sumir en el sueño sin sueños.

 

Tom despertó con las primeras luces del lunes en que planeaban regresar de vuelta a su vida en la ciudad. Aún era demasiado temprano como para salir y el viaje de regreso estaba planeado para después del mediodía, así que consideró volver a dormir.

Con Bill abrazándolo por la espalda y sus piernas entrelazadas bajo las mantas, la idea sonaba de lo más…

El mayor de los gemelos se acomodó en su sitio como un gato lo hace, abriendo las manos sobre la tibia sábanas y encogiendo los dedos hasta caer dormido de vuelta.

Y sin embargo… Tom abrió los ojos con terror cuando algo no pareció estar en orden.

No, algo no estaba en orden.

Con cuidado al soltarse del abrazo de su gemelo, Tom se sentó al borde de la cama y en la semi penumbra se examinó cada dedo de la mano con cuidado, flexionando uno a uno con atención. Luego se miró los pies y frunció el ceño cuando vio que si bien sentía como doblaba los diez, sólo los del lado derecho se movían.

Intrigado por aquello, quizá aún no en pánico debido a que acababa de despertar, se dobló hacía abajo, tocándose el pulgar del pie derecho y presionando con fuerza sin sentir nada.

Ni una pizca de dolor, calor, frío o una sensación de contacto; la palabra era nada.

Tom consideró despertar a su gemelo y actuar con pánico, aterrado porque obviamente no era normal perder la sensibilidad y el control de una extremidad, pero en lugar de ello consideró que podía esperar.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas y decidido a que posiblemente era debido al frío y no a una razón médica seria, se recostó al lado de Bill y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

 

/*/*/*/*


	15. 15.- A mitad del camino

**15.- A mitad del camino**

 

—Saben que pueden volver siempre que lo deseen, ¿no es así? Esta sigue siendo su casa aunque ustedes se empeñen en vivir al otro lado de Alemania –intentaba Simone convencer a sus hijos de quedarse un par de días más, ella misma consciente de que sus intentos eran fútiles pero como madre que era, tenía que intentarlo al menos por una vez.

—Lo sabemos, mamá –la abrazó Bill con ligereza, besándola luego en la mejilla—. Pero, somos tus hijos adultos que tienen su propia vida en casa. Además –miró de reojo a Tom, que se despedía de Gordon en esos momentos—, Tomi tiene cita con el médico mañana en la tarde. Es mejor llegar con tiempo.

—Claro, claro –volvió a abrazarlo Simone, de alguna manera feliz de ver que los hijos que abandonaban el nido eran adultos responsables en lugar del par de adolescentes que ella había dejado marcharse años atrás.

—… En cuanto me sienta mejor, seguro que cogeré una borrachera que… —Escuchó al mayor de sus hijos hablar emocionado con Gordon, que lo palmeó en la espalda con ligereza.

Bien, quizá no tan maduros, pero al menos Tom tenía una excusa plausible y de cualquier modo Bill iba a cuidar de él como el gemelo mayor que le tocaba ser de momento.

—¿Todo listo, chicos? –Preguntó Gordon cuando los gemelos estuvieron dentro del vehículo y el momento de despedirse hubiera terminado—. ¿No olvidan alguna maleta? ¿El cepillo de dientes? ¿Las revistas porno que escondían en el desván?

Tom se sonrojó de golpe.

—No olviden llamar cuando estén de regreso –les recordó Simone, cuando la camioneta se movió en reversa y pronto salió del jardín para avanzar rumbo a la carretera.

—Eso fue extraño, ¿no? –Abrazó Gordon a Simone por la espalda, los dos a solas en un hogar donde los hijos ya habían partido en muchos sentidos.

—Siempre dije que quería volver a tener a mis hijos cuando aún no eran famosos, pero esto… —Simone se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Es tan triste.

—Pero Bill cuida bien de Tom –le recordó Gordon con delicadeza, atrayéndola contra su pecho y consolándola—. Van a estar bien mientras estén juntos; ambos son fuertes.

—Sí –asintió Simone, rodeando a Gordon con los brazos por la cintura y relajándose.

Ahí terminaba su papel de padres; el resto les tocaba a los gemelos.

 

Si Tom temía el largo camino de vuelta a casa en silencio, él en un rincón y su gemelo conduciendo sin prestarle apenas atención como había sido en el viaje de ida, poco tuvieron de cierto sus temores cuando de regreso Bill encendió la radio y luego de atrapar sólo la señal de la estática durante largos kilómetros, propuso conectar el iPod de Tom al conector.

Con música rap resonando en las bocinas y una bolsa de patatas fritas aderezadas con queso, Tom consideró la posibilidad de estar en el paraíso. A su lado, Bill conducía con la vista fija en la carretera, pero a diferencia de su anterior viaje, de vez en cuando lo miraba y sonreía, como para darle a entender que todo estaba bien entre los dos, que no se preocupara en lo absoluto.

—Estás cantando –dijo el menor de los gemelos al cabo de media hora de transcurso, cuando por el borde de su visión, atrapó a Tom moviendo los labios al ritmo del coro de la canción que sonaba—. ¿Recuerdas la letra?

—Algo –respondió Tom inseguro, no muy convencido de si recordar era el término exacto que definía lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Cierto, las palabras aparecían como por arte de magia en su memoria, casi como si por un segundo, la palabra apareciera antes de que la escuchara, pero era más por inercia que por saberlas realmente. Era frustrante, porque sin proponérselo, el resto de la canción salía de sus labios con una rapidez asombrosa.

—Sé lo que piensas y no –dictaminó Bill con seriedad—. Lo veo en tu ceño fruncido –agregó al ver por el espejo retrovisor como su gemelo cambiaba de expresión—. Todo a su tiempo, vas a recordar.

Por nervios, Tom encogió los dedos de los pies, sin decir nada después a la carencia de sensaciones en el lado izquierdo; ¿para qué? ¿Cuál era la necesidad? Bill ya cargaba suficiente peso sobre su espalda y lo que menos deseaba era angustiarlo al respecto cuando todo entre ellos parecía ir por buen camino.

En lugar de dejarse llevar por esos derroteros, rápido cambió de tema.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa –extendió Tom la mano entre los asientos, sujetando la de Bill sobre la palanca de cambios—, ¿cómo va a ser todo?

—¿Todo? –Repitió Bill sin dar muestras de ningún sentimiento, enfocado en conducir.

La cara de Tom empezó a arderle. –Entre tú y yo… Nosotros –finalizó en voz baja. Las manos le estaban sudando y con nervios apartó la que estaba sobre la de Bill para ponerla entre sus piernas—. Quiero estar contigo –dijo al fin, confesando lo que deseaba desde una vida atrás.

Bill suspiró desde lo más hondo de su alma. —¿Y luego? –Quiso saber—. Cuando regreses a ser el mismo de antes y de vuelta no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo de esa manera.

—Nunca va a pasar –murmuró Tom, bajando la vista a su regazo y contemplando sus brazos con infinidad de costras y líneas que quedaban aún después de su accidente. Costaba creerlo, pero apenas dos semanas atrás había caído de un escenario y perdido la consciencia por días; ahora tenía trece años y se atrevía a confesarse con Bill de una manera con la que había soñado por toda su existencia sin hacer nada al respecto. Era cierto cuando decían que la vida podía cambiar en un par de segundos—. No de nuevo, al menos.

—Tom, en serio… —Bill le cortó de golpe, con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa en su sitio—. No es momento ni lugar para tener esta conversación.

—¡Entonces cuándo! ¡Dónde! –Se enfrentó Tom a su gemelo, cerrando las manos en puños sobre sus piernas—. Quiero estar contigo. Tu también. Entonces por qué…

_“… te niegas a que así sea.” Los gritos, la bofetada el beso._

Por primera vez desde el accidente, Tom vio más allá de sus trece años y recordó con dolorosa exactitud que esas mismas palabras eran las que le había dicho a Bill la noche en que ambos cumplían catorce años. La confrontación, la subsiguiente pelea, el beso que habían compartido con desesperación y...

—Tom… Tomi… —Bill empezó a reducir la velocidad, buscando un sitio al lado de la carretera dónde detenerse, atento a la repentina palidez de su gemelo y cómo éste se quedaba paralizado sin parpadear, apenas respirando—. No quiero que te alteres, tu dolor de cabeza puede-…

—Bill… —Tom salió de su estupor cuando el vehículo frenó por completo a un lado de la carretera, en una maniobra estúpida y peligrosa, puesto que apenas había espacio y el próximo automóvil podría golpearlos si venía a alta velocidad—. Yo… —Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Por el contrario, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—Me vas a dejar…

—No.

—Cuando regreses a ser el de antes.

—No, Bill, no… —Tom sujetó a su gemelo por los hombros, pero era difícil a causa del cinturón de seguridad. Sin pensárselo más, Tom sacó el brazo por la banda lateral y se inclinó sobre su gemelo—. Es para siempre, entre tú y yo; siempre lo ha sido y así será.

—Pero… —Los ojos de Bill también brillaban y éste apartó la mirada para que Tom no lo descubriera.

Tom no quería hablar al respecto. Sujetando el rostro de su gemelo con ambas manos, lo besó en los labios, primero con delicadeza y luego con un sentimiento impetuoso que los hizo perder la noción del tiempo y el lugar en el que estaban.

Fue hasta que un automóvil pasó a su lado con mucho cuidado de no estamparse contra su defensa, accionando el claxon y maldiciendo ‘la mala madre que los había parido’, que se separaron de golpe el uno del otro, aturdidos por el ruido y la sarta de groserías dirigidos a su persona.

Tom se regresó a su asiento, limpiándose con furia el rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, mientras que Bill se acomodaba en su asiento y finalmente le sacaba el dedo medio al otro conductor.

—A la mierda con ustedes dos, maricas de porquería –les gritó éste acelerando y dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo y gasolina quemada.

Bill apenas si le prestó atención, poniendo de vuelta en marcha el automóvil y con el cuerpo en tensión, regresar de vuelta a la carretera.

—Hay que ver la clase de calaña que puede sacar la licencia de conducir estos días –murmuró el menor de los gemelos, firme en sus palabras, pero temblando por las manos que sujetaban el volante.

—Bill… —Tom lo llamó, inseguro de cómo proceder. De regreso a su asiento, todo parecía normal, excepto por el sabor que aún se aferraba a sus labios y que identificaba como el de su gemelo—. Bill, por favor… —Repitió su llamado, al ver como éste no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—Tengo que pensarlo, ¿sí? –Dijo Bill al cabo de largos minutos en silencio, cuando el automóvil rebasaba los cien kilómetros por hora y la línea del horizonte se desdibujaba—. Cuando estemos en casa… Déjame pensarlo –dictaminó por último, su silencio después de eso total.

Tom pensó en presionar sobre el asunto, pero un solo vistazo al perfil de su gemelo lo hizo desistir. El Bill que tenía en mente, aquel contra el que se sentía capaz de luchar y discutir, ya no se encontraba más; en su lugar, un hombre adulto lo suplantaba. Tom debía recordarse que a pesar de lo que creía, seguía siendo diez minutos mayor que él; él no era un adolescente de trece años al que le estaba cambiando la voz, sino que también era una persona mayor. Y sin embargo…

No podía evitarse sentirse disminuido, como un pequeño crío al que se le dan órdenes y tiene que obedecer por la crianza de ‘respeta a tus mayores’ que tenía gravada en el cerebro a base de fuego. No que Tom fuera muy obediente de las reglas viviendo con una familia que le permitía a él y a su gemelo hacer lo que les viniera en gana mientras las notas en la escuela y la cooperación en casa se mantuvieran, pero… Bill en esa ecuación, su actual situación, hacía que todo pareciera por completo diferente.

—Casa –repitió, apretando los labios y preguntándose si realmente algo, lo que fuera, pasaría.

La sensación de encontrarse en un bucle infinito de ‘sí-no-sí-no’ asfixiándolo.

Como si pudiera censar su tensión, Bill rompió su máscara de frialdad por un segundo, para extender la mano por entre los asientos y por escasos segundos, sujetar la de Tom. Apenas una pequeña caricia que no prometía nada, pero para el mayor de los gemelos, de momento, era todo lo que necesitaba.

 

—No olvides las gafas –le dijo Bill a Tom a modo de advertencia, cuando luego de dos horas de viaje, fue necesario parar en una estación de gas para recargar combustible, visitar los sanitarios y comprar algo de comer en el destartalado restaurante que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Colocándose el gorro mejor sobre la cabeza, cubriendo cualquier indicio de cabello, Tom consideró aquellas medidas excesivas. Desde su accidente, Bill no cesaba de insistir en que debían pasar por incógnitos cuando salían y si bien entendía que eran algo así como famosos, tampoco creía que fuera a tal extremo en que una salida de dos minutos pudiera resultar en caos.

—Sí, mamá –lo desdeñó, colocándose los lentes de sol sobre la nariz y saliendo del vehículo con piernas torpes por no haberse movido en mucho rato.

Mientras Bill se arreglaba con la bomba de la gasolina, Tom caminó un par de pasos lejos del automóvil y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Un par de movimientos de piernas y con decepción comprobó la nula sensación en su pie izquierdo.

Durante el viaje, la insensibilidad había parecido subir, centímetro a centímetro, firme y sin dar tregua. Al paso en que iba, para la noche ya habría alcanzado el tobillo y al cabo de tres días, la rodilla.

Extrañamente, lo que menos sentía Tom era preocupación. En su lugar, un nerviosismo y unas ansías inmensas por regresar a casa, ocupaban cualquier rincón de su cabeza. Todo para saber si…

—¡Tom! –El mayor de los gemelos giró en redondo, haciendo que su cuello crujiera en el proceso—. Te estoy llamando desde hace rato –trotó Bill en su dirección—. ¿Me estabas ignorando? –Preguntó cuando estuvieron de lado a lado, a un par de metros de la carretera y esperando a la que la bomba del automóvil estuviera llena—. Hey, estás muy callado –dijo, cuando Tom se limitó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y mirar a la lejanía en total distracción.

No estaban en lo que podía llamarse la meca de la civilización; la gasolinera se encontraba en un punto medio entre ciudades y además del pequeño restaurante que parecía necesitar con urgencia reparaciones en el tejado y lo que parecía una letrina en la distancia, apenas si había algo más.

—¿Comemos ahí? –Señaló Tom el desvencijado lugar. Una pizarra señalaba que la comida del día eran salchichas adobadas en salsa picante y ante la idea, Bill esbozó una mueca de asco.

—¿Carne? Puaj –dictaminó—. Recuerda que ya no comemos carne… O bueno, yo no como carne.

—No creo que sea carne de verdad… No será mucha la diferencia, ¿no? —Tom se imaginó el platillo y la idea le pareció de lo más deliciosa—. Tú puedes beber un vaso de agua, yo quiero comer ahí –y sin esperar respuesta, miró a ambos lados de la carretera antes de cruzar a paso veloz.

—Tomi, espera –corrió Bill detrás de él, intentando conservar el glamour que le quedaba al tiempo que trataba de alcanzar a su gemelo, justo en precisión para abrirle la puerta grasosa del local y entrar antes—. No tan mal como pensaba –dictaminó una vez que sus ojos barrieron la estancia y comprobara con alivio que sanidad no debiera clausurar el sitio por atentados contra la salud.

Si bien no tenía mucho que pudiera considerarse de lujo, al menos todo parecía limpio. Los muebles eran bajos y de madera, el aroma a desinfectante y guisos abundaba en el aire, y completando el cuadro de un hogar, salió a atenderlos una mujer mayor, entrada en carnes y años, que se limpiaba las manos húmedas en un delantal que resplandecía de blanco y llevaba puesto como una segunda piel.

—Mis primeros clientes del día –los saludó con una sonrisa, haciendo que al instante Bill bajara la guardia.

No fue mucho después cuando los gemelos se vieron frente a frente con su comida; Tom con una ración grande de salchichas en salsa tal y como había sido su antojo, acompañadas con arroz y una pequeña porción de ensalada, mientras que Bill daba cuenta a su tazón de sopa de verduras y a un par de rebanadas de pan integral que la dueña del local les había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo –les indicó con un gesto maternal, al regresar a su sitio en la barra.

—Es un buen lugar –dictaminó Tom luego de pasar un poco de su comida con un largo trago a su limonada.

—Tengo que admitirlo, sí –coincidió Bill, al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer memoria de cuándo había sido la última vez que habían comido en un restaurante sin el temor de mirar por encima de sus hombros, asustados de encontrar la lente de alguna cámara fijando el objetivo sobre sus figuras.

A punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, el menor de los gemelos se detuvo a medio paso de abrir la boca, cuando la sorpresa de saber que Tom no pensaba en eso ni de lejos, lo golpeó en el estómago como un ladrillo lanzado en su dirección a gran velocidad.

Era comprensible. Con trece años, lo más grandioso de su vida era creer que algún día serían rock stars y vivirían de ello… La fama había llegado años después y era más que obvio el que Tom no entendiera de fans, acosadores y lidiar con la fama.

En lugar de permitir que eso les amargara el viaje de regreso y porque aún se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido antes, Bill calló.

Tendiéndole una hogaza de pan a su gemelo, rozó sus dedos cuando ésta pasó de manos.

—Podemos llegar más tarde a casa –sugirió Bill—. En el menú vi que hay pay de queso con una bola de helado de fresa encima, ¿qué tal suena eso?

Con una sonrisita que lo dijo todo, Tom sonrió. –Digo que suena genial.

 

/*/*/*/*


	16. 16.- Mentiras con M de Miedo

**16.- Mentiras con M de Miedo**

 

—Tomi… —El mayor de los gemelos abrió un ojo a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, cuando una voz llamando su nombre lo sacó del país de los sueños a una realidad incómoda, por como estaba recargando la cabeza contra el cristal del automóvil y su cuello resentía—. Ya llegamos –escuchó en un susurró contra la mejilla, el aire tibio impactándose en su piel, y por inercia sonriendo a la calidez.

—Casa… —Musitó con cansancio, no recordando en qué momento del viaje había caído dormido como tronco, pero feliz de haber evitado así el resto de horas tediosas.

Luego de comer en aquel restaurante a la mitad de la carretera, habían pedido doble ración de postre. Bromeado, reído, también tonteado, inclinándose sobre la mesa y compartiendo un beso apresurado por encima de sus platos vacíos; un impulso bobo que les podría haber resultado fatal, pero que en esas circunstancias y lugar, había parecido de lo más adecuado.

—Hay que ir a la cama –le desabrochó Bill el cinturón de seguridad y Tom soltó un quejido. Con pesadez por culpa del sueño, apenas si podía pensar con claridad, ni hablar de entrar a la casa y subir lo que le parecían mil escalones hasta su habitación—. Vamos… —Lo instó Bill tirando de él fuera del vehículo y abrazándolo con fuerza contra el pecho.

—¿No puedo dormir aquí? –Intentó Tom el evitar moverse. Aunque en la mañana amaneciera con tortícolis y un humor de los mil demonios, lo que más le apetecía en esos instantes era dormir.

—No a menos que quieras amanecer congelado –lo besó Bill en la mejilla, descendiendo luego por el cuello hasta el punto donde la yugular de Tom comenzó a palpitar con fuerza—. ¿Cama?

Con el cuerpo invadido por descargas eléctricas, Tom se estremeció de placer. –S-sí.

—Eso me gusta. Ahora, a la de una, dos y tres –tiró Bill con fuerza de él y los dos se encontraron a la misma altura del pavimento que recubría la entrada de la casa. El aire de la noche era fresco, no helado como para vestir un abrigo, pero lo suficientemente cerca del cero como para hacer que de la boca del mayor de los gemelos saliera una vaharada de vapor que lo hizo sonreír.

El camino dentro de la casa fue accidentado; primero con Tom tropezando al primer escalón de la escalera y luego con Bill golpeándose la rodilla con una mesita en el segundo piso.

Entre risas apagadas, los dos avanzaron en la oscuridad de la casa rumbo a los dormitorios, deteniéndose ante sus respectivas puertas y mirando al otro con un anhelo que lo decía todo sin palabras: “¿Tu cuarto el mío?”, siendo en ello el deseo de compañía, sin una pizca de malicia.

Fue Tom el que rompió el silencio, extendiendo su mano y pescando a Bill de la muñeca, tirando de él en un susurro de prendas y tres letras: “Ven”, a las cuales el menor de los gemelos no opuso resistencia.

La habitación de Tom estaba en la más absoluta de las penumbras y pese a ello, el mayor de los gemelos los guió a ambos con maestría, eludiendo una pila de ropa que se amontonaba en el suelo y un bulto indefinido que a duras penas se distinguía en la oscuridad, hasta que ningún obstáculo se interpusiera entre ellos y su bien merecido descanso.

Pronto los dos estuvieron tendidos de costado en la gran cama y el ruido de sus risas murió opacado por el palpitar de sus corazones dentro del pecho.

—¿Entonces…? –Tanteó cauteloso Tom el terreno, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración en espera de que Bill se compadeciera de su patético papel y lo ayudara.

—¿Mmm? –Se acomodó mejor su gemelo entre los brazos, apoyando la frente contra el hombro de Tom y entrelazando sus piernas aún con la ropa del día. Tanta había sido su prisa por estar en posición supina, que ni los zapatos se habían sacado.

—Ya estamos en casa –sacó Tom a colación el tema que había esperado hasta su regreso para ser tratado, alternando cada sílaba con el batir de las mariposas que sentía en el estómago—. Dijiste que cuando llegáramos… Que pensarías si…

—Ah, eso –lo interrumpió su gemelo, rodando sobre su espalda y acomodándose las manos entrelazadas por encima del estómago—. No creo realmente que haya mucho que pensar-…

—Pero –lo interrumpió Tom con un atisbo de pánico en su voz; no le gustaba en lo absoluto aquel inicio de frase, para nada. No podía presagiar nada bueno, ninguna frase que iniciara así lo haría jamás.

—Tomi, te amo, ¿sí? Eso no va a cambiar, pero tú y yo… Nosotros, como dices… Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó. No quiero… No creo ser capaz de pasar por esto otra vez –aseveró Bill con calma, apenas una ligera vibración en el tono con el que lo pronunciaba.

De no ser porque Tom lo observaba con interés a pesar de la completa oscuridad, aquello habría lo habría engañado, pero en su lugar, el mayor de los gemelos apreció tanto el dolor en la voz como las lágrimas que corrían de las mejillas de Bill.

—Pero quieres intentarlo, ¿no es así? –Presionó Tom el tema—. No me mientas, Bill.

El menor de los gemelos cerró los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo que las lágrimas le corrieran por las comisuras y se deslizaran por su cuello. –Sí –musitó al fin—, sí quiero.

—Entonces no hay más que decir –dictaminó Tom como si aquella fuera una decisión de todos los días en lugar de una que podría cambiar sus vidas en mil vertientes distintas—. Siempre hemos sido nosotros dos –le separó las manos fuertemente sujetas sobre su estómago para meter la suya y entrelazar los dedos con los de su gemelo—, pero ahora seremos nosotros.

—De nuevo –se enjugó Bill el rostro, rompiendo a llorar abiertamente.

—No, por primera vez –lo rodeó Tom con su brazo libre—. Es nuestra primera vez.

—Para mí no –se giró Bill a encararlo—. Si me vuelves a romper el corazón, Tom Kaulitz, juro que te haré pagármelo todo con creces –rompió en llanto, apretando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

Fue triste. No lo que el mayor de los gemelos esperaba; quebrantó esquemas y a pesar de todo, mientras abrazaba a Bill y lloraba en sus brazos, no sabiendo bien si su papel era el del pilar de apoyo o el de un igual que también tenía miedo y el corazón plagado de inseguridades, en lo único que pudo pensar fue que tanto dolor, al final, tenía una razón de ser.

—No vuelvas a mentirme jamás –pidió Bill al cabo de largas horas que le tomó recuperar la compostura. Luego de sacarse los zapatos, desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior y esconderse bajo las mantas, abrazándose hasta el crujir de los huesos, con el rostro escondido en la curvatura que el cuello de Tom le otorgaba como un sitio de protección absoluta—. Nunca.

—Ni me atrevería a pensarlo –respondió Tom, jugando con un mechón de cabello que rebelde, coronaba la cabeza de su gemelo.

—Para nada. Incluso si es una tontería, siempre dime la verdad, sin importar cuánto duela. Júralo –exigió Bill, separándose unos centímetros para mirar a los ojos a su gemelo—. De otra manera… Si me vuelves a fallar, no sé si podré confiar de vuelta en ti. Aunque después diga que sí, sólo serán mentiras.

Tom, que por inercia flexionó los dedos de su pie izquierdo y no sintió ni la más mínima reacción en sus conexiones nerviosas, actuó bajo el temor, no respondiendo a nada, sólo inclinándose sobre el rostro de su gemelo y besándolo en los labios con gentileza.

—Confía en mí –le pidió presionando su boca contra la suya—. No me atrevería a fallarte dos veces, no a ti…

Bill pareció contento con aquella respuesta, pasando una pierna por encima del muslo de Tom y presionando sus vientres a lo largo de la cadera y hasta el esternón.

—No pensé que fuera a decirlo en esta vida, pero… Me alegro de que tu accidente haya pasado, incluso si eso me convierte en una persona horrible –le confesó con un bostezo.

Tom suspiró. –Yo también pienso lo mismo, ¿también soy una persona horrible?

Bill pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de hablar. –No, creo que no. Dudo que sea lo mismo, pero…

—Entonces todo está bien –lo interrumpió Tom para besarlo en la frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello—. El resto puede esperar.

El menor de los gemelos no respondió nada de vuelta, pero cuando minutos después los dos cayeron dormidos con las respiraciones acompasadas en sincronía, la atmósfera de paz que por dos semanas completas había eludido sus vidas, regresó.

La simpleza de los años en que estar juntos era más valioso que cualquier nivel de fama alcanzado.

 

—Tomi, aprieta mi mano si te duele –indicó Bill a su gemelo, al ver que los nudillos de éste se tornaban blancos al sujetar con fuerza excesiva el asiento de la silla reclinable en la que se encontraba sentado mientras el médico en turno le sacaba los puntos de la última herida que éste llevaba en la cabeza.

Según el doctor, apenas si quedaría cicatriz. Quizá una línea que con el paso de los años desaparecería entre el cabello que crecería hasta cubrir cualquier rastro de que ahí alguna vez manó la sangre. De cualquier modo, nada que requiriera cirugía estética y pese a lo vano que resultaba ese deseo, ambos gemelos soltaron el aliento que venían conteniendo desde que habían puesto el pie en el consultorio ante la buena noticia.

—¡Ouch! –Se quejó Tom, cuando el médico, un joven que frisaba los treinta años y trabajaba en silencio, haló fuerte de la costura que había mantenido unida su herida hasta entonces.

—Un poco más –lo consoló Bill, desviando los ojos del cuadro. No que su amor por Tom disminuyera al eludir la vista de aquel espectáculo, pero se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Para demostrar su apoyo, permanecía en el consultorio soportando estoico los chillidos de dolor que Tom soltaba, le tomaba de la mano y soportaba sus apretones, pero ver… Su temple no podía con eso y por fortuna su gemelo lo entendía a la perfección.

Tal y como le habían dicho a su madre el día anterior, tenían una visita con el médico que no podía aplazarse.

Pasados los diez días de que Tom hubiera despertado, el médico que los atendía había aconsejado un seguimiento del estado de su paciente, así como el retiro de las suturas y la disminución de las dosis de sus medicamentos. “Rutina simplemente”, como les había dicho su secretaria al llamarlos esa misma mañana y recordarles que su cita era al mediodía.

A pesar de que su llamada había sido a las nueve de la mañana y los gemelos aún se encontraban en la cama durmiendo, no representó ningún daño a su día.

Compartiendo una ducha y luego el desayuno, Bill y Tom habían tenido el tiempo necesario para alistarse y partir con tiempo al hospital del cual Tom había sido dado de alta apenas una semana atrás.

Siete días transcurridos, siete años olvidados y todo parecía haber cambiado tan de pronto, que sólo entonces pudo Tom comprender la complejidad de la vida y lo rápido que ésta podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos.

Aún incrédulo de lo acontecido la noche anterior, ni siquiera doce horas atrás, el mayor de los gemelos saboreó el contacto de su mano entrelazada con la de Bill y aquello le pareció lo mejor de su vida. Estaban juntos. Juntos, y esa simple palabra de dos sílabas le hizo sonreír torpemente.

—Listo –anunció el médico, quitándose los guantes de látex y acomodando su equipo de suturas sobre la bandeja que descansaba en un carrito móvil—. El doctor Reimann estará con ustedes en breve –y sin mediar otra frase de por medio, salió de la sala.

—¿Todo bien? –Se inclinó Tom contra la cadera de su gemelo, que permanecía a un lado suyo como pilar de apoyo—. ¿Alguna cicatriz que me desfigure y me haga parecer el Fantasma de la Ópera?

Bill se inclinó sobre su cabeza y en el sitio donde antes se encontraba una serpiente de hilos y puntadas, depositó un suave beso. –No, nada. En un año, apenas si recordarás este día… Erm, quiero decir –se interrumpió de golpe, enrojeciendo un poco en las mejillas—, ya sabes. Uhm, olvídalo.

Tom hizo lo propio, adquiriendo en el rostro un color rojizo que lo hizo sentir infantil por su falta de control, al tiempo que intentaba discernir si el motivo de su bochorno era el mismo que el de su gemelo.

Un año a futuro parecía… Una maldita cantidad de tiempo, que la verdad fuera dicha. Tom apenas si podía imaginar lo que haría al día siguiente, ni hablar, de una semana, un mes, o lo que era igual, doce. Tanta cantidad de tiempo escapaba de su comprensión y planes, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, prefería que fuera así. En su nueva vida, nada mejor que el tiempo presente que podía vivir y controlar.

—Te amo –lo sorprendió Bill cuando de pronto rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos dos.

Por desgracia, antes de que Tom pudiera responderle aquella muestra de afecto, el doctor Reimann entró al consultorio y su gemelo le soltó la mano con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo, en un gesto que dejaba claro los límites de lo que en cuestión de contacto, se esperaba de ellos en público, gemelos o no.

—Tom, es un gusto verte –lo saludó el médico, y éste respondió al saludo con un intercambio de manos incómodo, seguido de Bill, que tomó asiento al lado de Tom y pareció adoptar el papel del adulto responsable—. Nada como saber de un paciente que va mejorando, ¿no es así? –Abrió el expediente que descansaba encima de la mesa y dio un repaso sobre lo escrito ahí—. Muy buenos resultados en tus análisis. La presión es normal y aunque veo un poco bajo el nivel de hemoglobina, no es nada que no se resuelva con un bistec grande –le guiñó un ojo cómplice—. Oh, cierto, son vegetarianos.

—Yo soy –aclaró Bill, con un humor que oscilaba entre hastiado y nervioso—, Tom decidió que de momento –recalcó las últimas tres palabras—, comería carne y yo lo apoyo.

—Comprendo, comprendo… —Prosiguió el doctor Reimann—. Además de lo ya dicho –clavó sus ojos en los de Tom—, ¿cómo va todo? Mis notas no hablan de ninguna mejoría respecto a tu memoria. ¿Aún trece?

El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño. –Trece. Sí.

—Es… —Tomó aire Bill antes de proseguir—, ¿normal?

El doctor Reimann meditó unos segundos antes de aventurarse a responder. –No existe una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta. Todo puede regresar a ser lo de antes en un instante o tomar un curso gradual. Según estas notas –consultó el expediente una vez más—, Tom ha estado teniendo cuadros aislados de regresiones. Eso en sí, ya es un avance. Podría tardar incluso un par de meses, pero mi pronóstico es que se dé mucho antes.

—Entiendo –dijo Bill, erguido con la espalda recta sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Al verlo así, Tom deseó poder romper la distancia que los separaba y abrazarlo; darle del consuelo que ni siquiera él mismo se veía capaz de alcanzar. Pero en lugar de ello, como tenía que ser, se guardó cualquier gesto y se cerró a la realidad.

—Además de lo que dicen los análisis, Tom –prosiguió el médico, ajeno a la corriente eléctrica que corría dentro de la habitación—, ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Pues… —El mayor de los gemelos enumeró un par de sus síntomas. Habló de los episodios de migraña, de la vívida intensidad en algunos de sus sueños y del dolor de su cuerpo que aún resentía el golpe de la caída. Mencionó todo lo ocurrido en los últimos diez días excepto el entumecimiento que parecía avanzar inexorable y sin tregua desde los dedos de su pie izquierdo hasta casi el tobillo, como comprobó aquella misma mañana.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué ocultaba algo que podría ser crucial. Un miedo feral que paralizaba sus labios, le hizo llegar hasta el final de una hora de consulta sin mencionar nada de ello.

En trance, un tanto ajeno a su entorno, se despidió del doctor Reimann con la indicación expresa de volver la siguiente semana y la nota adicional de observar atento cualquier cambio en su mente u organismo.

Aún aturdido, el mayor de los gemelos caminó hasta la salida del hospital en un mutis total, que rompió cuando él y su gemelo se vieron a solas en el desierto estacionamiento.

—Tomi –detuvo Bill sus pisadas al apoyar una mano sobre su hombro—, ¿está todo bien?

—Mmm –respondió el mayor de los gemelos—. Cansado. –Al menos en eso no mentía—. Quiero acostarme un rato –se llevó la mano a la cabeza, presintiendo que si no lo hacía, pasaría el resto de la tarde víctima de un terrible episodio de migraña.

Bill no cedió al instante, pero luego de verlo por largos segundos, lo dejó ir. –Bien.

Abordando el vehículo cada quien por su lado, no fue ninguna sorpresa que cuando al fin pudieron encerrarse en su propio mundo, Bill eliminó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y besó a su gemelo en los labios.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien –le confesó con un cierto matiz de temor en su voz—. No estoy hecho para soportar esta tensión. Un escenario con quince mil fans sí, pero esto… Dios. Tenía miedo desde que empezó a leer los resultados en los análisis.

—Pero… —Tom lo abrazó con torpeza, ya con el cinturón de seguridad atravesando su pecho—. Estoy bien –mintió, experimentando en ello la culpa—. Todo está bien conmigo.

—Tu memoria… —Se detuvo Bill a mitad de la oración, cuando Tom lo hizo callar con un beso diferente al anterior; éste cargado de deseo y urgencia.

—Estoy bien. Mi memoria volverá. No hay nada de qué preocuparse –dijo el mayor de los gemelos, clavando sus ojos en los de Bill y rezando en su fuero interno porque éstos no lo traicionaran—. En serio, confía en mí.

Y porque así tenía que ser, su gemelo lo hizo.

Sí, todo estaba bien. Por fin, él y Bill estaban juntos.

Tom no iba a permitir que un simple entumecimiento se interpusiera entre ellos y su felicidad.

 

/*/*/*/*


	17. 17.- Orgullo de título.

**17.- Orgullo de título.**

 

—¿Esos no son…? Oh Dios, sí son… —Exclamó Bill a medio paso de convertir su expresión de asombro, en una de horror incrédulo.

Tom, que venía cabeceando de sueño y cansancio cómodamente sentado en su asiento, abrió perezoso un ojo al mundo real, sólo para encontrar que en el lugar donde solían aparcar el automóvil, otro vehículo ya ocupaba su lugar. Un modelo nuevo, pero nada ostentoso, sobre el cual sus ocupantes se recargaban con todo el descaro del mundo y aparentemente esperaban por ellos.

Georg y Gustav.

Dado que Tom llevaba tiempo sin verlos, le pareció extraño que la reacción de su gemelo ante su presencia, no fuera en lo absoluto alegre. Más que ello, se le veía un tanto alterado; por poco sacando humo por las fosas nasales y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

Una vez aparcaron, Tom fue el primero en saltar fuera del automóvil, mientras que Bill se regazo detrás de él, perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías como mirarse al espejo retrovisor y fingir por un buen rato que la agujeta de uno de sus zapatos estaba desanudada.

—¡Bill! –Chilló Tom con emoción, al ver que su gemelo no se daba prisa—. Ven a saludar, carajo –maldijo, dándose vuelta otra vez hacia Georg y Gustav, quienes lo trataban como si nada hubiera sucedido y ni un solo día hubiera transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron.

—¿Eludiéndonos, uh? –Saludó Georg al menor de los gemelos cuando éste al fin se acercó al grupo y los saludó con un opacado ‘hola’.

—Creo que yo sé por qué es… —Dijo Gustav para después cruzarse de brazos.

Tom, que miraba aquel cuadro con ojos grandes y atentos a cualquier cambio, terminó por arquear una ceja en incomprensión. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Yo? Bah –desdeñó Bill sus acusaciones, instándolos a todos a entrar a la casa, recordándoles en ello, que nunca podían estar seguros de quién los espiaba a través de los altos muros (paparazzi o fangirl; quizá alguien que fuera ambas) y que era mejor estar protegidos por cuatro paredes y un techo que estar como idiotas al exterior esperando lo peor.

Fue algo en la manera de decirlo; quizá la rigidez de su espalda o el tono de voz monocorde, pero Tom lo notó sin mucho esfuerzo. Siguiendo a su gemelo que presidía el camino de sus pasos a tomar, pronto todos estuvieron sentados en los cómodos sofás de la sala, mientras Bill jugaba el papel de anfitrión.

—No, tú descansa. Yo iré por las bebidas –le indicó éste a Tom cuando enfiló rumbo a la cocina por un par de vasos con agua y la lista con los números de teléfono de los restaurantes que circundaban la zona, a petición de Georg y Gustav, que en cuanto se acomodaron en los sillones, anunciaron que se venían a quedar por el resto del día y la noche, y que lo mejor era pedir comida para su estancia.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal va esa cabeza? –Quiso saber Georg el estado de Tom—. Una semana debería ser suficiente para que pensar no sea tan difícil para ti.

—¡Georg, argh! –Lo pateó Tom apenas con fuerza, hundido entre los cojines como estaba, y disfrutando de lo que parecía ser una de esas tardes de su adolescencia; con la pequeña diferencia de que ni Georg ni Gustav parecían aquel par de amigos que recordaba de su edad y ahora lo acompañaban en la cúspide de sus veinte y algo de años, pero podía fingir que eso no existía y disfrutar sin más.

—¡Más te vale, Listing, que no le estés haciendo nada a Tom! –Se dejó escuchar la voz desde la cocina.

—Atrapado –apunto Tom al bajista con un dedo y se soltó riendo.

—Voy a tener unas palabras con él, verás que sí… —Se levantó Georg de su asiento, rumbo a la cocina.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo… —Lo vio Gustav partir, olvidándolo con facilidad al girarse hacia donde Tom se encontraba y observarlo con atención un par de segundos.

El mayor de los gemelos, al sentirse víctima del escrutinio de los serios ojos de Gustav, carraspeó incómodo. –Uhm, ¿qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No es eso –desvió Gustav la mirada, tomando aire a profundidad y sorprendiendo al mayor de los gemelos con sus siguientes palabras—. Tom, ¿Bill te ha hablado de mí y de Georg o…? –Dejó el resto de su oración en el aire, al parecer, avergonzado de algo que el mayor de los gemelos no captaba del todo.

Tom consideró por una fracción de segundo una posibilidad ilógica. Más que eso, una posibilidad que era ridícula y de seguro le haría merecedor de un golpe en el rostro. Por amor a su cara, optó por ser honesto.

—¿O qué? Bill no me ha dicho nada. El doctor Reimann fue muy claro: No debo de saber mucho de golpe.

—Ahhh –se recargó Gustav en el respaldo de su sillón—, tiene coherencia.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Me niego rotundamente, maldita sea! –Escucharon en la cocina a voz de grito, seguido del ruido de un sartén golpeando el suelo o algo que se le pareciera mucho, y ambos brincaron sobre su asiento cuando el ruido continuó, sólo aumentando en intensidad y acompañado de los propios gritos de Georg, que respondía a cada imprecación con rabia.

—Oh-oh –exclamó Gustav con gesto sombrío—. Creo que Georg preguntó lo mismo que yo.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior. –Pues yo creo que aquí el único que no se entera de nada soy yo.

—Espera aquí – se puso en pie Gustav y abandonó la habitación, como lo habían hecho ya todos los demás, yendo rumbo a la cocina y sumándose a la alharaca que ahí se manifestaba.

—Me importa una mierda y la mitad de otra, ¡no lo quiero asustar!

—¡No eres su dueño!

—Ya es un adulto, tiene derecho a saber.

—¡Es un adolescente! ¡Tiene sólo trece años!

Harto de saber que el motivo de la discusión era él mismo, Tom abandonó su sitio para buscar a su gemelo y compañeros de banda, decidido a obtener una respuesta que le satisficiera en torno a aquel asunto que de la nada se había salido de control.

—Chicos –los hizo detenerse a mitad de la acalorada pelea que mantenían, Georg y Gustav enfrentándose contra su gemelo, que parecía dispuesto a morderlos en la yugular si rebatían en su contra—, ¿van a seguir con esta tontería? Tú –señaló a su gemelo—, arruinas un buen día, y ustedes –se enfocó después en sus compañeros de banda—, actúan como idiotas. Si tienen algo que decirme, sólo háganlo y ya. Tengo trece años, pero no soy un imbécil que requiera tratarse con pincitas.

—Pero… —Se calló Bill al ver que su gemelo lo apuñalaba con la intensidad de su mirada—. Bien, díganle. Pero si es necesario llevar a Tom a emergencias por la sorpresa…

—No es para tanto, Bill. Es normal y no nos vamos a esconder sólo porque…

—¡Hey, basta! –Los interrumpió Tom, bufando de mal humor—. Mi paciencia se está agotando, así que hablen.

—Bien –tomó Gustav la iniciativa colocándose al lado de Georg y tomando su mano—, lo diré sin muchos aspavientos: Georg y yo estamos juntos. Desde hace ya cuatro años, celebramos nuestro aniversario hace dos meses. Y ya sé qué piensas –se interrumpió al ver que la cara de Tom era una oda a la incomprensión—, ¿por qué no esperábamos a que volvieras a recordarlo y eso? Pero… Es importante para nosotros. Incluso si mañana recuperas tus recuerdos, queremos que sepas lo nuestro hoy y no luego.

—¿Pero… yo ya lo sabía? –La boca de Tom se abrió y se cerró un par de veces, cual si fuera un pez boqueando fuera del algo; ningún sonido salió de ella.

—Pues claro. Te costó aceptarlo al principio y no parabas de contar bromas gay, pero da lo mismo. Esto es importante para nosotros y estés o no sin memoria, tienes que saberlo.

Los engranajes dentro de la cabeza del mayor de los gemelos parecieron detener su trabajo y de pronto volver a hacerlo al doble de su velocidad, a marchas forzadas. ¿Georg y Gustav juntos y por ‘juntos’ refiriéndose como pareja, de esas que se besaban y…? Tom se atragantó con su propia saliva. Wow, eso sí que era un cambio drástico a lo largo de los años. No es que pudiera jurar por su alma inmortal que no lo había pensando al menos una vez en su vida que aquel par eran el uno para el otro y que se merecían mutuamente, si acaso por la atracción que existía entre ambos, pero de la fantasía a la realidad el trecho era enorme y el cambio brutal, incluso si realmente no le afectaba y le parecía para bien, le daba una bofetada en pleno rostro por la sorpresa y de paso, por ser tan ciego a cualquier señal.

Lo más asombroso a su parecer, comprender que su relación era un compromiso tan serio que lo incluía a él y a su falta de memoria, pues pudiéndose ahorrar la molestia de informarle y esperar a que recordara a su tiempo, en su lugar lo hacían partícipe de ese conocimiento. Conmovido por ello, Tom se prometió que algún día, les pagaría aquella consideración de la misma manera, confesándoles lo suyo entre él y Bill, seguro de que sus amigos también lo entenderían de la misma manera.

—¿Felicidades? –Tanteó su primera reacción, no sabiendo bien cómo contestar a aquello.

—¡Les dije! –Ladró Bill cuando su gemelo pareció haberse quedado congelado en su sitio—. El médico dijo que nada de sorpresas o mucha información de golpe. Si queda más idiota que antes…

—¡¿Cómo que más?! –Rezongó Tom, volviendo a la realidad—. Disculpa si no soy tan listo como tú, pero si hubiera sido hijo único en lugar de tener que ceder la mitad de mis nutrientes durante nueve meses de embarazo, creo que sería el doble de listo de lo que soy ahora. Es más, no el doble, sino el cuadrado, es decir, ¡un genio!

—Woah, woah, alto los dos –intervino Georg, parándose entre el camino de los gemelos, que parecían a punto de saltarse encima en una pelea de vida o muerte como no tenían en años—. No quiero tener que recoger el cadáver de nadie del suelo. Y Tom, no serías ningún genio, la verdad es que eres bastante idiota –dijo, con una sonrisa entre labios al reconocer a ese Tom terco de trece años que peleaba por todo y se creía listo con sus réplicas.

—Lo que sea –se dio media vuelta el mayor de los gemelos, dándoles a todos la espalda—. Me alegro por ustedes, tres años no son en balde y erm… —Enrojeció—. Les deseo lo mejor –murmuró en voz baja, con un color rojo que reptaba desde su cuello hasta el rostro—. Y no soy idiota –masculló por último, miró por encima de su hombro, retándolos a rebatirle aquello.

Algo que nadie hizo, todos rompiendo a reír al reconocer en aquel gesto una historia pasada.

Tom tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, obviamente había madurado en los años transcurridos, pero la costumbre suya de decir la última palabra en cada pelea, era algo que no moría; pasaran diez siglos o se retrocedieran como era en ese su caso, el mayor de los gemelos permanecía igual y era tranquilizador saberlo.

—Bien, todos contentos y sin rencores, ¿ok? Tom no murió de la sorpresa y ahora sí podemos pasar un día como los que solíamos tener –sugirió Gustav, aligerando el ambiente.

—Siempre tan listo, mi Gusti –rodeó Georg al baterista con el brazo y lo besó en los labios con presteza.

Tom, que no recordaba nunca haber visto un gesto parecido, palideció de golpe. –Uhm, no enfrente de mí, por favor. Los apoyo y todo, pero Dios santo, no hagan que me quiera lavar los ojos.

—Entonces vete a dormir, crío de trece años. Los adultos nos divertimos así –giró Georg con Gustav en sus brazos y los dos quedaron de tal manera que era imposible ver qué hacían, pero fácil de deducirlo por el modo en que sus labios se unían en un sonido húmedo y ligeramente erótico, que tuvo a los gemelos corriendo fuera de la cocina en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Lo más lejos de aquel par, de vuelta en la sala y dispuestos a olvidar una estúpida rencilla entre ambos, Tom y Bill ocupaban rincones alejados del sillón grande en el que estaban sentados.

—Eso fue un poco incómodo –rompió Bill el silencio, en vista de que su gemelo parecía haber sido cosido por los labios y por ende, fuera incapaz de hablar—. No eres idiota, Tomi. Siento mucho si dije eso.

—Mmm, ok –respondió éste luego de una pausa—. Yo tampoco… Lo que dije –elaboró lo dicho antes—. Creo que estoy en shock –dijo de la nada—, ¿es normal?

—Después de ver a Georg y Gustav hacer eso… Me arriesgo diciendo que sí –venció Bill su reticencia y eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de su gemelo—. Debí decirte antes de lo suyo. Ellos ya viven juntos desde hace tiempo y, bueno, no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Son felices, ¿sabes?

—Pude verlo –confirmó Tom la idea.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar –confesó Bill en una voz pequeña y tímida que Tom no reconoció como suya—. Me lo pidieron aquel día, ya sabes, en que te visitaron en el hospital que te lo dijera y mucho ha pasado desde entonces. Nunca encontré el momento adecuado o lo dejé ir y cada vez me costaba más; no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero me alegro de cómo lo llevaste al final.

Tom no pudo rebatir aquella afirmación por lo cierta que resultaba.

Pasado el bache, los dos a solas y de vuelta en casa, poco faltó para ser atrapados por Georg y Gustav, que terminando su momento romántico en la cocina, por poco los encontraron haciendo lo propio en el sillón. Fue de buena suerte que el ángulo diera pie a malinterpretar la imagen y así se los hicieron entender, cuando el bajista los vio y gritó “¡Incesto!” nada más verlo.

—Idiota, ya estás viendo cosas –lo amonestó Bill con el corazón a cien en el pecho y las manos sudadas, tratando de aparentar una calma que en lo absoluto sentía—. ¿Pedimos pizza? –Cambió de tema al instante, deseando alejar la conversación por otros derroteros.

—Mientras no sea vegetariana, todo bien por mí –se tiró Georg en uno de los sillones de dos plazas, apartando luego las piernas para que Gustav se sentase a su lado.

El menor de los gemelos hizo una mueva. —¿Una y una?

—Hecho –declaró el bajista.

Y zanjados los malentendidos, la tarde transcurrió en aparente calma.

 

—Me gusta como piensas, Tomi –le susurró Bill a su gemelo, abrazándolo por la espalda y feliz de que incluso con sus amigos en casa, pudieran dormir juntos. Alegando que la única habitación de invitados que tenían no contaba con cama, les habían ofrecido la habitación de Tom y se habían ‘sacrificado’ durmiendo juntos para que así todos tuvieran un sitio.

Si bien en un principio el mayor de los gemelos se había mostrado reticente a ceder su dormitorio –alegando que su cama dejaría de ser virgen si se la daba a aquel par que en toda la tarde habían estado en luna de miel o algo parecido, si a juzgar por sus besos y arrumacos se podía suponer un posible itinerario de la vida de sus resortes—, luego de que Bill le enviara una mirada lasciva a través de la caja de pizza vegetariana que habían pedido no le había quedado de otra más que ceder a la sugerencia.

Así, cuando la hora de irse a dormir había llegado, la separación se dio en grupos de dos, que entraron a cada uno de los dormitorios de la casa.

—¿Te das cuenta que es nuestra primera noche juntos? –Bill le hizo saber a su gemelo, apoyando la barbilla contra su hombro.

—Ya hemos dormido así antes, ¿recuerdas? Algo así como todos los días –bostezó Tom, cálido y sumido en un sopor de felicidad que lo mantenía a un segundo de caer dormido.

—No así, digo juntos como juntos, oficialmente –le ardió a Bill la cara cuando lo decía—. Argh, olvídalo –se abochornó, dándose media vuelta y ocultando el rostro en la almohada—. Me equivoqué, creo que el idiota de la familia soy yo.

—Ya entiendo –se dio vuelta Tom para abrazarlo y pasarle una pierna por encima de las suyas—, y estoy feliz por eso. Pero estoy cansado y… —Volvió a bostezar, esta vez con fuerza y apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos después—. Te amo, ¿me dejas dormir de una buena… vez? –Susurró.

—Tomi… —Bill alzó el rostro demasiado tarde, su gemelo ya estaba dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, buscó un mejor acomodo a su lado y pasándose los brazos de Tom de tal manera en que se viera envuelto entre éstos, Bill cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

En aquella, su primera noche juntos, descubrieron, que si bien la palabra ‘pareja’ le confería un nuevo significado a su status, en realidad, no era gran cosa.

Sus sentimientos eran los mismos de siempre, título o no de por medio.

 

/*/*/*/*


	18. 18.-El pasado golpea.

**18.-El pasado golpea.**

 

_—Tom –intenta Bill frenar a su gemelo, detenerlos a ambos en su travesía a lo largo del jardín trasero. Están ebrios hasta el punto de decir ‘no más, por favor’. A Bill, la cabeza le da vueltas y desearía poder detenerse, inclinarse en una de las macetas de su madre y vomitar el vodka con jugo de limón que bebió poco antes como si de agua se tratara._

_Pero Tom no cede, oh no. Su gemelo lo arrastra por entre los huecos de la cerca y tira de su brazo con insistencia y monosílabos; no pide permiso, no pregunta, sólo lo lleva a la fuerza y Bill no está seguro de si ése es el término para alguien, que a pesar de la reluctancia, sigue el camino moviendo un pie detrás del otro sin necesidad de ser presionado._

_—Tomi, me lastimas –dice al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la cerca de su jardín queda atrás en el olvido y los dos se adentran a la pequeña porción de bosque que compone el terreno trasero de su casa. No es un espacio tan grande, perderse por mucho tiempo es imposible, pero Bill odia estar ahí de noche. Lo que menos desea es tropezarse con la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol; ebrio como está, un panorama de lo más probable—. Detente, ¿a dónde me llevas? –Pregunta, frenando con ello la loca carrera que los tiene atravesando el área del pequeño bosque a un ritmo alarmante. De seguir así, van a cruzarlo pronto en unos cuantos minutos—. ¡Tom!_

_—¡Qué! –Estalla su gemelo, que halando de su brazo con más fuerza de la que puede ser posible para un crío que recién cumple catorce, lo empuja contra la dura corteza de uno de los árboles que crece a su alrededor. La superficie es rugosa y Bill pierde el aliento por el impacto al tiempo que hojas secas caen en su cabeza, anunciando así la llegada de un otoño prematuro._

_—Me asustas, Tomi –musita Bill al cabo de largos segundos, con el corazón palpitando cerca de su garganta y haciéndole casi imposible el hablar._

_—¿Te asusto? Bien, pues tú me asqueas –escupe el mayor de los gemelos, girando el rostro y controlándose por no llorar. No quiere ser más patético de lo que ya es, pero…—. ¿Por qué? –Inquiere el final—. ¿Por qué? –Repite, el dolor evidente en su expresión corporal, al sujetar a su gemelo por las muñecas y presionar con fuerza hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor._

_De entre los dos, es Bill quien tiene una baja tolerancia al dolor._

_—¿De qué hablas? –Bill se debate entre liberarse o permanecer tal como está. Por inercia, lucha en pos de su libertad. Patea, intenta morder y recibe un golpe contundente en pómulo derecho por ello._

_—Mierda, Bill, lo siento, lo siento mucho –se disculpa Tom al instante, liberándolo, dándole la oportunidad de correr y sin embargo, el menor de los gemelos se encuentra a sí mismo martillado al suelo de hojas y tierra que rodea el bosque, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar—. Di algo, Bill._

_—Me golpeaste –responde éste—. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? –Lo empuja al ver que con manos tímidas, pretende examinar el recuento de los daños—. Eres un imbécil. Que sea tu cumpleaños no te da el derecho de esto, también es el mío –farfulla con rabia; la sensación de aturdimiento da paso a una de dolor, cuando se lleva la mano a la cara y la piel se siente inflamada bajo el tacto. En la mañana, va a aparecer con catorce años recién cumplidos y un morado inflamado para desayunar—. ¡Arruinas todo, arruinas mi vida, te odio! –Chilla Bill con rencor; la emoción contenida en los últimos difíciles meses entre ambos, explota con la fuerza de una bomba nuclear. No lamenta ni una pizca de lo dicho; es lo que siente, incluso si entre emociones tan diversas, también incluye el amor._

_Tanta es su ira, su coraje, que apenas y siente los labios de Tom presionándose contra los suyos._

_Tom, que se presiona contra su cuerpo y lo aplasta contra la rasposa superficie del árbol que ha sido víctima presencial de su pelea. La rudeza de la corteza le talla la piel de la espalda, donde la camiseta cedió al movimiento y se alza._

_Aún con eso en contra, Bill arquea su cuerpo en búsqueda de un contacto más profundo._

_Atento a ello, Tom sujeta su rostro con ambas manos, separando sus bocas por escasos segundos, jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido, antes de proseguir. Lame, muerde, chupa a su alrededor; los labios de Bill saben a naranjas y alcohol, eliminan el regusto a cerveza barata que él mismo lleva y al instante se intoxica de ese regusto dulce, acaso un poco ácido._

_Todo parece ser perfecto y lo es, incesto y todo lo es._

_Pero deja de serlo cuando Bill se separa y con voz pequeña musita un ‘perdón’ apenado, cayendo de rodillas y vomitando el contenido de su estómago en tres grandes tandas._

 

—Ugh –gimió Tom entre sueños, apartando a su gemelo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos y piernas—. Hazte para allá, tengo calor –murmuró con malestar evidente.

—Mmm –respondió Bill, aferrándosele más por la cintura, indispuesto a ceder por una excusa tan mala. Él no tiene calor, al contrario, tiene frío. Los días se vuelven más y más helados, no viceversa—. No exageres, Tomi –abrió un ojo a la oscuridad de la habitación, molesto de ver que el reloj marca las cinco de la mañana y a su parecer, es la hora más indigna de estar de despierto—. Duérmete.

—No, no –se retorció Tom en su abrazo, apartándolo con renovadas fuerzas—. Estás muy caliente, me estoy asando como pollo al horno –jadeó con esfuerzo, incorporándose en la semi penumbra del cuarto y resoplando por el esfuerzo—. Calor. Calor –repitió la palabra con modorra, la barbilla presionando su pecho desnudo.

—Ven acá –lo convenció Bill de volver a recostarse. Apenas lo tuvo en posición supina, lo abrazó pasándole una mano por el pecho y al instante abriendo grandes los ojos—. Estás caliente.

—Te dije –se retorció Tom en el colchón—. Ugh, estoy sudando –se llevó las manos al cuello y volvió a jadear—. Quiero una ducha.

Se apartó las mantas de encima y se sentó al borde de la cama, con los pies de fuera y un mareo tremendo que no le dejaba ponerse en pie e ir al baño.

—¿Estás bien? –Se sentó de rodillas Bill a su espalda, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y presionando con ligereza—. ¿Te sientes mal o…?

—No, estoy bien –lo interrumpió su gemelo—. Es sólo este maldito calor, argh. Me siento asqueroso.

—Uhm, ok –extendió Bill el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y al cabo de unos segundos de buscar a tiendas la clavija, logró iluminar la habitación con un tenue baño de luz.

Tom se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo unas náuseas que le hicieron recordar lo que había soñado. Era tanta la realidad de ese recuerdo, que no podía ser algo más. Tom aún llevaba en la piel la sensación eléctrica y en los labios el sabor inequívoco de las naranjas.

—¿Por qué no me golpeaste de vuelta? –Dirigió la pregunta a su gemelo, que apoyando el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, lo miraba sin comprender ni una pizca.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Aquel día cuando… Yo… —El mayor de los gemelos inhaló con fuerza—. ¿Qué dijo mamá del golpe?

—No te entiendo, ve más despacio. –Tras considerar algo en mente, Bill le tocó la mejilla, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de preocupación—. Voy a ir por el termómetro, esto no me gusta nada.

—¡Olvida eso y dímelo! –Gritó Tom alterado—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tomi, tienes una cara espantosa, necesito que te tranquilices –intentó Bill imponerse ante su gemelo, pero éste se zafó de su agarre y lo empujó contra la cama, aplastándolo bajo su peso—. ¡Tom!

—Dime –resopló Toma través de los dientes—. ¿Por qué no respondiste el golpe pero sí el beso?

—Me asustas, Tomi –musitó Bill tal y como lo había hecho en sueños, en una memoria de la que no tenía registro. Aterrado de su propio comportamiento irracional, el mayor de los gemelos se apartó del cuerpo de Bill, temblando por más de una razón.

—Quiero que te recuestes en este mismo instante y no te muevas de ahí –lo ayudó Bill a tenderse en la cama, cuidando de que su cabeza estuviera sobre una almohada—. Voy a ir por el termómetro y mientras te tomo la temperatura, hablaremos. ¿De acuerdo? –Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó—. ¡Tom Kaulitz, responde!

Con los ojos húmedos, Tom asintió. –Perdón.

—No importa –le restó el menor de los gemelos importancia—. Estaré de vuelta en un momento.

Tom se pasó los dedos por el rostro y comprobó que estaba sudando copiosamente; para agravar la situación, una serie de escalofríos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

—Diosss –masculló.

Tendido de espaldas y deseando desnudarse aún más de lo que estaba en su ropa interior, Tom intentó recordar más allá del sueño que había tenido, pero como si de terreno vedado se tratase, ningún recuerdo aparecía en su memoria; ni una pista, ni un pequeño detalle, nada.

—Mierda –maldijo con desgana.

—Abre la boca le dijo Bill apenas regresó del baño, con el termómetro electrónico en la mano y una expresión de preocupación que señalaba lo obvio de su ánimo—, a menos que quieras lectura rectal, pero no tengo vaselina.

Sin mediar palabras, Tom abrió obediente la boca y se acomodó la punta metálica debajo de la lengua. Bill hizo trabajar el aparato y en cuestión de treinta segundos, el resultado los alarmó a los dos por igual.

—Treinta nueve coma cero. Tomi, esto no me da buena espina –se escandalizó Bill, revisando de vuelta los números por algún posible error.

—Pero me siento bien, a excepción del calor –rodó Tom sobre su costado, deseando volver a dormir para continuar soñando.

Bill pareció meditar aquello. —¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?

—Cien por ciento –le aseguró Tom, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y viéndolo con ojos opacos por la fiebre—. Créeme. Serías el primero al que le diría si me sintiera mal –le aseveró, experimentando culpa por otros padecimientos que no le había contado a su gemelo, como la parálisis de su pierna izquierda. Pero, como él mismo se excusó, no había mentido en ningún momento, al menos técnicamente. Bill sería el primero en saberlo, pero de momento, aún no.

—Entonces deja te doy un poco de medicamento para la fiebre.

Cuando Bill regresó de una visita a su botiquín de primeros auxilios, Tom no opuso resistencia a beber el jarabe más malo que jamás hubiera tocado su lengua. Con un pretendido sabor frambuesa, sabía pésimo.

—Asco –balbuceó, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas apenas apuró el medicamento con un poco de agua.

A su lado, Bill se recostó, y con una toalla húmeda en mano, pasó los siguientes diez minutos recorriendo su cuerpo con minuciosidad hasta que el mayor de los gemelos se sintió menos acalorado que antes.

—Ahhh –exclamó de gusto cuando Bill sopló un camino helado sobre su estómago descubierto. Atento a sus reacciones, el menor de los gemelos tironeó un poco del elástico de sus bóxers y pronto Tom se encontró desnudo del todo y con una prominente erección descansando sobre su vientre bajo.

—Estoy muy cansado hasta para… —Movió los labios con torpeza, intentando hacer un movimiento con su mano que se asemejaba al de masturbarse.

—Shhh, yo me encargo –tomó Bill en una mano su pene y apretó.

Tom inhaló a consciencia, presionando las piernas juntas y con los ojos cerrándosele sin que pudiera hacer algo; las pestañas aleteando como si de las alas de una mariposa se tratasen.

—La luz –pidió Tom con un leve tono rojizo en la piel de su cuerpo, y Bill no tardó en volverlos a dejar en una habitación oscura que los protegía de las miradas reprobadoras del mundo; así tenía que ser: Los secretos se mantienen mejor entre dos y en silencio.

Bill no se demoró mucho. Con maestría que años de práctica le habían dado, no tardó gran cosa en lograr que Tom se corriera y con la misma naturalidad que la confianza le confería, usó la toalla de antes para limpiar a su gemelo.

Tom, que estaba a punto caer dormido debido al efecto del jarabe y al propio cansancio que la fiebre le ocasionaba, se aferró a Bill apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y tranquilizando su pulso y respiración al ritmo de éste. ¿Cómo si no era lo correcto, puesto que eran gemelos y sus corazones debían palpitar a la misma velocidad o alguna tontería que se le asemejara en lo cursi?

—Soñé contigo –admitió cuando el silencio entre ambos se hizo largo—. O más bien, recordé algo.

—¿Mmm, qué era? –Con una mano sobre su costado, Bill le hizo cosquillas por encima de la cadera—. ¿Era algo sucio? Soy todo oídos.

—No, bueno sí. Algo. –Tom maldijo a su lengua por la poca cooperación—. Fue la noche que cumplimos catorce años… —Dejó al aire el resto de las implicaciones que esa fecha significaba para ambos; al menos para Bill, que Tom no recordaba gran cosa a excepción de lo que acababa de soñar.

—Ah, esa día… Desde entonces odio el vodka. Vomitarlo hasta que me ardiera la nariz por el alcohol fue la mejor cura –se rió Bill un poco—. ¿Fue por eso que preguntaste lo del golpe? Casi lo había olvidado. Casi es la palabra clave –volvió a reír, esta vez presionando el cuerpo de Tom contra el suyo.

—Esa noche me besaste de vuelta, ¿por qué? –Indagó Tom.

Bill suspiró. —¿Realmente importa? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora que estamos juntos? Ya pasamos por esto antes.

Tom lo pellizcó con fuerza. –Quizá, pero yo no recuerdo nada. No es justo.

—Claro que no, pero tampoco es justo para mí –constató Bill la verdad—. No me has hecho pasar el mejor año de mi vida, ¿sabes?

—Perdón.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes. El punto es que… —El menor de los gemelos bostezó—. Que te besé de vuelta y gracias a eso pasé los mejores seis años de mi existencia. Luego me dijiste que era un error, que te arrepentías de todo y… El resto lo puedes imaginar muy bien.

—Lo siento.

—Tom, en serio, cállate de una vez con eso –se giró Bill hasta quedar lado a lado con su gemelo—. Ya pasó. Ahora estamos juntos e incluso si existe una posibilidad de que todo termine en cuanto vuelvas a ser el de antes, no me arrepentiré de esto ni por un instante.

A Tom un sollozo se le atoró en la garganta; un sentimiento parecido a la culpa que no supo identificar pero que le hizo saltar las lágrimas. Lo odiaba, llorar con tanta facilidad, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor dejar salir el veneno que por años no había permitido liberar.

—Hey, está bien. Estoy preparado. Tú no recordarás nada después, o tal vez sí, pero trabajaremos de ahí en adelante… Vamos a hacer que funcione.

Tom se dejó acurrucar en el abrazo de Bill, que lo meció como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que necesitara consuelo. En muchos sentidos, así era.

—Nunca he dejado de quererte –murmuró Tom con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, horas después, cuando ya el sol se asomaba por su ventana y el día anunciaba su llegada; dentro de poco, Georg y Gustav estarían despiertos y tocaría actuar como si nada estuviera pasando entre ellos, incluso si era una mentira enorme y dolía—. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.

Bill besó sus párpados cerrados. –Yo también lo sé, pero a veces amarse no es lo único que sostiene una relación. De haber sido así tú y yo…

El menor de los gemelos calló cuando los labios de Tom se apoderaron de los suyos y la lengua de éste pidió permiso para entrar en su boca.

No hubo más palabras por el resto de la mañana; en su lugar, una infinidad cantidad de besos sellaron aquel acuerdo tácito de amor; de momento, esperar y nada más.

 

/*/*/*/*


	19. 19.- Siniestra alarma.

**19.- Siniestra alarma.**

 

—Tienes una picada de mosquito ahí –señaló Georg un punto en el cuello de Tom, donde una mancha rojiza tirando a morada, se exhibía con descaro en el cuello del mayor de los gemelos—. Déjame ver bien.

—Uh, no. Paso –golpeó Tom la mano que pretendía acercarse al cuello de su camiseta.

—A menos que eso sea… —Empezó Georg a calibrar opciones menos inocentes. Alertado por ello, Bill se interpuso entre ambos al dejar el vaso de la licuadora repleto de malteada de fresa con mango sobre la mesa e interrumpir la conversación.

—¿Alguien quiere que le sirva?

—¡Yo! –Saltó Tom al ofrecimiento y a la oportunidad de desviar el tema a derroteros menos peligrosos. Y no porque la mancha en sí fuera delatora, pero lo cierto es que llevaba en ella marcados los dientes de Bill y nada como una buena prueba como para incriminarse de por vida, ¿luego qué excusa le daría a Georg? ¿O a Gustav, si se inmiscuía? Mejor ni pensarlo o se le iba a empezar a caer el cabello de la preocupación.

—Los pancakes están listos, platos arriba –anunció Gustav, sartén en mano y dejando caer las porciones en cada uno de los cuatro platos que se sostenían en el aire, Georg cogiendo el suyo y recibiendo un beso en la frente por aquella consideración—. ¿Es todo?

El cuestión de minutos, se encontraron los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa y comiendo como en los viejos tiempos; un ruido constante de charlas adivinadas a la mitad, el estrépito de los cubiertos y los platos al golpearse y los ruidos de apreciación a las dotes culinarias de Gustav, quien sin muchas intenciones, cocinaba los desayunos más ricos que hubieran comido jamás.

—Este tocino está en su punto exacto –alabó Bill la pieza que se llevaba a la boca—; crujiente y no muy grasoso. Oh Gus, deja a Georg y vive con nosotros.

—Hey, que es mi novio de quien hablan –replicó el bajista, sujetando la mano de Gustav con gesto posesivo y acariciando sus nudillos con los dedos—. Además, yo le doy algo que ustedes dos no podrían ni soñar.

—Oh Diosss –dejó caer Tom su tenedor y cuchillo sobre el plato para cubrirse las orejas de cualquier fragmento de información no requerida—. ¡Mis castos oídos! Chicos, por favor, que sus asuntos sigan siendo sus asuntos y no los míos o los de Bill.

—Idiota, hablaba de mis magníficos masajes –rodó Georg los ojos al tiempo que Gustav asentía.

—Sigue siendo algo que no quiero saber –recalcó el mayor de los gemelos, metiéndose a la boca un enorme trozo de pancake que escurría miel.

—Tomi, te manchaste –extendió Bill el brazo con una servilleta, limpiándole a su gemelo cualquier rastro de maple que éste se hubiera embarrado en la cara—. Listo.

—Poco a poco, te estás convirtiendo en su madre –declaró Gustav con calma, observando la interacción de los gemelos con escasa atención, ya acostumbrado a los espectáculos que aquel par se montaban.

—Bah –desdeñaron los gemelos en coro aquella opción, sólo para soltarse a reír al darse cuenta de la sincronía. Trece y veinte, tuvieran los años que tuvieran, seguían siendo los mismos.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, tanto Georg como Gustav lo dejaron pasar.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, la partida de Georg y de Gustav les dejó a los gemelos un regusto un tanto agridulce bañado en nostalgia. Porque la vida era tan incierta y podía cambiar de un momento a otro, al despedirlos desde la entrada de su casa, Tom experimentó una especie de epifanía que le hizo ver, que quizá, la próxima vez que los viera todo podría ser diferente. Existía una posibilidad de que para entonces recobrara la memoria; también que de todo siguiera igual. Fuera cualquiera de los dos casos, afectaría a la banda.

—No olviden llamar –les gritó Bill cuando el automóvil arrancó y los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos les dedicaron una despedida.

—Ustedes no olviden comer algo más que lechuga y zanahorias –respondió Georg, agitando el brazo por fuera de la ventanilla y dedicándoles la última broma de la tarde—. Nos vemos en un mes cuando regresemos del crucero –agregó y Gustav pisó el acelerador para irse finalmente.

—Quién lo dijera, esos dos en un crucero para celebrar su amor juntos –ironizó Tom—. Tierno de alguna manera bizarra, pero… Puaj.

—Ellos también tienen derecho a ponerse románticos –lo empujó Bill con la cadera, haciendo que Tom admitiera que tal vez sí, era romántico el gesto.

En palabras de un excitado Georg, como Tom aún se encontraba delicado de salud y la disquera había declarado hiatus hasta nuevo aviso, tanto él como Gustav se habían dado el lujo de pedir un camarote de primera clase en un famoso yate de cruceros que zarparía el viernes y viajaría a lo largo la costa este de Europa hasta llegar a Asia al cabo de dos semanas. Un viaje de regreso tardaría lo mismo y aquel par pretendía pasar los treinta días en una luna de miel que componer música, sacar discos al mercado, entrevistas, presentaciones en vivo, conciertos y años de trabajo duro les habían proporcionado el dinero, pero no el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Una oportunidad que sólo se da una vez en la vida –les había explicado Georg con emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, eso a menos que Bill decida partirse la cabeza en la bañera y también pierda la memoria, pero eso es mucho pedir.

La mirada de muerte que el menor de los gemelos le había dedicado bastó para que el bajista no volviera a hacer una broma de tan mal gusto, que acompañada de un golpe de Gustav, controló a Georg por el resto de la visita que les daban a Bill ya Tom antes de partir.

—Con todo, los voy a extrañar… Un poco, eso creo –confesó Tom a su gemelo una vez perdieron el automóvil de vista y pasaron a la casa—. Al menos en lo que me aburro de ti.

—¿Ah sí? –Arqueó Bill una ceja a modo de reto—. ¿Aburrirte de mí, dices? Pues deja te digo que tú tampoco eres un miembro del Cirque du Soleil, eh.

—Sólo era un comentario –apoyó Tom la mejilla en el hombro de su gemelo—, sabes que contigo nunca me puedo aburrir.

—Si con eso pretendes conseguir sexo… —Bill se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto pícaro—. Vas por buen camino. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Tom se sonrojó de golpe, sintiendo como le ardía la cara y no era debido a la fiebre de antes.

—Pero… —Lo interrumpió Bill antes de que pudiera responder algo—. Más tarde.

Tom frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

Bill suspiró con verdadero cansancio. –David llamó y quiere enterarse de las últimas noticias. Ya sabes cómo se pone con eso; es peor que mamá. Quiere saber qué dijo el médico y hay que informar de paso a la disquera y a los medios.

El ceño en la frente del mayor de los gemelos se intensificó. –La verdad es que no, no recuerdo eso.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior. –Ok, ahí tenemos un problema. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tengo una solución, escucha: Mientras yo hago eso, ¿por qué no te recuestas con los pies en alto y tratas de descansar un poco? No me tardaré mucho y entonces podremos ver una película o algo así.

Tom bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—No te pongas difícil –se puso Bill las manos en la cadera, adoptando su pose de ‘no me importa, deja tus berrinches para luego’ que había adquirido luego de años de vivir con su gemelo—. Trabajo es trabajo.

—Uhmph –bufó Tom—. Supongo…

El menor de los gemelos se presionó la nariz entre dos dedos. –Tomi, en serio, corta ese mal rollo tuyo. No tardaré más que un par de horas. Ni siquiera saldré de casa, sólo estaré en el estudio haciendo llamadas. Puedes acompañarme si así lo deseas. Pero tengo que hacer eso hoy –enfatizó la última palabra—, o David se pondrá como el ogro malo de la historia. Si no lo recuerdas furioso, bien por ti, en serio, pero yo sigo siendo un adulto y tengo que ser responsable. Por los dos –agregó, viendo que su gemelo cedía con cada sílaba un poco más que antes—. Oh, ánimo –rompió la postura rígida para abrazarlo por la cintura—, unas horas y seré tuyo, ¿qué tal suena eso?

—Siempre has sido mío –apoyó Tom la frente en el cuello de su gemelo, seguro al ciento por ciento de que estaba actuando como un crío consentido pero sin saber bien cómo detenerse. No podía hacerlo, le gustaba esa nueva dinámica entre ambos, donde Bill cuidaba de él como un objeto preciado de cristal y él recibía toda clase de mimos. Se sabía patético, pero aún débil, era lo que más necesitaba.

—Y tú mío, lo sé, pero…

—Trabajo es trabajo –repitió Tom apartándose de los brazos que le proporcionaban apoyo—. Ok, haz lo que tengas que hacer y después haremos algo juntos.

Bill lo examinó con ojos críticos, en busca de alguna señal que indicara lo contrario a lo antes dicho. Frente a él, Tom lo desdeñó con simpleza, sin malos tratos pero tampoco con cariño. —¿Estás seguro? –Confirmó.

Tom rodó los ojos. –Claro. Tú trabaja, yo veré televisión o algo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Bill se dispuso a hacer de aquellas sus horas de trabajo, un buen uso.

 

El mayor de los gemelos pasó la siguiente media hora en la cocina, preparándose una montaña de helado con galletas y jarabe de chocolate, pero una vez terminó su obra maestra de calorías y grasa, optó por devolverla al congelador y buscarse algo mejor qué hacer.

En el segundo piso y detrás de la puerta cerrada que pertenecía a la habitación que Bill denominaba su estudio, éste hablaba por teléfono al tiempo que el ruido del teclado en la computadora se dejaba escuchar a un ritmo alarmante. No queriendo distraerlo, Tom pasó de largo por ese cuarto y se refugió en el suyo propio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándose caer en el blando alfombrado blanco, que pese a cualquier creencia, se mantenía tan inmaculado como el día en que lo habían traído de la tienda.

—Estoy aburrido –murmuró Tom descalzándose y mirando el alto techo que presidía en su recámara.

Al principio, el mayor de los gemelos pensó en dormir una pequeña siesta. Con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón que se había bajado de la cama y tendido de costado, cerró los ojos pero el sueño nunca llegó. Al cabo de quince minutos donde su aburrimiento escaló más de lo que podía soportar, se puso en pie de un brinco y miró a su alrededor decidido a, que si iba a perder el tiempo, al menos lo haría de manera productiva.

Con bastante corte, pese a que técnicamente era su propia habitación, enfiló hacia la mesa de noche que tenía más cerca. Decidido a que lo hacía de golpe o no lo hacía y ya, tiró del primer cajón y suspiró de alivio cuando nada demasiado escandaloso saltó a la vista. Un par de envoltorios de dulces, una novela aún en su empaque original que seguramente no había leído y no empezaría ahora, además de pequeños objetos que no llamaron su atención.

La otra mesa de noche fue igual. Nada interesante.

Un poco más atrevido que antes y decidido a encontrar algo oculto de su propia vida, Tom pasó al librero que ocupaba casi la mitad de una de las paredes y lucía repleto con revistas y algunos libros de los cuales no tenía memoria haber leído.

La parte superior del librero, que llegaba por encima de su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba repleta de cajas negras, todas alineadas una al lado de la otra y en algunos sitios, incluso encima de otras.

Curioso como pocas veces en la vida, el mayor de los gemelos extrajo la que más cerca se encontraba de su agarre y se llevó una buena sorpresa al encontrar dentro de ella pequeñas hojas de papel o trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron parte de un cuaderno. A ojos ajenos, aquello parecería confeti, si acaso recuerdos tontos de alguna adolescente enamoradiza; para Tom, era la prueba de algo que ni él mismo comprendía.

Revolviendo un poco entre los papeles, extrajo una pequeña nota manchada de café en la que aún se aspiraba el brebaje. Manchando las palabras escritas, Tom leyó la primera línea llevando en labios una sonrisa.

“… porque no hay otro como tú. Tu gemelo guapo que te quiere, Bill”.

Tom guardó el trozo de papel y extrajo otro, remontándose a una época de su vida donde él y Bill compartían pequeñas notas. Había empezado como un juego de lo más tonto; primero con Bill colocando mensajes secretos dentro de los bolsillos de su ropa y esperando a que Tom los encontrara, sin importar que fuera ese mismo día o semanas más tarde. El mayor de los gemelos no había tardado mucho en seguirle el juego, escondiendo sus propias notas dentro de algún zapato o el compartimento secreto de alguna de las maletas de Bill. Y siempre que alguno de los dos encontraba alguno de aquellos papeles, se lo decía al otro por medio de otro mensaje idéntico.

Cómo recordaba eso, ni Tom lo sabía. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que ya no lo hacían más. Acomodados por orden estrictamente cronológico, el mayor de los gemelos comprobó que la última nota estaba fechada a casi un año atrás y no fue necesario elucubrar más qué era lo que había pasado al final. Tom lo lamentó mucho y decidido a que no podía lidiar con eso justo ahora, cerró la caja y la devolvió a su sitio, bajando otra en su lugar.

Esta vez lo que encontró no resultó tan doloroso.

Cientos de tickets salieron a la vista y con orgullo comprobó que eran de la banda. Uno por cada sitio en el que habían tocado y una pequeña anotación escrita al reverso de cada papel. “Llovió, pero el público fue genial”, “Bill se tropezó del escenario, pero salvó todo sin que se notara”, “Cinco fans me enseñaron los senos al mismo tiempo”… Se sonrojó con la última, comprobando la fecha y tras un rápido cálculo mental, sacó la cuenta de que por aquel entonces debía tener quince años como mucho.

Divertido por aquello, vació la caja a sus pies y con embeleso, pasó las siguientes horas libres leyendo el reverso de cada boleto y acomodándolos por fecha, al mismo tiempo, haciéndose una idea de lo mucho que parecía haber viajado por el mundo y lo poco que recordaba.

Cuando iba por el país diecisiete y el boleto un millón según exageró por la enorme pila que se amontonaba en su regazo, un beso en la nuca lo sacó de su trance y casi pegó un alarido de niña pequeña cuando Bill le presionó entre las costillas con dos dedos ágiles.

—Ajajá, ¿viendo porno o es algo peor? –Se asomó Bill por encima del hombro de su gemelo y con desencanto comprobar que su primera suposición era errónea—. ¿Qué es eso? –Tomó uno de los tickets de la pila y leyó en voz alta—: “Bill enseñó por primera vez su tatuaje de la estrella, el público gritó al unísono”. Mmm, recuerdo eso –volteó la entrada y leyó la fecha—. Claro, fue un mes después… Tomi, no sabía que hacías esto.

El mayor de los gemelos se la quitó avergonzado y la guardó en la caja junto al resto. –Ni yo tampoco, así que estamos a mano. –Sin mediar algo de por medio, devolvió la caja en su sitio y se sacudió el polvo imaginario de la ropa—. ¿Película como prometiste o…? –Dejó en el aire una posible sugerencia para Bill por llenar.

El menor de los gemelos soltó un imperceptible suspiro, decepcionado de que Tom se hubiera cerrado en sí luego de que lo interrumpiera, pero el médico le había dicho que era lo normal y tendría que aceptarlo. Su gemelo estaba pasando por una etapa en la adolescencia donde lo más importante era su privacidad y pese a que Bill odiaba que entre los dos hubiera secretos, no le quedaba de otra más que dejarlo pasar y no tomárselo como algo personal, pues no lo era.

—¿Tienes alguna película como sugerencia? –Se puso Bill a su vez de pie y acompañó a Tom fuera de la habitación.

Durante el trayecto de las escaleras, Tom sugirió un par de cintas viejas, todas ellas clásicos del verano de sus trece años, que o Bill ya había visto o no le interesaban.

—Ugh no, ya vimos Men in Black II por lo menos, no sé, quince veces –denegó Bill con la cabeza, cuando los dos se posicionaron frente el sofá y frente a ellos descansaba una dotación grande de comida chatarra incluso para ellos y sus estándares.

—¡Cuándo, exijo saberlo! –Replicó Tom, aferrándose al DVD—. Vamos, Bill. Una más, por tu pobre hermano menor que no recuerda haberla visto jamás –esbozó un puchero que por mucho superaba al de Bill sin siquiera proponérselo.

—No me estás convenciendo nada –masculló Bill, pero una sonrisa delatora en la comisura de sus labios hablaba por sí sola. Cuando Tom comenzó a batir pestañas con rapidez, supo que no quedaba de otra más que ceder—. ¡Bien, veremos Men in Black II! Deja de poner esa cara, y… —Alzó un dedo amenazador en dirección a su gemelo—. ¡El menor soy yo! Esos diez minutos son míos, no tuyos.

—Y siete años, no olvides –festejó Tom su victoria, tomando la almohada más grande y arrellanándose en su sitio del sofá bajo un enorme cobertor que los iba a cubrir a ambos.

Pronto la cinta dio comienzo y ambos se sumieron en un silencio atento con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor, donde Will Smith se dedicaba a neuralizar a medio mundo con su instrumento brillante.

—Quizá alguien uso eso conmigo… —Murmuró Tom con la mirada clavada en la película, comiendo maíz inflado a una velocidad de riesgo que se dejó ver al cabo de unos minutos, cuando una tos se le asentó en el pecho—. Ugh –se golpeó el pecho un par de veces, antes de que Bill se compadeciera de él y se ofreciera a traerle una lata de coca-cola.

—¿Le pongo pausa a la película? –Ofreció Tom en compensación, pero su gemelo le dijo que no era necesario.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Tom casi olvidó que su gemelo había ido a la cocina para traerle algo de beber.

Bill por el contrario, había aprovechado el tiempo para servirse del tazón de helado que se encontró en el congelador y comer un poco antes de regresar. No mentía cuando había dicho que sería por lo menos la decimosexta vez que veían Men in Black y la película en cuestión lo tenía harto luego de verla tantas veces en la carretera cuando viajaban por el tour, al grado en que podía repetir largas partes de los diálogos sin siquiera proponérselo.

Decidido a no retrasarse más, regresó a la sala con su cuenco de helado y la lata de coca-cola; dispuesto a jugarle una broma a Tom como la de antes, se acercó sigiloso por detrás de su gemelo y probando algo diferente a lo que había hecho en la habitación, apoyó la lata helada contra el dorso de su mano izquierda, que colgaba por el costado del sofá.

Esperando oír un nuevo chillido, Bill se sorprendió cuando su gemelo hizo caso omiso de contacto y no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Tom –lo llamó Bill en voz alta y éste saltó del sofá al ver que la el ruido provenía de detrás de él.

—¡Bill! –Se llevó Tom la mano al pecho, con los ojos abiertos—. ¿Pretendías asustarme?

El menor de los gemelos frunció el ceño, su semblante cambiando a uno de preocupación. —Algo así… Ten, aquí está tu refresco, pero está caliente –mintió al entregárselo. Tom como diestro, lo sujetó con esa mano y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? Para mí está bien así –y sin más rompió el sello y bebió un largo trago.

Bill se guardó de decir algo más al respecto, pero durante el resto de la película sus ojos pasaron más tiempo fijos en la mano izquierda de su gemelo que en la película.

No seguro de qué era, pero de que algo iba mal…

 

/*/*/*/*


	20. 20.- Reacción de combustión.

**20.- Reacción de combustión.**

 

—Tomi… —Bill llamó a su gemelo desde la cama con dulzura, tendido de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos casi hasta el borde de su enorme colchón King size—. Tooommmiii –probó de vuelta, logrando con ello que su gemelo asomara la cabeza por fuera del baño común, la boca repleta de espuma y el cepillo de dientes saliendo de ésta.

El mayor de los gemelos dijo algo ininteligible, que repitió de vuelta apenas se enjuagó la boca y apagó la luz del baño detrás de sí. —¿Qué quieres?

—Ven acá conmigo –dio Bill unas palmaditas sobre la cama.

—Eso está de más –murmuró Tom, de cualquier modo acercándose. En un movimiento se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y en otro se bajó los pantalones hasta dejar su ropa en una pila a los pies de la cama. A excepción de los bóxers negros que amenazaban con deslizarse sobre sus caderas, semidesnudo, el mayor de los gemelos rodó sobre la suave superficie del colchón hasta quedar tendido al lado de Bill y a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se unieran en un beso—. Hola –dijo en el mismo tono de voz bajo y seductor.

—Uhhh –se estremeció Bill—. Tengo algo que… Una pregunta, sólo una –intentó mantener la mente despejada del par de cervezas que se habían tomado viendo una segunda y luego una tercera película aquella noche. Que el sueño también se estuviera apoderando de su sistema también era una desventaja y esperaba poder averiguar lo que tenía en la cabeza antes de caer noqueado en los brazos de Morfeo—. ¿Puedo? –Inquirió Tomando un pequeño mechón del cabello de Tom entre sus dedos y jugando con él.

Tom se inclinó a besarlo suavemente en los labios, haciendo con ello que a Bill la lista de prioridades le cambiara. –Supongo –concedió al finalizar su beso.

No contento con ello, Bill hizo un puchero del cual Tom no pudo resistirse.

Porque era un momento único, repleto de paz y una excitación que crecía con cada segundo, Bill decidió que su conversación bien podía esperar hasta la mañana. ¿Por qué arruinar una noche como aquella con una conversación indeseada –pensó con deleite cuando Tom se inclinó sobre su vientre desnudo y le pasó la legua por el ombligo en círculos– si quizá todo estaba en su cabeza?

Con eso en mente, se limitó a dejarse llevar y por una noche olvidar que fuera de esas cuatro paredes, el mundo seguía girando.

                                                                            

—… ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en…! –Escuchó Bill la sarta de maldiciones, una seguida de la otra a una rapidez impresionante, que lo sacaban del país de los sueños a la realidad. Con breve vistazo al reloj despertador éste le indicó que apenas eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, una hora que a su consideración no era digna para que nadie en casa estuviera de pie.

—¿Tomi? –Llamó a su gemelo, extendiendo la cama sobre las sábanas desechas y encontrando que no estaba, ni siquiera el calor de su cuerpo indicaba que ahí había dormido.

—¡Puta madre! –Con los sentidos alertas, Bill se incorporó de golpe de la cama, apartándose el cabello con prisa para sin calzarse las pantuflas de noche, precipitarse escaleras abajo donde el ruido del agua y las maldiciones se dejaban escuchar con más fuerza.

—¡Tom! –Gritó con pánico, temiendo ver lo peor cuando sus pisadas terminaran de guiarlo a la cocina, si es que la fumata de humo negro y espeso que emanaba fuera de ella era una prueba de dónde y qué había pasado apenas unos minutos antes.

—Ow –respondió su gemelo en un quejido bajo y profundo.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró Bill al dar un paso dentro de la cocina fue a Tom de frente al fregadero, de perfil a su vista y con ambas manos bajo el chorro del agua. Con el semblante tenso, parecía estar llorando.

—Tomi, ¿qué pasó? –Se abalanzó sobre él, apartándole la mano más cercana del chorro de agua y examinando con malestar la herida. De primera vista parecía una simple quemadura a juzgar por el tono rojizo de las palmas, pero una breve inspección más cercana comprobó sus peores temores: Ampollas.

—Con cuidado –apartó Tom la mano, volviéndola a colocar sobre el chorro de agua helada—. Quería sorprenderte cocinando el desayuno –quiso reír, pero las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, rodaron por su barbilla hasta la camiseta deslavada con la que vestía—. Me giré un segundo, sólo un segundo, lo juro y el aceite se… prendió o algo así. Quise apagarlo con un trapo, pero todo fue tan… rápido… —Finalizó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y perdidos.

—Idiota, eres un idiota –corrió Bill escaleras arriba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que su madre les había dado como regalo de bienvenida a su nueva casa una vez habían anunciado que se mudaban definitivamente de la de ella y que en su momento, les había parecido un obsequio bastante inútil y sin gran uso. Hasta ahora…

Apenas estuvo Bill de vuelta en la cocina, hizo sentar a Tom en una de las sillas más cercanas y obligándolo a extender la palma de ambas manos abierta a su vista, procedió a dar una inspección más exhaustiva. Con un dolor de estómago que apenas podía controlar, se mordió el labio inferior contemplando la hilera de ampollas que crecían en caminos desiguales desde la muñeca hasta algunos dedos.

—¿Estás bien? –Interrumpió Tom su silencio—. Te estás poniendo verde, no vayas a vomitarme encima.

Bill denegó rápidamente con la cabeza. –No, no… Sólo… Voy a vendarte lo mejor que pueda e iremos con el médico, ¿de acuerdo? –Extrajo una gasa del botiquín y con cuidado de no apretar muy fuerte, cubrió las manos de su gemelo hasta que éstas quedaron del todo aseguradas—. Bien, bien, ahora voy a ir por las llaves del automóvil y quiero que tú vayas subiendo.

—Bill –lo detuvo Tom al ver que su gemelo parecía estar a punto de desmayarse—. Tranquilo, ¿sí? Podemos llamar un taxi o…

—¡No! –Chilló Bill—. No, yo puedo llevarte al hospital. Espera aquí.

Y sin otra palabra de por medio, abandonó la cocina por segunda vez, dejando a un Tom más asustado de lo que su apariencia dejaba entender, con dolores en su mano derecha, pero ninguno en la izquierda.

 

—Cinco minutos más, ¿crees que puedas soportar un poco? La enfermera dice que están cortos de personal, pero que estará con nosotros en un segundo, Tomi –se sentó Bill al lado de su gemelo en la sala de urgencias, rodeados de otros casos parecidos al suyo y con un tic nervioso en las piernas, puesto que no dejaba de moverse en su silla.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso –señaló Tom sus rodillas inquietas y Bill se cruzó de piernas al instante.

—¿Te duele mucho? –Quiso saber Bill, apartándose un mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos.

—Sí –mintió Tom. En realidad no mucho. El dolor inicial había dado paso a una sensación punzante en su mano derecha. No quería ni mirar debajo de las vendas que aún llevaba, pues la enfermera de recepción que los había atendido, había dejado claro que el médico en turno sería el encargado de retirárselas y examinar el daño una vez llegara el momento.

Del lado izquierdo, nada y era lo que Tom más temía.

Aquella mañana se había levantado embargado en una sensación de plenitud y relax al grado en que deseaba compartirla con Bill. Decidido a llevarle el desayuno a la cama, Tom no había imaginado ni por un segundo la magnitud de los destrozos que ocurrirían. Un segundo estaba mirando dentro del refrigerador por un poco de leche descremada para preparar un batido de frutas y en el siguiente el tocino estaba ardiendo sobre el sartén con tal magnitud que parecía bañado en gasolina. En una demostración de verdadera estupidez, el mayor de los gemelos había tomado el recipiente con ambas manos a los lados para llevarlo al fregadero y apagar el fuego con agua en lugar de por el mango y el resultado había sido catastrófico, por decir lo menos.

Para prueba, sus dos manos.

—¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? –Se lamentaba Bill aún sin comprender que ni el mismo Tom tenía una explicación. En su momento, todo había parecido tan correcto… No fue sino hasta que el dolor lo atravesó en la mano derecha que todo recobró la normalidad requerida y rodó cuesta abajo.

—De verdad que no sé… —El mayor de los gemelos se encogió en su sitio, los hombros caídos y la barbilla enterrada contra su pecho—. Quisiera saberlo, pero… No sé.

—¿Sanders, Tom? –Llamó el médico al mayor de los gemelos, apartando la cortina que les confería un poco de privacidad en la sala abarrotada de urgencias y mirando en su tablilla por las anotaciones de la enfermera.

—En realidad es Kaulitz –explicó Bill—, pero tiene que ver con asuntos de privacidad.

—Comprendo –asintió el médico, un joven interno que seguramente aún se encontraba en prácticas—. Voy a cortar el vendaje y darle un vistazo a esas quemaduras –dijo al empujar consigo un carrito repleto de material quirúrgico y de curación. Detrás de él, Bill volvió a cerrar la cortina que separaba los mamparos.

—¿Podrían darme algo para el dolor? –Pidió Tom con voz pequeña cuando el doctor comenzó a cortar los vendajes y el daño en sus manos quedó a la vista de todos.

—Diosss –siseó Bill, llevándose el brazo al rostro y tomando aire para no desmayarse.

—Enfermera –se asomó el médico fuera del pequeño cubículo—, necesito asistencia, por favor.

La siguiente media hora pasó en una confusión de dolor y prisas; Tom recibió dos inyecciones en cada mano, además de una receta de medicamentos que se sumaba a la que ya tomaba; también soportó estoico parte de la curación. Mientras su mano izquierda era curada y vendada de vuelta, ahora con más delicadeza y cuidado, el mayor de los gemelos pareció estar bien, pero una vez la labor dio comienzo en el otro lado, requirió de una dosis extra de calmantes y que Bill lo abrazara, ocultándole el rostro contra su pecho y dándole él mismo la espalda al procedimiento.

Al final, exhausto por el esfuerzo, Tom soltó un suspiro largo cuando el médico les dijo que ya podían irse y que era necesario seguir cambiando los vendajes cada doce horas por al menos un par de días. En cuanto las ampollas hubieran cedido, ya no sería necesario continuar con ese tratamiento y de ahí en adelante podrían estar seguros que el riesgo de una infección sería nulo.

—¿Voy a poder volver a tocar la guitarra? –Preguntó Tom cuando con pasos trémulos, se bajó de la camilla de exploración en la que estaba sentado.

—Dale dos semanas a tus heridas y estarás como nuevo –le dedicó el doctor la primera sonrisa del día—. No es nada de gravedad; con las quemaduras, casi siempre es más la apariencia y el dolor que el riesgo real. A menos que sean de tercer grado, pero tuviste suerte. Un poco de esa pomada que te receté y apenas si sentirás las incomodidades por unos días. Luego esto será un mal recuerdo.

—Gracias –le tendió Tom la mano para despedirse, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello ante lo idiota de su gesto—. Lo siento.

—Es la costumbre. Espero que todo salga bien –le dio el doctor unas palmadas en la espalda antes de abandonar la mampara en la que estaban y proseguir con sus rondas.

Tom volvió a suspirar; él también esperaba lo mismo.

Bill, que durante todo el transcurso no le había quitado los ojos de encima y aprovechando que estaba posicionado sobre su lado izquierdo, estiró un curioso dedo a lo largo de su brazo, desde el codo hasta casi la muñeca, donde el vendaje empezaba. En ningún momento su gemelo hizo amago de moverse o dio a entender que se percataba de aquello. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Nos vamos? –Se giró Tom hacia su gemelo, bostezando después de su pregunta. El medicamento le estaba produciendo sueño y el médico le había recomendado reposo absoluto al menos por el resto de ese día—. ¿Bill? –Hizo un llamado a su gemelo, quien congelado en su sitio, tenía la mirada clavada en él y al mismo tiempo parecía no percatarse de su presencia—. ¡Bill!

—Perdón –salió éste de su trance—. Casa, eso es. Vamos a casa, Tomi.

No muy seguro de qué estaba pasando entre ambos, pero tampoco dispuesto a averiguarlo, Tom asintió.

—Casa –repitió, mirándose las manos vendadas y preguntándose hasta dónde llegaría con aquel engaño.

 

El viaje de regreso se contó entre uno de los más tensos; con Bill fumando sin parar al tiempo que aceleraba y frenaba de golpe en cada intersección o semáforo, y Tom retorciéndose en su asiento, a sabiendas de que una vez llegaran a casa, algo iba a explotar.

Apenas se estacionaron en la entrada, Bill saltó del vehículo y en tres grandes zancadas ya estaba frente a la puerta. Sin esperar por Tom, entró a la casa y dejó tras de él un aire viciado y denso que el mayor de los gemelos siguió no muy seguro, pero decidido a hacerlo.

—¿Bill? –Lo alcanzó cuando éste se dejó caer en su propia cama bocabajo y permaneció en esa postura por largos segundos antes de responder con un “¡Qué!” desganado y al mismo tiempo cargado de malhumor.

Tom retrocedió un paso y el dolor de estómago que había estado sintiendo desde el viaje en el automóvil, se intensificó hasta convertirse en algo insoportable; le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que él y su gemelo hacían una travesura grande, una de esas por las cuales Simone iba a la escuela e incluso con su sempiterno carácter comprensivo y maternal, estallaba como bomba molotov—. Uhm –tembló en su sitio, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza por la ráfaga helada que lo invadió de golpe y se estampó contra su pecho.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez y sólo una vez, Tom –dijo Bill desde su sitio, con una voz que no era suya; hueca, reseca—. Y voy a creerte no sólo porque te amo, sino porque tú eres mi hermano, gemelo además de todo… —Se giró desde su sitio en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos y contemplando a Tom con ojos de reptil, fijos y carentes de emociones—. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Tom consideró la posibilidad de mentir, decir no, darse media vuelta y fingir o quedarse e igual con todo el descaro negarlo todo; en su lugar, sus labios se movieron por inercia y un ‘sí’ pequeño, tímido, sin forma, salió de su boca.

La cabeza de Bill se ladeó; sus pestañas bajaron; las lágrimas comenzaron a correr. Tom se sintió horrible como pocas veces en la vida, porque cuando Bill o su madre lloraban, él sabía que el fin del mundo, de su mundo, se acercaba un poco más el precipicio y nadie de lo que dijera o hiciera, lo solucionaría.

—Ven –lo llamó Bill desde su sitio, usando el dorso de su muñeca para limpiarse cuidadosamente los ojos—. Ven, Tomi…

El mayor de los gemelos avanzó a trompicones, tropezándose con sus propios pies, llorando a su vez con amargura. Sin pensárselo mucho, se acurrucó al lado de Bill, quien lo abrazó y arrulló por largos minutos hasta que los dos estuvieron en condiciones de hablar.

—Perdón, lo siento –se disculpó Tom con la garganta ronca, atontado aún por los medicamentos, mientras Bill lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo y los mecía a ambos, tarareando una canción que Tom reconocía en la lejanía y que al mismo tiempo no recordaba.

—Shhh —lo besó Bill en la frente, cuando las horas de la tarde murieron y a su alrededor la habitación quedó bañada en la oscuridad—. Vamos a salir adelante, ¿sí? Pero no me mientas más… Sea lo que sea, pero dime la verdad. Necesito que confíes en mí o esto, lo nuestro… No podría soportar que me rompas el corazón dos veces. No podría perdonarte… ¿Entiendes, Tomi? ¿Comprendes lo importante que es esto para los dos?

Ahogándose con su propia lengua, Tom sólo pudo volver a decir ‘sí’.

 

/*/*/*/*


	21. 21.-Infantil comportamiento, pueril sabiduría.

**21.-Infantil comportamiento, pueril sabiduría.**

 

—¿Sientes esto? —Preguntó Bill a su gemelo, mientras con ambas manos examinaba punto por punto su pierna derecha desde la unión que ésta tenía con la cadera hasta la uña del dedo pulgar.

Recostado en un mar de almohadones para mayor soporte, Tom fruncía el ceño sin responder nada.

—Dime, ¿sientes cuando te toco aquí? —Pellizcó Bill la piel alrededor de la pantorrilla de Tom y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Noup.

—¿Algo, lo que sea?

Tom denegó de nueva cuenta, las mejillas llenas de gas, de lado a lado.

—Cualquier cosa…

—Nada, Bill. ¡Nada! Puedo deletrearlo si quieres, pero dudo que lo entiendas en esa cabeza dura tuya. ¿Quieres que te mienta? Porque puedo hacerlo, pero será sólo eso: Una mentira. No siento nada.

Ahora fue el turno de Bill de fruncir el ceño, deslizando por inercia la palma de sus manos a lo largo de las piernas de Tom, de ida y de regreso, atento a cualquier reacción que demostrara de algún modo que su gemelo podía sentir algo, lo que fuera, pero obtuvo como respuesta nada.

—Dios santo, Tomi, esto no me gusta… —Murmuró con malestar.

Apenas despertar, lo primero que habían hecho esa mañana había sido inspeccionar a detalle el recuento de los daños. Bill no sabía ni por asomo nada de medicina, mucho menos si lo que le pasaba a su gemelo era mental, nervioso o qué demonios, pero una rápida visita al internet les había dejado algo muy claro: La parálisis no era para jugarse. Las consecuencias podían ser fatales. Y a menos que quisieran enfrentar daños peores, lo mejor era acudir al médico más cercano rezando porque no fuera un padecimiento fatal.

Lo siguiente, había sido verificar la proporción del daño, así que con Tom tendido en la cama y desnudo de la cintura para abajo a excepción de un viejo par de bóxers, Bill habían pasado la última hora tocando en toda su extensión y forma la pierna del mayor de los gemelos sin mayor éxito que un poco de cosquillas después de la segunda mitad superior del muslo. El resto, era carne muerta.

—¿Puedes mover los dedos del pie? —Indagó Bill, con la vista fija en el pie de su gemelo, que tras varios segundos, suspiró.

—¿Los ves moverse? —Preguntó en respuesta.

Luego de un poco de práctica por su parte, Tom había descubierto que si bien podía mover el pie a su antojo, la coordinación fina era nula; es decir, nada que envolviera a los dedos.

—Espera aquí, quiero probar una idea… —Se levantó Bill abruptamente de la cama, enfilando con decisión al baño y tras un minuto donde el ruido de los gabinetes se dejó escuchar con fuerza, regresó trayendo consigo un pequeño empaque.

—Uh no —se negó Tom apenas distinguió qué llevaba Bill e imaginando lo que quería hacer con eso—. Cero bandas depilatorias. No me importa si no siento el dolor, no quiero ir por ahí con un cuadro de mi piel depilado y sin vello.

—Es una prueba —lo ignoró Bill, separando las bandas de cera fría y pese a la resistencia de su gemelo, colocándole una en cada pierna, más o menos a la misma altura y en el mismo lugar—. Ahora, voy a tirar de ésta —tocó la izquierda— y estate atento a cualquier sensación, lo que sea. Además del dolor, frío, calor, presión, sin importar lo pequeño que sea.

—Ok —apretó Tom los dientes, agarrándose al almohadón más cercano y preparado para el dolor inminente. Cerró los ojos, no deseando ver y contó hasta tres… ¡Fsss! Escuchó la tira desprenderse y para alivio suyo, desencanto de Bill, ninguna palabrota salió de sus labios. Nada, ni una pizca de aire, porque en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que una banda con cera helada se había llevado con ella la mitad del vello de su pierna izquierda—. Wow…

Antes de que Bill le diera tiempo a recobrarse de la impresión y aún admirando el excelente trabajo que la cera había hecho con su piel, dejándola suave al tacto y lisa a los ojos, Tom pegó un alarido de dolor cuando su gemelo tiró de la segunda banda y el dolor se hizo presente como no lo había hecho en la otra pierna.

—¡MIERDAAA! —Gritó a voz de cuello, con los ojos húmedos de la fuerza con la que los cerró y el pulso acelerado por una sucesión de sensaciones. Primero el dolor agudo, luego el ardor, después el entumecimiento generalizado, por último la quemazón, todo en menos de treinta segundos—. ¡Argh, Bill, eso duele!

—Dímelo a mí, yo lo hago cada mes —murmuró el menor de los gemelos, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y al parecer decidiendo el camino a tomar—. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—No, no quiero —se cruzó Tom de brazos, cerrándose a la posibilidad—. No hace ni veinticuatro horas que estuve ahí, me niego a volver tan pronto.

Bill se tuvo que contener para o darse en plena cara contra la pared o hacerle a su gemelo lo mismo. —Claro, porque perder la sensibilidad de un lado es tan común. Hablo en serio, Tom, vamos a ir al hospital.

Los ojos del mayor de los gemelos refulgieron con terquedad. —No, no voy a ir.

Bill apretó la mandíbula. —Claro que sí.

—Bill…

—Tom…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con rencor concentrado en ellos, pero fue Bill quien desvió la mirada primero y se puso en pie. —Bien —dijo al cabo de unos segundos de meditación—, yo soy el adulto, tú el crío de trece años. ¿Sabes que voy a hacer? —Dándole tiempo a Tom de asimilar sus palabras, espero una respuesta que nunca llegó antes de proseguir—. Voy a darte media hora para estar listo, entonces subirás al automóvil e iremos juntos al hospital. Porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, no porque te quiera torturar ¿ok?

Tom continuó desafiándolo sin palabras, aún cruzado de brazos en la cama y semi desnudo.

—Vístete —ordenó Bill, dándose media vuelta en dirección al baño—, porque en pijamas o no, te voy a llevar.

Sin mediar otro comentario de su parte, entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al cabo de unos segundos, el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera se dejó escuchar, pero Tom no esperó a que su gemelo terminara con la ducha que tomaba para ponerse en pie por su cuenta.

Con cuidado de no lastimarse las manos, tomó de su armario el primer cambio de ropa que encontró y sin prisa se vistió de pies a cabeza para salir. Un par de zapatos deportivos acompañaron su vestimenta, además de un gorro, unas gafas oscuras y una mochila pequeña que encontró en el fondo del armario y que usó para guardar un par de camisetas y unos cuantos euros que encontró sobre una repisa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, en una acción que por su falta de lógica delataba un problema peor, Tom salió por la puerta principal y tras despedirse de los perros, enfiló rumbo a la calle sin mirar ni una vez atrás, caminando con una pierna coja y silbando una canción, que sin saberlo, pertenecía a la banda.

 

Diecinueve minutos después de su partida, Bill salió del baño envuelto en vapor, con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en torno a sus caderas.

Veintidós minutos después de su partida y harto de llamarlo sin respuesta, Bill comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa; primero en el piso superior, luego en la planta baja; al final, con gritos desesperados, en el jardín y terrenos aledaños.

A los veintisiete minutos, Bill corrió al teléfono más cercano y luego de cinco minutos de llanto histérico, pudo hacerse entender con Jost al otro lado de la línea, quien sólo entendía ‘Tom’ e ‘idiota’ entre un galimatías de palabras.

—Bill, tranquilízate por lo que más quieras, no te entiendo —dijo David cuando sus oídos parecieron a punto de estallar—. No te puedo ayudar si no me dices qué pasa. ¿Es Tom? ¿Tom hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo?

—Él… —Bill se ahogó con su propia saliva, aún envuelto en la toalla y con el cabello húmedo goteando sobre su espalda haciéndolo estremecerse—. Él se fue, Dave… No lo encuentro por ningún lado… Ni siquiera me contesta, no sé qué hacer… —Lloriqueó contra el auricular, desesperado por una solución que lo arreglara todo.

—Bill, calma —intentó Jost tranquilizarlo al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás seguro que no está en el jardín o…?

—¡Te digo que no está, Dave! ¡Tom no está! —Bill se presionó la frente con el dorso de su mano libre—. Está herido. Peleamos. O no sé, quizá no fue una pelea, pero… —Tomó aire con fuerza—. Tengo algo que decirte de Tom y… —Inhaló aire antes de seguir—. Es algo serio.

Al otro lado de la línea, David Jost se sentó en la primera superficie firme que encontró. Lo que se avecinaba, estaba seguro, no iba a ser de su agrado.

 

Tom por su parte, no estaba tan lejos.

Caminando por encima de la acera y actuando lo menos conspicuo posible, pronto cruzó el área desierta que constituía las casas de la zona en la que vivía con su gemelo y llegó a lo que podría considerarse netamente, parte de la ciudad.

A su alrededor, el número de vehículos en movimiento se multiplicó, lo mismo que los peatones, quienes lo esquivaban a él y a su paso torpe como quien evita la peste negra. El mayor de los gemelos no se lo tomó como algo personal y prosiguió su camino sin saber bien a dónde iba y qué iba a hacer.

Un rápido vistazo a su muñeca le hizo recordar que nunca había pensando en llevar consigo ni el reloj, ni el teléfono móvil y que ya era muy tarde para regresar por ambos objetos.

Ahí estaba él, de trece años con un cuerpo de veinte y perdido en medio de una calle atestada. Un crío que se había fugado de casa en un capricho, sin mucho dinero en el bolsillo y sin destino; y Tom no tenía miedo.

—Wow —murmuró en lo bajo, avanzando al paso presuroso de los transeúntes y yendo en dirección contraria a donde venía.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cuál sería su próximo lugar? ¿Debería volver? La respuesta a las preguntas que se amontonaron en su cabeza pronto quedaron olvidadas cuando al pasar por enfrente del primer Burguer King que se había encontrado en el camino, su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en lo que iba del día.

Sin pensárselo mucho, el mayor de los gemelos empujó la puerta de entrada y se encontró protegido del mundanal ruido del exterior. El local no estaba lleno ni a la mitad de su capacidad, los únicos clientes que se encontraban además de él, se repartían alternados en las mesas de todo el local, algunos sentados a solas y frente a su computadora personal, otros en pareja y charlando animadamente; los pocos, padres de familia con uno o dos niños pequeños que comían con la boca manchada de mayonesa.

Atraído por el aroma que emanaba de la cocina, Tom enfiló directo a las cajas y tras un rápido vistazo a su mochila, comprobó aliviado que los pocos billetes que había tomado de la repisa en su habitación, eran en realidad casi mil euros en billetes de veinte y cincuenta.

—Uhm —se paró frente a la primera caja, leyendo el menú con minuciosidad y hambriento como estaba, pidiendo varios paquetes—. Un número nueve —se decidió, viendo que esa hamburguesa llevaba un aderezo especial—, y también la dos, con doble queso —se mordisqueó el labio inferior al saborearse con antelación—. Una ración grande de papas fritas, un refresco grande, una malteada grande y… Un helado de fresa con caramelo, creo que…

—¿Grande? —Adivinó la cajera, una chica de su edad aproximadamente, que masticaba chicle y movía veloces los dedos sobre el teclado de su caja registradora.

Tom asintió. —Mmm, también una ensalada chica, por favor —pidió, recordando que Bill se molestaría de tanto consumo de comida chatarra si por lo menos no le ponía un toque sano a su almuerzo.

—¿Es todo? —Comprobó la cajera—. Eso suma un total de… —Ido, Tom le entregó un billete de cincuenta euros y recibió el cambio con rapidez—. Su orden estará en un momento, si gusta tomar asiento.

El mayor de los gemelos procedió a sentarse cerca de una de las ventanas, al lado de la zona de juegos casi desierta en la que uno o dos niños apenas jugaban.

Pronto, la misma cajera que lo había atendido antes, le llevó su comida en dos bandejas, depositándolas sobre su mesa con una sonrisa y la promesa de algo más si se animaba, pero Tom se limitó a decir ‘gracias’ y beber un sorbo de su malteada.

Con un hambre y un antojo propio de su edad, Tom iba a la mitad de su primera hamburguesa cuando una pequeña niña rubia de unos seis años y peinada con dos coletas de moños rosas se sentó a su mesa y con timidez, llamó su atención.

—Hey —habló—, ¿puedo comerme una de tus papas fritas?

Tom, poco acostumbrado al trato con los niños, empujó la pequeña caja de cartón a su alcance. Una manita de dedos pegajosos tomó dos papas.

—Gracias.

—Mmm —masticó el mayor de los gemelos, con dificultad por las heridas de sus manos. Hasta entonces, en el exterior, había desviado la atención de sus vendajes metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos y sólo sacándolas si era sumamente necesario, pero ahora que estaba comiendo, era casi imposible de no dejarlas a la vista de todo mundo.

—¿Quieres cátsup en tus papas? —Preguntó la niña, señalando los sobres manoseados que Tom había sido incapaz de abrir por su propia cuenta—. Si quieres, yo puedo abrirlos…

—Bueno, si fueras tan amable… Por favor—aceptó Tom la ayuda, asombrado por la facilidad con la que la niña rompía los envoltorios y bañaba sus papas en cátsup—. Gracias.

—De nada, uhm, ¿puedo comer otra? —Pidió la criatura, su pequeña lengua lamiéndose los dedos de su previa acción—. La última, lo prometo.

Tom le cedió la caja. —Toda tuya. Come lo que quieras.

Resultó ser que luego de media hora comiendo y con la criatura aún sentada a su mesa y comiendo papas fritas con timidez, el mayor de los gemelos descubrió que la niña se llamaba Sonja, tenía, tal y como Tom había calculado, seis años y era la hermana menor de la cajera que lo había atendido antes. Le gustaban los caballos, pero jamás había montado uno a pesar de haberlos visto de cerca; iba al colegio que estaba a cuatro manzanas de distancia, pero pasaba las tardes con su hermana en lo que ésta salía de su turno laboral; además, le gustaba dibujar y se lo demostró a Tom sacando un lápiz y decorando una de las servilletas.

—¿Ves? Un león. —Para Tom aquello más bien asemejaba un perro melenudo, pero con todo el dibujo era mejor de lo que él mismo podía hacer—. Si quieres te lo regalo —ofreció Sonja con una sonrisa tímida de tal manera que al mayor de los gemelos no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

—¿No te aburres de estar sola todo el día? —Quiso saber Tom, cuando al terminar con la mayor parte de su comida, Sonja lo tomó de la mano y como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura, lo guió al área de juegos.

Sentado con ella en el cuarto de las pelotas, se sintió como idiota demasiado crecido como para estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar encontrar divertido el lanzarlas al aire y nadar entre ellas.

—No, porque tengo a mi hermana —saltó Sonja encima de él, cuidando en no caer en ningún lugar cercano a sus manos—. A veces es muy inmadura, pero la quiero igual.

—¿Inmadura? —Tom se rió internamente de que una niña tan pequeña llamara inmadura a su hermana por lo menos diez años mayor que ella.

—A veces hace tonterías, pero yo la quiero igual porque sé perdonarla —dijo Sonja con seriedad—. Y tú, ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Recibiendo una pelota en plena frente, Tom tardó unos segundos en entender bien aquella pregunta. —Uhm, tengo algo así como que… dos hermanos —se encogió de hombros—. Un hermano mayor y otro que resulta que es mi gemelo —mintió a medias. En su cabeza, así era la realidad: Bill, el que recordaba de siempre y que tenía trece igual que él; y Bill el de veinte, que había venido a remplazarlo y estaba con él ahora. Si bien Tom no estaba loco como para no distinguir que todo era una jugarreta de su pérdida de memoria, era así como lo veía: Dos hermanos diferentes, no uno que había crecido sin que lo pudiera recordar—. ¿Sabes lo que significa ser gemelo de alguien? —Le preguntó a Sonja por curiosidad.

—¡Claro! —Saltó ésta de emoción al saber la respuesta—. Cuando son hermanos que nacieron el mismo tiempo. En mi salón hay dos niñas así, son gemelas mono-algo, quiere decir que son idénticas.

—Gemelos monocigóticos. Mi gemelo y yo también somos así —presumió Tom ufano—, pero vestimos diferente y nos gustan cosas que al otro no. —“Y él es mayor que yo por siete años”, pensó Tom con amargura, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo quieres mucho? —Se sentó Sonja a su lado, con las pelotas de hule espuma casi cubriéndola.

—Ven acá antes de que te ahogues —se la sentó Tom en una pierna—. Por supuesto que lo quiero. Es mi hermano gemelo después de todo.

—¿Entonces por qué no está aquí contigo, uh? —Sagaz como sólo los niños podían serlo, Sonja había dado en el clavo con su pregunta, arrancándole a Tom una mueca parecida a la que se da tiene cuando algo duele.

—Es complicado —respondió Tom con un suspiro.

—Mi hermana dice lo mismo siempre —se cruzó Sonja de brazos—, pero nunca lo es.

—En este caso sí —le confesó Tom, preguntándose desde cuándo su psicóloga particular tenía seis años y le daba sesiones privadas en la caja de las pelotas de un Burguer King—. Creo que hoy lo hice enojar mucho.

—¿Te comiste su última barra de chocolate? —Le susurró la niña al cuello, abrazándolo de cerca—. Porque una vez lo hice y mi hermana se puso furiosa, pero después de que le pedí perdón se le pasó.

—No es lo mismo, hice algo peor. —Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Nada puede ser tan malo. Es tu hermano, ¿no? Los hermanos deben de quererse —le palmeó la niña la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara—. Cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

Tom sonrió por lo bajo. Quizá. Cuando no tuviera más trece años.

—¡Sonja! —Llamó la cajera a la niña, uniforme y tarjeta de salida en mano, interrumpiendo el momento.

—Adiós —se despidió Sonja de Tom, dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la caja de pelotas, para ir en pos de su hermana mayor, la mochila colgando del brazo, que la esperaba y viendo a su acompañante, se despidió con coquetería usando la mano. Con un poco de nostalgia, Tom la vio partir, preguntándose si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Pese a que en suma la cría había resultado agotadora con su energía y perorata, el mayor de los gemelos le concedía una sabiduría ancestral, que por su sencillez, daba en el clavo.

Decidido a regresar a casa y pedir perdón de rodillas si era necesario, Tom salió a su vez de la caja de pelotas, recogió sus cosas y enfiló por la misma calle de regreso a su casa.

Por delante de él, una larga caminata y una reprimenda de la que sabía, no se iba a escapar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	22. 22.- El gemelo pródigo.

**22.- El gemelo pródigo.**

 

Dos horas después de la desaparición de Tom, Bill aún seguía llorando y sin saber si algún día podría dejar de hacerlo. Vestido, porque al final el frío de la temporada le había ganado a su shock inicial, llevaba un par de pantalones sucios, unos viejos tenis deportivos que ya casi no usaba por considerarlos feos y una camiseta que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Tom y éste se la había heredado por ser demasiado pequeña por lo que el menor de los gemelos la usaba por lo general, para dormir.

Sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, contemplaba el teléfono, aún indeciso de llamar a su madre y darle la bizarra noticia de que había perdido a su ‘hermano pequeño’; en realidad mayor por diez minutos de una vida y menor por los siete años de otra, según quisiera contar. O más bien, que éste había huido de su lado sin haber dejado detrás una nota que indicara su paradero. En otras circunstancias, el menor de los gemelos seguro habría encontrado eso gracioso, pero en tiempo presente, apenas si podía mantenerse en una pieza.

Bill no sabía si sentirse furioso, preocupado o triste; una mezcla de las tres emociones lo tenía congelado en su sitio y de vez en cuando le permitía limpiarse los ojos con el borde de su playera. Por encima de todo, Bill se sentía como un imbécil; ¿qué había salido tan mal entre los dos apenas unas horas antes, que había ocasionado la situación en la que se encontraba?

Tom estaba herido, paralizado de casi medio cuerpo, sin consciencia de quién era realmente o lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos siete años, y había huido de casa… Ya no vivían más en Loitsche y al parecer había salido con las manos vacías. Una rápida inspección en su habitación por órdenes de David, le había dado a Bill pistas suficientes como para saber que Tom no llevaba consigo ni el teléfono móvil, así como tampoco sus tarjetas de crédito. Si bien no podía estar seguro de si Tom llevaba o no dinero consigo, su actual estado negativo lo inducía a pensar que no.

—Mierda, Tomi… —Se inclinó frente a la mesa, tratando de no pensar en lo escenarios cada vez más tétricos. La ignominia era lo peor, pues sentado ahí en lo único que podría pensar era en no perder la compostura. ¿Y si Tom estaba en apuros? ¿Si le había pasado un accidente? ¿Si alguien lo reconocía en la calle? O peor, ¿si jamás volvía y lo único que quedaba de él era el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto, al darle la espalda y molesto?

David le había dicho que se mantuviera en casa, que no saliera, que no entrara en pánico, pero Bill había replicado mordazmente que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Por mucho que Jost le asegurara que haría lo posible que estuviera en sus manos, dando parte a la policía y hospitales aledaños de manera discreta para no armar escándalo y alertar a la prensa en caso de que el asunto no llegara a mayores, el menor de los gemelos en lo único que podía pensar era en tomar las llaves del automóvil y salir a buscar a Tom por su propia cuenta, sin tomar en consideración nada más.

A punto de sufrir otro acceso de llanto, aún con el teléfono estrujado en la mano, el ruido de los perros ladrando lo alertó. Poniéndose de pie en un salto, corrió torpemente a la entrada de la casa justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta y encontrar a Tom, de rodillas y rodeado de sus mascotas, que guiadas por alguna especie de sexto sentido canino, le frotaban el cuerpo con la cabeza y le lamían el rostro y las manos cual si le dieran la bienvenida al mítico hijo pródigo.

—… hey, tranquilos… —Decía el mayor de los gemelos, tomándose su tiempo para rascarles a todos detrás de las orejas—. No más besos para ustedes.

Ardiendo en rabia y viendo rojo por un segundo, Bill rechinó los dientes. —¿Y para mí qué, no hay besos? —Espetó con veneno, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Bill… —Se giró su gemelo, la mochila que llevaba a cuestas deslizándose sobre su hombro inerte hasta caer al suelo en su audible ‘plop’.

El menor de los gemelos tuvo que tomarse un minuto para recobrar la calma y no ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Con su alrededor dando vueltas y un zumbido en los oídos, presa de sus emociones, rompió a llorar, dejándose caer de cuclillas y enterrando el rostro en las rodillas.

—¡Bill! —Presto a su lado, Tom lo rodeó con los brazos, pero el menor de los gemelos se resistió ferozmente, soltando un certero golpe que los hizo caer a ambos hacia atrás.

—Nada de ‘Bill’ para ti, ¡imbécil! —Se cubrió Bill la boca, luchando por mantener una inexistente calma—. ¿Te vas sin avisar y desapareces ¡por horas! sólo para regresar como si nada? —Su nariz se expandió al tomar aire con fuerza—. Yo no lo creo. Oh no, señor, ni le pienses. ¡Ni te atrevas!

El mayor de los gemelos bajo la mirada, preparado para la reprimenda que iba a caer encima de él como nieve en plena tormenta invernal, de la cual se sabía merecedor y no iba a luchar en su contra.

—¿E-Es que n-no pens-saste en l-lo pre-preocupado que estar-r-ría? —Lloriqueó Bill, bañado en el alivio de tener a Tom de vuelta en casa; estaba furioso, sí, pero más que eso, saber que nada malo le había pasado lo cubría como un manto protector—. Eres un desconsiderado.

Tom asintió, y recobrando el papel del hermano mayor que había cedido desde su caída en el escenario y subsiguiente pérdida de memoria, abrazó a Bill y lo dejó llorar hasta el final.

 

—… No, está bien… En una pieza, si es lo que preguntas, sí… Me aseguraré de que sufra —gruñó Bill al decirlo y dedicarle una mirada de odio reconcentrado a su gemelo, que sentado en el borde de su cama, recién salido de la ducha y aún húmedo de agua, tragó saliva con dificultad—. Si, gracias. Buenas noches a ti también… Claro, ¿cinco de la tarde? Ok, ahí estaremos… Adiós y gracias. Ah —soltó por último, finalizando la llamada con su manager y dándole la espalda a su gemelo—. David quiere que sepas lo mucho que te va a hacer sufrir en cuanto te vea de vuelta, sólo para que sepas —agregó mirando por encima de su hombro y apretando los labios.

—Mmm —contestó el mayor de los gemelos, jugueteando con el borde de su toalla.

Dejando de lado su marejada de emociones, Bill tomó asiento a su lado, no tan cerca como normalmente lo haría, pero tampoco al otro lado de la cama y eso ya era ganancia.

—¿No te vas a vestir?

El mayor de los gemelos se encogió de hombros con desgana.

—Puedes pescar un resfriado —lo golpeó Bill con el codo, tratando de sacarle una respuesta más activa de su parte—. ¿Imaginas sumar eso al resto?

La barbilla de Tom se hundió más contra el pecho. —Perdón.

—¿Hmmm?

—Dije ‘perdón’, por… todo, ya sabes —se apresuró Tom a hablar—. Y comí carne —finalizó, para cerrar la boca con fuerza.

El menor de los gemelos se inclinó hacia su lado, apoyando la mejilla contra su hombro desnudo. Contra todo pronóstico, giró un poco el rostro y le depositó un beso ahí mismo. —De todo lo que hiciste hoy, comer carne es lo único que te voy a perdonar, de momento… —Cerró los ojos, aturdido por la marea de emociones vividas durante el transcurso del día—. Y mañana tenemos cita con el médico, a las cinco, así que disculpa mi desconfianza, pero cerré todas las puertas y ventanas con llave…

Un leve rubor cubrió el cuerpo de Tom. —Comprendo.

—Duerme conmigo, ¿sí?—Pidió Bill de pronto—. No porque crea que vas a huir de vuelta, es sólo que… Aún tengo miedo de perderte.

Para Tom, luego de esas palabras, fue como si una mano invisible abriera a tajo sus costillas cual camisa y le estrujara el corazón.

—No voy a volver a huir.

—Lo sé —suspiró su gemelo—, no tiene que ver con eso.

“¿Entonces con qué?”, pensó Tom, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Bill ya estaba en pie y el momento para preguntar había pasado.

Sin palabras, porque muchas acciones entre ellos dos así eran, Tom se vistió con lentitud, arrastrándose luego bajo las mantas de su cama compartida donde Bill lo esperaba de espaldas pero sin la vibra asesina que llevaba horas antes. En su lugar, emanaba angustia de un cuerpo frío y tenso; una piel que bajo la luz de la lámpara de noche, se veía aterida por el frescor de la noche.

—Abrázame, ¿sí? Tengo frío —dijo Bill en voz baja, mirando por encima de su hombro con ojos cansados—, y apaga la luz, por favor.

Tom lo hizo, y fue así como entrelazó su cuerpo con el de Bill y el peso del día terminó de caer sobre ellos dos como una loza de cemento.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? Y no lo digo porque no lo sepas ya, sino porque creo que los dos necesitamos una reafirmación —murmuró Bill, su pulso acelerándose—. Eso que hiciste hoy… Creí que nada superaría el día de tu accidente, cuando miré por el agujero del escenario y te vi ahí tendido inconsciente debajo del entarimado, sangrando de la cabeza y sin responder a mis gritos, pero esto… Nunca me había asustado tanto.

—Bill…

—No, déjame terminar —rodó el menor de los gemelos hasta quedar frente a frente con Tom, sus labios tan cerca que se rozaban—. Esto de hoy, fue lo más estúpido que hayas hecho jamás.

—Lo sé.

—No, la verdad creo que no lo sabes. Y es lo que me asusta más, Tomi. Ni siquiera cuando tenías trece años de verdad hiciste algo como esto. Jamás. Aunque salieras de casa sin avisar, siempre dejabas una nota, un mensaje, algo… Hoy sólo saliste por la puerta sin decir ni ‘adiós’.

—Estaba furioso —se justificó Tom—. Sólo quería salir, no estaba pensando en consecuencias.

—Exacto. Porque antes siempre pensabas con el cerebro y ahora… Algo está mal contigo. Y no hablo de ti como persona, sino algo aquí —Bill llevó una mano al rostro de Tom y presionó más arriba, justo en el punto donde apenas días antes (incluso si parecían siglos antes) el médico en turno había retirado los puntos que unían la sutura de su caída—, aquí en tu cabeza. ¿No te das cuenta?

—No —apretó Tom la mandíbula, retrocediendo de los dedos que masajeaban su cuero cabelludo.

—Hace rato, cuando hablaste con mamá… —Bill se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste después?

Tom frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Bill sacaba eso a colación? Cierto, Tom había hablado con su madre una vez el shock inicial había dado paso a las acciones normales; avisar a su progenitora del pequeño incidente había sido lo primero en la lista y Tom lo había hecho con la cabeza gacha incluso si la reprimenda era telefónica.

—¿Eso qué tiene que v-…?

—Responde —ordenó Bill—. ¿Qué hiciste después?

—Comí algo, pero sigo sin ver qué relación tiene —refunfuñó Tom, sintiendo que Bill estaba exagerando el asunto y poniéndose de malas por ello—. ¿Por qué? No ve nada fuera de lo común en comer.

—¿Qué hiciste con el teléfono después? —Inquirió Bill en un susurró, con los ojos fijos en Tom y éste se quedó callado por largos segundos tratando de recordar.

En su memoria, Tom había finalizado la llamada y luego comido, no había un punto intermedio donde hubiera perdido el teléfono o lo hubiera dejado en algún sitio; simplemente, entre el punto medio de una acción y otra, el aparato había desaparecido sin más.

—No recuerdo —cedió Tom a regañadientes, cuando al cabo de largos minutos, su memoria lo traicionó y lo dejó como un idiota—. Me rindo. ¿Y eso qué importa? Va a aparecer en algún lado de la casa, gran cosa.

—Lo metiste al refrigerador, Tomi —dijo Bill—. Sacaste el cartón de la leche y dejaste el teléfono dentro, a un lado de la mantequilla. No te dije nada, pero cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba y tú parecías no haberte dado cuenta en lo absoluto.

El mayor de los gemelos escuchó aquello con un vago dolor de estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todo medio posible recordar algo de lo que Bill hablaba, pero sin éxito alguno. ¿Realmente había hecho eso? ¿Así sin más?

—No es cierto.

—Tom…

—¡Mientes! —Alzó la voz el mayor de los gemelos; sin darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban de nueva cuenta abiertos y un sudor febril bañaba su cuerpo por completo.

—No miento, es la verdad —susurró Bill, asustado a su vez—. Algo no está bien contigo, Tomi, pero mañana lo vamos a averiguar…

Extenuado por el día, aturdido en la bruma que cubría su mente racional, Tom asintió a medias. Con Bill poseso de su cuerpo, abrazándole como una segunda piel, pronto cayó dormido en un sueño sin descanso.

 

_—… porque Tom no estará toda la vida para ti —escucha Tom a su madre desde la cocina. El ruido de dos pares de pies y el de la vajilla al ser colocada sobre la mesa, le indican que el desayuno está a punto de ser servido y que su madre no está sola. A modo de confirmación, la voz de su gemelo se eleva en una respuesta que denota malhumor._

_—Lo sé, mamá._

_—¿Y bien? —El tono en que lo dice, hace que Tom decida esperar antes de dar un paso dentro de la cocina—. Vivir por su cuenta es normal, ¿pero juntos ustedes dos? Es…_

_—¿Es qué, mamá? —Tom esboza una mueca cuando el ruido de los cubiertos cayendo sobre la superficie de la mesa, al parecer, con rabia, retumba en sus oídos—. Siempre hemos estado juntos, es normal que queramos tener nuestro propio lugar._

_—Sí —concede Simone, pero al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a la carga—. ¿Pero un solo departamento? No sé… ¿Por qué no vivir en dos diferentes? Cerca el uno del otro. Así podrían mantener esa independencia de la que tanto hablas._

_—Mamá…_

_—No, escúchame por una vez, Bill. —Tom se muerde el labio inferior, la vista fija en sus pies descalzos. Sabe que esa conversación no es para sus oídos, que no debería estar ahí espiando como un rufián, pero no puede evitarlo. Se trata de Bill, y cualquier cosa que versa sobre su gemelo, es de su incumbencia, incluso si su madre piensa lo contrario._

_—Por Dios —refunfuña el menor de los gemelos; Tom casi lo puede ver cruzado de brazos, adoptando una posición de lucha—. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea. Ya somos mayores de edad y decidimos esto juntos._

_—No es normal —contraataca Simone—. Tom es diferente a ti, tal vez él sí quiera un departamento para él mismo y tú egoístamente decidiste por ambos lo que creías correcto._

_—No lo que creía correcto —rechinó la voz de Bill—, ¡lo que es correcto! Somos gemelos, debemos estar juntos. Como nuestra madre, deberías entendernos, apoyarnos, pero veo que es imposible._

_—¡Bill! —Chilló Simone—. Te prohíbo que me hables en ese tono._

_Desde su sitio, Tom siente el corazón palpitarle más cerca de la garganta que del pecho. Su madre y Bill ya llevan días discutiendo. Desde el mismo momento en el que cruzaron el dintel de su puerta, anunciando que tenían un mes libre y planeaban utilizarlo para mudarse juntos a su primer departamento, la hostilidad había crecido entre ambos bandos. Su madre alegando primero que aún eran muy jóvenes para moverse a su propio lugar, a lo que Bill replicó que el mes anterior había sido su cumpleaños dieciocho, tenían el dinero, ¿así que por qué no?; y después, al ver que no funcionaban sus argumentos, Simone había optado por recurrir a la negativa de que vivieran los dos bajo el mismo techo, escudando entre sus razones, lo peculiar del asunto._

_Pero así como Simone no había querido ceder en el tema, Bill había hecho lo propio, empacando todo aquello que se fuera a llevar consigo sin hacer caso de ruegos, amenazas o gritos._

_—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos —dice Simone luego de un largo silencio; Tom aguza los oídos en espera de más palabras—. Pero no creo que tú o Tom encuentren a otra persona, una pareja —aclara—, si se mantienen tan unidos el uno al otro. Tienes que entender que un día él no estará para ti ni tú para él como lo hacen ahora. Es parte de crecer._

_—No sabes nada…_

_—Lo sé, tú no quieres a nadie más que Tom. ¿Pero y Tom? ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado?_

_El mayor de los gemelos parpadea para eliminar el ardor en sus ojos, escuchando una conversación que le corta profundo en el pecho, deseando que sus piernas no estén tan afianzadas al suelo y pueda alejarse de todo lo que le molesta._

_—En verdad, no sabes nada… —Repite Bill y es entonces cuando Tom se libera del hechizo que lo mantiene atento a su discusión._

_Subiendo a trompicones los escalones de dos en dos hasta su habitación, en lo único que puede pensar es si su relación más allá de lo fraternal con Bill de cinco años ya, es correcta._

_No por el dilema moral, no por la falta de amor (Dios sabe que Tom ama a Bill y viceversa; y ninguna clase de amor que tuviera tal intensidad podría ser jamás incorrecta), es que por primera vez desde que Tom llevó a Bill donde se encuentra Samuel y lo besó bajo sus hojas, entiende que quizá algún día sea Bill y no él, quien desee tener una familia, alguien más en quién buscar el apoyo, el amor, el contacto de otro cuerpo…_

_Tom sabe que para él, esa persona es Bill, ¿pero y el propio Bill? De no haberlo besado la noche de su decimocuarto cumpleaños, ¿habría sido todo igual o el rumbo de su relación hubiera sido otro en su totalidad?_

_El resto del día lo pasa en cama, alegando un dolor de cabeza y durante las siguientes semanas, hasta que se mudan fuera de la casa de su madre, se mantiene separado de Bill. Después apenas si puede alejarse dos pasos lejos de él._

_Su gemelo no le recrimina nada. Contento de tener su propio departamento y de que Tom haya vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, apenas si sospecha que sus días juntos están contados._

 

/*/*/*/*


	23. 23.- Brechas.

**23.- Brechas.**

 

_Bill aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, los labios tensos y resecos, igual que los ojos._

_—Estás molesto —dictamina Tom, en calma a pesar de que el temblor en sus manos lo traiciona._

_—No. —El menor de los gemelos quiere decir “Estoy devastado, ¿es que no lo ves, idiota?”, pero en lugar de ello, trata de mantener la poca compostura que no ha huido de su cuerpo—. Y bien, ¿cómo va a ser todo de ahora en adelante? —Pregunta en lugar de desmoronarse como el castillo de arena que se siente—. ¿Vas a mudarte? ¿Tengo que irme yo? ¿No me vas a volver a hablar en tu vida o vas a borrarme de ella definitivamente?_

_Por una fracción, los ojos de Tom, igual de carentes de emoción que los suyos, relampaguean; sólo un segundo, antes de humedecerse. —Bill…_

_—¡Tengo qué preguntar! —Eleva éste la voz, atragantándose con el nudo que le atenaza en la garganta—. Porque no puedo hacer mis maletas así como si nada e irme con mamá y Gordon… —Las lágrimas que hasta entonces se habían negado en caer, corren libremente por sus mejillas—. ¿A dónde voy a ir?_

_Tom rompe la distancia entre ambos. Arrodillándose a los pies de la cama donde Bill está sentado, y que hasta entonces había sido su cama -la de ambos; ‘su’ cama-, sujeta las manos de su gemelo._

_—Shhh, no llores. Eso es lo peor._

_—¡Entonces no me hagas sufrir! —Balbucea Bill, limpiándose la comisura de los ojos con la manga de la camiseta que usó para dormir. Es muy temprano en la mañana, no deberían estar teniendo esa conversación tan seria a esas horas del día, pero Tom así lo quiso y a Bill no le queda de otra más que enfrentar la realidad con un amanecer que le parece opaco y sin vida entrando por su ventana—. ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo? —Inquiere, clavando la mirada en los ojos de Tom._

_Éste los desvía sin hacer contacto. —Bill…_

_—No, dime —aprieta más la mandíbula el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Por qué tan de pronto? ¿Por qué? —Susurra, temiendo escuchar una respuesta que sea aún más definitiva que su separación—. ¿Es por alguien más? —Quiere saberlo, incluso si eso sería la puñalada final._

_Tom deniega moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. —Jamás._

_—¿Entonces…? —Bill se inclina sobre su gemelo, un gesto entre ambos que normalmente proseguiría con un beso; en su lugar, Tom gira el rostro, dejando que los labios de Bill se estrellen contra su mejilla igual de húmeda por las lágrimas—. Tomi… —El mayor de los gemelos disfruta esa pequeña palabra, el aire tibio impactándose contra su piel bañada en llanto. Es catártico; es más doloroso de lo que puede soportar._

_—Vamos a estar bien, ¿sí? —Eleva Tom las manos hacia el rostro de Bill, enredándose en su cabello, apretando la cabeza de su gemelo contra la suya y haciendo que sus respiraciones erráticas aumenten de nivel—. Estaremos bien, lo prometo, Bill, lo prometo…_

_Pero Bill no responde. Llorando sin poder contenerse, aferrándose a su gemelo como a un madero de salvación, cae de rodillas a sus pies, nivelando su estatura con la de Tom y gimotea por la pérdida más dolorosa de su vida._

_Tom lo entiende, también sufre, pero por ser él quien termina todo entre ellos -también por ser el responsable que las inició- asume su papel de hermano mayor, dando consuelo, afecto, apoyo incluso, pero ningún otro sentimiento más._

 

Tom despertó de golpe a la mañana siguiente, abriendo la boca por una bocanada de aire y tal como en sus sueños, con el rostro bañado en llanto. Le costó largos minutos en silencio, tendido en la cama que compartía con Bill, darse cuenta de que todo había pasado ya., que poco quedaba por hacer; el pasado estaba en el ayer y ese era un día que no se podía repetir jamás.

Y sin embargo, había sido tan real… Apenas un año atrás, él había dado el primer paso y roto su relación con Bill. El mismo Bill que en esos momentos yacía de frente a él, envuelto en las mantas y ajeno a sus sueños, dormido como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por ellos dos en un eterno ciclo de felicidad, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra escondida cerca del cuello, la boca entreabierta, respirando con normalidad, sin percatarse de lo mucho que Tom sentía por él en esos instantes.

“Pero esto no puede durar”, pensó el mayor de los gemelos, mirando el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche y hastiado comprobar que era demasiado temprano para estar despierto. Eran quince menos las cinco de la mañana y su cita médica no sería hasta dentro de doce horas.

Rodando sobre el colchón, Tom resopló con fastidio, convencido de que por mucho que lo intentara, el sueño no volvería a él, sino que lo eludiría lo más posible.

Casi como si pudiera detectar su malestar, Bill, aún con los ojos cerrados, extendió una mano sobre la cama, eliminando la escasa distancia que los separaba y presionando en el brazo de Tom.

—Aún es muy temprano. Duérmete —le ordenó sin molestarse en utilizar sus fuerzas.

—Mmm —gruñó Tom en respuesta, convencido de que si fuera tan fácil volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños, él seguro no estaría ahí, despierto y contemplando el techo sobre su cabeza como si fuera el paisaje más interesante del último año.

—¿Qué horas son? —Arrugó Bill la nariz al preguntar, acercándose a Tom y apoyando la mejilla tibia contra su hombro desnudo—. Yumi, hueles bien —exhaló contra la piel del mayor de los gemelos y éste se estremeció del más puro gusto.

—Casi las cinco —susurró Tom, acercándose un poco a Bill y besándole la sien descubierta.

—Muy… temprano… —Exhaló éste con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus facciones—. Duerme y en la mañana haré algo extra especial por ti —prometió Bill, relajándose de vuelta.

Tom no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que éste regresara a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Te amo —murmuró Tom, consciente de que sus palabras iban a saco roto. Bill ya estaba profundamente dormido, agotado por las emociones del día anterior, y no podía escucharlo desde el sitio donde se encontraba. A pesar de ello, al mayor de los gemelos no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña, apenas perceptible sonrisa, que su gemelo esbozaba en los labios.

Decidido a no arruinar su descanso, Tom se deslizó fuera de la cama, poniendo especial cuidado en no despertar a su gemelo por segunda vez y con delicadeza arroparlo hasta el cuello de vuelta bajo las mantas. Pese a que el invierno se encontraba a un mes de distancia, el frío de otoño se dejaba sentir, bajando la temperatura día a día y haciendo más y más difícil salir de la cama conforme avanzaban en el calendario.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto cada vez que su descalzo pie derecho tocaba el suelo helado -no así el izquierdo-, Tom avanzó a tientas fuera de la habitación que compartían, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con apenas un imperceptible clic de la manija.

Una vez seguro de que estaba fuera del alcance de los oídos de Bill, Tom decidió que en orden, estaba una visita al sanitario. Una vez ahí, pasó un poco de tiempo de calidad con el baño, para después de jalar la cadena, lavarse los dientes con meticulosidad. Más atento a su reflejo en el espejo que a si ya se había lavado la misma muela más de tres veces, cuando al fin se enjuagó la boca, el sabor mentolado del dentífrico le quemaba hasta la garganta.

Decidido a que Bill merecía dormir por toda la mierda que le había hecho pasar el día anterior al desaparecer sin aviso ni advertencia, Tom salió por la puerta que conectaba el baño con su habitación, no con la de su gemelo, y una vez a solas entre sus objetos, contemplando con escaso interés el mobiliario y la decoración, la idea de si volvería a casa del hospital recordando todo o nada, lo asaltó de golpe, dejándola la sensación de haber recibido un puñetazo en pleno estómago.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, cuidadoso de no arrugar la colcha, pasó largos minutos con la vista perdida en la distancia, la impresión de llevar encima una estrecha armadura de plomo por todo el cuerpo, aposentándose en su tronco y extremidades, haciéndole difícil hasta respirar.

Tom estaba aterrado.

No por él, porque se sabía fuerte, capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, sino por Bill. Y no porque su gemelo fuera débil o la contraparte de sí mismo, pero porque Bill llevaba la tensión sobre sus hombros de una manera diferente, dejando que se acumulara al punto en que el peso se convertía en una carga demasiado dura de llevar. Jamás demostrando su propio pesar, pero cayendo de rodillas y sin ninguna clase de aviso cuando éste se volvía demasiado para él.

Y para mal, el mayor de los gemelos sabía muy dentro de su ser, que la avalancha que se les venía encima con la fuerza de un tsunami, podría acabar con ambos sin ningún problema.

Asustado por sí mismo, pero más preocupado que nunca por Bill, Tom rebuscó debajo de su cama el único objeto, que él y sólo él sabía de su existencia, sonriendo un poco al encontrarlo y que podría, de alguna manera que ni él mismo comprendía, ayudarlos en el tiempo por venir.

Con una satisfacción que sólo el conocimiento de protección daba, sonrió leve, apenas perceptiblemente, al grueso volumen que llevaba en las manos, abriéndolo en la primera página y leyendo lo que había sido su diario en el último año.

“No puedo huir de ti, ¿a dónde? Tú eres mi mundo, sólo puedo escapar dentro de ti…”

Tom, extrayendo el bolígrafo que reposaba a la mitad de las hojas, justo en donde su última anotación había sido, procedió a pasar las siguientes horas de la madrugada, escribiendo.

Letra tras letra, pasando al papel todo lo que llevaba adentro y rezando en su fuero interno porque Bill entendiera. ¿El qué? Eso ni él mismo lo sabía aún.

Y cuando al fin terminó, extenuado hasta el punto de decir ‘no más, por favor’, arrancó de la última página media hoja, escribiendo unas palabras en ella y doblándola con cuidado, para al final guardársela en el bolsillo.

Un mensaje, que ya tenía destinatario.

 

—Uhmmm —estiró Bill los brazos por encima de la cabeza, descendiendo las escaleras, atraído por el ruido del televisor y caminando en dirección a la sala de estar. Ahí, envuelto en una manta y recostado con la cabeza sobre un cojín, estaba Tom, comiendo papas fritas directamente de la bolsa y viendo lo que parecía ser la tercera temporada de la Mansión de las Conejitas de Playboy.

Atento a su presencia, el mayor de los gemelos cambió de canal apenas Bill dio un paso dentro de la habitación, atrapado in fraganti e igual de asustado que si tuviera realmente trece años y creyera que lo iban a reprender por estar viendo soft-porn en la estancia familiar a plena luz del día.

—No soy mamá, ¿recuerdas? E incluso a ella no le importa tanto si vemos esto o no —se rió Bill, tomando un sitio libre a los pies de Tom, que envueltos en calcetines, buscaron un sitio en el regazo de su gemelo—. Tampoco es para tanto. Eres mayor de edad, Tomi.

—En ese caso… —Regresó Tom el canal, justo a tiempo para ver a la más rubia de las chicas en pantalla, posar totalmente desnuda para lo que parecía una sesión de fotos—. Sexy —se lamió Tom el labio inferior.

—Quieto, Casanova —lo amonestó Bill, pellizcándole un dedo del pie derecho y logrando con ello que su gemelo chillara de dolor.

—Ough —se quejó Tom—. La próxima vez que quieras hacer eso, el izquierdo, por favor.

Con aquella mención, las risas entre ambos murieron, dejando de fondo el ruido del televisor.

Decidido a romper la tensión entre ambos, fue Bill el primero en hablar de vuelta. —¿Dormiste algo o…?

—Nah, no pude —se encogió Tom de hombros, metiendo la mano a la bolsa de papas fritas y comiendo un bocado sin mucha ceremonia—. ¿Y tú? Quiero decir. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Algo así —respondió Bill, poniéndose de vuelta en pie y alejándose unos pasos del sofá—. Es casi mediodía. Tenemos que salir de cada poco antes de las cuatro si queremos llegar con un poco de tiempo a la cita… Por cortesía, sí.

—Cortesía —repitió Tom con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del televisor, aquel miedo que lo había tenido clavado al suelo y con los labios cosidos fuertemente para no decir nada de sus síntomas o la parálisis, de vuelta y con más fuerza que antes.

Pero ahora Bill lo sabía y no iba a permitir más retrasos. Ese día, a las cuatro de la tarde, los dos estarían frente a su médico de cabecera y sería para bien.

“Parabién, parabién, parabién…” se repitió Tom, dejando la sala detrás de sí en caos, pero enfilando rumbo al baño por la primera ducha del día. Por cortesía tal y como Bill le había dicho, también por una pizca de nostalgia, Tom se dio el último baño que creyó tendría en esa nueva vida.

El simple pensamiento le resultó dramático, pero mientras se quedó quieto bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que el jabón que su gemelo tanto adoraba con aroma a flores silvestres lo sumergiera en otro mundo, en lo único que Tom podía pensar era en esa nota que tenía escondida en el bolsillo y en cómo lograr que llegará a su destino.

Por una vez, no debía fallar en lo absoluto.

 

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Bill, dándole a Tom preferencia al pasar por la puerta de entrada en su hogar—. ¿Llevas el equipaje? ¿El cepillo de dientes?

Sin mediar explicaciones, desde un inicio el menor de los gemelos preparó dos maletas: Una para él y otra para Tom, consciente de que su estadía en el hospital sería de por lo menos una noche.

—Sí, mamá —avanzó Tom con desgana, enfilando rumbo al automóvil. A medio camino, luego de asegurarse de que la casa estaba cerrada en su totalidad, Bill lo alcanzó y le quitó las dos maletas—. Yo puedo solo.

—Olvídalo —rebatió el menor de los gemelos—. Yo me encargo de esto, tú sólo sube.

Una vez listos, emprendieron la partida al hospital.

En el viaje, imperó el silencio total. Bill les ahorró la conversación insulsa a ambos encendiendo la radio; Tom lo apoyó subiendo el volumen para ahogar cualquier posibilidad de charla.

El viaje transcurrió sin un mínimo de intercambio en palabras, sólo el ruido de sus respiraciones aunado al del motor y nada más, pero en la entrada del centro médico, sus manos se encontraron en medio de los asientos, lo mismo que sus ojos. Era un gesto, uno solo, pero lo dijo todo entre ambos.

“Yo también te amo”, incluso si ninguno de los dos dijo lo otro primero.

 

_Bill desaparece por el fin de semana. No quiere ver a Tom vaciar la habitación que hasta entonces compartían. Pasa tres días en un hotel y cuando regresa a casa, es como si nada hubiera pasado realmente._

_Tom sigue ahí, lo recibe con normalidad exceptuando su sempiterno beso en los labios que dice ‘bienvenido’; comen, hablan, conviven, hacen su vida, pero no se siente igual._

_En la noche, cuando Bill acude a su cama, por primera vez aprecia el tamaño inadecuado para una sola persona. Sin Tom, el colchón es una vasta llanura que él no alcanza a cubrir incluso si se abre de brazos y piernas como una estrella marina._

_Tendido de espaldas, a sabiendas que Tom se encuentra a escasos metros de distancia, lo único que puede hacer es yacer en silencio, dejando que gruesas lágrimas le empañen la visión._

_Dentro de sí, algo se extingue._

_Eso, es el final._

 

/*/*/*/*


	24. 24.-Pupila: El gran salto a la ventana del alma.

**24.-Pupila: El gran salto a la ventana del alma.**

 

—Es raro volver al lugar del origen… —Murmuró Tom, cuando a las siete en punto de ese mismo día, cruzó el umbral de lo que sería su nueva habitación privada en el hospital—. Sé que no es el mismo cuarto de antes, pero se ve tan idéntico que podría creer que sí —prosiguió, avanzando inseguro paso a paso hasta encontrarse frente a la cama y contemplar la prístina limpieza de sus sábanas, el acomodo perfecto de las almohadas en la cabecera y la asepsia que parecía recubrir todo con una laca invisible de esterilidad—. Es raro —repitió—, muy raro.

—Sólo será por unos días —trató Bill de animarlo, detrás de él y con las maletas de ambos colgando de cada mano suya. Lo cierto es que ‘un par de días’ era su manera eufemística de decir que todo dependía de los resultados que nos análisis por venir, arrojaran a la luz.

Puntuales a su cita, tanto Bill como Tom habían llegado antes de las cinco de la tarde a la consulta con su médico e igualmente cronometrados en tiempo, habían sido recibidos en el mismo despacho de antes. El doctor Reimann no había cambiado en el transcurso de las casi dos semanas en las que el mayor de los gemelos recordaba conocerlo, pero él mismo se sentía más viejo de lo que sus trece años -incluso sus veinte- le permitían ser.

La consulta había transcurrido entre infinitas preguntas y una exhaustiva inspección. Con un poco de corte por verse desnudo ante tres pares de ojos, la madura enfermera Welle también presente, el mayor de los gemelos había permitido que las manos del médico recorrieran cada una de sus extremidades en un camino de ida de vuelta, palpando cada músculo y coyuntura en sus huesos, buscando al mismo tiempo, palabras que definieran las sensaciones de su cuerpo ante cada contacto.

Nada. Dolor. Nada. Presión. Nada. Calor. Nada. Frío. Nada. Cosquillas. Nada. Humedad. Nada.

Nada. Nada. Nada. Con una mano hurgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, Tom había tenido que ser víctima presencial de cómo su ser se dividía en dos: Uno que sentía, el otro que no.

Minucioso en su labor, el doctor Reimann no había cejado en su empeño hasta que Tom se sintió manoseado en exceso, deseoso de un baño caliente que eliminara de su piel la impresión de llevar en el cuerpo un patina de mugre ajena.

Los análisis de sangre habían sido los primeros. Con estoicismo, Tom había sujetado la mano de Bill en lugar de que éste lo hiciera con él, mientras veía como la sangre de sus venas corría en un flujo constante de gotas hasta el interior de varios pequeños tubos de ensaye, cada uno etiquetado como pertenecientes a Johan Müller, pues la prioridad, además de saber qué diablos pasaba con Tom, era mantener todo aquello en el más absoluto de los secretos. Cualquier medida de seguridad parecía poca y ni la disquera ni los gemelos querían correr el más mínimo de los riesgos.

El resto había sido una minuciosa entrevista. ¿Cambios recientes? ¿Algún otro síntoma? ¿Alteración en el estado? ¿Los hábitos de sueño después del accidente? Tom respondió a todo con ayuda de Bill, los dos sentados frente al escritorio del médico, sin importarles la imagen que podían dar, sujetos de una mano.

Lo importante llegaría al día siguiente, pues como el doctor Reimann se los había dejado claro, el mayor de los gemelos sería el primero en la lista para pasar bajo los rayos x del hospital y el primero también en recibir una tomografía, seguida de una resonancia en la sala contigua.

—Sólo para estar seguros. Por lo general, los problemas neurológicos tienen su base en la cabeza, dado que el daño en los nervios es más bien inusual. Una vez descartemos la procedencia, podremos enfocarnos en una cura —había dicho el médico, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad tanto a Tom como a Bill, éste último que parecía sumido en un perpetuo estado de angustia.

Recordando lo ocurrido en el día, Tom tardó en reaccionar a los llamados de su gemelo, que harto de verse ignorado, lo sujetó por el brazo.

—Hey —bufó—, me estás ignorando.

—Uhm, no —se excusó el mayor de los gemelos, apretando la mano de Bill entre la suya para hacerle saber que sólo estaba distraído—. Estaba pensando, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

No muy convencido si es que la expresión en su rostro era un indicador, Bill lo dejó pasar. —¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa en el baño o que te ayude? Puedo salir si te incomoda.

Tom se contuvo de arrugar la nariz en una mueca de desagrado. Por órdenes del hospital, como cualquier otro paciente, el uso de la bata era obligatorio y el mayor de los gemelos la odiaba. No sólo por su desagradable tono verde menta, sino por la falta de tela, que a su parecer, ya era bastante vergonzoso ser paciente de un hospital como para dejar toda la parte posterior al descubierto. En sus palabras, ‘se le iba a congelar el trasero’, pero ni suplicar funcionó con la enfermera Welle, que férrea al manejar a sus pacientes, exigía un cumplimiento total de las reglas en el hospital.

—Y eso incluye vestir la bata. Yo uso mi uniforme, tú el tuyo y todos contentos —le había dicho a Tom a modo de advertencia, dejando claro que si en su ronda de medianoche no lo veía usándola, ella misma se encargaría de desnudarlo y vestirlo con ella.

—Nah, quédate —le dijo Tom a su gemelo, sacándose la camiseta que vestía y estremeciéndose por el frío que reinaba en la habitación—. Sólo no te rías.

—Uhmph —resopló Bill, tomando la dichosa bata entre los dedos y manejando la tela hasta dar con los dos orificios por dónde meter los brazos—. He visto tu trasero muchas veces, Tom. Ya nada me puedo sorprender.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordió la lengua para no decir más, y en cuestión de minutos, se encontró vestido con una ínfima tela y la retaguardia al aire.

—Ugh, me siento desnudista —sujetó la tela por ambas orillas, tratando de que alcanzara para cubrir sus miserias, pero sin remedio.

Bill rodó los ojos con desdén. —Pues si no quieres que te vea nada de más, a la cama.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Tom levantó las mantas y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba debajo de ellas y cubierto hasta la barbilla. —Es temprano para dormir —gruñó al ver la hora. El reloj apenas pasaba de las ocho.

—Mañana tienes un día ajetreado, lo mejor sería si descansas un poco —arrastró Bill la única silla que componía el mobiliario extra de la habitación y la colocó al lado de la cabecera de su gemelo—. Los dos deberíamos descansar.

—Mmm —concedió el mayor de los gemelos, seguro que su mañana sería de lo más ajetreada.

Dejando que el silencio entre ellos se instaurara, Tom pasó un par de minutos pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba su cama en casa, cuando un repentino pensamiento lo asaltó.

—¡Bill!

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? —Preguntó, alzando la cabeza de la almohada y clavando los ojos en su gemelo, que al lado de su cama, parecía dispuesto a quedarse quieto hasta que el sol volviera a brillar en el cielo.

—Aquí, por supuesto. ¿Dónde si no? —Arqueó el menor de los gemelos una ceja—. Es contra el reglamento que alguien que no sea un paciente utilice una cama. Y la enfermera Welle ya fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejar que me quede aquí contigo por la noche. La silla tendrá que servir hasta que volvamos a casa.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, Tomi —extendió Bill la mano, acariciando la mejilla de su gemelo—. Estoy cómodo.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior, demasiado conmovido por el gesto de su gemelo como para rezongar. —¿Seguro? —Quiso constatar—. Porque… porque podrías ir a dormir a un hotel si quieres. O volver a casa. No soy un niño pequeño, puedo pasar la noche a solas—le aseguró, aunque por dentro sentía todo lo contrario. Si Bill lo dejaba ahí en esa aséptica e inmaculada habitación, iba a llorar hasta quedarse afónico.

—No, estoy bien —se inclinó Bill para besarlo en la frente—. Ya pasé así unos días antes, ¿recuerdas? Cuando tuviste tu accidente. No es tan malo. La espalda duele y al cabo de tres días el suelo parece un colchón de plumas, pero —enfatizó la palabra cuando vio que Tom estaba dispuesto a replicar— lo hago por ti. Porque quiero estar contigo.

Tom soltó un suspiro. —Gracias —musitó al cabo de unos segundos—. Por eso, por todo. Sé que no he sido fácil de tratar estas semanas, pero… gracias.

—Tomi… —Se atragantó Bill con la palabra en los labios.

Con el sentimiento atorado en sus pechos, pasaron la siguiente hora en silencio, uno cerca del otro y disfrutando de lo íntimo que el simple contacto de la mano Bill contra la mejilla de Tom podía lograr, moviéndose con delicadeza y barriendo las lágrimas que sin parar, se deslizaban.

Fue así como los encontró la enfermera Welle, cuando en su ronda previa a medianoche, pasó a apagar las luces y a sumir aquella área en una acogedora iluminación, provista por una lámpara de noche.

—Necesito que te tomes esta pastilla, cariño —le indicó a Tom en un gesto maternal, tendiéndole junto con el comprimido, una taza de papel desechable—. Es un somnífero ligero, para asegurarnos de que en la mañana estés del todo descansado —les explicó a los gemelos, atenta a las expresiones de curiosidad en sus caras—. Buenas noches —se despidió saliendo del dormitorio, no sin antes dejar una manta extra para Bill, que se la echó en los hombros.

En tiempo récord, Tom pasó a bostezar en intervalos más y más breves, al punto en que con un último, los ojos se le cerraron y cayó dormido en el acto.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Bill retiró su mano, poniéndose en pie para estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y con satisfacción escuchar los huesos de su espalda ceder a la presión y crujir.

Con los ojos clavados en su gemelo, Bill se volvió a dejar caer en la silla, resignado a que igual como había sido después del accidente, el sueño reparador le estaría vedado.

Decidido a hacer lo mejor de su vigilia, sacó su viejo cuaderno de canciones y tras una breve pausa, comenzó a escribir minuciosamente.

 

_A los dos. Tom mira su reflejo, se contempla en él, se embebece en él… Su otro yo se niega a repetir sus movimientos. Poco sabe del mundo. Con dos años, aún no sabe diferenciar entre el espejo y esa otra personita idéntica a él; en un acto que provocará el malestar en Bill, lanza un cubo de colores en su dirección._

_Es el llanto el que marca la diferencia y por primera vez, Tom entiende lo que es tener un gemelo._

_A los nueve. Son dos ojos morados, uno por cada gemelo, y un labio partido. El nuevo año escolar acaba de empezar, pero ya es la tercera pelea en la que los gemelos se ven envueltos._

_Tom culpa a Bill y a su nueva manía de usar maquillaje, pero igual recibe los golpes._

_Por eso cuando la cuarta pelea llega el viernes de la segunda semana de clases, está preparado. Aprieta los labios y lanza el primer golpe a la cara de su contrincante._

_A los dieciséis._

_—¿Largo? ¿Seguro? —Bill se tironea de los mechones irregulares de cabello que caen a cada lado de su rostro—. No sé…_

_Aún envuelto en la modorra del sueño, Tom asiente. —Largo, hasta los hombros por lo menos._

_Bill lo medita, pero al cabo de unos segundos cede. —Ok, largo._

_A los veinte. No hay regalos. No hay un abrazo. No hay palabras._

_Es su cumpleaños veinte y no hay nada._

_Tom se…_

 

… incorporó de golpe, abriendo los ojos a la semi penumbra de la habitación, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho y la respiración agitada.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor comprobó que seguía en el hospital, que Bill dormía a su lado, aún sentado en la silla y con la cabeza caída sobre su pecho, roncando ligeramente, ajeno al hecho de que Tom hubiera salido del país de los sueños de un brusco movimiento, como arrancado fuera del mar de la memoria.

¿Qué había pasado? El mayor de los gemelos se llevó ambas manos al rostro, limpiándose una ligera capa de sudor que le corría desde la frente por las sienes y hasta el cuello. Pese a que en el cuarto reinaba un clima glacial, se sentía febril.

Un segundo estaba dormido, al siguiente estaba despierto. Recordaba fragmentos de sus sueños, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Tom recordó hechos aislados de su niñez, de los últimos años e incluso de días atrás, todo visto desde una perspectiva distorsionada que transformó los hechos en su memoria hasta convertirlos en quimeras, mitad recuerdo, mitad pesadilla.

—Diosss —siseó con pesadez, pateando las mantas a los pies de la cama. Ansioso por beber un trago de agua, Tom se deslizó fuera de la cama, rumbo al sanitario que Bill había insistido en que su habitación privada tuviera de manera exclusiva.

Una vez dentro del baño y seguro de que el foco no molestaría a su gemelo, Tom presionó el contacto de la luz, haciendo que la diminuta habitación se iluminara bajo la opaca potencia de una bombilla de menos de cien watts.

Parpadeando para eliminar las sombras que veía, Tom pasó al cabo de unos segundos, a tallarse con insistencia los ojos, molesto por lo borroso que todo se veía.

Cuando al fin volvió a intentar ver, comprobó con mal humor que si bien la visión en su ojo derecho se había normalizado, en el lado izquierdo todo se veía fuera de foco, distorsionado y bañado en sombras.

Pensando que quizá llevaba una pestaña dentro del párpado, se miró en el espejo que descansaba frente al lavamanos y soltó un grito inconsciente que reverberó en las paredes de azulejos.

Mientras que su ojo derecho tenía la apariencia de siempre, el izquierdo se encontraba dilatado en su totalidad, la pupila cubriendo por completo el iris y cualquier rastro de su color castaño.

—¡Bill! —Chilló Tom, acercando la cara al espejo y horrorizado, comprobar que ningún cambio parecía suceder en su estado—. ¡BILL!

No pasó mucho antes de que su gemelo, con el cabello en punta y aspecto de haber pasado mala noche, estuviera a su lado. No fue necesario intercambiar palabras. Él también lo vio.

Pronto, se sumó a su grupo la enfermera Welle, que sin mediar un comentario de su parte, mandó pedir en la estación de enfermeras una camilla y la presencia urgente del doctor Reimann.

Todo pasó en cuestión de minutos y sin saber cómo, Bill se encontró descalzo y de pie ante las puertas que separaban la zona pública del hospital de la del área de cuidados intensivos.

—Va a volver, cariño —lo abrazó brevemente la enfermera Welle, antes de cruzar ella misma esas puertas y desaparecer detrás de ellas en una ráfaga de perfume y brisa.

Aún en shock, Bill se quedó congelado en su sitio por largos momentos antes de asentir.

 

/*/*/*/*


	25. 25.- El conejo dentro del sombrero.

**25.- El conejo dentro del sombrero.**

—… yo también estoy esperando… No, porque sé lo mismo que tú. Aún no me han dicho nada… Lo sé, lo sé… —Con hastío, Bill escuchó la voz alterada de su madre al otro lado de la línea. La amaba, Dios sabía que amaba a esa mujer como un hijo ama a una madre, incluso más, pero el llanto histérico que la poseía mientras preguntaba por su gemelo, era más de lo que podía soportar en su estado insomne y agotado.

Luego de que Tom fuera llevado de emergencias a la sala de cuidados intensivos, el secretismo había imperado en labios de médicos y enfermeras por igual, todos atendiéndole lo mejor posible pero sin dar muestras que compartir información relativa a Tom. E incluso si preguntaba por el doctor Reimann o la enfermera Welle lo que recibía eran respuestas evasivas, promesas futuras de que en breve podría hablar con alguno de los dos. En vano, porque las últimas doce horas de su vida habían pasado en flashazos de realidad donde él era un espectador inerte que nada podía hacer para saber en qué estado se encontraba su gemelo.

—Mamá, estoy muy cansado para mantener esta conversación ahora mismo —interrumpió Bill a su progenitora, demasiado extenuado física y mentalmente como para perder tiempo en cortesías fútiles—. ¿Te llamo cuando me entere de algo?... Claro, sin falta… Sí, sí, adiós —presionó el botón rojo para finalizar la llamada y soltó un largo suspiro.

Metiéndose el delicado teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, el menor de los gemelos lamentó haber renunciado al vicio del cigarrillo. En ese momento, nada le vendría mejor que uno, sólo uno… Quizá una cajetilla, qué demonios, la situación lo ameritaba. La picazón que llevaba en la yema de los dedos se debía a ello, ¿y no decían por ahí que hay batallas inútiles de luchar? Tal vez la suya con el tabaco era una de ésas.

A punto estaba Bill de buscar una máquina expendedora, con la mano rebuscando en sus bolsillos por un par de monedas sueltas, cuando se quedó congelado en su sitio al ver a la enfermera Welle dirigirse en su dirección a paso firme y al parecer con las primeras noticias del día.

—¿Cómo está él? —Preguntó Bill apenas la mujer estuvo al alcance de sus palabras—. ¿Se va a recuperar? ¿Puedo verlo? —Con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, apenas si fue consciente del ardor en la garganta.

La enfermera Welle le tendió un poco de papel higiénico que llevaba escondido en su bata.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —calibró cada una de sus palabras—. El doctor Reimann quiere hablar primero contigo.

—¿Pero está bien? —Se negó Bill a cejar en su empeño, incluso si la madura enfermera le tiraba del brazo en dirección a los consultorios—. ¿Está despierto? ¿Preguntó por mí? Oh Dios —se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Está muerto, ¿no es así? —Se le escurrieron dos lágrimas, una por cada ojo.

—No, nada de eso. Tom está bien —le tranquilizó la enfermera Welle—. Ahora mismo está descansando.

Más tranquilo, Bill se dejó guiar hasta el despacho del doctor Reimann. Una vez frente a su puerta, sin mediar tocar en ella, la enfermera Welle abrió la puerta y el menor de los gemelos se vio dando un paso al frente y tomando asiento en la primera silla que encontró a su paso. Al borde del colapso por la falta de sueño, el cansancio y la preocupación, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Bill… —Lo saludó el médico, recolocándose las gafas por encima del puente de su nariz—-. Qué bueno es verte.

El menor de los gemelos tomó aire antes de hablar. —Quiero ver a Tom. Nadie me dice nada, sólo recibo evasivas. ¿Es que algo malo paso o…? —Dejó en el aire el resto de las posibilidades, convencido de que nada podría ser positivo en aquel día.

El doctor Reimann denegó con un gesto cabizbajo. —No nada de eso. La falta de noticias se debió en gran medida a los retrasos en los laboratorios. Me disculpo por ello.

—¿Entonces…? —Tenso en su silla, el menor de los gemelos se mordió los labios.

—¿Has comido algo? —Atento a cualquier persona, fuera su paciente o no, el médico interrumpió a Bill—. Ten —le tendió de uno de sus cajones, un par de galletas—. Ahora, necesito que prestes atención. Tom está descansando, le administramos un calmante ligero, por lo que puede parecer aturdido y desorientado.

—Comprendo.

—El asunto es que… —El médico unió sus manos en posición de rezo, ambos codos apoyados sobre el escritorio—. Por fin descubrimos qué es lo que tiene.

El pulso dentro de las venas de Bill se aceleró. —¿Es grave?

—Es… complicado —elaboró el doctor Reimann—. Puede ser un poco difícil de entender, pero tiene cura, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Oh —exclamó Bill, escéptico de que todo fuera a solucionarse de una manera tan sencilla. Había visto a su gemelo horas antes y su aspecto no tenía pinta de curarse así como por arte de magia.

—Quiero que mires esto —le tendió el médico a Bill un fólder con varios papeles dentro—. Son los resultados de la tomografía que le practicamos a Tom esta mañana.

Para Bill, que en su vida había visto una de aquellas imágenes, el contraste de sombras le pareció apenas la copia mal hecha un repollo deformado. Colocando la placa a contraluz, lo único que llamó su atención fue el nombre Johan Müller escrito cuidadosamente en la esquina derecha inferior.

—Perdón, no entiendo —se disculpó, devolviendo el negativo al fólder y revisando el resto de los papeles. Acompañando aquella imagen, venían un par de hojas engrapadas con los resultados de sangre y la palabra ‘Resultados normales’ acompañando cada renglón excepto en las plaquetas, que llevaban la leyenda ‘Superior al normal’.

—Voy a empezar desde el inicio, porque es sumamente importante que entiendas esto antes de proseguir—empezó el doctor Reimann—. Después del accidente de Tom, nuestra prioridad era reducir la inflamación craneal. Operar era riesgoso e innecesario, como comprobamos con el paso de los días. Como paciente, progresó acorde a su edad y a una salud digna de ella. Cuando despertó, los riesgos se disminuyeron casi en su totalidad, excepto que… —suspiró— la pérdida de memoria no era en lo absoluto normal.

“Claro, porque nadie pasa de los veinte a los trece años de un día para otro”, pensó Bill, embotado en la explicación.

—Antes de darlo de alta, nos aseguramos que las pruebas dieran resultados óptimos y así fue, pero… El indicador alto de plaquetas fue, de algún modo, víctima de nuestra mala interpretación.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Relampaguearon los ojos de Bill—. ¿Es culpa del hospital que Tom se encuentre en esa cama? —“Porque pienso demandar”, amenazaron sus ojos relampagueantes.

—No, no, nada de eso. Verás, la función de las plaquetas, entre otras, es contener las hemorragias. Cuando sangras, las plaquetas se encargan de formar una barrera entre el interior y el exterior del cuerpo, evitando así que la sangre fluya fuera del cuerpo y la persona muera desangrada. Claro que su papel se desempeña en escala, porque no es lo mismo un raspón en la rodilla que un tajo en plena yugular.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Tom? —Inquirió Bill, no muy seguro de a dónde iba el doctor Reimann con aquella explicación.

—Después de la caída, era normal para Tom tener las plaquetas altas. Era una medida de protección para el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, una prevención. —El médico pareció hundirse bajo el peso de los hechos—. En su momento, la inflamación dentro del cráneo no nos permitió verla, pero sin lugar a dudas, ahí había una pequeña hemorragia.

Bill apretó la mandíbula, tomado sorpresivamente por aquella noticia.

—El cuerpo intentó, como es lógico, curarse a sí mismo. Seguramente lo habría logrado con normalidad, pero no fue el caso… Los estudios de esta mañana localizaron la vena causante justo en el área donde los recuerdos recientes se almacenan.

—La pérdida de la memoria…

—Exacto. Para darle tiempo a las plaquetas de cumplir su función, el cerebro ‘desconectó’, por decirlo de alguna manera, la región dañada y que probablemente contenía su yo presente de los últimos siete años. Así que durante las últimas dos semanas, las plaquetas actuaron sobre el área dañada e impidieron en la medida de lo posible, que la hemorragia se descontrolara. Por desgracia… Es más grave de lo que hubiéramos podido suponer en un principio.

—¿Qué tanto? —Quiso saber Bill; la voz enronquecida por la sequedad en su garganta.

—La hemorragia superó con creces las barreras con las que el cuerpo la detenía. La pérdida de sensibilidad en el lado izquierdo es sólo un síntoma de ello. Para protegerse, el cerebro se limitó a apagar regiones completas en el lóbulo derecho y con ello, la motricidad se redujo más de la mitad.

Bill recordó el incidente en el bosque y como desde ese día todo parecía haberse ido cuesta abajo. En su cabeza, aún se repetían las imágenes de Tom cruzando la cerca del jardín trasero en casa de su madre, con la cara y los brazos rasguñados y sucio como su hubiera caído a la mitad de un montículo de tierra.

—¿Y su ojo? —Inquirió Bill—. ¿También está relacionado con esto?

—Por fortuna, sí —aseveró el médico, ignorando la mirada fulminante con la que el menor de los gemelos lo intentó apuñalar—. Temo decir que la pupila dilatada fue una señal de aviso directa desde el cerebro para avisar de un derrame mayor, es decir, una embolia.

—Dios santo —musitó Bill.

—Fue gracias a ello que supimos con exactitud qué estaba ocurriendo. Tom corrió con suerte. Al ocurrir la hemorragia en una zona de su cerebro que estaba desconectada, fue que pudo despertar y dar aviso. De otra manera… Las consecuencias habrían sido fatales.

—Pero esto tiene cura, ¿no es así? —Se apretó Bill con fuerza las rodillas con las manos—. ¿Tom va a estar bien ahora que saben qué tiene?

—Es necesario operar —dictaminó el médico—. Necesitamos abrir su cráneo y localizar la vena que lleva en sí la hemorragia. No es difícil, tomará menos de un par de horas, pero… Los riesgos suelen ser altos cuando se trabaja en el cerebro. Mucho camino falta por recorrer en el campo de la neurocirugía y las posibilidades de que algo en su memoria se pierda para siempre, son altas.

—Joder…

—Lo siento —prosiguió el doctor Reimann—. No es una decisión fácil, lo comprendo, pero necesitamos actuar lo antes posible. Como familiar más cercano, recae sobre ti la obligación de firmar una forma de consentimiento para llevar a cabo la cirugía.

El menor de los gemelos cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando de sí toda la fortaleza necesaria para no soltarse llorando en ese mismo instante.

—Necesito hablar con mi madre antes y… con Tomi —susurró—. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Cuando al cabo de veinte minutos finalizó con el último formulario y colocó sus iniciales al lado de su firma, Bill se sintió extenuado.

—Quiero ver a Tom —pidió devolviendo el contrato al deslizarlo por encima de la mesa.

—Ven conmigo —lo acompañó el doctor Reimann fuera de su despacho, hasta las puertas que separaban los consultorios e independencias libres del hospital, hasta el área de cuidados intensivos—. Es necesario que portes esto —le indicó un perchero con batas azules y un amplio surtido en cubrebocas y guantes de goma—. Una vez listo, sígueme.

A Bill le costó recogerse el cabello para poner la cofia en su lugar, pero una vez estuvo cubierto de pies a cabeza en material estéril, siguió los pasos del médico hasta varias puertas delante, en cada sala, un paciente rodeado de infinidad de instrumental médico que medía y calculaba cada una de sus señales vivientes.

—Aquí es. Sólo puedes permanecer aquí unos minutos, la cirugía está programada para dentro de dos horas y necesitamos prepararlo. —Sujetó al menor de los gemelos por el brazo—. Intenta no alterarlo.

Bill asintió, dando un paso adelante dentro de la sala, y a las puertas que separaban la habitación de Tom del resto de la sala, recibió un baño de aire frío con un fuerte aroma a antisépticos. Cerrando los ojos hasta que todo pasó, Bill suspiró con alivio una vez su gemelo se encontró a escasos pasos de distancia.

—¿B-Bill? —Adivinó éste su presencia, recostado sobre su espalda y con un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo—. ¿Eres tú, Bill?

—Soy yo, Tomi —se acercó Bill a la cama, deseando como nunca inclinarse sobre él y besarlo. Abrazarlo. Decirle que todo estaría bien incluso si él mismo no lo sabía—. Aquí estoy.

—Mmm —gruñó Tom—. Me duele la cabeza —balbuceó al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Al menor de los gemelos se le aposentó un peso enorme en el pecho. —¿De qué hablas?

—Oí a una enfermera decir que… Algo de que me iban a operar —masculló Tom, humedeciéndose los labios resecos con la lengua—. No me dejan beber agua por eso, pero tengo mucha sed…

Venciendo sus reservas, Bill extendió una mano cubierta en los guantes de látex y tomó una de las de Tom, inerte entre la suya, apretándola con apenas presión. —Te van a operar, pero será algo rápido. Apenas lo vas a notar. Y entonces sí saldremos de este hospital para no volver —dijo, tratando de mantener el tono de su voz uniforme para que sus propios miedos no fluyeran en ella.

—Eso suena bien —respondió Tom, antes de soltar un pequeño gruñido.

—Claro que sí, Tomi —murmuró Bill de vuelta, acariciando la mano de Tom incluso si el tacto no era el que recordaba. No tenía la menor importancia, se dijo. Si esa sería la última vez que estaría con Tom, haría lo más de ella.

En los pocos últimos minutos juntos a solas que la vida les concedía antes de la cirugía, Bill no se guardó nada. Le dijo a Tom lo mucho que lo amaba, como hermano y como amante; lo besó en los labios, en los párpados, ambas mejillas y cualquier rincón al que pudiera acceder sin que algún cable o manguera se interpusiera en su camino, incluso a través de la mascarilla que llevaba, porque no quería arrepentirse de nada.

Y cuando por fin llegó el momento de separarse, no lloró.

—Aquí estaré esperando por ti, ¿sí? —Le susurró a Tom al oído, queriendo que esas palabras fueran sólo para Tom—. No olvides volver.

Su gemelo respondió el gesto con tres palabras incomprensibles. “En mi pantalón”, dijo. “Busca dentro de mi p-“ intento repetir, pero la enfermera encargada le retiró el oxígeno y en su lugar colocó una mascarilla.

—Necesito que se retire —le pidió a Bill—. Puede tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Cuando todo termine, el doctor Reimann le informará los pormenores de la cirugía.

Aturdido, más por Tom que por la enfermera, Bill procedió a salir de la sala, deteniéndose una fracción de segundo para mirar a su gemelo y luego proseguir su camino fuera del pabellón de terapia intensiva.

En su memoria, grabada a fuego, la imagen de Tom, que pese a lo delicado de su padecimiento y los medicamentos, levantó débilmente la mano en el aire y se despidió de él.

A Bill sólo le quedaba rezar por un ‘hasta luego’, que no fuera un ‘adiós’.

 

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Bill fue consciente de que la enfermera Welle estaba a su lado sosteniendo una bandeja con comida, hasta el momento en que lo sujetó por el hombro y lo sacudió levemente.

—Es mejor preocuparse con el estómago lleno —le dijo.

—Gracias —murmuró Bill en respuesta, aún aturdido, pero sin tocar nada en el plato—, pero no estoy seguro si tengo hambre.

—Quizá tú no, pero tu estómago seguro sí —replicó la enfermera, demasiado curtida por los años en una profesión ruda como para andarse por las ramas con delicadezas—. Come, te hará bien. Cuando tu madre esté aquí, necesitará un pilar sobre el que apoyarse y no serás de gran ayuda si te desmayas por no comer.

Pese a lo brusco del comentario, Bill cedió, cogiendo una pizca del puré de papas en el que estaba clavado el tenedor y deglutiendo sin mucho masticar.

—Así está mejor —le felicitó la rechoncha enfermera—. Ahora, en cuanto termines de comer, a la cama.

—Pero Tomi…

—Él ya salió de la cirugía —le dijo la mujer—. Aún está dormido y hasta la mañana podrás verlo. La operación fue un éxito, sólo queda esperar a que despierte.

—Ah —exclamó Bill, sonriendo un poco y conteniéndose por no llorar—. Eso es bueno.

—Muy bueno —confirmó la enfermera Welle, tendiéndole un pañuelo desechable.

Bill comió en silencio y una vez la bandeja estuvo limpia en su totalidad, la enfermera Welle lo guió a la habitación donde Tom se había quedado antes. Dándole una pastilla para dormir y un vaso con agua, apagó la luz detrás de ella y dejó al menor de los gemelos bajo las mantas y sumido en un agradable letargo.

Con la mente en blanco y el corazón en paz, pronto Bill cayó dormido.

 

Asustado, Bill despertó de madrugada y esperando un repetición al día anterior. Un rápido vistazo en dirección al baño lo hizo desistir en su empeño; ni Tom estaba ahí, ni la luz bajo la puerta indicaba su presencia.

A Bill el pecho se le contrajo. Una mirada a su teléfono le hizo saber que aún faltaban un par de horas antes de poder verlo y la simple idea le hizo doler el estómago en una mezcla de sentimientos.

Aún bajo los efectos del somnífero, el menor de los gemelos estuvo a punto de caer dormido. Casi…

Que incluso en la niebla que lo arrastraba de vuelta a los brazos de Morfeo, recordó lo último que Tom le había dicho. “En mi pantalón”.

Sonando alarmas en su cabeza, Bill se arrastró con desgana fuera de la cama, convencido de que no iba a encontrar nada, y para sorpresa suya, al palpar las bolsas traseras del pantalón de Tom, encontrar una pequeña nota escrita de su puño y letra.

Un mensaje igual de secreto y críptico.

“Mira debajo de nuestra cama.”

Totalmente despierto, en lo único que Bill pudo pensar fue “¿Qué diablos es esto?”, convencido de que no sería tan sencillo como aparentaba a primera vista.

 

/*/*/*/*


	26. 26.- Punto de partida; el final del camino.

**26.- Punto de partida; el final del camino.**

 

—Cariño, luces terrible —constató Simone cuando a primera hora de la mañana, abrazó al menor de sus hijos contra su pecho—. ¿Cómo está Tom? —Preguntó en un susurro, abrazada a Bill y cerrando los ojos de antemano, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para tomar cualquier noticia.

—Estable. Aún duerme —respondió Bill en un idéntico quedo tono de voz—. Ven, vamos a hablar afuera —se separó de su madre, empujándola a la salida trasera del hospital.

En su prisa por acudir al lado de sus hijos, el taxi que la había llevado directamente del aeropuerto al hospital, aún esperaba estacionado frente a la entrada de emergencias. El conductor del vehículo con expresión de querer cobrar su tarifa, bajar las maletas y largarse pitando en cuanto el dinero tocara sus manos.

Maquinalmente, Bill ayudó a su madre a sacar todo el equipaje del maletero y sin muchos deseos de regatear, le entregó al taxista un billete de cincuenta euros, agregando un “quédese con el cambio” sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres primero ver a Tom o ir a casa a descansar un poco? —Le preguntó el menor de los gemelos a su progenitora, cuando las maletas estuvieron aseguradas dentro de su propio automóvil y las acciones venideras resultaron inciertas.

Simone se acomodó el tirante del bolso sobre el hombre. —¿Dejan pasar a su habitación?

—No —respondió Bill, los ojos fijos en el suelo—. Aún no. Pero es cuestión de esperar, en cualquier momento él podría despertar y…

—Cariño, llévame a casa —pidió Simone con dulzura—. Necesito comer un poco, tomar una ducha… tú también —agregó lo último, atenta a cualquier cambio de expresión en el menor de sus hijos.

—Pero…

—Si despierta, el hospital nos informará. Hasta entonces… No es bueno para ninguno de los dos estar todo el día en el hospital. —Al ver que Bill guardaba silencio, Simone prosiguió—. A Tom no le gustaría despertar y encontrarte en este estado tan lamentable.

—Mamá… —La voz del menor de los gemelos se quebró; ella tenía razón, desde siempre había sido así, pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era alejarse del lado de Tom. La distancia dolía, e incluso así, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar por las buenas—. A casa… Vamos a casa…

—Billy…

Con un cariño maternal que se desbordaba desde el interior de cada uno de sus poros, Simone hizo amago de volver a abrazarlo, pero Bill retrocedió un paso, levantando las manos frente a sí en un gesto auto protector. No podía soportar la idea de más contacto humano; por dentro, se sentía destrozado y la cuarteada armadura de cristal que lo mantenía en pie amenazaba con hacerse añicos al menor soplo de brisa.

—Bien —concedió Simone el espacio, retrocediendo a su vez, demasiado afectada como para ofenderse.

El viaje en automóvil fue silencioso, sin tensiones, pero con el aire entre los dos, tan denso que podía ser cortado con una navaja.

—Saldremos de ésta —le aseguró Simone a su hijo cuando la marca de los cinco kilómetros se rompió y no pudo contenerse más—, porque somos familia y las familias se apoyan entre sí.

Con ambas manos en el volante, deseando como nunca dar media vuelta y regresar al hospital, Bill asintió por compromiso, no por verdadera convicción.

 

Por instancias de su madre, Bill tomó una larga ducha con agua caliente y comió lo que a su parecer, era un sándwich de pavo el doble del tamaño de su estómago. Extrañamente, una vez dio el último bocado, la nube negra que por días se había aposentado sobre su cabeza y no había parado de inundarle la imaginación con escenarios negativos, se alejó un poco.

Quizá su madre tenía razón y Tom saldría de ésta sin ningún rasguño, a excepción de la cicatriz en el cráneo y una historia que contar. Quizá…

—Necesitas dormir —apareció Simone a su lado, acariciando un mechón de su cabello aún húmedo y acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja—. Preparé tu cama. Ya hace un poco de frío, así que puse una manta extra por si se te ponen los pies helados.

—Mamá… —Intentó protestar Bill, pero fue inútil. Simone sabía perfectamente cuándo la terquedad de sus hijos era digna de tomarse en cuenta de la misma manera en que estos entendían que luchar contra sus órdenes eran esfuerzos fútiles; la terquedad corría por línea materna y los gemelos la habían heredado.

—Tenemos que organizarnos —lo interrumpió su madre—. Y yo haré el primer turno. Sin excusas ni pretextos.

—Pero tu vuelo… Debes descansar.

—Mi vuelo fue cansado, pero tú te ves agotado —puso Simone la mano sobre los delgados hombros de su hijo menor—. ¿Has dormido en los últimos días?

Bill resopló. —Algo así —admitió cuando los segundos transcurrieron y el agarre de su madre se intensificó casi al límite del dolor.

—Billy, no me lo pongas difícil. Para mí esto también es duro… Los dos son mis hijos y no quiero ver a ninguno sufrir —se inclinó Simone sobre su hijo y lo besó en la cabeza—. Ahora quiero que subas y duermas un par de horas. Tomaremos turnos para esperar por noticias. Estaré de vuelta en la tarde y necesito que estés en tu mejor estado.

—No sé si pueda dormir —confesó Bill, hundiéndose ante el peso de los últimos días—. Mamá… ¿Tom va a…? —Se atragantó con las palabras a mitad de la garganta, los ojos humedeciéndosele contra su voluntad; odiaba ser tan débil, pero ya no podía más. El cansancio acumulado y la falta de sueño lo tenían al borde de un inminente colapso nervioso.

—Shhh, cariño —lo abrazó su progenitora desde atrás, hundiendo el rostro contra su nuca y llorando como el mismo Bill deseaba hacerlo y se contenía—. Tom va a estar bien—tomó aire—,e incluso si algo llegara a suceder, me tienes a mí y a Gordon. Somos familia también. No dejaríamos que pasaras por esto solo. Ustedes dos son mis bebes —lo estrujó con fuerza entre sus brazos y Bill se sintió querido como cuando era un niño pequeño y su madre representaba todo aquello en lo que confiaba y creía—, y no permitiré que nada les pase.

“Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil”, pensó Bill con amargura. Si todo en la vida se solucionara así, seguro nadie tendría preocupaciones, nadie sufriría; él no se encontraría sumido con el agua hasta el cuello en esa situación y Tom no estaría en terapia intensiva, inconsciente en un coma que podría acabar con la vida que hasta entonces habían llevado de la manera más despreocupada.

No, apretó la mandíbula, la vida no era tan sencilla. En lo absoluto.

Pero agotado como estaba, sin un ápice extra de fuerza para replicar, cerró la boca. Dejó que su madre llorara y por su propio bien, él también hizo lo suyo.

 

Muy en contra de su pronóstico personal, Bill durmió. Y soñó. Y en sus sueños él y Tom seguían juntos y nada podía ser mejor porque pedir más sería un atentado a su buena suerte.

En un estado cercano al de un boxeador luego de despertar tras un knock-out, el menor de los gemelos abrió los ojos horas más tarde, estirando el brazo en dirección hacia su mesa de noche y tomando el teléfono móvil que sobre ésta yacía. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el número porque sabía perfectamente quién era.

—Mamá —balbuceó con los labios resecos. La oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación hablaba de haber dormido muchas más horas de las que se creía posible dormir o siquiera permitir—. Diosss —siseó con malestar, un taladrante dolor de cabeza situado en medio de la frente. Con un breve vistazo al reloj fluorescente que tenía colocado sobre el televisor, comprobó con mal humor que llevaba seis horas dormido y probablemente dormiría otras seis si depositaba la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada y dejaba que el sueño lo arrastrara de vuelta a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Bill, ¿me escuchas? Billy… —Lo llamó su madre a través del otro lado de la línea; su voz contenida en lo que parecía ser emoción y angustia en una amalgama que de primera impresión, le dejó el menor de los gemelos una fría sensación en el pecho.

—Prometiste que llamarías antes —gruñó éste, apoyándose sobre un codo y utilizando la mano libre para tallarse los ojos, agradecido de no llevar ni una pizca de maquillaje encima. Con lo que menos quería lidiar en esos momentos era con el rímel corrido—. Mamá, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó con cautela, sus sentidos electrizándose conforme pasaba de estado a uno más despierto—. Di algo…

—Voy a ir por ti —dictaminó Simone, aún sin explicarse—. Necesito que estés listo en cuanto llegue.

—Mmm —encendió Bill la lámpara de noche, bañando cada objeto en la habitación con luz; sensible a cualquier cambio y con el dolor de cabeza en pleno apogeo, el menor de los gemelos siseó—. No te entiendo.

—Tom despertó —soltó Simone de golpe.

Con sólo esas dos palabras, Bill despertó de golpe, como si una mano de acero le hubiera cruzado el rostro en una sonora bofetada.

¿Tom despierto? ¿Tom había recuperado la consciencia?

—¿Cómo…? Pero… ¿De qué hablas? —Logró articular luego de varios intentos fallidos—. Tomi…

—Despertó hace menos de cinco minutos —explicó su progenitora con prisa—. Sigue desorientado, todavía no ha dicho ninguna palabra, pero está despierto y el doctor Reimann dice que es un gran progreso.

—¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá —puso Bill los pies en el suelo, esbozando una mueca cuando su piel desnuda entró en contacto con el frío parqué—. Voy a llamar un taxi y…

—¡No! —Ordenó Simone—. Voy a ir por ti. Estaré ahí en menos de media hora, ¿comprendes? Es importante que no te muevas antes de que llegue yo.

A regañadientes, el menor de los gemelos aceptó. La llamada finalizó y en menos de diez minutos, Bill se encontraba vestido para salir, con la cara y los dientes recién lavados, y ansioso porque su madre llegara.

Tenso al menor ruido, recordó de pronto la nota de Tom…

¿Qué decía? ¿’Mira bajo la cama’? ¿Algo que se le parecía mucho?

Lanzándose al canasto de la ropa sucia, extrajo el pequeño trozo de papel y leyó con exactitud el mensaje: “Mira debajo de nuestra cama”.

—Nuestra —recalcó Bill en voz alta, alzando la vista y gateando hasta la cama que en las últimas dos semanas habían compartido él y su gemelo. Esa era ‘nuestra’ cama, en plural, la de ambos. No había posibilidad de un error; era ésa.

Envuelto en un sudor frío, Bill levantó el borde de la colcha, esperando encontrar debajo algo, lo que fuera y en su lugar, una pelusa se elevó en el aire hasta su nariz y lo hizo estornudar.

Ahí no había nada a excepción de un poco de polvo que la mujer de la limpieza había omitido limpiar y envoltorio vacío de un dulce que ni siquiera recordaba haber comido ese año.

Decepcionado por quedarse con las manos vacías, el menor de los gemelos estuvo a punto de tirar el papel a la basura, convencido de que Tom no había estado bien en el momento de escribirla, cuando una repentina idea traspasó su cerebro…

¿Y si la nota hablaba de algo que se encontraba…?

Semi incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, Bill se posicionó a los pies de la cama, justo en el centro de la base y levantó el colchón.

Ahí, envuelto en una camiseta que Bill recordaba haber perdido hacía ya más de un año, se encontraba un cuaderno.

—Bingo —susurró el menor de los gemelos.

Poco le duró el gusto, pues en ese instante las luces del exterior reflejadas en la habitación le dejaron claro que su madre había llegado y ésta se aseguró de anunciar su presencia presionando el claxon dos veces a modo de señal.

Con más prisa de ver a Tom que por su pequeño hallazgo, Bill se limitó a tomar el cuaderno y de dos en dos, bajar las escaleras. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, cogió las llaves con la mano libre, se despidió de los perros con un ‘vuelvo pronto’ y salió de la casa, dejando detrás de sí, la luz encendida.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Simone en cuanto su hijo rodeó el vehículo y se subió por el lado del copiloto. Sin esperar respuesta, arrancó el motor—. ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

—¿Uhm? ¿Esto? —Miró Bill el cuaderno, curioso de qué contendría, pero seguro de que Tom no aprobaría el que su madre leyera en su interior—. Nada. Por si tenemos que esperar mucho… —Fingió desinterés, deslizándolo hacia el asiento trasero y fijando la vista al frente.

El resto del viaje, transcurrió en silencio, interrumpido por la radio que anunciaba una fresca tarde de otoño y un par de éxitos pop de los ochentas.

 

Si Bill abrigó alguna esperanza de que Tom siguiera siendo el mismo que lo había acompañado por las últimas dos semanas, su yo de trece años que le había confesado su amor por segunda vez y había actuado acorde a ello, dándole forma al corazón que menos de un año atrás hubiera roto, apenas cruzó el umbral de su habitación privada, supo que su deseo era uno imposible.

El mismo doctor Reimann se los había explicado a él y a su madre minutos antes de entrar al cuarto.

—Eliminamos el punto de la hemorragia durante la cirugía. Al hacerlo, el cerebro pudo volver a recobrar la normalidad de antes…

—¿Quiere decir que Tom ya es el Tom de siempre? —Lloriqueó Simone con alivio, anhelando una respuesta afirmativa que le quitara el peso de encima.

—Sí, es correcto. Cuando despertó estaba bastante desorientado, pero lo primero que preguntó era si alguien más había caído del escenario. Es como si lo ocurrido las últimas dos semanas jamás hubiera pasado. Su cerebro, por decirlo de alguna manera, se reinició, eliminando su personalidad de trece años que vivió durante ese tiempo.

—¿Y sus verdaderos recuerdos? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? —Inquirió Bill, impaciente por saber más, alterado por el dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de escalar en intensidad en su cuerpo.

—Aún no ha hablado con nuestro psicólogo, pero estamos seguros de que siguen intactos. Después de la cirugía, lo único que no recordará, serán esos días que estuvo despierto después del accidente y antes de pasar por el quirófano.

—Oh, Dios santo, me alegro tanto de que ahora este bien —murmuró Simone con los ojos anegados en llanto, genuina felicidad de que nada hubiera pasado a ser una desgracia y Tom estuviera con ellos de vuelta sin mayores problemas.

Con las palabras de aquella conversación en mente, Bill se paralizó cuando Tom giró la cabeza cubierta de vendajes y al verlo, sonrió leve, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Hey —habló Tom en una voz más ronca de lo habitual—. Tenemos que demandar a esos idiotas que colocaron el escenario…

Bill movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, la mandíbula apretada al punto del dolor. Los ojos se le humedecieron.

—¿Bill? —Tom frunció el ceño, pálido como estaba, dándole a su expresión un tinte más grave—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estás de vuelta aquí —rodaron las lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Bill, incapaz de contenerse—. Tú, el verdadero tú estás aquí —se atragantó al decirlo, unas náuseas, que aunadas a su dolor de cabeza, reptaban por su esófago y lo ahorcaron en la garganta con manos invisibles.

“¡Aléjate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Regrésame a mi Tomi!”, chillaba por dentro. “¡Impostor! ¡Tú ya no me amas! ¡Lo prefiero a él sobre ti! ¡Te quiero muerto!”. Cada pensamiento, peor que el anterior, se sucedía en cadena dentro de su cabeza.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —mintió con el regusto amargo en los labios.

No, no estaba feliz. Ese Tom que lo miraba con normalidad, como si nada entre ellos dos hubiera pasado en las últimas dos semanas, no podía ser real. Era una copia barata y mal calcada; la odiaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Se obligó a preguntar, la frialdad dentro de su pecho aposentándose de cada fibra. No le importaba en lo absoluto la respuesta, lo único que quería era darse media vuelta y correr.

—Tirando y eso… —Respondió Tom—. La enfermera Welle, creo que se llama, me contó la historia más desquiciada que hayas escuchado jamás.

Bill dio un par de pasos al frente, tomando asiento en la silla que apenas veinticuatro horas antes, había sido su cama provisional; hoy, era su asiento de la tortura.

—Perdiste la memoria por casi quince días —dijo Bill—, no es ninguna historia desquiciada como lo pones.

Tom se quedó callado unos segundos. —Verás que para mí sí lo es.

Porque tenía que saberlo, Bill reunió valor antes de preguntar. —¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de eso?

—Recuerdo estar tocando frente a un público enorme, luego la tabla crujiendo bajo mis pies y… —Una arruga profunda se formó sobre la frente del mayor de los gemelos cuando éste se esforzó en vano por recordar algo—. Luego nada. Oscuridad.

—Tomi… —Venciendo su propia resistencia, Bill tomó la mano de su gemelo entre las suyas, esperando en cualquier momento un ‘Ja, te lo creíste. Era broma’ que vendría acompañado de un beso.

En su lugar, Tom retiró con delicadeza su mano de entre las de Bill y lo contempló con un gesto serio en su rostro. —¿Te sientes bien?

El menor de los gemelos comenzó a respirar en cortas inhalaciones, sus labios temblando y la habitación desdibujándose a su alrededor conforme sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas corrían de nueva cuenta por su rostro.

—¡Bill! —Lo sacudió Tom del brazo, pero aquello no era suficiente.

Porque no lo soportaba más, no así, Bill se puso de pie y en tres zancadas abandonó la habitación, dejando detrás de sí a un muy confuso Tom.

 

El día en que Tom abandonó el hospital, fue soleado. Pese a estar a unos días de distancia del final del otoño, aún con la hojarasca de los árboles congelada en pequeños montículos que la noche anterior la primera nevada del año había convertido en porquería, el sol brilló en el cielo.

—Es bello —aspiró Tom la primera bocanada de aire que el exterior le proveía. Sentado en silla de ruedas porque así lo exigía el protocolo hospitalario antes de dejarlo ir, esta vez definitivamente, y empujado por Bill, el mayor de los gemelos disfrutaba del frío exterior y se bañaba en los rayos del sol.

—Mmm —respondió Bill a su manera, arrastrando los pies con cada paso que daba.

—¿Sabes? —Jugueteó Tom con la cremallera de su chamarra, sus siguientes palabras contenidas en la punta de la lengua, indeciso de hablar. Aquella era una idea que le venía rondando después de haber despertado una semana atrás de la cirugía y que le producía malestar—. Últimamente te noto… ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Fue por algo que hice mientras, ya sabes, tenía trece años?

—Qué va —desdeñó Bill la posibilidad; la máscara de indiferencia asegurada en su lugar, pero el dolor parecido a una puñalada justo donde se encontraba su corazón, lo atravesó por completo—. Son ideas tuyas.

—Quizá —murmuró Tom para sí, viendo la línea que delimitaba las dependencias privadas del hospital y el fin de su camino como paciente.

Parándose sobre sus propios pies, Tom estiró los brazos al aire, cerrando los ojos a los rayos del sol que caían sobre su rostro y lo recubrían de una dulce calidez. —Jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto el exterior —dijo sin mucho pensarlo—. Es… agradable. Le hace pensar a uno en las pequeñas cosas de la vida que no apreciamos. Es triste que sólo en las excepciones podamos descubrir eso.

Bill asintió. Sí, era verdad.

—¿Listo para irnos?

Tom se giró y Bill vio en su rostro la misma expresión de genuina felicidad a la que se había habituado mientras éste tenía trece años.

Habían sido felices, sí, muy felices. Pero su tiempo se había acabado ya.

—Tomi… —Balbuceó Bill, abrumado por el sentimiento. Conforme los días pasaban, olvidarse tornaba fácil. Luego más fácil. Hasta el punto en que podía rememorar esos días juntos sin derramar ninguna lágrima. El dolor seguía tan profundo como siempre, pero al menos podía fingir y de momento, era lo único a lo que podía aferrase.

—Vamos a casa —le abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que subiera y se acomodara el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrarla.

Con la misma precisión de movimientos, pronto él también estuvo dentro del vehículo y con la llave en la mano, procedió a dar ignición.

—¿Bill?

El menor de los gemelos se giró hacia Tom, los labios tensos.

—¿Sí?

Tom pareció meditar sus palabras una fracción de segundo, antes de que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas y moviera la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Nada —murmuró el final, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana—. Vamos a casa.

Encendiendo el vehículo, Bill se concentró en esa única palabra. “Casa”. Ahí donde estuviera Tom, estaría también su residencia, de eso podía estar seguro.

—Te amo —se cubrió Bill la boca apenas aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios, la vista fija al frente—, sólo para que lo sepas.

—Bill… No lo digas…

—¡No, déjame terminar! —Lloriqueó Bill, apoyando la frente sobre el volante y rompiendo a llorar—. Te amo, ¿sí? No soy bueno con los finales, y-yo no… —Se atragantó y necesitó de unos segundos para recuperarse—. También te odio, Tom. Te odio como no tienes idea…

A su lado, el mayor de los gemelos pareció encogerse en su sitio, confundido por aquellas confesiones.

—Si es por algo que dije o hice durante esas dos semanas… Yo… —Tom posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Bill, que se estremeció apenas hizo contacto—. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. También te quiero…

Bill ladeó la cabeza en dirección contraria, lamentándose estar dando semejante espectáculo.

—Bien, lo que sea —recobró la compostura, abriendo la guantera y extrayendo una caja de pañuelos—. ¿Sabes qué? No importa.

Tom frunció el ceño. —Bill… Ya hablamos de esto antes, sabes que no puede ser.

—No, en serio. Bota el tema —se sonó Bill la nariz y se limpió los ojos con cuidado—. Es todo. Ya dije que lo que tenía que decir. El resto… El resto no importa —se obligó a decir, acallando dentro de sí, todos aquellos sentimientos que pugnaban por salir—. ¿Tom?

El mayor de los gemelos alzó el rostro, justo a tiempo para recibir de pleno los labios de Bill sobre los suyos, amoldándose en un contacto que por tantos años les había sido familiar a ambos y a que ahora les era del todo prohibido.

—Gracias —susurró Bill cuando se separaron, lamiendo el sabor de su boca y atesorándolo; en una especie de mueca torcida, sonriendo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, arrancó el vehículo y emprendió la marcha.

Aquel día de finales de otoño en el que Tom salió del hospital por segunda vez, Bill cerró con llave su corazón y lanzó la llave del candado en el fondo de sus profundidades.

 

/*/*/*/*


	27. 27.- Epílogo: “Elige lo que en verdad deseas”.

**27.- Epílogo: “Elige lo que en verdad deseas”.**

 

La normalidad regresó, fuera lo que fuera.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, los días pasaron y Bill encontró que volver a la rutina era sólo eso, regresar a un viejo patrón; nada más, nada menos de lo que era antes. Desagradable, sin el encanto de los días anteriores y aburrido. Muy aburrido.

Tal y como había sido su vida antes del accidente, la relación entre él y Tom continuó siendo la de un par de hermanos. Gemelos, si la especificación lo requería. Cercanos, perfecta a los ojos ajenos. Pero nada más, ni una pizca.

Si bien Tom parecía llevarlo todo en perfecta calma y perfecta armonía, era Bill el que pasó de dormir a permanecer despierto por noches enteras. Envuelto en una manta y con calcetines extra gruesos como ameritaba el cambio de estaciones y la bienvenida al invierno, pronto se le hizo costumbre renunciar a permanecer en la cama en espera del sueño, para en su lugar, tender un par de mantas en el suelo y ayudado de sillas y percheros, montar una tienda de campaña a la mitad de su cuarto.

El mayor de los gemelos encontró aquello extraño, pero de entre los cambios vividos en las últimas semanas, decidió que era el menos importante y lo dejó pasar sin más.

Todo un mes transcurrió.

 

Después de que Tom volviera a su estado normal, Bill lloró mucho.

Luego de un viaje en total silencio del hospital a su casa, apenas si fue capaz de llegar a tiempo a la puerta sin quebrarse en mil pedazos. Con dificultad había subido la escalera y a trompicones, se había lanzado sobre su cama, mordiendo la almohada para ahogar el llanto que por horas se le había aposentado en la garganta. Había llorado hasta sentir dolor de cabeza, hasta que los ojos se le habían hinchado, hasta que Tom tocó a su puerta y al encontrarse con el pasador puesto, amenazó que iba a romperla si no lo dejaba entrar.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, cuidando de que su aspecto no lo delatara, Bill había alegado un dolor de cabeza con voz ronca. En lugar del beso que deseaba recibir, la promesa de amor infinito que tanto anhelaba, Tom depositó un vaso con agua en una mano y una aspirina en la otra.

Bill dijo ‘gracias’ y cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta, dejando tanto el vaso como el comprimido en la primera superficie que se encontró a su paso.

Derrumbándose de vuelta sobre su cama, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en regresar a ese periodo llamado antes; antes de que Tom tuviera su accidente, antes de que Tom diera por finalizada su relación, antes de que Tom la comenzara el día de su cumpleaños catorce…

Antes parecía ser el sitio perfecto, porque el presente, el Ahora, era un lugar nefasto.

 

Dos semanas, cuatro días y trece horas. Todo ese tiempo transcurrió antes de que Tom se decidiera a preguntarle a su gemelo el paradero de cierto objeto.

Bill fingió desinterés cuando al fin pasó. Recostado en su cama y con una bolsa de patatas fritas con aderezo extra de queso, apenas si dio señas de haber escuchado a su gemelo preguntar por un pequeño cuaderno.

—¿Dónde estaba la última vez que lo viste? —Preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua para no delatarse a sí mismo. Por la descripción del cuaderno (pastas verdes, pequeño pero grueso) supo al instante que se trataba de ese objeto en especial…

—En mi… No importa —se excusó Tom de explicarse—. Si dices que jamás lo has visto, significa que tampoco sabes dónde está —murmuró, dando media vuelta y regresando por donde había venido.

Desde su sitio, Bill sonrió por primera vez desde su regreso del hospital.

 

La verdad es que Bill tardó semanas en leer el cuaderno, pero lo hizo.

Luego de regresar a casa con Tom desde el hospital, una vez que hacía ayudado a su gemelo a aposentarse en la cama de su verdadero dormitorio y se aseguró de que estuviera dormido y bajo los efectos del fortísimo medicamento que estaba tomando contra las migrañas, el menor de los gemelos se escurrió hasta el automóvil y del asiento trasero, cuidadosamente escondido, extrajo el cuaderno de pastas verdes que Tom había escondido debajo de su cama e insistido en que buscara.

A la poca luz de dentro del vehículo, Bill había abierto la primera página y leído: “Amo a mi gemelo. Amo a Bill”, sólo para cerrar el volumen de golpe y con la cabeza dando tumbos, volver a entrar a la casa.

Convencido de una manera absurda de ello, el diario -porque Bill sabía reconocerlo como tal- había pasado a formar parte de sus pertenencias, escondido en una caja de botas en la parte más alta de su armario.

Porque por encima de todo temía de su contenido, tardó largas semanas antes de leerlo de inicio a final.

Y luego una vez más.

Luego otra, y otra y otra…

 

—Ugh, no. Es asqueroso —se tapó Tom la nariz con una mueca de desagrado total, cuando meses después de su accidente, entró en la cocina y se encontró a su gemelo guisando un par de huevos estrellados—. Eso que haces es… ¡Argh! —Arqueó, retrocediendo fuera de la cocina—. ¡Bill! Sabes que detesto el huevo.

¿Saberlo? Claro que sí, Bill lo sabía.

Ocultando su sonrisa al girarse para darle la espalda a su gemelo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó cantarín, tomando la sartén por el mango y añadiendo sal a los dos huevos que chisporroteaban sobre el teflón.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un gruñido. —Claro que sí. Sabes que odio el huevo desde hace años. ¡Lo odio tanto que me da ganas de vomitar! —Se abanicó, repelido por el aroma.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el menor de los gemelos—, pero esta mañana amanecí con antojo de comer un par de huevos con salchicha.

Mentira. Si con alguien iba a ser honesto Bill, era consigo mismo. Comer huevo no era lo suyo, le daba lo mismo, pero dado que Tom, su gemelo de veinte años lo odiaba, a diferencia de su contraparte de trece que lo comía sin problemas, lo hacía por simple placer malsano.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? —Colocó Bill su comida sobre un plato, aspirando luego el aroma—. Yumi.

Tom se presionó una mano contra el estómago. —Es asqueroso —repitió, antes de darse media vuelta y correr al baño más cercano.

Con una mueca, mitad satisfacción, mitad desprecio, Bill procedió a desayunar.

 

Muy dentro de Bill, algo se rompió sin remedio.

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo a una velocidad pasmosa, sin grandes cambios o acontecimientos. El otoño dio paso al invierno y pronto fue tiempo de regresar a la casa de su madre y pasar navidades con ella.

Comieron, brindaron, intercambiaron anécdotas, y de pie al árbol decorado, se abrazaron, agradeciendo como nunca estar completos como familia.

Con bochorno, Tom cumplió con su papel, agradeciéndoles a todos por el apoyo; besando las lágrimas de su madre y compartiendo un momento con Gordon. Cuando fue el turno de Bill, incluso si éste no lo deseaba, también abrazó a su gemelo y con una cautela que cedió ante la sensación de normalidad que por tanto tiempo había estado ausente, liberó a sus sentimientos, embotellados en el fondo de su corazón.

—Billy, no llores —se sumó su madre, pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Tom está aquí.

“Tom no está aquí”, pensó Bill, pese a ello, aferrándose a su gemelo como si éste fuera su tabla de salvación.

—Sí, aquí estoy —confirmó Tom, apoyando la mejilla húmeda contra la de Bill, igual de mojada por sus propias lágrimas.

Por primera vez desde que todo había regresado a la normalidad, Bill sintió que por un segundo, ese Tom al que amaba como un amante y le correspondía, estaba a su lado.

 

—Eras… —Tendidos de espaldas bajo la tienda de campaña que Bill se negaba a desmontar de la mitad de su habitación, los gemelos pasaban la madrugada de año nuevo compartiendo viejas historias y recuerdos olvidados. A petición de Tom, Bill trataba de explicarle lo que había sido vivir con su otro yo de trece años—. Tú y al mismo tiempo… No lo eras. ¿O es que estoy diciendo muchas tonterías? Ah, no me hagas caso.

—No más de lo acostumbrado —hizo Tom entrechocar el par de cervezas que se estaban bebiendo—. Sigue.

—Bien, eras más idiota de lo normal, ¡hey, es cierto! —Se quejó cuando Tom hizo golpear sus hombros—. Pero también eras más lindo.

—Yo siempre soy lindo —se giró Tom para sonreírle a Bill a escasos centímetros de distancia.

El corazón del menor de los gemelos se aceleró ante la cercanía. —Serías más lindo si no tuvieras un trozo de queso atorado entre los dientes.

—Mierda, ¿en serio? —Se cubrió Tom la boca en pánico, sólo para ser víctima de una de las bromas de su gemelo, que al instante se soltó riendo.

—Caíste.

—Ya verás… —Se lanzó Tom sobre su gemelo, derramando sus bebidas entre las mantas sin que a ninguno de los dos les importara en lo absoluto.

La lucha fue breve pero contundente, dejando como saldo a Bill sobre Tom, sentado a horcajas sobre su estómago, pero sujeto por los brazos y sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. A su manera, era un empate.

—¿Qué más?

—Mmm —pensó Bill, sin oponer resistencia a las manos de su gemelo sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza suficiente como para dejar marcas—. Dormías conmigo todas las noches porque te daba miedo la oscuridad.

Los ojos del mayor de los gemelos relampaguearon. —Mentira.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lo retó Bill a su vez, clavando su mirada en la de Tom.

La tensión del agarre que Tom tenía en Bill creció. —No sé, dímelo tú.

Bill soltó un bufido. —Olvídalo.

Y así como había empezado, terminó sin más.

 

Fue el cambio de estaciones, dedujo Bill.

Con el final del invierno, nació la primavera, recubierta de flores, pájaros, alergias y la renovación de todo aquello que pudiera catalogarse como ‘esperanza’. También nació su propio deseo de renacimiento y con ello en mente, ayudado de una escalera de clóset, subió hasta la parte más alta de su armario y de la caja de botas más alejada a su alcance, extrajo el viejo diario de pastas verdes que alguna vez había pertenecido a su gemelo, y que sin recordarlo, se lo había regalado.

—Gusto verte de vuelta —le habló en susurros, atento a cualquier ruido a su alrededor. Tom estaba tomando una ducha y lo que menos quería era verse sorprendido con el objeto delictivo en cuestión. Si su gemelo había renunciado o no a recuperar su diario, no había dado muestras de ello. Luego de su primera mención, no hubo una siguiente y Bill no fue tan idiota como para preguntar, delatándose en el acto con ello.

Bajando los peldaños de la escalera, dejó todo en su sitio tal y como estaba antes, escondiendo por último el cuaderno debajo de su almohada y por el resto del día actuando normal.

Horas después, cuando llegó el momento de dormir, tal y como había estado fantaseando de días antes, abrió el diario justo en la última página que Tom había escrito y releyó sus últimas líneas.

“… porque estaba asustado, ¿sabes? Lo último que quería era saber que por mí, por mi culpa y la de nadie más, habías renunciado a una vida normal”, leyó Bill para sí, imaginando a su gemelo escribiendo aquello.

Perdonarlo era fácil. El mismo Bill había pasado por aquella etapa años antes.

¿Qué tal si Tom en algún momento quería algo más? ¿Una novia o esposa a la cual presumir? ¿Hijos propios de los que se podría sentir orgulloso? ¿Un amor que no tuviera que ser ocultado? ¿Una vida normal?

La diferencia entre ellos dos había estribado en que mientras Bill decidió que Tom era lo único que quería y necesitaba para ser feliz, el mismo Tom no había creído ser lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir esos dos requisitos y había renunciado en un gesto de sumo sacrificio, al mismo tiempo que estúpido en extremo, haciéndolos sufrir a ambos en el proceso.

—Después de todo somos gemelos —musitó Bill para sí, recorriendo las páginas que componían un diario escrito por partes. Las fechas mezcladas; unas antes de que todo comenzara en su cumpleaños catorce, otras posteriores; las previas a su ruptura, muchas de ellas hablando de un amor que no se desvanecía con los días, pero que tampoco podía ser. Las últimas páginas, al menos cinco de ellas, escritas un día antes de que Tom fuera admitido en el hospital y en ellas, el vestigio de un pubescente Tom de trece años que no temía decirle lo que sentía por él y actuar acorde a ello.

Pero lo pasado era pasado y con ello en mente, seguro de que su historia con Tom, al menos en el plano romántico, ya se había terminado, y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, podría solucionarlo jamás, el menor de los gemelos respiró hondo antes de extraer un bolígrafo de sus pertenencias y disponerse a escribir.

Apretando la mandíbula para no llorar, Bill adelantó las páginas y justo donde la última anotación de Tom había sido, trazó una línea que cortaba un fin y un comienzo.

“Yo también te amo, Tomi. Es por eso que no necesito a nadie más que tú”, escribió, con el corazón encogido. Palabra tras palabra, vertiéndose en un estúpido diario, deseando como nunca, que todo fuera diferente.

 

Las estaciones se siguieron transcurriendo. La primavera dio paso a un verano más caluroso de lo normal y también a un gran cambio en la vida de los gemelos.

—¿Mudarnos a Los Ángeles? No sé… —Más atento al televisor que a su gemelo, Tom meditó unos segundos antes de dar su opinión—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero es la idea más loca que has tenido este año. De lejos.

—Piénsalo —se dejó Bill caer a su lado en el sillón, guardando al mismo tiempo las distancias—. Tendremos veintiuno en unos meses, podremos trabajar en el próximo álbum al lado de David y por una vez, disfrutar de un clima que no sea nieve, hielo y más nieve.

—Mmm —le bajó Tom el volumen al televisor—. Dime más.

—Imagina el sol y las chicas en bikini, California tiene un cielo despejado la mayor parte del año—dijo Bill, observando cómo los labios de su gemelo se curvaban—. Imagina salir a la tienda de la esquina sin ser acosado a cada paso.

La sonrisa de Tom se amplió. —Tienes un punto a tu favor, pero —alzó un dedo admonitorio—, no es una decisión de tomarse a la ligera.

—Lo sé, lo sé —concedió Bill—. Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario y entonces hablamos.

Contra su naturaleza, el menor de los gemelos se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Tom con la idea de una nueva aventura juntos, germinándose en su mente.

 

Resultó que sí.

Poco antes de que el verano diera paso al otoño, los gemelos se encontraron a sí mismos hasta las cejas entre cajas de embalaje y papel burbuja, empacando lo que hasta entonces había sido su vida en Alemania.

—De verdad que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que se muda de lugar —resopló Tom al mediodía del tercer día. Apenas llevaban un par de habitaciones desmontadas, pero por la cantidad de cajas, parecía que eran una familia de diez miembros en lugar de dos.

—Uf —se desplomó Bill en el suelo, sin importarle donde caía—. Y que lo digas… Voy a necesitar todo un vuelo reservado sólo para mi ropa.

Tom rió disimuladamente.

—Ow, mis brazos. —Recostado en el suelo ya sin la alfombra, el menor de los gemelos alzó los brazos hasta que éstos crujieron en las coyunturas—. Si sigo así, voy a morir.

—Nah, nadie murió por un poco de trabajo rudo, princesa —le empujó Tom una pierna con el pie—. Pero sí conozco a un par de personas que murieron de hambre. ¿Qué horas son ya? ¿Pasa de las doce y aún no hemos comido nada? Pfff, ahora todo tiene explicación.

Bill soltó un gemido de dolor. —Demasiado cansado como para ir por comida.

—Muy mal que el refrigerador esté vacío, ¿recuerdas? —Le recordó Tom—. Porque no querías que nada se desperdiciara y preferiste no comprar nada para semana.

—Mi culpa —admitió Bill.

Tom hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda. —¿Y si pido algo del restaurante chino?

El menor de los gemelos arrugó la nariz. —Quiero algo con más… —Suspiró—. No le digas a Georg o jamás veré el final de sus burlas, pero quiero…

—¿Quieres…?

—Quiero carne —susurró Bill como si en lugar de confesar sus instintos de carnívoro, estuviera hablando de un asesinato—. Una hamburguesa a la plancha con papas fritas a un lado.

—¿BK? —Tanteó Tom.

—¿Mmm?

El mayor de los gemelos rodó los ojos. —¿Burguer King?

Los ojos de Bill recuperaron el brillo que bajar treinta cajas por las escaleras había aniquilado en el transcurso de la mañana. —Oh sí, por favor.

Tom alzó el pulgar. —Dame media hora y cuando vuelva comemos.

Aún desde su sitio en el suelo, Bill lo despidió con una pequeña sonrisa en labios; culpa por comer carne, también, satisfacción por un pequeño desliz.

 

—Todo se ve delicioso… —Murmuró Tom revisando el menú del Burguer King más cercano a su casa. Decidido a llevar dos órdenes nueve con raciones de papas fritas, refresco incluido y una ensalada sin pollo grande para aliviar la culpa, además de un helado para comer en el camino, el mayor de los gemelos bajó la ventanilla de su vehículo y se acercó a la bocina del autoservicio—. Disculpe —le habló aparato, recibiendo a cambio estática—. ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? —Probó de nueva cuenta, recibiendo un ‘tzzz’ perpetuo. Ya fuera porque no hubiera nadie al otro lado del micrófono para atenderlo o el servicio no estuviera disponible en esos momentos, sus posibilidades de ordenar comida eran nulas.

Tom se lo pensó una fracción de segundo; bien podía ir a otro establecimiento de comida rápida y pedir cualquier cosa para llevar, pero… Cuando Bill tenía antojos, aparecer con un platillo diferente siempre podía acabar mal. Decidido a no probar su suerte, el mayor de los gemelos emprendió reversa, decidido a pasar al mostrador y pedir su orden directamente.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, comprobó aliviado que por ser un día entre semana y a una hora relativamente temprana, la línea de clientes era corta (sólo un individuo de mediana edad que seguro no lo reconocería) y el tiempo entre pedidos breve.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo atenderte? —Lo recibió la cajera con una sonrisa.

El mayor de los gemelos no perdió tiempo en recitar su orden, extrayendo la cartera de su bolsillo trasero y tendiéndole a la cajera una de sus tarjetas de crédito.

—Si gusta esperar por su orden —le indicó la empleada, señalando las mesas cercanas a la zona de juegos—. Estamos un poco cortos de personal, pero no tardará mucho —le confió en voz baja y Tom se limitó a asentir. No tenía prisa, bien podía desperdiciar unos minutos.

Eligiendo un asiento que estuviera lejos de los amplios ventanales y al mismo tiempo de las miradas de cualquiera que pudiera entrar en el local, Tom se vio sentado en una mesa que daba de frente al área de juegos infantiles. A esas horas, los toboganes y demás atracciones estaban por completo vacíos, a excepción de una pequeña niña con cabello rubio que se divertía sola.

Absorto en su contemplación, el mayor de los gemelos cayó en un trance, viéndola divertirse en la caja de las pelotas como si la soledad no fuera para ella un impedimento. Tan atento estaba a ello, que cuando la pequeña niña levantó la mano y lo saludó, abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, mirando luego detrás de sí, seguro que ella se dirigía a alguien más. Un rápido vistazo le dejó muy claro que además de él, el local se encontraba en completa soledad.

Aunado al saludo, la niña parecía estar hablando y si no se equivocaba en ello, Tom estaba seguro de que ella decía su nombre.

Asombrado, si acaso más que eso, curioso, se puso en pie y un tanto cohibido, enfiló directo al área de juegos.

—¡Tom! —Gritó con emoción la niña al verlo, lanzándole una pelota de brillante color rojo que el mayor de los gemelos atrapó sin mayor dificultad—. Pensé que nunca volverías a jugar conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que me lo prometiste? —Sonrió la niña, mostrando con orgullo que el primero de sus dientes de leche había cedido y en su lugar se encontraba un hueco que sólo a su edad podía ser tierno.

El mayor de los gemelos la miró por unos segundos, indeciso de qué decir, qué hacer o cómo actuar.

—Sonja —balbuceó el final, jugando con la pelota en las manos—. Te llamas Sonja, ¿no es así?

—Duh —le sacó la niña la lengua—. Claro que sí, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Te conocí hace mucho, meses y más meses, casi años, pensé que no volverías, pero aquí estás. ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo? —Salió Sonja de la caja de pelotas y corrió a su encuentro, con los calcetines sucios, para abrazarlo por las piernas—. ¿Ya te reconciliaste con tu hermano mayor? —Preguntó de pronto y Tom ahogó un chillido, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra al pecho, donde un repentino dolor se había aposentado como un cuchillo clavándose hasta el fondo, rompiendo costillas y lacerando órganos.

—Sonja —repitió con asombro, recordando con claridad y nitidez su encuentro de muchos meses antes.

Su fuga. La caja de las pelotas. Sus dos hermanos…

—Oh Dios —dijo con la voz ronca, jadeando por el esfuerzo de no colapsar.

—¿Orden 35? —Lo llamó la cajera, alzando las bolsas con su comida en el aire—. Sonja, compórtate —agregó la cajera, al ver que su pequeña hermana seguía abrazando a Tom.

Acercándose a ver cuál era el barullo, la chica de la caja se quedó sin saber qué hacer cuando encontró a Sonja de la mano con Tom, murmurando palabras de consuelo que no parecían acordes a su edad.

—… eso es, respira hooondo —le decía Sonja con gesto maternal—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿sabes? Todo.

Tom se dejó caer al suelo a los pies de la niña, que lo abrazó por el cuello con sus delgados brazos ante los atónitos ojos de la cajera, que seguía sin comprender nada. Sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza por el espectáculo que podía estar dando, el mayor de los gemelos rompió a llorar.

Recordar, hacerlo de verdad, dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

 

Hambriento y harto de esperar un minuto más, Bill había cedido al hambre y sin pensárselo mucho, se había preparado una rápida botana que consistía en restos de pan y una lata de atún que sobraban de su alacena.

Dando cuentas a su festín improvisado, intentó volverse a comunicar con su gemelo sin mayor éxito que las veces anteriores. Luego de dos horas de espera, nervioso a la vez que preocupado, decidió que bien podía esperar un poco más antes de entrar en un estado de pánico. Con alta probabilidad, la demora de Tom por traer la comida, era una llanta desinflada y no un accidente aparatoso como su mente, acompañada de su paranoia personal, le querían hacer creer.

Hojeando una de las revistas francesas de Vogue que coleccionaba y que aún no estaba empaquetada, apenas si alzó los ojos de las imágenes cuando el ruido del automóvil en la entrada de la casa se dejó oír.

—Ya era hora —masculló, cambiando de página. Ahora que su hambre estaba saciada a base de sándwiches de atún en lugar de una grasosa hamburguesa de Burguer King tal y como él lo había planeado desde un inicio, las ganas de enojarse se habían apacentado en su interior. ¿Para qué molestarse? No le veía sentido—. ¿Mucho tráfico? —Preguntó elevando la voz apenas la puerta principal se abrió.

Los segundos pasaron y el mayor de los gemelos no aparecía.

—¿Tomi? —Lo llamó Bill, dejando la revista a un lado y yendo en su búsqueda.

Ahí, apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, se encontraba Tom, temblando, pálido, con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos temblando al grado en que las llaves se le cayeron.

—Tom, ¿qué pasa? —Inquirió Bill, frunciendo el ceño. En dos zancadas estaba frente a su gemelo y antes de que pudiera preverlo, los brazos de éste se ceñían en torno a su cuerpo—. ¿Tomi, qué pasa? —Volvió a preguntar, con la boca presionada en el hombro de su gemelo—. Por favor, Tom, di algo. Me estás asustando.

—Sonja —balbuceó Tom, estrujando a Bill con tal fuerza que éste gimió de dolor.

—¿Quién es-…? ¡Ah, du-duele1—Se quejó el menor de los gemelos, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Tom y en vano tratando de crear un espacio entre ambos—. Tomi, duele.

—Sí, duele mucho… —Murmuró Tom con los labios rozando su mejilla; el menor de los gemelos se estremeció de pies a cabeza por la pequeña acción—. Bill, te amo, Bill. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? —Comenzó a besar la tersa piel de su mentón, la comisura de sus labios, la línea de su quijada.

El menor de los gemelos se puso rígido, inseguro de qué diablos estaba pasando ahí, pero haciendo nada para impedir los alcances de los labios de Tom contra su piel.

—No entiendo de que hablas —susurró al fin con la boca seca, atento a las manos de Tom que se ceñían en su cintura y alzaban la tela de su camiseta hasta escurrirse por debajo de ésta.

Tom se separó un poco de su gemelo, pero incluso así, sus pechos se tocaban, sus vientres por igual; las piernas se entrelazaban. El aliento que de sus bocas emanaba, se entremezclaba al estar a escasa distancia el uno del otro. El espacio entre ambos era tan pequeño, que si ponían atención, el ruido de sus corazones se podía escuchar latiendo a un ritmo igual de acelerado.

—Lo recuerdo todo —dijo Tom sin más—. Después del accidente, esas dos semanas… Las recuerdo por completo. Te recuerdo a ti. A nosotros —enfatizó la última palabra, clavando sus ojos en los de Bill.

—Tomi…

—El diario… —Tom denegó con la cabeza—. No importa.

—Lo leí —confesó Bill en un titubeo—. Pero… ¿De qué iba a servir? Me amas, pero no quieres estar conmigo —balbuceó, la visión de su gemelo desdibujándose cuando sendos lagrimones le escurrieron incontenibles a ambos los lados de la cara.

Las manos de Tom ascendieron hasta el rostro de su gemelo, barriendo esas lágrimas y otro par más. —Quiero estar contigo —refutó sin alterarse, besando la comisura de los ojos de Bill y eliminando cualquier rastro de humedad.

—Dos veces, Tom —rechinó Bill los dientes, retrocediendo un paso—, dos veces me dijiste que me amabas, que seguirías a mi lado, y me fallaste. Dos veces —repitió—, ¿por qué estaba vez será diferente?

—Te amo.

—Lo sé, yo también a ti—respondió con acritud. Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos; si veía a su gemelo, sabía que cedería—, y tampoco antes sirvió para evitar que rompieras mi corazón, Tom. —Aspiró aire con decisión—. Necesitas una mejor razón, demostrarme que no me volverás a fallar o irte a la mierda y dejarme en paz. Y-yo… — Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo encima del corazón—. Yo ya no puedo seguir así. Me estás matando con tus arrepentimiento, aquí —apretó la tela de la camiseta entre sus dedos—, no podré soportar una tercera vez…

—Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí…

—¿En serio? —Resopló Bill—. No lo pareciera cuando decidiste dar marcha atrás la primera vez.

—Bill… —La voz de Tom bajó dos decibeles—. Déjame terminar.

El menor de los gemelos rodó los ojos, en parte por cinismo, también para eliminar la acuciante sensación de llorar que lo carcomía como el sol a la pintura vieja.

—Bien, prosigue —lo instó.

—Nunca quise que te perdieras de algo por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo. Una vida normal, hijos. Un amor que no tuviera que esconderse… Creí que era lo mejor. Supuse que me lo agradecerías el día de tu boda, o cuando naciera el primero de tus hijos. De verdad, pensé que era lo correcto.

—Jamás quise eso —sollozó Bill—, siempre te quise a ti. Sólo a ti. Pensé que tú también lo sabías, pero me equivoqué tanto contigo.

—Lo sé, ahora lo comprendo —redujo Tom la distancia entre ambos—. Y por eso, no pienso dejarte ir ni una vez más. Incluso si tú me lo pides, no lo voy a permitir.

—No funciona así —repuso Bill, lento a las manos de Tom que se ciñeron sobre sus hombros y no lo dejaron huir más—. No es justo en lo absoluto. No puedes llegar un día y sólo decir ‘lo siento, me equivoqué antes, volvamos a como era todo’ y pretender que voy a olvidar, que te voy a perdonar.

—No me perdones. No olvides, sólo… —Tom cerró la distancia entre ambos, posando sus labios contra los de su gemelo—. Sólo quédate conmigo —murmuró con sus bocas unidas, las mejillas bañadas en su propio llanto personal—. Confía en mí por última vez, sólo una oportunidad más te pido, y déjame demostrarte que jamás te volveré a fallar. Por favor…

—Tomi —gimoteó Bill, venciendo su propia resistencia y estrechándose contra su gemelo como si éste fuera su tabla de salvación. Seguro de que los dos como adultos, abrazándose en la entrada de su casa y llorando como nunca antes en sus vidas, eran un espectáculo patético, miserable, y al mismo tiempo, sin deseos de cambiarlo por algo más.

Su presente, era lo que era y estaba feliz por ello.

Tras siete largos años desde aquel, su primer beso bajo las hojas de un árbol que tontamente Tom bautizó como Samuel el día de su cumpleaños catorce, hasta el día de hoy, el camino había sido uno largo, muy largo. Uno accidentado, con mucho dolor, mucho llanto, pero también con un final feliz.

—Sí —cedió Bill, besando la boca de Tom hasta que sus labios se sintieron inflamados y calientes—. Sí, sí.

—Sí —repitió a su vez Tom, entrelazando sus manos con las de Bill y presionándose de pies a cabeza contra su cuerpo.

De alguna manera, incluso así, ninguno de los dos pudo parar de llorar. Rodeados de cajas, papel de embalaje y la que había sido su casa en los últimos años, desmontada en su totalidad, apoyando el rostro contra el hombro del otro, tanto Bill como Tom entendían que era el final de una era, el comienzo de otra. Su relación iba a cambiar, regresar a lo que era y al mismo tiempo…

—No puedo creer que por poco…

—Shhh —lo silenció Bill; de momento, no quería hablar de lo malo.

—Pero… —Insistió Tom, sólo para verse acallado por un par de labios contra los suyos.

—No lo arruines —le advirtió Bill—; este es tu punto de partida, elegiste diferente, es todo. Veamos a qué nos lleva todo esto.

Porque no podía ser de otra manera, convencido de haber elegido lo que en verdad deseaba, Tom asintió.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
